WHAT
by Boomiee92
Summary: HunKai pair, Sehun as Seme and Kai or Jongin as Uke Sehun dan Jongin adalah sahabat sejak kecil, Sehun memiliki kekasih yang sangat dia cintai. Atau keduanya hanya terlalu buta untuk menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Rating T-M. Warning BL, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai, HunBaek (side)**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Am back, cerita yang sebenarnya tak terlalu yakin mau di post, mood sedang naik turun. Happy reading all**

 **Bab Satu**

Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin adalah dua orang sahabat yang kedekatannya sudah banyak menimbulkan berbagai macam sebutan, seperti kembar tapi beda, pasangan sandal, pasangan sepatu, pasangan pembantu-majikan, dan berbagai macam julukan yang sudah tak terhitung banyaknya. Keduanya kenal sejak bayi, ya walaupun mereka tidak ingat juga sih, kan masih bayi, mereka tahu hal itu dari foto-foto yang dikoleksi oleh kedua ibu mereka.

Sehun yang cadel dan suka menangis harus berada di bawah lindungan Jongin, hal itu bertahan hingga keduanya menduduki kelas enam SD, setelah itu Sehun mulai berubah menjadi anak laki-laki yang bisa diandalkan dalam berbagai hal. Dan itu membuat Jongin kesal karena dia yang dulu selalu membela Sehun dari godaan anak-anak jahil, telah kehilangan pekerjaan. Tidak, tidak, Jongin tidak mencintai Sehun, tidak sama sekali, begitupun sebaliknya, Sehun juga tidak tertarik pada Jongin dengan porsi yang berlebihan. Singkat kata Sehun dan Jongin adalah sahabat sehidup semati, senasib sepenanggungan, tapi bukan kekasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kesabaran Jongin sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya, dia sudah duduk di depan meja belajarnya selama hampir tiga jam dan tidak ada satu katapun yang bisa dia tulis, Jongin memang sangat payah dalam hal menulis kreatif seperti ini. "Kenapa harus puisi?!" Pekik Jongin dramatis. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba untuk tenang agar ide kreatif bisa masuk dengan mudah. "Baiklah, mari kita mulai." Jongin mulai menulis apapun yang ada di dalam pikirannya. "Bola panas itu berpijar….,"_

" _Jongin!" Teriakkan Sehun membuat Jongin panik._

" _Bola panas itu berpijar, ah sial Oh Sehun! Kau menghancurkan ide brilianku!" Teriakkan dramatis Jongin tak digubris Sehun, pemuda berambut hitam itu melenggang santai memasuki kamar Jongin._

" _Kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu?" Tunjuk Sehun tanpa dosa._

" _Aku membuat puisi!" Jawab Jongin menahan jengkel._

" _Lalu?"_

" _Lalu kau datang dan puisiku hancur."_

" _Sejak kapan kau pintar menulis puisi?"_

" _Sejak pelajaran bahasa menjadi pelajaran wajib agar aku bisa lulus dari tempat laknat bernama sekolah."_

" _Universitas." Ralat Sehun._

" _Sama saja." Jongin mendengus dan bersiap untuk menekuni tugasnya sebelum Sehun memutuskan untuk menarik kerah belakang kemeja yang dikenakan Jongin. "Apa lagi?!" Kali ini Jongin benar-benar meledak._

" _Jong, duniaku jungkir balik."_

" _Jungkir balik," Jongin berbisik dan mulai berpikir, merenungi kalimat Sehun, menekuni kalimat Sehun, mencerna kalimat Sehun, mengkaji kalimat Sehun._

" _Jongin astaga!" Sehun memekik dramatis. "Aku jatuh cinta."_

" _Ah jatuh cinta," Jongin kembali berbisik. "Kenapa tidak menjelaskannya dari awal?! Kenapa memakai kata-kata kiasan seperti itu, kau kan tahu aku tidak pandai dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir jatuh cinta juga kiasan kan, jatuh lalu cinta, apa cinta bisa jatuh ya." Jongin mulai menggumam sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya._

" _Sudahlah aku sedang jatuh cinta, dia tipeku."_

" _Hmm," gumam Jongin yang kali ini sudah duduk di hadapan Sehun dengan wajah penuh antusias. "Sebutkan siapa dia, jangan main teka-teki karena aku tidak pintar dalam hal-hal seperti itu."_

" _Namanya…," Sehun menjeda kalimatnya, Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya apakah seorang Oh Sehun sedang merona sekarang?_

" _Cepat katakan!" Tuntut Jongin._

" _Aku sedang jatuh cinta! Jantungku berdebar tak karuan, aku gugup, apa kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta?!" Sehun membalas teriakkan Jongin._

" _Tidak." Balas Jongin singkat._

" _Dasar tidak laku," cibir Sehun._

" _Apa kau bilang?!" Pekik Jongin sambil berdiri dari duduknya menatap tajam Sehun._

" _Ti—dak la—ku." Sehun membalas dengan suara jelas dan perlahan, membuat amarah Jongin naik ke ubun-ubun. "Jongin!" Sehun berteriak histeris karena Jongin menarik rambutnya. "Sakit Jongin! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!"_

" _Tarik dulu ucapanmu!"_

" _Sakit! Baiklah kau bukannya tidak laku hanya tidak mau pacaran!" Sehun mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan cepat dan jangan lupakan teriakkan sekuat tenaganya._

" _Bagus, ingat itu jangan sampai lupa." Ucap Jongin sambil melepaskan tarikan tangannya dari rambut Sehun._

" _Ah—aku bisa botak dini jika kau tidak mengubah kebiasaanmu menarik rambutku saat kesal." Sehun mengusap-ngusap puncak kepalanya yang malang. Jongin kembali duduk di atas karpet kamarnya, menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi polos tanpa dosa. "Kau tidak mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan tadi?!"_

" _Aku mendengarnya, kau juga harus mengubah kebiasaanmu mencibirku, mengejekku, menjelek-jelekkan aku, pokoknya hentikan semua kebiasaanmu itu, maka aku akan berhenti menarik rambutmu."_

" _Ah itu—kita pikirkan nanti saja, sekarang kita kembali ke topik aku yang sedang jatuh cinta."_

" _Teruskan, teruskan, aku memperhatikanmu sejak tadi."_

" _Dia, mahasiswa dari jurusan seni, dia mungil, putih, tampan dan sedikit cantik, ramah, pintar, baik….,"_

" _Baekhyun." Potong Jongin sebelum Sehun meracau tak karuan._

" _Ah iya Baekhyun." Sehun menatap Jongin lekat-lekat kemudian tanpa permisi dia mendorong bahu Jongin dengan keras, mencengkeram kedua bahu sahabatnya itu erat. "Darimana kau tahu namanya?! Jangan katakan jika kau menyukai Baekhyun juga?!"_

 _PLAK! Sebuah pukulan cantik mendarat di ubun-ubun Sehun, Sehun langsung menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sambil menggerutu mulai memijati kedua pundaknya, Sehun itu kuat dan sekarang bahunya sedikit nyeri. "Jika memar kau harus tanggung jawab Sehun."_

" _Memarmu tidak akan terlihat jelas, kulitmu kan….," Sehun menelan ludah kasar melihat lirikan tajam Jongin. "Baiklah aku akan bertanggung jawab."_

" _Dengar baik-baik Sehun sahabatku yang paling setia di dunia ini, aku tidak mencintai Baekhyun, dan siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Baekhyun semua fakta yang membuatmu terpesona tadi sudah diketahui hampir di seluruh kampus. Kau ini tidak pernah pergi ke kampus ya?!" Hardik Jongin sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun._

" _Jongin, Jongin," Sehun memanggil nama Jongin dengan nada mengejek sambil menurunkan tangan sahabatnya itu dari depan wajahnya. "Apa kau lupa jika aku sudah lulus tahun kemarin, dan sekarang aku memimpin perusahaan."_

" _Dasar." Desis Jongin, Sehun tertawa nista penuh kemenangan. "Perusahaan warisan." Tawa Sehun seketika menghilang dan wajahnya tertekuk kesal. "Itukan fakta." Sambung Jongin sambil tersenyum polos._

" _Ya, itu fakta. Sekarang bantu aku."_

" _Membantu apa?"_

" _Atur supaya aku dan Baekhyun bisa berkencan."_

" _Berkencan? Itu jauh sekali bodoh! Aku tidak berbakat soal hal itu, yang sederhana saja akan aku buat kalian bertemu. Bagaimana?"_

" _Ide yang bagus Jongin." Keduanya berjabat tangan sambil melempar senyum lebar._

Dan kejadian satu tahun yang lalu itu adalah awal terjalinnya hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

Sehun mencintai Baekhyun sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Atau mungkin cinta itu hanya sebuah ilusi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun."

"Ah Baekhyun, ada apa?"

"Kau bisa tidak menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini?" Sehun mengamati wajah tampan nan cantik dari kekasihnya itu, jauh-jauh Baekhyun datang ke kantornya di hari libur kerjanya, tak tega juga menolak tapi hari ini akan ada kejadian yang menarik dan dia tak mau melewatkannya.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, aku sedang sibuk sekarang."

"Ah benarkah? Tapi kau harus datang saat ulangtahunku tiga minggu lagi ya?"

"Tentu Sayang." Baekhyun tertawa bahagia kemudian berlari menghampiri Sehun, memeluk erat sang kekasih dan mendaratkan ciuman pada kedua pipi Sehun serta tak lupa bibir tipis Sehun.

"Aku pergi dulu Sehun."

"Biar aku suruh seseorang untuk mengantarmu kemana saja."

"Tidak usah Sehun. Baiklah jika kau memaksa, aku pergi dulu sampai jumpa lagi Sehun."

"Sampai jumpa, tunggu saja di depan gedung mobilnya sedan silver."

" _Oke_."

Sehun memperhatikan pintu ruangan kantornya yang tertutup, sekarang dia hanya perlu menunggu kejadian menarik yang sudah dinantinya sejak satu bulan terakhir. Lima menit kemudian, Sehun hampir menyerah dan hampir menyentuh dokumennya saat—BRAK! Pintu ruangannya terbuka kasar, seseorang dengan dasi berantakan, jas berantakan, rambut berantakan, wajah yang dibasahi peluh dan penuh amarah.

"Sehun! Kenapa kau mengirim surat kepada seluruh perusahaan besar untuk tidak menerimaku?! Dan sekarang aku harus datang ke perusahaanmu karena aku langsung diterima tanpa tes, tanpa tes Sehun?!" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datar tapi seringai tipis terbentuk di wajahnya. "Aku magang di sini supaya kau bisa menindasku, menyuruhku, menginjak-nginjakku…,"

"Jongin." Potong Sehun. "Aku tak mungkin melakukan hal itu pada sahabatku sendiri."

"Tapi kau mengirim surat pada semua perusahaan besar." Desis Jongin sambil melempar tubuhnya pada kursi berlapis kulit di hadapan Sehun.

"Justru aku ingin menyelamatkanmu dari tindakan diskriminatif yang mungkin akan kau dapatkan jika kau magang ke perusahaan lain, di sini semua orang tahu jika kita bersahabat jadi mereka tidak akan berani menyentuhmu."

"Pembohong," bisik Jongin.

"Ah baiklah kalau tidak percaya." Ucap Sehun, diapun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Jongin mengacak rambut Jongin yang terasa sedikit lembab karena keringat.

"Hentikan itu," gerutu Jongin sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari kepalanya. Tapi bukan Sehun jika dia langsung menuruti perintah Jongin.

"Selamat datang di perusahaan Oh, Kim Jongin."

"Sehun!" Pekik Jongin histeris karena Sehun mendaratkan ciuman singkat pada pipi kanannya.

"Kenapa? Ini kan bukan pertama kali aku menciummu." Goda Sehun.

"Menyingkirlah Sehun, aku mau pulang."

"Biar aku antar."

"Tidak."

"Sekalian aku traktir makan ayam sepuasmu."

Jongin ingin menolak, sungguh, tapi Sehun benar-benar tahu kelemahannya. "Baiklah." Bisik Jongin.

"Nah ayo!" Sehun berteriak penuh semangat kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Jongin dan menariknya pergi. Jongin benar-benar malu dengan tingkah kekanakan Sehun yang mengayun-ayunkan tangan mereka yang bertaut, menyita perhatian seluruh karyawan.

Namun, pada akhirnya Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Sehun yang mengingatkannya pada Sehun yang cengeng dan selalu dijahili, Sehun yang tersenyum lebar hanya dengan sebungkus permen. Bukan Tuan Muda Oh. "Kenapa kau jadi pendiam? Apa kau terpesona padaku?"

"Dalam mimpimu!" Dengus Jongin yang dijawab dengan tawa keras Sehun.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir keduanya bergegas menghampiri BMW hitam milik Sehun, Jongin berjalan memutar menuju kursi penumpang. Tidak ada yang pernah Sehun ijinkan untuk duduk di sampingnya termasuk Baekhyun, dengan alasan dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan jalan jika ada orang lain di sampingnya, kecuali Jongin. Jika pergi dengan Baekhyun, Sehun memilih menggunakan sopir agar kekasihnya itu tak terus melempar protes.

"Apa kau berlari ke kantorku?"

"Ya, kau tahu?"

"Saat emosi kau sering melakukan tindakan spontan tanpa berpikir dulu."Jongin hanya melirik kesal. "AC-nya sudah dingin?"

"Ya."

"Kau kesal?" Sehun semakin gencar menggoda Jongin, ia bahkan menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengacak rambut Jongin.

"Sehun!" Protes Jongin, kesal dengan tindakan sahabatnya yang selalu memperlakukan dirinya seperti anak kecil.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan sebuah restoran cepat saji ternama, tidak ada yang aneh dari restoran itu kecuali jika Sehun memesan seluruh lantai dua untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau memesan khusus?" Jongin bertanya karena Sehun memarkir mobilnya di belakang bangunan bukan tempat parkir yang disediakan di depan gedung.

"Ya, aku tidak butuh gangguan dari para penggemar."

"Memang kau ini artis, penyanyi, atau idola? Kau kan bukan siapa-siapa." Cibir Jongin.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa tapi aku ini terkenal, pengusaha muda, kaya, dan tampan. Kau harusnya bangga memiliki sahabat sepertiku." Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bangga."Sehun langsung mendesis menanggapi reaksi Jongin terhadap dirinya.

Keduanya melangkah menaiki anak tangga yang sebenarnya tangga itu dikhususkan untuk karyawan saja namun Sehun sudah memesan khusus agar kedatangannya tak dilihat oleh pelanggan lain. Jongin menaiki tangga di belakang Sehun, ia mencoba melihat keadaan sekitar tidak ada kerumunan, tidak ada plakat, tidak ada teriakan histeris, Sehun saja yang terlalu percaya diri padahal dirinya bukan seorang _Idol_.

"Kita pilih meja yang posisinya di tengah, bukan di dekat jendela aku tidak mau gambarku tersebar di berita besok pagi dan harus bertengkar dengan Baekhyun."

"Hmm." Jongin hanya menggumam, terserah saja Sehun mau apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah makan ayam sepuasnya.

"Jongin kau tidak mendengarku? Apa kau tidak suka jika aku menyebut Baekhyun?" Jongin hanya mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau cemburu?"

"Sehun sudahlah, aku terlalu lapar untuk menanggapi godaanmu jika aku cemburu sudah kulakukan sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu."

"Saat lapar kau memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda," gerutu Sehun.

"Memang seperti itu, kita sudah bersahabat lama seharusnya kau ingat semua hal tentangku." Cibir Jongin.

"Aku ingat setiap hal kecil tentangmu."

"Ya, ya terserahlah." Balas Jongin semakin malas mengobrol dengan Sehun, ia tarik salah satu kursi kemudian menyamankan dirinya di sana. "Di sini sepi sekali, kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada satu atau dua orang lain di sini."

"Ada dua orang di sini. Aku dan kau."

"Bukan itu maksudku," desis Jongin semakin jengkel.

"Sudahlah, kau mau pesan apa? Pesan saja sesukamu." Ucap Sehun sambil mendorong buku menu ke hadapan Jongin.

"Semua yang ada ayamnya." Jongin menjawab asal tanpa melirik buku menu.

"Baiklah." Balas Sehun, sementara itu Jongin sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Menghubungi siapa?"

"Hmm, bukan apa-apa hanya melihat sesuatu yang mungkin menarik di sosial media."

"Ahhh." Balas Sehun singkat kemudian ia kembali menampakkan sikap acuh, meski kedua matanya terus mengawasi Jongin. Melihat bagaimana sahabat manisnya itu tersenyum, menampakkan deretan gigi rapinya, terkikik pelan, mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibir, semua itu tak luput dari perhatian Sehun.

"Tuan." Seorang pelayan memanggil Sehun dengan takut-takut, tentu saja dia tidak ingin dibentak yang pasti akan berakibat buruk pada dirinya.

"Aku pesan semua menu yang ada ayamnya." Sehun menjawab tanpa menoleh pada si pelayan.

"Baik Tuan."

Sehun masih memperhatikan Jongin, ingin sekali dia berteriak pada sahabatnya itu untuk berhenti memandangi ponselnya. Sungguh, Sehun paling benci jika diacuhkan. "Sehun!" Jongin memekik ceria, sedikit mengagetkan Sehun. "Lihat ini." Ucap Jongin sambil menghadapkan layar ponselnya kepada Sehun. "Lucu sekali kan?" Sehun memerhatikan layar ponsel Jongin yang sedang menampakkan boneka Rilakuma cokelat berukuran satu setengah meter. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hmmm, biasa saja."

"Ah, boneka kesukaanmu kan yang kecil, mungil, dan berwarna merah muda." Kemudian Jongin menyimpan ponselnya kembali, kedua mata bulatnya mulai memerhatikan keadaan sekeliling. "Belum siap ya makanannya?"

"Mereka butuh waktu Jongin." Balas Sehun berpura-pura acuh sambil memeriksa ponselnya.

"Sehun."

"Hmmm."

"Sehun jangan acuhkan aku!" Bentak Jongn sambil menarik tangan kiri Sehun membuat ponsel yang berada di tangannya hampir saja terjatuh ke atas meja kayu di hadapan mereka. "Jangan acuhkan aku." Ulang Jongin, lupa bahwa dia seharusnya meminta maaf.

"Tadi kau juga mengacuhkan aku." Balas Sehun, sebenarnya ia bersorak bahagia di dalam hati, Jongin memang tidak suka diacuhkan padahal dirinya tanpa sadar sudah mengacuhkan orang lain. Tapi Sehun suka sekali menggoda Jongin, Sehun rasa itu kebiasaan yang tak akan bisa dihilangkan dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku sedang melihat Rilakuma yang mirip seperti punya Baekhyun hyung dengan ukuran yang berbeda, jika aku memiliki Rilakuma itu aku yakin Kyungsoo hyung akan mengeluarkan teriakan dasyatnya dan dia akan iri denganku." Ucap Jongin kemudian menyeringai.

"Pkiranmu benar-benar kekanakan." Cibir Sehun sedangkan Jongin hanya mendengus saja menanggapi cibiran itu.

"Makanannya datang." Ucap Jongin antusias sambil menoleh ke arah pintu pelayan. "Satu, dua, tiga, empat, ah Sehun kenapa banyak sekali makanan yang diantar."

"Kau bilang semua yang ada ayamnya."

"Tapi kan tidak sebanyak ini…," Jongin tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya melihat enam pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan makanan, bahkan pelayan-pelayan itu harus menyatukan tiga meja menjadi satu untuk meletakkan semua pesanan. Ayam goreng, sup ayam, ayam cacah dengan sayuran, burger ayam, dan menu ayam-ayam lainnya yang membuat Jongin melongo. "Ini hebat," Jongin berkomentar dengan polosnya membuat Sehun tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Nikmati semuanya Jongin, selamat makan."

"Kurasa kita tak akan sanggup menghabiskan semuanya."

"Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk memakan semuanya."

"Pemborosan."

"Kau yang minta."

"Jadi ini salahku?!" Jongin memekik tak terima dengan kalimat Sehun yang terkesan memojokkan dirinya.

"Sudah makan saja perutmu sudah minta diisi, lain kali kita tidak akan memesan sebanyak ini. Aku janji." Sehun memutuskan untuk mengalah daripada memperpanjang durasi pertengkarannya dengan Jongin.

"Baiklah." Jongin membalas singkat kemudian berdiri dari duduknya menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan, diikuti Sehun di belakangnya.

"Jongin." Panggil Sehun sambil melirik Jongin yang sedang mencuci tangan di sampingnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau marah?"

"Tidak, kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Syukurlah kau tidak marah padaku." Jongin hanya melempar tatapan bingung mendengar kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan bergegas menuju meja mereka.

Pandangan Jongin langsung tertuju pada ayam goreng tepung, tampak menggoda untuk segera dinikmati, begitu pikir Jongin. Tanpa menunggu lagi Jongin langsung menuang saos dan mencelupkan paha ayam goreng yang menjadi pilihan korban pertamanya. Sehun sendiri memilih ayam yang dicincang dan dimasak dengan sayuran, ia makan dengan perlahan menggunakan sumpit. Sungguh, berbeda sekali dengan Jongin yang makan dengan beringas seperti orang kelaparan.

"Jongin…," gerutu Sehun sambil menarik beberapa lembar tisu kemudian membersihkan sudut kanan bibir Jongin yang kotor oleh saos. "Makan yang rapi Jongin."

Setelah menelan ayam di dalam mulutnya Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang masih sibuk membersihkan sudut bibirnya. "Biarkan saja, nanti kotor lagi aku masih belum puas makan ayam goreng." Sehun hanya bisa melempar tatapan jengkel kemudian memilih diam dan mengabaikan Jongin daripada semakin kesal.

Jongin meminum soda di dalam gelasnya, cairan cokelat keruh itu tersisa setengah di dalam gelas. Jongin memerhatikan Sehun yang makan dengan rapi, bukannya terpesona, tapi Jongin sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Sehun."

"Hmm." Sehun hanya menggumam menanggapi panggilan Jongin.

"Aku mau boneka Rilakuma yang besar."

"Minta saja pada kekasihmu."

"Aku kan tidak punya kekasih."

"Ibumu."

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk minta-minta."

"Tabung uang gajianmu lalu beli Rilakuma itu."

"Dasar!" Dengus Jongin kemudian kembali mengangkat gelas soda dan meminumnya kembali.

"Baiklah, kau mau berapa?"

Senyum lebar langsung mengembang di wajah Jongin, Sehun akan selalu menuruti permintaannya bahkan bisa dikatakan jika seluruh barang-barang milik Jongin adalah pemberian Sehun. Tidak, Jongin tidak selalu meminta, terkadang Sehun yang membelikannya sesuatu tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu. "Dua."

"Hmmm."

"Salah, tiga, aku mau tiga Sehun. Satu Rilakuma besar yang dua adalah boneka beruang besar yang berpasangan dengan baju pernikahan." Kening Sehun berkerut mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Boneka beruang dengan baju pengantin itu akan aku letakkan di depan kamarku untuk menggoda kakakku."

Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, dia sudah cukup tahu dengan sifat jahil Jongin. "Kena karma baru tahu rasa kau Kim Jongin."

"Karma seperti apa?" Tantang Jongin.

"Kau yang menikah dulu atau parahnya kau hamil duluan."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Balas Jongin penuh percaya diri. "Kau yang akan menikah lebih dulu dariku Tuan Oh, dan kau yang akan memiliki anak lebih dulu."

"Jadi kau tidak mau menikah?"

"Aku masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan hal itu." Jongin menjawab santai kemudian memainkan sedotan di dalam gelas sodanya.

"Jongin."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana tipe pria idamanmu?"

"Kau mau mendaftar ya?" Jongin bertanya kepada Sehun dengan nada menggoda, tentu saja.

"Dalam mimpimu." Dengus Sehun. "Sudah jawab saja." Tuntut Sehun.

"Dasar!" Jongin kembali mencibir Sehun. "Aku tidak punya tipe ideal, kau kan tahu aku bukan orang yang pintar dalam hal standar atau tujuan tertentu. Aku tipe orang yang mari mengikuti alur hidup dan nikmati saja."

"Yah, karena kau pemalas, manusia itu harus memiliki tujuan agar mereka sukses." Jongin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya menanggapi nasihat dari Sehun. "Kau ini." Dan pada akhirnya seorang Oh Sehun hanya bisa menggerutu menanggapi Jongin.

Ponsel dalam saku celana depan Sehun bergetar dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Jongin, Jongin sendiri tidak peduli dia meneruskan acara makannya karena dia memang bukan tipe orang yang ingin tahu urusan orang lain.

"Aku sedang makan siang Baekhyun."

" _Sekretarismu bilang kau tidak ada di kantor."_

"Aku makan siang di luar dengan Jongin."

" _Ah dengan Jongin, baiklah kalau begitu nikmati makan siangmu sampai jumpa Sehun."_

"Ya, sampai jumpa." Sehun berbalik ia berjalan menghampiri meja Jongin sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam celana.

"Baekhyun?" Jongin langsung bertanya, memang dirinya sering tidak peduli dengan urusan orang lain tapi jika itu menyangkut Baekhyun dia jadi peduli. Bukan sekali dua kali Baekhyun melempar tatapan cemburunya ketika mereka bertemu.

"Mungkin—kita harus mengurangi durasi bertemu aku tidak mau melihat Baekhyun cemburu rasanya tidak enak, kau kan kekasih Baekhyun bukan kekasihku jadi kau seharusnya menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengannya."

"Kita bersahabat, mungkin suatu saat Baekhyun dan aku akan putus tapi persahabatan kita tidak akan pernah berakhir, bahkan jika aku menikah dan memiliki anak, kita akan tetap bersahabat, anak-anakku akan bersahabat dengan anak-anakmu seperti yang kedua ibu kita lakukan."

Jongin hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kasar, berbicara dengan Sehun yang keras kepala tidak akan pernah memberinya kemenangan. "Sudahlah, aku hanya tidak mau Baekhyun cemburu atau sakit hati." Tegas Jongin.

"Dia akan terbiasa dengan hal itu." Sehun menjawab santai kemudian meriah gelas jus melonnya.

Jongin membersihkan tangan dan mulutnya menggunakan tisu, memikirkan bagaimana kecemburuan Baekhyun terhadap dirinya, membuat napsu makannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Cemburu bukan hal yang menyenangkan dan Jongin tahu jelas karena ibu dan kakaknya sudah sering mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau sudah kenyang?"

"Ya."

"Ada rencana setelah ini?"

"Tidak ada, langsung tidur saja setelah sampai di rumah."

"Ayo kuantar pulang sekarang."

"Tidak, aku bisa naik bus, kurasa Baekhyun hyung ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Akan kuantar." Baiklah, Jongin tidak bisa melawan jika seorang Oh Sehun sudah bersikeras seperti sekarang ini.

Keduanya berjalan bersama perlahan menuju tempat parkir. Sehun bahkan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jongin. Setelah di dalam mobil Sehun mengingatkan Jongin untuk memakai sabuk pengamannya. Mesin dinyalakan, dan mobilpun mulai melaju meninggalkan bangunan restoran. Bergabung dengan padatnya jalan raya.

"Meski kita bersahabat dan kau memiliki hak istimewa di perusahaan, kau harus berangkat pukul tujuh pagi, mengenakan celana kain hitam dan kemeja polos, tidak harus putih yang penting polos tanpa motif ingat itu Jongin, dan kenakan tanda pengenalmu."

"Aku tahu." Balas Jongin.

"Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Kau tak berniat untuk pindah, aku bisa meminjamkan apartemenku untukmu, dan keluargamu."

"Tidak, aku suka tinggal di sana."

"Jika kau punya rencana untuk pindah katakan padaku. Dan kapan kau punya waktu untuk main ke rumahku, sejak kau mengerjakan skripsimu itu kau sudah tidak pernah muncul lagi ke rumahku."

"Aku kan sibuk mencari pekerjaan."

"Sekarang kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan, ayah dan ibuku bertanya terus tentangmu, mereka juga belum sempat memberikan hadiah kelulusan untukmu."

"Hmmm, kapan-kapan saja Sehun jika ada waktu."

"Bagaimana jika hari Minggu ini?"

"Akan aku pikirkan."

"Kau ini sok penting sekali Jongin." Cibir Sehun sambil meninju pelan lengan kiri Jongin.

"Yang ingin aku datang keluargamu bukan aku."

"Jadi kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan keluargaku?"

"Nanti Baekhyun hyung salah paham denganku?" Jongin bertanya balik.

"Kenapa mencemaskan hal itu, kau dan Baekhyun itu berbeda jadi jangan memikirkan lagi tentang Baekhyun." Sehun membelokkan mobilnya memasuki halaman flat sederhana berlantai enam.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Baekhyun hyung, katakan jangan cemburu padaku karena aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu. "Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya menanggapi kalimat Jongin, Jongin mendengus ia lepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil Sehun, berlari menuju apartemen sederhana yang ia tempati bersama dengan ibu dan satu kakak perempuannya. Sehun langsung menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan halaman gedung apartemen tempat tinggal Jongin setelah memastikan sahabatnya pulang dengan selamat.

"Jongin, hubunganmu dengan Sehun masih langgeng sampai hari ini."

"Paman, Sehun sahabatku dan dia sudah memiliki kekasih berapa kali aku harus menjelaskannya padamu Paman." Satpam apartemen yang bernama Joonghun itu selalu membuat Jongin kesal jika beliau mulai menggoda dirinya dengan Sehun.

"Paman lihat Sehun sangat mencintaimu."

"Sudahlah Paman. Cepat masuk sana udara mulai dingin sekarang." Jongin mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya, memberi isyarat menyuruh paman Joonghun untuk memasuki posnya, iapun bergegas berlari memasuki gedung.

 **Bagaimana? Layak Lanjut? Atau End?**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai, HUNHAN (side)**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Previous**

"Kenapa mencemaskan hal itu, kau dan Baekhyun itu berbeda jadi jangan memikirkan lagi tentang Baekhyun." Sehun membelokkan mobilnya memasuki halaman gedung apartemen atau flat sederhana berlantai enam.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Baekhyun hyung, katakan jangan cemburu padaku karena aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu. "Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya menanggapi kalimat Jongin, Jongin mendengus ia lepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil Sehun berlari menuju apartemen sederhana yang ia tempati bersama dengan ibu dan satu kakak perempuannya. Sehun langsung menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan halaman gedung apartemen tempat tinggal Jongin.

"Jongin, hubunganmu dengan Sehun masih langgeng sampai hari ini."

"Paman, Sehun sahabatku dan dia sudah memiliki kekasih berapa kali aku harus menjelaskannya padamu Paman." Satpam apartemen yang bernama Joonghun itu selalu membuat Jongin kesal jika beliau mulai menggoda dirinya dengan Sehun.

"Paman lihat Sehun sangat mencintaimu."

"Sudahlah Paman. Cepat masuk sana udara mulai dingin sekarang." Jongin mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya, memberi isyarat menyuruh paman Joonhun untuk memasuki posnya, iapun bergegas berlari memasuki gedung.

 **BAB DUA**

Jongin memasukkan anak kunci ke dalam lubang kunci pintu, memutarnya perlahan kemudian mendorong pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kayu bercat putih. "Aku pulang." Ucap Jongin sambil melangkah masuk, melepaskan sepatu yang dia kenakan, meletakkannya ke atas rak sepatu.

"Selamat datang, kau sudah makan?"

"Ya."

"Kapan mulai bekerja?"

"Besok, Ibu belum pulang Kak?"

"Belum." Jongin tak menjawab dia langsung menghampiri kakaknya yang terlihat sibuk. "Jangan menyusul Ibu ke toko itu yang beliau pesankan, istirahatlah besok hari pertamamu bekerja." Jongin menjulurkan lehernya melihat kakak perempuannya yang sedang sibuk mencatat pengeluaran dan pemasukan toko.

Ayah Jongin meninggalkan rumah saat Jongin baru berusia enam bulan, tanpa kabar, meninggalkan ibu dan kakaknya seorang diri, kemudian Hyeerin, ibu Sehun menolong dengan memberikan tempat tinggal di flat ini, memberi modal untuk membuka toko kecil, mencukupi biaya sekolah Jongin dan kakak perempuannya.

"Aku ke kamar dulu." Boram tak menjawab karena dia sedang sibuk mencatat dan menghitung.

Jongin melepas jas dan kemeja yang dikenakannya kemudian memasukannya ke dalam keranjang baju kotor, ia mengenakan kaos lengan panjang yang cukup tebal untuk menghalau udara dingin karena pemanas di sini disetel dalam suhu yang tidak terlalu tinggi untuk menghemat biaya pengeluaran. Jongin kemudian keluar dari kamar dan memanaskan air di dapur.

"Mau kubuatkan teh panas?"

"Hmmm." Boram menggumam terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar menjawab.

Selesai menyeduh teh, Jongin bergabung dengan sang kakak di meja makan dan menyodorkan cangkir tehnya kepada Boram. "Minum tehnya agar kakak merasa lebih hangat."

"Terima kasih Jongin."

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Memasak makan malam dan merapikan ruang serbaguna."

"Tentu." Jongin menjawab mantap. "Setelah aku menghabiskan teh ini dulu."

"Hmm." Boram kembali menggumam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih kau sudah meluangkan waktu untuk makan malam denganku Sehun."

"Tentu, seharusnya kita lebih sering bertemu."

"Kau sibuk aku mengerti, jangan memaksakan diri." Baekhyun melirik Sehun, keduanya sedang berjalan bersama menyusuri trotoar setelah makan malam menikmati suasana malam pusat kota Seoul. "Jongin diterima di kantormu?"

"Ya, dia masih magang selama tiga bulan setelah itu akan aku pikirkan dimana anak itu harusnya ditempatkan, mungkin di bagian periklanan mengingat dia mengambil jurusan sastra saat kuliah."

"Ah." Baekhyun menanggapi singkat, jika itu mengenai Jongin, Sehun selalu memikirkannya secara detail tapi mau bagaimana lagi Baekhyun tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan Sehun. Rasa cintanya kepada Sehun terlalu besar, dia juga mencoba mengerti jika Jongin adalah sahabat dan orang yang sangat penting dalam hidup Sehun. "Bagian periklanan berarti dia bekerja bersamaku."

"Itu belum tentu Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun kau suka boneka kan?"

"Ya." Baekhyun menjawab antusias ketika keduanya berjalan melewati toko boneka.

"Ayo masuk, mungkin ada boneka yang kau inginkan."

"Tentu Sehun."

Keduanya melangkah memasuki toko boneka itu, Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan kanan Sehun kedua matanya nampak berbinar, Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan sang kekasih. Ia sendiri mulai melihat-lihat boneka yang dipajang di dalam toko. Sehun memang menyukai boneka namun dia sudah berhenti mengoleksi boneka sekarang, kegemarannya beralih pada _Action Figure_.

Dua boneka beruang dengan pakaian pernikahan langsung menarik perhatian Sehun, tentu dia akan membeli boneka itu untuk Jongin. Sehun langsung mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, laki-laki mungil itu berdiri di depan boneka Rilakuma setinggi satu setengah meter. Sehun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Kau suka?"

"Ya."

"Akan aku belikan untukmu."

"Terima kasih Sehun." Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan kemudian dia menuntun Baekhyun menuju kasir.

"Saya ingin membeli dua Rilakuma dan dua boneka Beruang yang itu." Sehun menunjuk sepasang boneka Beruang yang dia maksud kemudian dia menarik dua lembar kertas untuk menuliskan alamat. "Dua boneka beruang dan satu Rilakuma tolong antarkan ke sini." Sehun menyodorkan alamat apartemen Jongin kepada si pelayan. "Dan satu Rilakuma ke sini." Sehun menyodorkan kertas berisi alamat rumah Baekhyun bersama dengan kartu kredit miliknya.

Baekhyun hanya diam memerhatikan, dia tidak tahu alamat siapa yang Sehun maksud namun dia yakin itu adalah alamat tempat tinggal Jongin. Baekhyun tidak terlalu akrab dengan Jongin, anak laki-laki manis itu hanya pernah menariknya ke kantin kampus dan mempertemukan dirinya dengan Sehun, satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Keduanya meninggalkan toko boneka, Baekhyun kembali memeluk lengan kanan Sehun berjalan pelan menikmati suasana malam, menikmati kebersamaan yang sangat jarang untuk didapat. "Apa boneka-boneka itu untuk Jongin?"

"Ya."

Jawaban Sehun membuat dada Baekhyun terasa nyeri namun ia berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dan baik-baik saja. "Sehun, kau belum pernah bercerita padaku tentang Jongin selain fakta bahwa dia sahabatmu."

"Aku bercerita hal yang lain?"

"Apa? Aku tidak mengingatnya."

"Jongin sahabatku satu-satunya, dia orang yang sangat berharga untukku."

Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar, ia benar-benar tidak tahu sampai kapan dirinya bisa bertahan seperti ini. Dia sendiri bingung dengan perasaan Sehun, siapa yang dicintai Sehun sebenarnya, kenapa Baekhyun merasa hanya menjadi bayangan saja di antara hubungan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Kenapa diam? Apa kau kedinginan?"

"Ah ya! Lumayan, ini sudah pertengahan musim gugur." Dusta Baekhyun, kemudian ia dengar tawa pelan Sehun dan dapat ia rasakan rengkuhan hangat lengan Sehun. Baekhyun selalu jatuh dalam pesona Sehun, berulang kali terjatuh, dan berulang kali merasa sakit. Baekhyun tak tahu apa ia harus merasa marah pada Jongin. Merasa marah pada Jongin terdengar tidak adil, Jongin hadir dalam kehidupan Sehun lebih dulu darinya, mereka menjalin persahabatan sangat lama, sementara dirinya baru satu setengah tahun bersama Sehun. Baekhyun berharap dia mendapat jawaban secepat mungkin.

"Pipimu dingin." Baekhyun tersentak ketika Sehun menyentuh pipi kirinya. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

"Baiklah Sehun." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sebagai balasan atas perhatian Sehun, baiklah, ia tak akan memikirkan Jongin sekarang, ia akan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Sehun, tanpa Kim Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kak, ayolah ganti acaranya kenapa Kakak suka sekali dengan acara musik tidak bermutu seperti itu?"

"Tidak bermutu bagaimana?! Mereka sangat, sangat, sangat tampan, berbeda sekali denganmu! Bocah dekil!"

"Mulai lagi…," gerutu Jongin iapun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, acara musik itu membosankan, wajah-wajah para idola memang mengesankan Jongin akui itu tapi masih ada banyak hal yang bisa dilihat selain wajah-wajah mereka. "Aku akan pergi menyusul Ibu ke toko."

"Pergilah." Balas Boram tak peduli.

"Kakak macam apa dia itu."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Kim Jongin?!"

"Tidak!" Jongin memekik kemudian menyambar mantel tebal dari gantungan baju di dekat pintu dan berlari keluar.

Jongin berlari-lari kecil melintasi halaman flat yang tak seberapa luasnya itu. "Jongin hati-hati!"

"Terima kasih paman Joonghun!" Balas Jongin sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. "Ternyata dingin sekali." Gerutu Jongin sambil mengeratkan mantel yang ia kenakan. Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali berlari untuk menyingkat waktu sekaligus menghangatkan tubuhnya, sedikit berkeringat tidak akan membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

Kurang dari sepuluh menit untuk Jongin sampai di toko milik keluarganya, toko yang menjual sayur dan buah-buahan, terlihat ibunya sedang sibuk mengangkati peti-peti kayu tempat meletakkan buah dan sayur di luar toko, memidahkannya ke dalam. "Ibu."

"Jongin, sudah Ibu katakan untuk tidak menyusul Ibu, kenapa kau keras kepala?!" nyonya Kim benar-benar kesal beliau langsung menempeleng pelipis kanan putranya.

"Aku mencemaskan Ibu sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam."

"Ibu sudah biasa dengan ini, Ibu juga sering pulang pukul dua belas malam kan? Kau ini."

"Biar aku bantu supaya kita bisa cepat pulang, di luar sangat dingin."

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa, angkat peti apel dan sawi itu."

"Siap Bos!" Jongin mengangkat peti sawi menumpuknya ke atas peti apel karena peti sawi sudah kosong, jadi dia bisa mengangkat dua peti sekaligus ke dalam toko. Jongin meletakkan dua peti itu ke atas meja kayu panjang bersama dengan peti-peti lain, ia berbalik cepat masih ada cukup banyak peti di luar yang harus diangkat.

Langkah Jongin terhenti, melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sedang berdiri di hadapan ibunya. Jongin memilih untuk tidak keluar dan menunggu di dalam. Tak berapa lama kemudian Sehun masuk dengan peti lemon di tangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sehun?"

"Membantu kalian, kebetulan aku lewat."

"Kau darimana?"

"Pergi dengan Baekhyun." Jongin langsung menjulurkan lehernya dia melihat mobil sedan Sehun dengan kaca jendela belakang yang sedikit terbuka, ia melihat Baekhyun di sana.

"Sehun pergilah!" Panik Jongin, ia langsung mendorong punggung sehun. "Pergi, pergi, nanti Baekhyun cemburu."

"Kenapa Baekhyun harus cemburu, kau kan sahabat sekaligus keluargaku." Jongin hanya mendesis menanggapi keras kepala Sehun. "Mungkin besok pagi ketiga boneka yang kau inginkan itu tiba."

"Kau sudah membelinya?!" Jongin memekik bahagia, lupa dengan kekesalannya tadi.

"Ya, aku membelinya tadi."

"Tadi…," Jongin menggantung kalimatnya. "Saat bersama Baekhyun?" Jongin berharap Sehun menggeleng tapi pria berwajah vampire itu justru mengangguk. "Kau…," Jongin kembali mendesis ingin sekali menimpuk kepala Sehun dengan semangka supaya otaknya bisa cerdas sedikit, ah, Sehun sudah cerdas bagaimana jika menyebutnya dengan peka, agar Sehun lebih peka akan perasaan orang lain terutama kekasihnya sendiri, Byun Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Sehun melempar pertanyaan tanpa dosa.

"Sudahlah! Masih banyak peti yang harus dimasukkan." Putus Jongin, sudah lelah berdebat dengan Sehun.

Sisa peti, Jongin angkat dengan cepat, ia juga berusaha untuk tidak berbicara dengan Sehun, ia ingin menjaga perasaan Baekhyun persahabatan adalah hal yang penting Jongin mengerti akan hal itu, tapi ia juga tahu jika Sehun sudah bersama dengan orang lain sekarang, mereka tidak bisa melewati batas-batas yang secara tak kasat mata sudah ditentukan, batas antara persahabatan dan hubungan percintaan.

"Selesai Ibu!" Jongin memekik bahagia, nyonya Kim tersenyum lebar beliau langsung mematikan lampu toko dan menyuruh Sehun dan Jongin untuk keluar. "Ayo keluar sekarang, Ibu akan mengunci pintu toko."

"Hmm, aku pergi dulu jangan lupa bangun pagi dan jangan sampai terlambat di hari pertamamu, aku akan mengecek semua karyawan magang besok pagi."

"Ya." Jongin membalas malas. Ia menoleh menatap Sehun dengan heran. "Kenapa kau tidak segera pergi?"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu sampai besok Jongin." Ucap Sehun, dan dia baru melangkah keluar setelah mendaratkan ciuman singkat pada pipi kanan Jongin.

Jongin baru berani melangkah keluar setelah mobil Sehun benar-benar pergi. "Ibu kunci pintunya aku tunggu." Ucap Jongin, nyonya Kim tak mengatakan apapun dan memilih untuk mengunci pintu toko.

"Ayo pulang." Jongin tersenyum dan membiarkan ibunya memeluk lengan kirinya, keduanya berjalan pelan bersama. "Tak apa kan jika kita berjalan pelan?"

"Tidak apa-apa Ibu, aku bersedia berjalan sangat pelan untuk Ibu." Jongin menoleh menatap wajah ibunya dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Jongin, mungkin kau harus sering keluar dengan orang lain atau mungkin kau harus mencari kekasih agar—agar Sehun tak terlalu dekat denganmu."

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih sebenarnya Ibu, tapi aku belum mengatakannya pada Sehun."

"Sebaiknya kau cepat mengatakan hal itu pada Sehun."

"Baiklah," desah Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sehun dengan nada ceria pada Baekhyun, mobilnya sudah terparkir di depan gedung apartemen mewah tempat tinggal Baekhyun.

"Sehun."

"Ya, ada apa Baekhyun?"

"Jika aku memintamu memilih antara aku dan Jongin, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Apa maksudmu Baek?"

"Apa posisiku? Kenapa aku merasa Jongin lebih berarti bagimu dibandingkan aku." Baekhyun menoleh, keduanya bertatapan dan Baekhyun sekali lagi kehilangan kekuatannya untuk melawan Sehun kala memandang tatapan dingin Sehun.

"Masuklah sudah malam, tidur yang nyenyak Baekhyun." Menahan sesak dan menahan tangis Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Sehun, seharusnya malam ini sempurna seandainya Sehun tak melewati toko milik keluarga Jongin.

"Sebenarnya apa posisiku Sehun," bisik Baekhyun dengan nada perih sementara mobil Sehun sudah pergi dari halaman gedung apartemen tempat tinggalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku telat!"_ Jongin berteriak di dalam hati, sementara kedua kaki panjangnya berlari secepat mungkin menyusuri trotoar. Pagi ini ia harus berdebat dengan kakak perempuannya tentang boneka beruang berpasangan yang memakai pakaian pernikahan. Dan bibirnya benar-benar bodoh dengan mengatakan jika boneka itu memang dia beli untuk mengejek sang kakak. Perdebatan menjadi panjang dan di sinilah akhirnya, terlambat di hari pertama kerja.

Jongin melangkah memasuki gedung perusahaan, dia melihat banyak sekali karyawan magang mungkin sekitar seratus orang dan dirinya menjadi orang terakhir yang datang. Seseorang menarik lengan kanan Jongin menyeretnya ke depan. "Berani sekali kau terlambat di hari pertamamu." Geram orang asing itu pada telinga kanan Jongin.

"Kalian jangan mencontoh dia." Sehun menunjuk Jongin yang kini berdiri di sampingnya dengan suara tegas. Jongin menelan ludah kasar, merasa dipermalukan di depan umum, tapi dia mawas diri sudah terlambat di hari pertama. "Kalian silakan bekerja dan…," Sehun menjeda kalimatnya menoleh pada Jongin kemudian menarik tanda pengenal Jongin. "Tuan Kim silakan ikut ke ruanganku." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang melihat semua karyawan magang dan karyawan tetap di kantor ini melempar tatapan takut sekaligus iba kepada dirinya.

Sehun menutup pintu kantornya. Memutar tubuhnya menantap Jongin dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Jongin takut-takut.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Aku bertengkar dengan Boram karena boneka beruang."

"Ah bonekanya sudah datang?"

Jongin mengangguk kemudian menatap wajah Sehun. "Kau tidak menghukumku karena aku terlambat?"

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya."

"Tadi kau membentakku."

"Tidak mungkin aku bersikap manis di depan seluruh karyawan magang, kau mengerti alasanku kan?" Jongin hanya mengangguk. "Duduklah." Ucap Sehun sambil mendorong punggung Jongin pelan. Jongin duduk di sofa hitam sementara Sehun menghampiri lemari pendingin untuk mengambil minuman. Sehun lantas menghampiri Jongin dan menyodorkan satu botol minuman jus jeruk. "Jusnya baru dimasukan beberapa menit ke dalam lemari pendingin, kau kan tidak terlalu tahan dengan udara dingin."

"Hmmm," Jongin hanya menggumam.

"Kau baru boleh kembali satu jam lagi, nanti aku antar kau ke ruang kerja karyawan magang, agar semua orang berpikir jika kau benar-benar dihukum."

"Kau tidak mengerjakan sesuatu? Atau mungkin ada karyawanmu, sekretarismu yang masuk ke ruangan ini?"

"Aku akan ikut rapat setengah jam lagi, saat aku pergi tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh masuk ke ruanganku." Jongin mengangguk mengerti, ia meraih botol berisi jus jeruk di hadapannya, membuka tutup botol dan meminum sedikit isinya.

" _Jongin, mungkin kau harus sering keluar dengan orang lain atau mungkin kau harus mencari kekasih agar—agar Sehun tak terlalu dekat denganmu."_

" _Aku sudah memiliki kekasih sebenarnya Ibu, tapi aku belum mengatakannya pada Sehun."_

" _Sebaiknya kau cepat mengatakan hal itu pada Sehun."_

Jongin teringat ucapan ibunya semalam, mungkin ini akan mengakhiri kecemburuan Baekhyun dan membuat Sehun sedikit menjauhinya.

"Jongin, kenapa kau jadi pendiam?"

"Ah aku—aku tidak pendiam hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Memikirkan apa?"

Jongin benar-benar ragu mengatakannya, Sehun tidak pernah suka jika dirinya memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain sejujurnya Jongin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sehun. "Mungkin aku harus mencoba berkencan."

"Kencan?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau sudah berkencan?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Dengan siapa?"

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya padamu, lalu kejadiannya akan sama seperti Kris dan Chanyeol, kau tidak suka lalu menyuruhku memutuskan mereka berdua."

"Itu karena Kris mencium perempuan lain dan Chanyeol mabuk di bar, mereka bukan pria baik untukmu."

"Yang sekarang pria baik-baik, kau bisa tenang."

"Jongin." Ucap Sehun dengan nada menuntut dan memberi peringatan.

"Changmin." Jongin menatap wajah Sehun yang masih tampak tidak puas. "Changmin dia kakak tingkatku saat di universitas dulu, sekarang dia menjadi pelatih sepak bola untuk anak-anak di sebuah sekolah sepak bola elit, di Gangnam."

Sehun hanya menatap Jongin lurus tanpa ekspresi. Tatapan tajam itu nyaris membuat Jongin menyembunyikan diri di balik sofa. Sehun terlihat sangat dingin sekarang. "Aku pergi rapat dulu, tetap di sini." Perintah Sehun, Jongin tak menjawab dia hanya melempar tatapan bingung pada Sehun.

"Mungkinkah Sehun jatuh cinta padaku? Tidak, dia mencintai Baekhyun, dan aku juga tidak mencintai Sehun dengan cara seperti itu." Jongin berucap pada dirinya sendiri, setelah pintu tertutup dan Sehun pergi.

Jongin berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki dan berjalan mendekati jendela, ia membuka tirai putih penutup jendela memandang jalanan yang terletak di bawah. Cukup ramai karena sekarang masih jam kerja dan jam sekolah. "Di sini membosankan," keluh Jongin kemudian ia putuskan untuk mulai mengamati ruangan Sehun. Terlalu mewah, terlalu rapi, sekaligus terlalu membosankan. Jongin kembali duduk dan kini bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Sudah satu jam kan." Ucap Jongin sambil memeriksa ponselnya masih empat puluh lima menit berlalu, Jongin sudah benar-benar bosan maka ia putuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan Sehun. Jongin menjumpai lorong yang sepi dan pintu-pintu kayu yang tertutup.

"Apa kau karyawan magang?" Jongin berbalik menatap seorang staf perempuan dengan rambut cokelat sebahu. "Ruanganmu bukan di sini, ayo aku antar." Jongin mengangguk pelan kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya mengikuti si karyawan.

Mereka turun ke lantai tiga. "Ayo." Jongin kembali menurut dan mengikuti. Setelah pintu kembar itu di dorong Jongin melihat ruangan luas namun padat dan disekat oleh papan-papan triplek, bilik-bilik sempit dengan cat biru kusam membosankan. "Kau bekerja di sini, lakukan apapun perintah yang diberikan padamu jangan membuat kesalahan mungkin kau akan cukup beruntung menjadi karyawan tetap di sini." Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Itu bilikmu." Jongin mengikuti arah telunjuk sang karyawan yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya.

Karyawan itu pergi, Jongin melangkah mendekati biliknya ada namanya tertempel pada kertas berwarna hijau cerah. Jonginpun duduk dan mulai melihat semua pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. "Foto kopi rak tiga, seratus kali." Jongin mengerutkan dahi, kemudian menoleh ke arah rak kayu berukuran besar, di sana tertempel nomor-nomor. "Mungkin itu." Jongin kembali membaca isi pesan yang masih tersisa. "Mengirimkannya ke ruangan Tuan Huang di lantai lima." Jongin menyimpan pesan itu kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju rak.

Jongin mengambil map berwarna biru tua dari rak nomor tiga, cukup berat dan saat Jongin membuka map dia melihat kertas-kertas yang dibendel menjadi satu, cukup tebal. "Lima puluh halaman dikali seratus, apa aku sanggup melakukannya dalam setengah jam?" Jongin mendesah kemudian berjalan menuju mesin foto kopi.

"Aku duluan, pinjam sebentar ya." Jongin hanya bisa diam ketika mesin foto kopi diserobot, ia juga bisa mendengar suara cekikikan sepertinya dia memang sedang dikerjai.

Lima belas menit kemudian dan mesin foto kopi masih digunakan. "Apa masih lama?" Jongin bertanya kepada seorang laki-laki yang terlihat seusia dengannya.

"Apa matamu tidak bisa melihat bahwa aku sedang sibuk?!" Teriak sang laki-laki asing itu.

"Aku hanya bertanya jangan marah, tidak perlu berteriak." Ucap Jongin namun si laki-laki itu justru berbalik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau ingin aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat jadi kau bisa memakai mesin foto kopi!" Jongin memilih bungkam tak ingin menjawab dan mengundang perkara.

"Siapa yang bertanggungjawab mengirim dokumen ke ruanganku?!" Jongin langsung berbalik dan melihat seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan namun cukup menyeramkan.

"Kim Jongin." Jongin menoleh ke arah pria yang tadi hendak mengajaknya bertengkar.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengantarkannya ke ruanganku?!"

"Maaf, saya belum menggandakannya satupun."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menggandakan?! Kau hanya disuruh untuk mengantarkannya ke ruanganku!"

"Tapi di pesan…,"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan alasanmu." Laki-laki itu mendekat dan merebut map di tangan Jongin. "Dasar tidak becus!"

Setelah kepergian pria yang Jongin yakini adalah tuan Huang itu ia hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kasar dan menerima ejekan semua orang berupa tertawaan. "Apa kau ingin menangis Kim Jongin? Kau ingin mengadukan kami pada siapa? Di sini tidak ada kamera pengawas. Satu kesalahan maka kau akan ditendang keluar." Laki-laki yang menyerobot mesin foto kopi itu kembali mengintimidasi Jongin.

Jongin hanya diam dan mengeraskan rahangnya, ia memilih menghindar dan kembali ke biliknya, ia tidak ingin menerima pertolongan Sehun terus menerus. "Kau pikir kau bisa pergi kemana Kim Jongin?" Tangan kanan Jongin disentak dengan kasar membuat Jongin terpaksa berhadapan dengan si laki-laki sok berkuasa. "Kenapa kau tidak membuka mulutmu Kim Jongin?" Jongin masih memilih bungkam, sementara ruangan sudah dipenuhi dengan tawa. "Apa kau bisu?" Si laki-laki itu mengangkat dagu Jongin.

"Kalian di sini untuk bekerja, aku benci perploncoan." Suara dengan nada dingin itu membungkam seisi ruangan. "Lepaskan tanganmu. Kau kumaafkan kali ini sekali lagi kau melakukan tindakan tak terpuji silakan keluar dari sini, maaf aku tidak menyebut namamu, aku tidak tahu siapa namamu." Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongin dan si laki-laki menyebalkan itu. "Jongin ikut aku hukumanmu belum selesai, ruang kerjamu bukan di sini lagi." Sehun melirik bilik dengan nama Jongin yang tertempel, dia tarik kertas itu dan menyobeknya. "Kau melanggar perintahku Kim Jongin, kau dipecat sekarang juga."

Jongin tersentak mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Jika kalian melanggar peraturanku kalian akan langsung dikeluarkan, aku butuh orang-orang yang berkompeten dan bisa bekerja sama dengan baik untuk membangun perusahaan bukan saling menjatuhkan, Jongin ayo." Jongin mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Sehun.

"Kenapa kau melanggar perintahku?" Sehun langsung menuntut penjelasan setelah keduanya berada di ruang kerja Sehun. Jongin duduk di atas sofa sementara Sehun berlutut di hadapannya.

"Aku bosan, lalu keluar dan ada seorang staf yang mengantarku ke ruangan itu." Jongin mencoba menjelaskan. "Aku benar-benar dipecat?"

"Kau dipecat jadi karyawan magang dan langsung diterima bekerja di sini."

"Sehun itu tidak adil."

"Ini perusahaanku."

"Sehun jangan egois."

"Aku percaya dengan kemampuanmu dan aku tidak suka melihatmu ditindas seperti tadi, jadi jangan membantah lagi Kim Jongin."

"Itu akan menimbulkan kecemburuan. Sehun aku tidak ingin memicu keributan sebaiknya, tidak masalah menjadi karyawan magang di sini."

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

"Zitao atau tuan Huang melaporkan padaku jika ada salah satu karyawan magang yang tidak mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan baik, aku berniat memeriksa dan menegur karyawan itu langsung dan ternyata itu kau." Jongin tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

"Aku dikerjai, di pesan tertulis jika aku harus menggandakan dokumen untuk tuan Huang sebanyak seratus kali."

"Kau tahu siapa yang mengerjaimu?"

"Tidak, itu tidak penting Sehun." Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, dia terlalu takut untuk menatap kedua mata Sehun secara langsung. "Jangan menghukum karyawan itu, aku baik-baik saja."

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya, berusaha untuk tidak terbakar amarah. "Akan aku pastikan tidak akan ada yang mengerjaimu lagi. Semua orang akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik di sini."

"Terima kasih." Bisik Jongin.

Tangan kanan Sehun terangkat mengusap pelan puncak kepala Jongin. "Sayangnya kau tidak bisa pulang sekarang, lakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen. Kau akan pulang bersamaku nanti, tidak ada bantahan."

 **TBC**

Halo semua terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, padahal saya tidak berharap banyak untuk cerita ini, saya merasa ini bukan cerita terbaik yang seharusnya saya bagi dengan kalian para pembaca sekalian. Terima kasih reviewnya _**Guest, Ahyun17, kanzu jk, cute, Wendybiblu, miga, doubleuu, Mommyjongie, sejin kimkai, Guest, riskafebry9294, OhJongin, Kim69, shakyu, sunsein, hunkailovers, Miranty, monggukai88, Jojong, use, penggemarkakboomie, arvipark7, sofhiasekarkharisa, valeriee9488, yoo jay hyeon, Bocah Lanang, Jimingotyesjam, jjong86, elidamia98, KyungXe, NishiMala, nadoxoxo, alita94, Jongina88, Lizz Danesta, Huang Mingzhu, Athiyyah417, xolovxy, vivikim406, OhSehunKimJongin, ismi ryesomnia, Oranyellow chan, OhSehunKimJongin, k1mut, ohkim9488, ClaraYu, tobanga garry, Asamaul,micopak, dhantiee, Sekai Candyland, jongiebottom, Fairyf, YooKey1314, novisaputri09, troalle, Kim762, Kim Jongin Kai, bitchkai, YooKihyun94, ly94, GaemGyu92, wijayanti628.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai, HUNHAN (side)**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Previous**

"Tidak, itu tidak penting Sehun." Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, dia terlalu takut untuk menatap kedua mata Sehun secara langsung. "Jangan menghukum karyawan itu, aku baik-baik saja."

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya, berusaha untuk tidak terbakar amarah. "Akan aku pastikan tidak akan ada yang mengerjaimu lagi. Semua orang akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik di sini."

"Terima kasih." Bisik Jongin.

Tangan kanan Sehun terangkat mengusap pelan puncak kepala Jongin. "Sayangnya kau tidak bisa pulang sekarang, lakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen. Kau akan pulang bersamaku nanti, tidak ada bantahan."

 **BAB TIGA**

"Selamat pagi Jongin cepat sarapan dan berangkat kerja sana."

"Aku dipecat." Balas Jongin kemudian diiringi oleh senyuman lebar.

"Apa?!" Boram memekik keras, memekakan telinga, Jongin langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku heran kenapa Kakak tidak jadi penyanyi opera, aku rasa Kakak akan langsung terkenal." Jongin menggerutu sambil mengusap-usap kedua telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai dipecat?!"

"Aku terlambat di hari pertama, perusahaan Sehun kan sangat tegas." Jongin kembali membalas santai, iapun duduk di belakang meja makan dan mulai mengambil nasi.

"Semua karena kau bertengkar denganku kan?"

"Iya, tapi tidak usah dipikirkan."

Boram benar-benar menyesal sudah mengakhiri karir sang adik. "Maafkan aku Jongin."

"Sudah aku katakan tidak usah dipikirkan, aku juga salah meledek Kakak seperti itu jadi kita impas." Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil menatap wajah Boram yang tertekuk, kemudian perhatiannya kembali tersita pada sepiring nasi goreng di hadapannya.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Aku akan sarapan dan berangkat ke kantor karena aku mengerjaimu."

"Dasar!" pekik Boram kemudian memukul puncak kepala Jongin keras. Jongin hanya bisa mengeluh pelan. Tak lama wajah Boram berubah serius. "Sebenarnya sejak awal aku curiga dengan ucapanmu. Aku tidak percaya Sehun memecatmu meski kau membakar gedungnya." Boram melempar tatapan penuh kecurigaan.

"Itu terlalu berlebihan, jika aku membakar gedung kantor Sehun tidak akan memecatku, tapi dia akan langsung memasukkan aku ke penjara."

"Tidak mungkin!" pekik Boram. "Sehun bahkan rela kembali dari Jepang saat kau demam.

"Ya…," gumam Jongin malas mengingat betapa tidak masuk akalnya tindakan Sehun selama ini.

"Ibu akan ke toko dulu, Boram susul Ibu setelah selesai sarapan." Ucap nyonya Kim kepada putri pertamanya.

Jongin masih sibuk mengunyah sarapannya dan Boram entah sejak kapan mulai memerhatikan setiap tingkah laku Jongin. "Apa boneka-boneka itu pemberian Sehun?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat. "Aku yang memintanya."

 _ **PLAK!**_

Boram mendaratkan pukulan di kepala Jongin. "Kenapa memukulku?!" Protes Jongin.

"Kalau seperti itu terus tentu saja Baekhyun akan cemburu bodoh!"

Jongin mengusap-usap kepalanya yang malang.

"Sehun lebih mencintaimu dibanding Baekhyun."

"Kakak ini bicara apa? Tidak masuk akal." Cibir Jongin.

"Kau mau membuktikannya."

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin tegas, dia sudah malas menanggapi ledekan-ledekan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya yang salah paham mengenai hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Memang ada hari dimana Sehun tidak menemuimu?"

"Tentu saja ada, saat dia sibuk, saat dia ada tugas di luar negeri dia tidak menemuiku."

"Tapi dia menghubungimu."

"Ya—itu memang benar."

"Lalu berapa kali dia mengajakmu ke luar negeri?"

"Baru tiga kali ke Inggirs, Amerika, dan Jepang."

"Apa Baekhyun diajak?"

"Tidak."

"Apa Sehun pernah melupakan ulang tahunmu?"

"Tidak."

"Apa Sehun melupakan ulang tahun Baekhyun?"

"Ya."

"Apa Sehun datang ke upacara kelulusanmu?"

"Ya."

"Apa Sehun datang ke upacara kelulusan Baekhyun?"

"Tidak."

"Apa Sehun tampak tidak senang jika kau menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain?"

"Dia biasa-biasa saja."

"Apa dia menyarankanmu untuk putus?" Jongin mengangguk pelan, Boram menghembuskan napas kasar. "Apa yang Sehun tidak sukai Jongin?"

"Yang Sehun tidak sukai…," Jongin menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, mencoba mengingat. "Dia tidak suka jika ada orang lain duduk di sampingnya saat mengemudi, dia tidak suka jika orang lain mengacak rambutnya, dia tidak suka jika orang lain terlalu sering menyentuhnya, dia benci dengan orang yang berisik."

"Saat kau melanggar semua hal yang tidak Sehun sukai, apa dia marah padamu?"

"Ti—dak. Dia tidak marah padaku."

"Sehun pernah bercerita padamu tentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun." Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Apa?"

"Baekhyun cemburu padaku, saat itu Sehun mengatakannya dengan bercanda, Baekhyun terlalu sering menyentuhnya dan Baekhyun juga terkadang bercerita terlalu panjang, Sehun merasa terganggu."

"Tapi saat bersamamu Sehun melupakan semua hal yang tidak disukainya."

"Maksud Kakak apa?"

"Apa Sehun marah saat kau duduk di sampingnya?" Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Dia justru menyuruhmu untuk duduk di sampingnya saat dia mengemudi kan?" Jongin mengangguk. "Sehun benci jika orang lain menyentuh kepalanya atau mengacak rambutnya, tapi kau dengan seenak hidung minimalismu itu selalu menarik rambut Sehun saat kesal."

"Hidungku tidak minimalis," gerutu Jongin sedikit kesal.

"Sehun tidak terlalu suka dengan kontak fisik, tapi denganmu kulihat justru sebaliknya, Sehun yang tampak agresif menyentuhmu, apa kau pernah menyentuh Sehun?" Jongin menggeleng, Boram menyeringai sedikit menyeramkan. "Bagaimana jika mulai sekarang kau sering-sering menyentuhnya dan melihat bagaimana reaksi Sehun padamu?"

"Aku bisa ditembak mati oleh Baekhyun, selain itu apa-apaan saranmu itu?! Tidak berguna." Jongin mencibir.

"Kau kan ingin tahu perasaan Sehun terhadapmu jadi lakukan saja saran jeniusku!" Pekik Boram tidak mau kalah. "Sehun benci dengan orang berisik, tapi kau sangat berisik Jongin."

"Aku tidak berisik."

"Ya, kau tidak berisik di depan orang tak dikenal tapi percayalah di depanku dan di depan Sehun kau ini sangat berisik."

"Sudahlah, jangan mengejekku lagi dan jangan membicarakan tentang hubunganku dengan Sehun, kepalaku pening."

"Kurasa Sehun mencintaimu tapi dia belum sadar dengan perasaannya, atau dia sudah sadar tapi kau yang tidak peka!" Boram memekik kesal. "Hidung minimalis."

Jongin mendengus kemudian berlari menuju pintu. "Cucikan piring kotorku ya!" Pekiknya sebelum membuka pintu, berlari keluar dan membanting pintu. Jongin bisa mendengar teriakkan histeris Boram tapi siapa yang peduli.

"Dimana Kakek Tua itu," gumam Jongin sambil menoleh memeriksa pos si penjaga keamanan flat. Jongin berhenti di depan jendela pos menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. "Hidungku tidak minimalis tapi jangan dibandingkan dengan milik Sehun, kalah jauh." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri kemudian kembali melangkah panjang-panjang menuju halte bus.

"Astaga!" pekik Jongin, tidak percaya dengan siapa yang berdiri di halte bus sekarang.

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya malas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" telunjuk kanan Jongin tertuju pada wajah tampan tanpa ekspresi milik Sehun.

"Menunggu bus untuk ke kantor."

"Haah!" hembusan napas kasar Jongin keluarkan. "Kau punya lima sopir pribadi dan puluhan mobil mewah pribadi, bohong besar kau datang ke sini untuk naik bus. Jarak kediamanmu dengan halte bus di depan flat tempat tinggalku cukup jauh."

"Kenapa kau sibuk memikirkan alasanku? Presiden saja tidak peduli aku berangkat ke kantor naik apa." Balas Sehun dengan jawaban paling menyebalkan menurut Jongin.

"Terserah!" dengus Jongin, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Malas berdebat dan malas melihat wajah Sehun.

"Jika aku menjemputmu dengan mobil kau tidak akan bersedia untuk berangkat bersamaku."

"Apa?!" menoleh cepat kepada Sehun, Jongin tak begitu jelas mendengar kalimat Sehun karena suara klakson bus yang cukup nyaring. "Kau mengatakan apa?"

"Tidak ada, busnya datang. Ayo naik." Ucap Sehun kemudian tersenyum tipis, sebelum melangkah mendahului Jongin memasuki bus.

Bus saat jam berangkat kerja seperti sekarang benar-benar penuh. Sehun dan Jongin tidak mendapat tempat duduk. "Apa selalu seperti ini?" tanya Sehun.

Menelan ludah kasar, Jongin merasakan hembusan napas hangat Sehun pada tengkuknya. Sehun berdiri tepat di belakang tubuhnya. "Ya." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Hmm." Sehun menggumam malas. Jika tidak demi Jongin, Sehun tidak akan sudi berdiri di bus padat seperti sekarang. Kedua mata Sehun menyipit tajam menatap seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di sisi kanan Jongin. Memperhatikan Jongin dengan cara yang tak biasa. Menahan geram Sehun tangan kiri Sehun bergerak cepat, memeluk pinggang Jongin.

Nyaris menyeringai kala melihat ekspresi si pria paruh baya yang berubah muram. Sehun memilih untuk mengacuhkan si pria paruh baya itu dan melihat keadaan sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang menginginkan Jongin.

"Sehun…," protes Jongin dengan suara pelan. "Turunkan tanganmu." Bisik Jongin.

"Tidak." Keras kepala Sehun. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan semuanya aman untukmu." Tegas Sehun.

"Terserah." Jongin benar-benar kehabisan cara untuk mencegah Sehun melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Tidak lebih dari lima menit bus berhenti. Keduanya turun bersama dan melangkah bersama. Jongin sempat keberatan dengan rencana Sehun, dia ingin mereka berpisah dan tak bersamaan memasuki gedung. Sehun menolak mentah-mentah dan bahkan Sehun menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Jongin.

"Sehun…," gerutu Jongin sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun.

"Jongin, tenanglah. Dengan begini tidak akan ada lagi yang berniat untuk menindasmu."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Balas Jongin.

Sehun tak menjawab, dia terus melangkah. Jongin bisa melihat gedung tempatnya bekerja semakin dekat. Dan Jongin benar-benar ingin menghilang sekarang. Saat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Oh!" sapa seluruh karyawan magang.

Sehun kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya, ia lepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jongin. Mendorong pelan punggung Jongin, agar Jongin bergabung dalam barisan para karyawan magang. "Kim Jongin, dia sahabatku. Jangan memberinya masalah, atau kalian akan berhadapan denganku." Ucap Sehun, sebelum melenggang pergi dari hadapan semua orang.

Jongin menelan ludah kasar. Dengan canggung dia menatap kesekeliling. Dan sikap semua orang benar-benar berubah sekarang, mereka tersenyum ramah padanya. Bahkan beberapa membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Bukankah kemarin Tuan Oh memecatmu?" tanya seseorang.

"Itu—terjadi kesalahan." Balas Jongin.

Si perempuan muda dihadapannya mengangguk pelan, meski wajahnya menggambarkan bahwa dia ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Namun, ancaman Sehun benar-benar dipatuhi oleh semua orang.

"Baiklah sekarang saatnya bekerja!" pekik salah seorang karyawan yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi para karyawan magang.

Jongin melangkahkan kedua kakinya mengikuti teman-temannya sesama karyawan magang. Ia mendongak ke lantai atas, melihat Sehun berdiri di dekat dinding kaca, menatap ke bawah. Mengawasinya. Jongin mengangkat tangan kanannya, melambai singkat ke arah Sehun sebelum pergi. Dan sekilas dia bisa melihat senyum tipis Sehun.

Ruangan dimana dirinya berada sekarang lebih bagus dibanding ruangan kemarin, dinding berwarna putih, jendela dengan tirai putih, ada pot-pot tanaman, proyektor presentasi, komputer-komputer diletakkan di atas beberapa meja kerja yang disatukan menjadi satu, tanpa penyekat. Beberapa lukisan juga terlihat menggantung di dinding. Jongin menoleh ke belakang, melihat karyawan magang yang lain berjalan pergi.

"Yang aku panggil namanya, tetap tinggal." Ucap si pengawas.

Jongin menunggu, dan namanya tidak dipanggil. Maka ia putuskan untuk berjalan mendekati si pengawas. "Permisi, apa saya ditempatkan di sini?"

"Di sini bagian iklan. Apa Anda merasa cocok? Silakan tinggal jika Anda merasa cocok, jika tidak, Anda bisa mengikuti yang lain pergi ke ruangan selanjutnya."

"Ti—tidak perlu seformal itu kepada saya, Tuan." Balas Jongin canggung.

Si pengawas tersenyum. "Nama saya Kim Minseok. Salam kenal."

"Ya—ya." Balas Jongin terbata, tangan kanannya terulur untuk berjabat tangan dengan Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum lebar menampilkan dua gigi depannya yang mirip gigi kelinci. "Ah ya, di bagian ini di awasi oleh Tuan Byun Baekhyun. Beliau dipindah dari kantor cabang Daegu ke kantor pusat."

"Ah." Jongin membalas singkat, dia mulai berpikir ulang apa sebaiknya memilih bagian lain? "Saya rasa saya akan melihat bagian lain Tuan Minseok."

"Tentu Tuan Kim Jongin."

"Tidak perlu." Jawaban seseorang menarik perhatian keduanya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Byun." Minseok bergegas membungkuk hormat.

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah, kemudian berjalan mendekati Jongin. "Kau kuliah sastra pasti sangat menguntungkan memilikimu di bagian iklan."

Jongin menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, ia merasa ini bukan sesuatu yang baik berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pencemburu dan Sehun bisa saja datang sesuka hati ke sini. Entah untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun atau mengunjungi dirinya. Bukan masalah jika Sehun datang untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun, namun akan menjadi masalah besar jika Sehun berkunjung untuk dirinya.

"Bagaimana Tuan Kim Jongin, Apa Anda bersedia untuk bergabung dengan divisiku?"

Menelan ludah kasar, Jongin tak melihat ada pilihan. Dia berpikir ada bagusnya bekerja dengan Baekhyun dengan begitu dia bisa mengenal Baekhyun lebih baik dan mengakhiri perang dingin di antara mereka yang tak Sehun ketahui. "Saya bersedia."

"Bagus." Tersenyum lebar, Baekhyun lantas menyuruh Minseok untuk mengawasi karyawan magang yang lain.

Baekhyun melangkah ke tengah ruangan. "Karyawan lain sedang rapat dengan Sehun, mereka akan kembali satu jam lagi."

Jongin memilih untuk menjadi pendengar, tidak mengatakan apapun. "Bagaimana ruangan ini menurutmu? Apa kau suka?"

"Ya, saya menyukainya."

"Tak masalah jika kau ingin memberikan sedikit perubahan. Mungkin—warna cat dindingnya terlalu membosankan, atau kau bisa mengganti tirainya dengan warna kesukaanmu. Tak masalah, Sehun tidak akan keberatan."

Jongin tersentak ia bisa mendengar nada cemburu dalam setiap kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan. " _Hyung_ aku dan Sehun hanya sahabat, jangan terlalu memikirkan hubungan kami."

"Aku tidak cemburu Kim Jongin, kau tenang saja." Balas Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Aku rasa akan sedikit melegakan jika kau memberi sedikit jarak pada hubunganmu dan Sehun."

Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya singkat untuk membasahi bibir bawahnya, tatapan Baekhyun sangat tidak nyaman sekarang. "Akan lebih baik jika kau berkencan."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Baekhyun hyung tenang saja, jangan mencemaskan hubungan kami." Jongin tersenyum lebar, Baekhyun hanya melempar tatapan lurus tak pedulinya.

Dan sekarang Jongin benar-benar canggung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi sementara Baekhyun masih setia dengan tatapan penuh intimidasinya. Pintu ruangan terbuka membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, delapan orang berjas rapi masuk. Tiga perempuan dan lima laki-laki. Tak berapa lama Sehun melangkah masuk.

"Baek ide iklanmu menarik, kalian bisa melanjutkan dan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin." Ucap Sehun dengan nada penuh wibawa.

"Tentu Tuan Oh." Balas Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya, dia bersikap formal pada kekasihnya sendiri ketika di tempat kerja.

"Ah!" Sehun tersentak kemudian tersenyum menatap Jongin, semua sikap dinginnya seketika berubah. "Kau bergabung di divisi ini?" Sehun melangkah mendekati Jongin, dan berdiri di hadapan sang sahabat.

Jongin mengangguk takut-takut, dia mencuri pandang kepada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun terlihat jelas sangat tidak nyaman.

"Baek aku titip Jongin ya, bimbing dia dengan baik. Kalian harus bisa bekerjasama dengan baik."

"Tentu Tuan." Baekhyun berucap sopan dan sekali lagi membungkukkan badan tanda hormat.

"Semoga kau menikmati hari ini jika ada pertanyaan langsung minta bantuan pada Baekhyun dan anggota timmu yang lain."

"Ya Sehun." Bisik Jongin, ia semakin tidak nyaman dengan semua perhatian Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tangan kanannya terangkat cepat, mengacak rambut Jongin kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan divisi iklan.

"Kembali bekerja." Perintah Baekhyun pada setiap orang.

" _Hyung_ , aku duduk dimana?" tanya Jongin karena Baekhyun mengacuhkannya.

"Kau bisa duduk dimanapun yang aku inginkan, kau juga bisa mengambil kursi yang lain jika kau menginginkannya."

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, Jongin tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Baekhyun. "Baek hyung jangan melibatkan masalah pribadi di tempat kerja."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Jongin tajam. "Apa kau mencoba menasehatiku?"

"Perlakukan aku dengan wajar _Hyung_ , seperti anggota tim Baek hyung yang lain."

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Bagaimana aku bisa memperlakukanmu dengan wajar jika Sehun. Oh Sehun, si pemilik perusahaan sendiri sudah memberi ancaman untuk memecat siapapun yang berani membentakmu, menyakitimu, dan membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Kau tahu Jongin, bahkan aku, kekasihnya, tidak memiliki hak istimewa di sini. Siapa kau bisa mendapatkan semua perhatian Sehun?"

"Baek hyung…,"

"Cukup." Potong Baekhyun. "Kau bisa belajar menjauhi Sehun setelah itu aku akan merasa lega. Itu sudah cukup."

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Jongin membalas tatapan Baekhyun. "Baiklah, jika itu yang Baek hyung inginkan. Aku akan menjauhi Sehun mulai detik ini."

Cukup terkejut dengan kalimat Jongin pada akhirnya Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku senang mendengarnya."

 **TBC**

Halo terima kasih untuk semua yang berminat dengan cerita ini, terima kasih review kalian _**vira c chlalu, alv, cute, azel, doubleuu, jongbae, Mommyjongie, use, Guest, yuviika, Kanzu jk, NishiMala, hunkailovers, Sejin Kimkai, miga, luckyOne94, Kim Jongin Kai, vegadmp00, GaemGyu92, Wiwitdyas1, elidamia98, micopark, thedolphinduck, ismi ryesomnia, bksekaii, bksekaii, Oranyellow chan, ParkJitta, NisrinaHunkai99, yoongchan, k1mut, eve91, YooKey1314, diannurmayasari15, novisaputri09, RinHyunpark1992, KaiNieris, KyungXe, Kim762, Athiyyah417, vivikim406, tobanga garry, jongiebottom, OhSehunKimJongin, Saiueo, wijayanti628, ClaraYu, YooKihyun94, Asmaul, jjong86, SeKai Candyland, ohkim9488.**_

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya See Ya….


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai, HUNHAN (side)**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Previous**

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, Jongin tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Baekhyun. "Baek hyung jangan melibatkan masalah pribadi di tempat kerja."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Jongin tajam. "Apa kau mencoba menasehatiku?"

"Perlakukan aku dengan wajar _Hyung_ , seperti anggota tim Baek hyung yang lain."

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Bagaimana aku bisa memperlakukanmu dengan wajar jika Sehun. Oh Sehun, si pemilik perusahaan sendiri sudah memberi ancaman untuk memecat siapapun yang berani membentakmu, menyakitimu, dan membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Kau tahu Jongin bahkan aku, kekasihnya, tidak memiliki hak istimewa di sini. Siapa kau bisa mendapatkan semua perhatian Sehun?"

"Baek hyung…,"

"Cukup." Potong Baekhyun. "Kau bisa belajar menjauhi Sehun setelah itu aku akan merasa lega. Itu sudah cukup."

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Jongin membalas tatapan Baekhyun. "Baiklah, jika itu yang Baek hyung inginkan. Aku akan menjauhi Sehun mulai detik ini."

Cukup terkejut dengan kalimat Jongin pada akhirnya Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku senang mendengarnya."

 **BAB EMPAT**

Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja Sehun. Di sela jam istirahat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menemui kekasihnya. Mengetuk pelan, Baekhyun tersenyum ketika mendengar suara berat sang kekasih yang menyuruhnya masuk.

"Ah, Baekhyun."

"Kau sibuk?"

"Hanya memeriksa ulang beberapa dokumen, ada apa?"

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang dia teliti. "Dengan siapa kau makan siang?"

"Sendirian."

"Hmm…., Sehun."

"Bagaimana kinerja divisimu?" pertanyaan tentang pekerjaan dari Sehun nyaris membuat Baekhyun mengumpat.

"Semuanya dalam keadaan baik."

"Tidak ada masalah antar karyawan di bawah pengawasan _Hyung_ kan?" terkadang Sehun memanggil Baekhyun dengan sopan terkadang Sehun lupa jika Baekhyun lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Tidak ada." Balas Baekhyun sembari mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Sehun. "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang Jongin padaku Sehun, seharusnya Jongin juga bisa menjadi sahabatku kan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan ramah dan jangan lupakan senyuman cantiknya itu.

"Jongin tidak mudah dekat dengan orang lain."

"Jongin tidak mudah dekat dengan orang lain atau kau yang tidak mengijinkannya?"

"Apa maksudmu Baek?" kali ini Sehun melupakan dokumennya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Tidak, tidak ada Sehun kau sangat sibuk." Balas Baekhyun senyum lebar masih menghias wajahnya untuk menutupi rasa perihnya.

"Baek." Sehun menatap wajah Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta waktumu agar kita bisa berdua saja."

"Kemarin malam kan sudah. Aku masih sangat sibuk Baek, mungkin lusa, akan aku usahakan lusa."

"Tapi kau selalu menemui Jongin kan, Sehun?"

"Baek aku mohon jangan mulai lagi, hentikan kecemburuanmu pada Jongin, itu tak beralasan."

"Bagian mana yang tidak beralasan?" Baekhyun bersikeras.

"Ini di kantor jangan membicarakan urusan pribadi." Sehun berucap dingin kemudian kembali menekuni dokumennya.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Rasa sesak di dalam dada Baekhyun terasa menekan, kemudian tanpa sadar iapun melangkah menuju toilet setelah meninggalkan ruang kerja Sehun.

Toilet sedang sepi, setelah menutup pintu, Baekhyun duduk di kloset kemudian mulai menangis. Tidak, dia tidak ingin menjadi pencemburu namun Jongin entah mengapa selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa terbakar kecemburuan. Tanpa terasa air mata mulai terbentuk dengan cepat di kedua mata Baekhyun.

Air mata yang terbentuk itu mengalir keluar membasahi kedua pipi tirusnya. "Apa yang Jongin miliki tapi aku tidak memilikinya, Sehun kenapa kau menyakitiku seperti ini jika kau mencintai Jongin kenapa tidak memilikinya kenapa kau memilihku dan justru membuatku menderita seperti ini." Bisik Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, seorang diri menangis di dalam toilet benar-benar konyol.

"Baekhyun." Tangis Baekhyun seketika berhenti saat dirinya mendengar suara teman baiknya, Kim Jongdae. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari kloset, menghapus sisa air matanya dan membuka pintu toilet. "Baekhyun?" Tentu saja Jongdae panik melihat Baekhyun yang berantakan seperti itu. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia melangkah melewati Jongdae untuk membasuh mukanya.

Perlahan Jongdae berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Apa ini karena Sehun dan Jongin lagi?" Tak perlu jawaban Baekhyun untuk mengetahui semuanya. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan Baekhyun mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Apa kau bisa membantuku menjauhkan Sehun dari Jongin?" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, menatap Jongdae lekat-lekat. "Kita bersahabat, tapi kedekatan kita tidak seperti Sehun dan Jongin kan? Tidak ada hubungan persahabatan yang seperti itu Jongdae."

"Jika kau menjauhkan mereka, kurasa kau sangat egois Baekhyun." Jongdae mencoba untuk memberi nasihat, namun air mata Baekhyun membuatnya tidak tega. "Mungkin kau bisa mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Jongin."

"Berbicara tentang apa?"

"Semua hal yang membuatmu cemburu."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"Itu tidak akan berhasil Jongdae."

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, cobalah dan jika itu tidak berhasil kurasa kau harus mengambil sikap tegas, suruh Sehun memilih beri dia waktu untuk memilih jangan membuat dirimu menderita terus. Hapus air matamu, kau masih berada di kantor, masih banyak yang harus kita selesaikan kau tidak mau kan para penggosip itu mulai membicarakan dirimu?" Jongdae tersenyum ramah, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tunggu di luar." Ucap Jongdae diiringi tepukan pelan pada pundak kiri Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul lima sore Jongin kembali dari kantor, mandi, mengisi perutnya dan bergegas menyusul sang ibu ke toko. Sesampainya di toko, di sana sudah cukup ramai dan Nyonya Kim melayani semua pembeli seorang diri. "Maaf Ibu aku terlambat."

"Dimana kakakmu?"

"Dia masih marah-marah di rumah karena kusuruh mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor."

"Kau ini!" Nyonya Kim benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kedua anaknya yang masih saja betah untuk saling menjahili di usia mereka yang sudah bukan kanak-kanak lagi.

"Sudah cepat bantu Ibu." Jongin mengangguk mantap, ia langsung mengambil celemek dan memakainya kemudian mulai menyambut para pembeli dan melayani semua permintaan mereka. "Setelah kakakmu datang, kau bisa pulang dan beristirahat."

"Aku senang membantu Ibu."

"Kau memiliki pekerjaanmu sendiri sekarang, Ibu tidak mau kau kelelahan lalu jatuh sakit."

"Aku tidak selemah itu." Balas Jongin penuh keyakinan.

Nyaris satu jam berlalu dan Boram belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Jongin curiga jika kakaknya tidak akan datang ke toko lagi hari ini. "Jongin duduklah, tidak ada pembeli sekarang kita minum dan istirahat dulu. Kakakmu mengirim pesan tidak bisa membantu toko hari ini, dia putuskan untuk membersihkan rumah, entah darimana dia mendapat motivasi untuk membersihkan rumah."

Jongin tersenyum, ia duduk di hadapan sang ibu dan mulai mencomot potongan buah apel yang tersaji. "Mungkin, Kakak sudah memikirkan tentang menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik." Nyonya Kim hanya tergelak mendengar kalimat dari putranya itu. "Ibu, aku serius jangan tertawa."

"Tapi wajahmu tidak terlihat serius."

"Haah," desah Jongin. "Aku selalu dianggap bercanda." Jongin meraih botol air mineral dan meminumnya. "Ah!" Jongin benar-benar kaget saat botol air mineral yang sedang di pegangnya tiba-tiba tertarik ke atas.

Jongin mendongak dan dia melihat wajah Sehun dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Sehun tak langsung menjawab, dia menarik kursi plastik dan duduk di hadapan Jongin kemudian meminum air di dalam botol yang tadi direbutnya dari Jongin. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Tuntut Jongin sambil menendang pelan tulang kering Sehun. Sehun hanya meringis kemudian tertawa pelan. "Orang aneh," gerutu Jongin.

"Ibu akan mengecek barang yang baru dikirim." Ucap nyonya Kim kemudian memilih untuk masuk ke toko, sebenarnya dia ingin mengawasi dari jauh, sedekat apa hubungan Jongin dan Sehun. Persahabatan mereka memang sudah terjalin sangat lama namun Nyonya Kim merasa hubungan keduanya lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

"Kembalikan minumanku." Jongin berusaha merebut botol airnya kembali namun Sehun menjauhkan botol itu dari jangkauan Jongin. "Dasar!" Dengus Jongin kesal.

"Jongin!" Sehun memekik terlalu dramatis bahkan membuat Jongin terkejut. "Kenapa tanganmu terluka?" Sehun menarik kedua tangan Jongin dan memeriksa jari-jarinya.

"Ini hanya goresan kecil." Jongin menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. "Aku memegang buah nanas tanpa sarung tangan, dan ada pembeli yang meminta untuk melihat isi semangka jadi aku membelahnya, tapi justru jariku yang tergores. Gara-gara Nanas dan Semangka."

"Kenapa tidak diobati."

"Hanya luka kecil."

"Bisa saja terkena infeksi."

Jongin melempar tatapan bingung. "Kau terlalu berlebihan. Kenapa kau muncul di sini? Apa tidak lelah?"

"Aku akan ke bandara, aku mau pergi ke Jepang selama tiga hari seandainya aku bisa mengajakmu pasti aku tidak akan bosan." Keluh Sehun, Jongin menoleh menatap sisi kiri wajah Sehun.

"Kau bisa mengajak Baekhyun."

"Mengajak Baekhyun itu merepotkan, dia akan mengajakku belanja dan jalan-jalan seharian."

"Apa kau pernah mengajak Baekhyun ke luar negeri sebelumnya?"

"Belum, tapi di sini saja saat kami menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun mengajakku jalan-jalan, belanja, dan makan, itu membosankan."

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Sehun, seharusnya kau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan kekasihmu."

"Apa aku tidak boleh menghabiskan waktu bersamamu? Kita kan bersahabat."

"Aku tahu, tapi hubungan persahabatan dan percintaan itu berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

Jongin terdiam mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk kanannya pada bibir. "Kurasa—hubungan percintaan itu setingkat lebih tinggi dari persahabatan, jadi mulai sekarang kau harus menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Baekhyun." Jongin menoleh dan mendapati tatapan tidak suka dari Sehun.

"Jadi, kau bisa pergi dengan kekasihmu setiap saat?"

Jongin benar-benar malas jika sudah mulai berdebat dengan Sehun seperti ini, namun demi kebaikan semua orang Jongin akhirnya menjawab. "Ya, supaya aku bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan kekasihku dan kau juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun."

Sehun berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya, ia meletakkan botol air mineral ke atas meja plastik dengan kasar. "Aku pergi dulu, aku akan menghubungimu kau harus menjawabnya." Ucap Sehun tanpa menoleh kepada Jongin, kemudian ia melangkah cepat menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tepat di depan toko. Sang sopir yang sudah menunggu langsung membukakan pintu penumpang belakang untuk Sehun.

Jongin memijit batang hidungnya, kemudian iapun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam toko dengan botol air mineral di tangan kanannya.

"Sepertinya Sehun sedang kesal padamu." Jongin menatap wajah ibunya yang sedang duduk di belakang konter kasir.

"Ya." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Baekhyun."

"Hmmm, Jongin ada pelanggan." Mendengar pemberitahuan dari ibunya itu, Jongin memutar tubuhnya cepat melihat siapa pelanggan yang datang.

"Baekhyun hyung?!" terperanjat, Jongin yakin Baekhyun melihat semua interaksinya dengan Sehun tadi. Atau mungkin Baekhyun mengikuti Sehun.

"Halo Jongin, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. _Hyung_ mau membeli apa?"

"Apa buah yang paling mahal di sini?"

"Nanas."

"Aku beli empat." Jongin mengangguk cepat, ia mengenakan sarung tangan dan berjalan mendekati peti nanas. "Pilihkan yang paling baik."

"Hmm." Jongin hanya menggumam sementara kedua tangannya sibuk memilih buah nanas.

"Semua harus seimbang dan sepadan Jongin."

"Membicarakan Nanas atau hal lainnya?"

"Hal lain." Jawab Baekhyun meski sempat terperanjat dengan pertanyaan Jongin yang tiba-tiba.

"Tentang Sehun." Baekhyun tidak menjawab. "Apa yang _Hyung_ inginkan?"

"Bisakah kau menjauhi Sehun."

"Aku akan mencobanya, aku sudah mengatakannya tadi di kantor. Silakan ke kasir aku antarkan buahnya ke kasir." Baekhyun tak memiliki waktu untuk bereaksi, ia tak menyangka akan semudah ini berbicara dengan Jongin.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap nyonya Kim, kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa dia kekasih Sehun?" Nyonya Kim bertanya setelah Baekhyun meninggalkan toko.

"Ya." Balas Jongin sambil melepas sarung tangannya dan berdiri bersama sang ibu di belakang konter kasir.

"Mungil dan tampan. Selera Sehun seperti itu, mulai dari Luhan kemudian dia, siapa namanya? Baek?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Baekhyun, terkadang Sehun memanggilnya dengan Baek."

"Kalian membicarakan hal lain di luar Nanas?"

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan dari ibunya. "Ibu tahu?"

"Itu terlihat jelas Jongin, apa dia memintamu untuk sedikit menjauhi Sehun?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Lalu kau setuju?"

"Aku setuju, selain itu aku juga ingin tahu sebenarnya siapa yang Sehun cintai, seharusnya ada perbedaan kan antara persahabatan dan cinta?"

"Semoga usahamu berhasil." Ucap nyonya Kim kemudian tersenyum simpul sambil menepuk pelan punggung putranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin, tugasmu sudah selesai, kau bisa pulang sekarang atau melakukan hal yang lain!" Boram masuk dengan cara menghebohkan.

"Kakak tidak bisa lebih tenang masuknya," gerutu Jongin.

"Sudah pergi sana." Balas Boram sambil menarik tangan kanan Jongin.

"Kakak dan Ibu berencana menginap di toko?"

"Ya. Tenang saja pagi-pagi Ibu akan pulang dan membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

"Baiklah, kalian hati-hati ya." Ucap Jongin tak tega.

"Sebentar lagi toko akan kami tutup, tenang saja Jongin. Di sini daerah yang cukup ramai."

"Ya." Jongin melepas celemek dan mengambil mantel dari gantungan kemudian bergegas keluar sambil mengenakan mantelnya. Langkah Jongin terhenti saat dilihatnya seseorang yang sangat ia kenal berdiri tidak jauh dari toko. "Changmin hyung."

"Halo Jongin, mau jalan-jalan?" Changmin bertanya dengan senyuman dan tangan kanan yang terulur untuk Jongin.

"Aku sangat lelah, maaf Changmin _hyung_." Jongin membalas senyum Changmin menerima uluran tangan yang memang ditujukan untuknya.

"Tak masalah kita bisa pergi kapan-kapan. Hmmm. Bagaimana jika aku menemanimu berjalan sampai flatmu dan mungkin kita bisa membeli camilan, kau setuju?"

"Aku sudah cukup kenyang Changmin hyung, tak masalah kan jika hanya berjalan-jalan saja?"

"Tentu." Balas Changmin kemudian tersenyum, keduanyapun berjalan bersama sementara Changmin sengaja meninggalkan mobilnya di depan toko keluarga Kim.

Udara cukup dingin, Jongin mengeratkan mantel merah yang melindungi tubuhnya. Changmin melirik Jongin dan tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, melihat Jongin yang tidak akrab dengan suhu dingin.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja?" tanya Changmin dengan tangan kanan merangkul pundak Jongin.

"Ah!" pekik Jongin pelan, terkejut dengan tindakan Changmin. "Itu…," gumam Jongin dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk menahan rasa gugup. "Menyenangkan."

"Teman-teman barumu memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Ya. Mereka semua sangat baik."

"Syukurlah, semuanya berjalan dengan baik."

Pandangan Jongin dan Changmin berserobok, keduanya tersenyum kemudian disusul dengan tawa pelan. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi obrolan yang tercipta. Jongin hanya merasa sangat senang karena rangkulan lengan Changmin membuatnya hangat dan nyaman.

"Jongin!"

Jongin terperanjat untuk beberapa detik. Bukankah seharusnya Sehun sudah pergi? Bagaimana dia bisa berada di depan flat tempat tinggalnya. "Se—Sehun." Gumam Jongin terbata.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sehun dan Changmin dengan kalimat yang sama dan waktu bersamaan.

"Ah Sehun, kenalkan dia kekasihku Changmin hyung. Aku tak sempat bercerita banyak tentang Changmin hyung padamu. Dan Changmin hyung, dia Oh Sehun sahabatku."

Changmin tersenyum lebar menghampiri Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan ramah. "Changmin, Jongin banyak bercerita tentangmu. Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabat Jongin yang sangat setia."

"Ya." Balas Sehun mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Jongin menelan ludah kasar, ia tidak nyaman dengan lirikan tajam Sehun yang kini ditujukan padanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu Oh Sehun, kau ternyata lebih tampan dari fotomu di sampul majalah." Sehun hanya tersenyum tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. "Selamat malam Jongin, Sehun." Pamit Changmin. Iapun berjalan pergi setelah mengecup kening Jongin singkat.

"Bu—bukankah kau seharusnya sudah bersiap ke bandara?" tanya Jongin takut-takut. Setelah Changmin berada cukup jauh.

"Hmm." Gumam Sehun kemudian memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Jongin, melangkah menuju mobil. Dan pergi begitu saja.

"Apa yang dia inginkan?" gumam Jongin, bingung dengan sikap Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bobby."

"Iya Tuan Oh."

"Kau lihat siapa yang berbicara dengan Jongin tadi kan?"

"Iya Tuan Oh, Changmin. Pelatih di klub sepak bola junior di kawasan elit Gangnam."

"Aku ingin tahu semua tentang Changmin, keluarganya, tempat lahirnya, pendidikannya, hobi, sesuatu yang dia benci dan sesuatu yang dia sukai, mantan-mantan kekasihnya, semuanya. Seluk-beluk tentang Changmin, waktumu dua hari."

"Baik Tuan Oh."

Sehun menoleh ketika mobilnya kembali melintasi toko keluarga Kim. Melihat Changmin berbincang akrab dengan ibu dan kakak perempuan Jongin. Sehun tersenyum miring, meremehkan Changmin.

 **TBC**

Hai semuanya terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Terima kasih review kalian _**liaoktaviani joaseo, kaila, miga, Jonginnoona, sejin kimkai, ariska, Mommyjongie, ly94, cute, Guest, HunKaiAlways, Oh69, Karen Ackerman, vivihunie, Kanzu kj, use, Oranyellow chan, ParkJitta, KyungXe, NishiMala, vira c chlalu, shjilove, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, ismi ryesomnia, Bearhun, Wiwitdyas1, Kim Jongin Kai, elidamia98, SeKai Candyland, narti c, arvipark794, luckyOne94, novisaputri09, Kim762, Jonginaa88, Athiyyah417, vivikim406, Isakura216, juliakie, thedolphinduck, troalle, yongchan, ohkim9488, k1mut, jjong86, ClaraYu, GaemGyu92, OhSehunKimJongin, bksekaii, tobanga garry, YooKihyun, jongiebottom, Wendybiblu, auraaaalia, micopark.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai, HUNHAN (side)**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL**

Maaf tidak sempat memberi ucapan terima kasih ini upload untuk mengetes apa FFN baik-baik saja, akun saya baru kena block empat hari dan satu cerita dihapus. Jika cerita ini dihapus para reader sekalian bisa membacanya di Wattpad dengan akun **OnlyBoomiee92** , semoga tidak dihapus terlanjur nyaman di FFN.

 **Previous**

"Bobby."

"Iya Tuan Oh."

"Kau lihat siapa yang berbicara dengan Jongin tadi kan?"

"Iya Tuan, Changmin. Pelatih di klub sepak bola junior di kawasan elit Gangnam."

"Aku ingin tahu semua tentang Changmin, keluarganya, tempat lahirnya, pendidikannya, hobi, sesuatu yang dia benci dan sesuatu yang dia sukai, mantan-mantan kekasihnya, semuanya. Seluk-beluk tentang Changmin, waktumu dua hari."

"Baik Tuan Oh."

Sehun menoleh ketika mobilnya kembali melintasi toko keluarga Kim. Melihat Changmin berbincang akrab dengan ibu dan kakak perempuan Jongin. Sehun tersenyum miring, meremehkan Changmin.

 **BAB LIMA**

"Kalian melakukannya dengan hebat hari ini anak-anak!" Changmin berteriak keras dengan intonasi ceria. Ia lantas berlari menghampiri setiap anak dan melakukan _high five_ dengan mereka.

"Terima kasih Mr Changmin!" pekik setiap anak sebelum membungkuk hormat kemudian berlari pergi untuk melakukan semua hal menyenangkan di lapangan setelah latihan sepak bola selesai.

Sehun berjalan melintasi tengah lapangan sepak bola, mengisyaratkan kepada Bobby dan beberapa pengawalnya untuk menunggu dan tidak mengikutinya. Kedatangan Sehun menarik perhatian beberapa anak dan seluruh perhatian para orang tua yang mengantarkan anak-anak mereka.

"Shim Changmin."

Kening Changmin berkerut, ia lantas berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah nyaris tanpa ekspresi seorang Oh Sehun, pengusaha muda terkaya di Korea sekaligus sahabat kekasihnya. Kim Jongin. "Halo Sehun." Changmin menyapa ramah. Mengabaikan panggilan tak sopan Sehun mengingat jarak usia mereka.

"Aku harus bergegas terbang ke Jepang, jadi bisakah kita berbicara dengan singkat?"

"Tentu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Ingin bergabung dengan klub sepak bola? Aku bisa mengirimkan persyaratannya lewat ponselmu jadi kau bisa pergi sekarang juga, aku tidak bermaksud mengusir, kau orang yang sangat sibuk aku ingin mempermudah urusanmu. Berapa nomormu?"

"Aku tak berminat bergabung tim sepak bola."

"Lalu ada hal lain yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Bisa kita berbicara di tempat lain?"

"Maaf sebentar lagi ada kelas lain aku tidak bisa meninggalkan lapangan."

Sehun nyaris mendengus dan memutar kedua bola matanya, namun hal itu tak dia lakukan. Sehun tetap memasang ekspresi datar nan dinginnya. "Tentang Jongin."

"Ah, dia." Changmin tersenyum dan Sehun sama sekali tak menyukai hal itu. "Jangan cemas hubungan kami baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau menjaga Jongin dengan baik?"

"Tentu saja aku menjaga Jongin dengan baik."

"Sejauh apa hubungan kalian?"

"Sekarang sudah berjalan empat bulan."

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Empat bulan?! dan Jongin baru menyinggung Changmin kemarin.

"Hubungan kami baik-baik saja, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar."

"Apa kau sudah tidur dengan Jongin?" tanya Sehun langsung pada masalah utama.

Changmin terperanjat, ia tak siap mendengar pertanyaan yang terlalu terang-terangan seperti sekarang. Tersenyum karena tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa atas pertanyaan Sehun, Changmin menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan menjaga Jongin, aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku akan menikahinya sebelum bertindak terlalu jauh. Jangan cemas Tuan Oh."

Menikah. Sehun nyaris tertawa mendengar kata itu keluar dari bibir seorang Shim Changmin. _"Jangan bercanda denganku."_ Geram Sehun di dalam hati. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jas. Sehun menatap Changmin lekat. "Menikah bukan perkara sederhana."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku sudah sangat siap. Kami sudah membicarakannya."

"Hmm." Ucap Sehun, menutupi keterkejutannya. "Kau dan Jongin sudah membicarakan pernikahan?"

"Iya."

"Sepertinya aku tertinggal jauh."

"Kudengar kau dan Baekhyun sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan, lamar saja. Aku yakin Jongin tidak keberatan mengulur beberapa bulan pernikahan agar kau bisa menikah lebih dulu." Ucap Changmin kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Sehun bersyukur tidak ada benda berbahaya di dekat tubuhnya sekarang, atau dia akan berakhir melukai Changmin. "Kalian terdengar sangat matang dan sangat yakin. Pernikahan bukan hal mudah."

"Kurasa itu tergantung dari setiap sudut pandang masing-masing individu."

"Ada banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan setelah pernikahan, ditambah jika ada anak yang hadir."

"Aku tahu itu Sehun, tapi jangan cemas aku sudah memikirkan semuanya sejak jauh hari. Sejak SMP aku sudah mandiri, bekerja paruh waktu dan mengumpulkan uang untuk masa depanku."

"Kau sangat dewasa." Puji Sehun menahan amarah. "Berapa yang kau kumpulkan? Berapa banyak yang kau dapat dari bekerja di sini?"

Kening Changmin berkerut, dia mulai tersinggung dengan kalimat Sehun. "Tidak sebanyak semua yang kau miliki, tapi cukup untuk Jongin dan dua anak kami nanti."

"Hmmm, senang mendengar kau serius dengan Jongin. Maaf jika kalimatku menyinggung. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tentu Sehun, senang bertemu denganmu, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri mengunjungiku."

"Kau kekasih sahabat terbaikku, tentu saja aku harus mencoba akrab denganmu."

Changmin tersenyum, Sehun membungkuk hormat sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. Bobby menelan ludah kasar, mengisyaratkan tiga orang bawahannya untuk diam dan menyingkir dari jalan yang hendak Sehun lewati.

"Bobby apa pesawatku sudah siap?"

"Ya Tuan Oh."

"Serangga pengganggu."

Bobby bergegas berjalan di sisi kanan tubuh Sehun, ia menoleh ke belakang menatap Changmin yang kini telah sibuk dengan anak didiknya. Bobby tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa kepada Changmin, simpati? Mungkin. Atau rasa iba? Itu juga mungkin. Dia hanya menyesalkan pria sebaik Changmin, sebab laki-laki yang Jongin pilih selalu laki-laki baik. harus berurusan dengan Oh Sehun.

"Bobby, apa aku bisa kembali ke kantor sebentar sebelum terbang?"

"Tentu Tuan Oh, saya bisa mengulur waktu selama satu jam."

"Itu sudah cukup. Kita ke kantor sekarang, dan tolong hubungi Minseok minta Jongin menunggu di ruanganku."

"Tentu Tuan Oh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Proyek ini harus kita kerjakan dengan baik jangan sampai perusahaan kecewa, kalian mengerti?"

"Iya Tuan Byun."

"Bagus." Ucap Baekhyun kini perhatiannya teralih pada Jongin yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu pada buku catatannya. "Apa kau mengerti Kim Jongin."

Jongin mendongak menatap Baekhyun. "Tentu." Jawab Jongin lantas tersenyum manis.

Pintu ruangan diketuk pelan. "Silakan masuk." Ucap Baekhyun ramah.

Kepala Minseok menyembul dari balik pintu. Tersenyum menatap Baekhyun, Baekyun membungkuk hormat. "Ada apa _Hyung_?"

"Kim Jongin diminta Tuan Oh untuk ke ruangannya."

Baekhyun nyaris berteriak mendengar kalimat Minseok. "Pergilah." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada dingin.

Dengan enggan Jongin berdiri dari kursinya, membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan mengikuti Minseok. Sementara Baekhyun menatap kepergian keduanya dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan serta kecemburuan.

"Maaf, _Hyung_. Bukankah Sehun—ah maksudku Tuan Oh Sehun harusnya berada di Jepang?"

"Beliau akan berangkat hari ini. Ini hanya kunjungan singkat, apa kau mengajukan ide hebat untuk Tuan Oh, sampai-sampai beliau menyempatkan diri untuk kembali ke kantor di tengah jadwal padatnya?"

Menelan ludah kasar, alih-alih menjawab Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis. Minseok menepuk punggung Jongin. "Teruslah bekerja dengan baik, Tuan Oh menghargai prestasi. Mungkin kau bisa dapat promosi dalam waktu singkat."

"Ya." Balas Jongin canggung.

Jongin merasakan setiap langkah kaki yang membawanya semakin dekat dengan ruangan Oh Sehun begitu berat. Dia ingin kabur dari tempat ini jika itu mungkin. Firasatnya buruk, Sehun pasti memiliki sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, Sehun pasti sedang kesal sekarang, dan dia butuh pelampiasan.

"Tuan Oh sudah menunggu di dalam."

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak nyaris berteriak, kalimat Minseok terdengar seperti vonis mati.

"Te—terimakasih." Ucap Jongin menanggapi Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum sebelum bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri di depan kandang Singa. Tangan kanan Jongin perlahan terangkat, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya. Changmin mengirim pesan jika Sehun menemuinya membuat Jongin berpikir apa semua ini tentang hubungannya dengan Changmin.

Apa Sehun menginginkan dirinya untuk menjauhi Changmin, memutuskan hubungan mereka? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Jongin tidak ingin meninggalkan Changmin. Dia berbeda dari semua kekasihnya selama ini, mungkin dengan Changmin, Jongin benar-benar jatuh cinta. Dan Sehun, apapun yang Sehun katakan dia tidak akan meninggalkan Changmin.

Dua kali ketukan, terdengar suara Sehun mempersilakan dirinya untuk masuk. Jongin bisa merasakan telapak tangannya mulai basah oleh keringat. Semua ini lebih mengerikan dibanding ujian kelulusan. Pintu ruangan terdorong ke depan, Sehun berdiri menghadapnya, menduduki meja kerjanya. Jas putih melekat pas pada tubuh bak seorang model milik seorang Oh Sehun.

"Sehun, kau memanggilku?" Jongin langsung bertanya, mengabaikan semua ketakutan yang sedang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Ya. Bisa kau tutup pintunya?"

Mengangguk pelan Jongin memutar tubuhnya, menghadap pintu kemudian menutupnya perlahan. Saat perhatiannya kembali pada Sehun, laki-laki itu masih berada pada posisi yang sama. "Aku menemui Changmin hari ini."

"Ah." Balas Jongin berusaha agar tetap terdengar tenang.

Sehun tersenyum. "Kenapa kau tampak gugup Jongin? Changmin pria yang baik, kurasa dia serasi denganmu."

Kedua bola mata Jongin melebar, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. "Sehun—kau tidak menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan Changmin kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku melakukannya? Hanya saja kenapa kau tidak memberitahu tentang rencana pernikahan kalian?"

"Ah itu—itu baru rencana, belum benar-benar matang jadi aku belum memberitahumu."

"Hmm." Sehun menggumam pelan.

"Aku janji akan memberitahumu jika semua sudah matang, kau orang pertama yang akan tahu. Dan kau akan menjadi pendamping pria kami, bagaimana?"

"Tentu, aku orang pertama yang harus tahu. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Baik, tapi aku harus banyak belajar lagi."

"Hubunganmu dengan rekan-rekan kerjamu, dan hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?"

"Kurasa semuanya baik."

"Jangan sungkan untuk mengatakan apapun padaku, termasuk masalah dan hambatan di sini."

"Tentu Sehun."

Sehun berbalik, menghadap meja mengambil kertas kecil kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya. "Serahkan ini pada Baekhyun jika dia bertanya kenapa kau terlambat?" Jongin menerima kertas kecil berisi tulisan tangan Sehun kemudian membacanya. "Itu akan menyelamatkanmu dari ceramahnya." Sehun tersenyum di akhir kalimat.

 _Urusan bisnis, kelonggaran 30 menit_

"Terima kasih," ucap Jongin ragu, dia hanya berpikir jika _note_ itu bukannya menyelamatkan justru akan membuat dirinya terjebak berbagai macam pertanyaan dari Byun Baekhyun dan jangan lupakan tatapan penuh kecurigaan darinya.

Sehun melirik arlojinya sekilas. "Kau punya banyak waktu untuk membeli minuman, santai saja. Aku pergi sekarang."

"Berangkat ke Jepang?"

"Ya."

"Hati-hati Sehun."

"Kau mencemaskan aku?"

"Tentu saja, kau sahabat terbaikku."

"Bukankah kau memiliki orang lain yang lebih penting?"

"Kau sahabatku, kau penting untukku, sampai kapanpun."

"Ya, aku cukup lega mendengarnya. Setidaknya posisiku tidak tergusur." Ucap Sehun dengan nada bercanda kemudian diiringi tawa pelan.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Jongin untuk menyusul tawa Sehun, sebab dia seolah bisa mendengar nada keseriusan dalam nada bicara Sehun. Dan jujur itu menakutkan bagi Jongin.

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

"Sehun jangan membuatku takut, kau akan kembali dan kita pasti bertemu."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menebak takdir…,"

"Hentikan itu!" bentak Jongin tak menyukai kalimat Sehun.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku tidak akan bercanda lagi. Peluk aku dan aku akan bergegas pergi."

"Oh Sehun bodoh." Maki Jongin sambil melangkah pasti mendekati Sehun. Memeluk Sehun erat. "Aku akan merindukanmu." Gumam Jongin.

"Hmm. Aku juga akan merindukanmu, aku menyayangimu Kim Jongin."

"Aku tahu." Balas Jongin kemudian tertawa pelan.

Keduanya saling melepas pelukan, Sehun tersenyum menatap Jongin, tak lupa tangan kanannya terangkat cepat mengacak rambut Jongin gemas. "Sampai bertemu lagi."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin disertai anggukan.

"Kita bisa keluar ruangan bersama." Ajak Sehun.

"Tentu saja." Jongin tersenyum lebar, Sehun tertawa pelan. Dan Jongin tiba-tiba merasa bodoh sudah mencemaskan banyak hal tentang pembicarannya dengan Sehun, serta anggapan Sehun terhadap Changmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa pertemuanmu dengan Sehun berjalan lancar?" todong Baekhyun ketika Jongin menyerahkan _note_ titipan Sehun.

"Iya, berjalan dengan lancar."

"Bisnis apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku ketua divisi ini, jika ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan dan pekerjaan aku haru tahu bukan?" Baekhyun tersenyum membuat kedua matanya tertarik ke samping dengan cara yang mempesona.

Jongin bisa mengerti bagaimana Sehun bisa jatuh dalam pesona Baekhyun. "Tidak perlu cemas _Hyung_ , bukan bisnis. Tapi urusan pribadi." Balas Jongin dengan nada rendah.

Kilatan amarah terlihat jelas dari kedua mata sipit Baekhyun. Jongin justru tersenyum lebar, mengabaikan tatapan tidak suka Baekhyun. "Sehun bertanya banyak hal tentang kekasihku." Bisik Jongin.

"Benarkah?" kali ini kelegaan terpancar jelas pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Iya, kami membicarakan itu, tidak ada yang lain."

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus untuk beberapa detik sebelum pandangannya berubah serius kembali. "Jongin."

"Apa _Hyung_?"

"Kau masih ingat janjimu padaku kan?"

"Tentang—tentang menjaga jarak dari Sehun?" Tanya Jongin ragu. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah Baekhyun hyung, aku ingin Sehun lebih memperhatikanmu dibanding aku. Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakannya tapi selalu berakhir dengan kekesalan Sehun."

"Sehun memang keras kepala. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Baekhyun menepuk pelan punggung Jongin kemudian berjalan pergi menghampiri meja kerjanya.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai, HUNHAN (side)**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Previous**

"Apa _Hyung_?"

"Kau masih ingat janjimu padaku kan?"

"Tentang—tentang menjaga jarak dari Sehun?" Tanya Jongin ragu. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah Baekhyun hyung, aku ingin Sehun lebih memperhatikanmu dibanding aku. Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakannya tapi selalu berakhir dengan kekesalan Sehun."

"Sehun memang keras kepala. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Baekhyun menepuk pelan punggung Jongin kemudian berjalan pergi menghampiri meja kerjanya.

 **BAB ENAM**

Sudah hampir tengah malam dan Sehun belum juga menghubungi. Baekhyun berulang kali memeriksa ponselnya, berharap Sehun menghubungi atau mengirim pesan, atau apa saja untuk membuatnya merasa lega. Baekhyun mencoba peruntungan dengan menghubungi Sehun melalui _Line_. Dua hari Sehun tak menghubunginya. Dua hari, apa Sehun sama sekali tak merasa rindu.

Baekhyun sangat bahagai ketika pada akhirnya Sehun menjawab.

" _Baekhyun, aku baru sampai di hotel ada apa?"_

"Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu."

" _Besok aku akan menghubungimu."_

"Kau janji?"

" _Aku akan mencari waktu untuk menghubungimu."_

Baekhyun belum sempat menjawab saat Sehun memutus sambungan mereka. Dan kebahagiaan itu dalam sekejap mata menghilang.

"Bagaimana jika Jongin yang menghubungimu? Apa kau juga mengacuhkannya seperti aku?" Baekhyun bertanya pada layar ponselnya yang menampakkan wajah Sehun, karena Baekhyun memakai foto Sehun sebagai latar belakang. Baekhyun berbaring di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya kemudian Baekhyun berpikir untuk menghubungi Jongin dan bertanya sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

Baekhyun memiliki nomor Jongin sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu, saat laki-laki manis itu tengah mendekatkannya pada Sehun sejak saat itu Baekhyun tak pernah menghapus nomor Jongin hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Berjaga-jaga jika Sehun lebih memilih Jongin dibanding dirinya. Baekhyun tahu ia menjadi egois, namun ia sangat mencintai Sehun dan tidak ingin kehilangan laki-laki itu.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum kala mendengar suara Jongin yang jelas sekali kebingungan. _"Ini siapa?"_

"Baekhyun."

" _Ah Hyung, ada apa?"_

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

" _Ya, tapi tidak apa-apa. Ada apa?"_

"Apa Sehun menghubungimu?"

" _Ya."_

"Kau menjawabnya?"

" _Tidak, kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjauhi Sehun."_

"Berapa kali Sehun menghubungimu."

" _Dia masih berusaha menghubungiku sebelum Hyung menelpon, aku berniat menon-aktifkan ponselku."_

Baekhyun merasa sangat sesak sekarang. "Baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih sudah membantuku Jongin."

" _Ya."_

Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilannya ia pandangi layar ponselnya dengan tatapan sendu."Sehun aku mohon hentikan semua ini, siapa yang kau pilih Sehun, siapa?" Bisik Baekhyun pilu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin memandangi ponselnya, yang berkedip-kedip karena Sehun menghubunginya hanya beberapa detik setelah Baekhyun mengakhiri percakapan. Jongin langsung menon-aktifkan ponselnya dia ingin tidur dan panggilan Sehun hanya mengganggu saja, selain itu dia ingin membantu Baekhyun.

"Sehun kau membuat Baekhyun menderita." Ucap Jongin sebelum meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja nakas dan menyelimuti tubuhnya, bersiap menyambut mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak merobek serta membakar kertas di tangannya. Kekasih Jongin, Shim Changmin. Dua tahun di atas Jongin, lulusan universitas Yonsei. Ayahnya seorang perawat dan ibunya seorang pengacara, latar belakang yang cukup baik. Dan, mungkin calon menantu idaman untuk Nyonya Kim. Sehun nyaris mengumpat membayangkan semua itu, Jongin menikahi Changmin.

"Bobby!"

"Iya Tuan Oh?"

"Batalkan semua pertemuan hari ini. Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Seorang diri tanpa pengawalan."

"Jika Tuan Byun Baekhyun datang apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Pikirkan sendiri alasanmu, kau dibayar mahal di sini jadi gunakan otakmu!"

"Baik Tuan." Ucap Bobby sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau mengatakan jika aku kembali lebih cepat pada Baekhyun?"

"Tidak Tuan, tapi beritanya pasti sudah menyebar ke semua divisi."

"Sial!" umpat Sehun. "Aku pergi dan jangan bertanya lagi." Putus Sehun.

Melempar jas luarnya ke sembarang arah, melepas dasi yang melingkari leher, melepaskan tiga kancing teratas kemejanya, mengeluarkan kemeja dari celananya. Sehun berjalan cepat keluar ruangan, membanting pintu. Tidak ada satupun karyawan yang berani menatapnya saat Sehun melangkah keluar menyusuri lorong menuju lift.

Mengacak rambut tebal hitamnya yang tadi tertata rapi. Kedua mata Sehun tajam menatap tombol-tombol angka yang menyala di dalam lift. Jika dia bisa mempercepat laju lift detik ini juga dia akan melakukannya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Sehun nyaris berlari sesampainya di tempat parkir, menghampiri mobilnya kemudian pergi dalam kecepatan di luar batas ketentuan.

Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak keluar dari mobil dan memukul Changmin. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat stir mobil. Apa yang Changmin lakukan?! mencium Jongin di depan toko keluarga Kim. Di depan kedua mata Ibu Jongin, dan Nyonya Kim terlihat tidak keberatan. "Kau pasti bercanda denganku Kim Jongin." Geram Sehun.

Tidak tahan lagi, Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi dan menunggu di tempat yang biasa Jongin lewati sekembalinya dari toko milik keluarganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengeratkan mantel merah tua yang membungkus tubuhnya, ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat menuju apartemennya udara di tengah malam seperti ini benar-benar menggila. Lalu sesosok bayangan muncul.

"Astaga!" Pekik Jongin sambil mengerem sepedanya. "Sehun? Sehun?!" Jongin kembali memekik.

Siapa yang tidak kaget saat bersepeda dengan cukup kencang lalu dari tikungan yang akan kau lewati tiba-tiba muncul sesosok makhluk. "Apa kau mau aku tabrak?!" Jongin tidak bisa menutupi kemarahannya. Beruntung jalanan kecil yang dia lalui adalah jalanan sepi sehingga dia tak perlu mendengar omelan para pemakai jalan lain karena berhenti mendadak.

"Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena ditabrak sepeda."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya kemudian turun dari sepeda dan membawa sepedanya menepi. "Bukannya kau sedang ada di Jepang?"

"Aku baru saja mendarat."

"Kenapa tidak langsung pulang dan istirahat?"

"Aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Jadi kau bisa pulang sekarang, hubungi Baekhyun hyung dia mencemaskanmu."

"Kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu, kau juga tidak membalas emailku?"

"Aku sibuk di toko." Jongin kembali menaiki sepedanya, ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat untuk menghindari Sehun. Jongin menoleh, dia mengumpat dalam hati mendapati sedan Sehun membuntutinya. "Kenapa dia tidak bisa meninggalkanku sendiri?!" gerutu Jongin di tengah kesibukannya mengayuh pedal sepeda.

"Paman aku titip sepedaku!" Jongin berteriak pada si satpam. "I…," Joonghun belum sempat membalas saat Jongin mendorong sepeda ke arahnya kemudian berlari cepat menuju bangunan flat.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu?" Joonghun hanya bertanya bingung. "Eh dia meninggalkan ini." Joonghun mengambil kantong plastik hitam yang digantungkan Jongin pada stang sepeda. "Dia membeli camilan, apa aku harus mengantarnya? Kurasa aku harus mengantarkannya."

Joonghun menurunkan standar samping sepeda Jongin. Saat seseorang berlari kencang melewatinya. "Siapa dia? Ah Sehun? Kurasa mereka sedang bertengkar, dasar anak muda."

Jongin berlari cepat menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai tiga, dia merasa seperti seorang penjahat yang kabur dari kejaran Polisi. Jongin mengabaikan kedua kakinya yang terasa panas dan kebas serta paru-parunya yang mulai sesak.

Jongin berlari cepat menuju pintu depan tempat tinggalnya, tangan kanannya melesak masuk ke dalam kantung kiri mantel musim gugurnya. Ia masukkan anak kunci itu ke dalam lubang kunci, memutarnya dengan cepat dan mendorong pintu namun saat ia mencoba menutupnya Sehun sudah berada di hadapannya menahan knob pintu.

"Sehun," bisik Jongin.

"Kau tidak mungkin berteriak dan mengusirku sementara ada kakakmu di dalam kan?"

"Pergilah, aku sangat lelah sekarang." Balas Jongin, Sehun hanya melempar tatapan tajam. "Suasana hatimu pasti tidak baik. Aku tidak ingin kita berakhir dengan pertengkaran karena masalah sepele."

"Aku akan membuat keributan jika kau tidak mengijinkan aku masuk."

"Apa yang kau inginkan Sehun?"

Tanpa menjawab Sehun mendorong paksa pintu flat membuat Jongin tersentak ke belakang nyaris terjungkal jika tangan kanan Sehun tidak cepat melingkari pinggangnya dan menahan tubuhnya. "Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan." Tegas Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Menelan ludah kasar, Jongin merasa seperti seseorang yang telah berkhianat padahal dia sama sekali tidak melakukan pengkhianatan. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Jongin saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Sehun!" Boram memekik senang kemudian memeluk Sehun dengan erat, Sehun membalas pelukan Boram dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ini, oleh-oleh untuk _Noona_ dan Bibi." Sehun menyodorkan tas kertas berwarna putih kepada Boram.

"Terima kasih banyak Sehun." Boram mendaratkan ciuman pada pipi kanan Sehun.

"Bibi dimana?"

"Ibu sepertinya akan tidur di toko malam ini, Jongin mana _Odeng_ -nya?"

"Ah aku lupa! Pasti ada di bawah di pos satpam tempat aku menitipkan sepeda, biar aku ambil." Jongin berniat pergi namun Boram mencegahnya.

"Biar aku yang mengambilnya."

 _Terima kasih Kak kau sudah mengumpankan aku pada Singa lapar_ , batin Jongin sambil memandangi punggung Boram yang menjauh. Sehun langsung melewati Jongin dan melenggang menuju kamar sang sahabat. "Apa yang dia inginkan?" Bisik Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin melangkah memasuki kamar tidurnya, mengikuti Sehun ia menutup pintu kamar karena tidak ingin ibu atau kakaknya melihat pertengkaran yang mungkin akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Sehun langsung menghampiri meja nakas, menyambar ponsel Jongin dan menghidupkannya kembali, baterai ponsel Jongin baru terpakai sepuluh persen. "Kau benar-benar tidak memakai ponselmu selama tiga hari terakhir kan?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaan Baekhyun hyung, kau tidak menghubunginya selama tiga hari terakhir jadi…,"

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk mengabaikanku selama tiga hari?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan kesal kemudian melemparkan ponsel Jongin ke atas tempat tidur.

"Baekhyun kekasihmu, dia cemburu padaku, seharusnya kau peka akan hal itu Sehun, dia mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu, jika kau hanya mempermainkan Baekhyun…,"

"Siapa yang mempermainkan Baekhyun?!" Sehun berteriak keras, Jongin benar-benar terperanjat baru kali ini Sehun berteriak padanya.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan Sehun?"

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun dan kau sahabatku, aku tidak suka diabaikan kau tahu sendiri hal itu."

"Kurasa kita harus menjaga jarak." Ucap Jongin mengabaikan tatapan dingin Sehun. "Sejujurnya aku juga bingung dengan sikapmu. Semua perlakuanmu padaku seolah lebih dari sekedar sahabat, kita harus membuat batas yang jelas antara hubungan persahabatan dan percintaan. Kau memiliki kekasih, aku juga memiliki kekasih. Kau dengan Baekhyun, aku dengan Changmin hyung. Mungkin selama ini aku juga bersikap egois tentangmu, bersikap seolah aku adalah satu-satunya prioritasmu tapi sekarang aku ingin mengubahnya."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Kim Jongin."

"Sehun kau membuatku frustasi, sekarang pilihlah siapa yang lebih penting aku atau Baekhyun hyung?!" tegas Jongin.

"Kau." Tegas Sehun. "Aku mengenalmu lebih dulu dari Baekhyun, kau selalu ada untukku, tentu saja aku akan memilihmu apapun yang terjadi."

"Jika di antara aku dan Baekhyun hyung berada dalam situasi berbahaya dan kau hanya bisa memilih salah satu, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Kau. Hubungan percintaan bisa berakhir tapi persahabatan tidak."

Menelan ludah kasar, Jongin terdiam untuk beberapa detik mencoba merangkai kata yang terbaik untuk diucapkan pada Sehun. "Mungkin kau mencintaiku tapi kau takut untuk mengakuinya."

Sehun terperanjat untuk beberapa detik. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu lebih dari sekedar sahabat." Balas Sehun keras kepala.

"Itu—melegakan, jadi kau datang hanya karena merasa kesal aku tidak membalas pesanmu atau menjawab panggilanmu saat kau di Jepang?"

"Ya." Balas Sehun singkat.

"Sekarang biar aku balas semua pesanmu." Entah mengapa Jongin benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Aku tidak butuh itu!" Sehun menendang ponsel Jongin yang tergeletak di atas ranjang tempat tidur dengan kaki kanannya. Membuat ponsel Jongin terlempar dan terbentur dinding.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya menatap langsung kedua mata Sehun. "Sebaiknya kita memiliki hubungan pertemanan yang wajar, kau terlalu posesif untuk ukuran teman."

"Jongin! Sehun! Ayo makan _Odeng_!" Boram berteriak dari meja makan, Jongin bermaksud untuk pergi namun Sehun menahan lengan kanannya. "Apa yang…," kalimat Jongin terhenti saat Sehun mendorongnya ke tempat tidur. Jongin berniat untuk bangun namun Sehun dengan cepat menindih tubuhnya.

Keduanya bertatapan, Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar dia berniat mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh namun Sehun terlalu kuat dibandingkan dirinya. Jongin tersentak saat Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher kanannya. "Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin hanya bisa berbisik, saat ia merasakan ciuman-ciuman lembut Sehun pada leher kanannya.

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar kemudian mencoba mendorong dada Sehun sekali lagi kali ini dengan sekuat tenaga. Berhasil, Sehun langsung berdiri menatap Jongin dengan raut wajah bingung. Jonginpun langsung bangun dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun. "Mungkin—kau mau makan _Odeng_." Ucap Jongin dengan canggung.

"Aku akan pulang, selamat malam Jongin." Sehun berucap cepat kemudian berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar Jongin. Jongin melangkah keluar dari kamar dan melihat bagaimana Sehun tergesa-gesa untuk pergi. Kakak perempuannya yang membukakan pintu untuk Sehun.

"Kenapa dia tergesa-gesa?" Boram langsung bertanya sekembalinya dari membukakan pintu untuk Sehun.

"Baekhyun menelpon." Dusta Jongin.

"Ah," Boram mengangguk percaya. "Ayo makan."

"Aku rasa—aku langsung tidur saja. Selamat malam Kak."

"Kalian berdua aneh sekali hari ini," gerutu Boram sambil memandangi pintu kamar Jongin yang tertutup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin bersandar pada pintu kamarnya, dadanya terasa sesak, jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Berulang kali Jongin mencoba menghirup napas dalam-dalam namun itu tak berhasil. Tak berhasil untuk membuat dirinya merasa tenang. Tangan kanan Jongin terangkat pelan, menyentuh tulang dadanya. Merasakan detak jantung yang semakin menjadi.

Kedua telapak tangan Jongin mulai lembab oleh keringat. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah dan pada akhirnya iapun terduduk di atas lantai. Setiap tarikan napas benar-benar menyiksa. Semua bayangan tentang Sehun berkelabat cepat di dalam kepalanya, begitu cepat hingga tulang tengkoraknya terasa nyeri.

Mengapa Sehun mendorongnya ke atas tempat tidur? Mengapa Sehun menindih tubuhnya? Mengapa Sehun menciumi lehernya? Apa itu bukanlah tindakan yang berlebihan?

Ada berbagai macam suara yang menggema di dalam kepala seorang Kim Jongin. Jongin ingin mencabuti rambutnya atau bahkan membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding, supaya semua suara itu berhenti. Dengan langkah kaki gontai, Jongin berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang tempat tidurnya. Tangan kirinya terulur untuk mengambil ponsel di atas lantai.

Nomor Changmin, hanya Changmin yang ada di dalam kepalanya sekarang. Jari-jari tangan Jongin bergetar hebat, ia nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya ketika mencoba menghubungi nomor Changmin. Cukup lama Jongin menunggu jawaban dari Changmin. Kedua lututnya terasa lemas maka ia putuskan untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjang tempat tidur.

" _Hai Jongin, ada apa? Kenapa menghubungiku larut malam? Apa kau belum tidur?"_

Suara Changmin terasa hangat dan penuh perhatian. Dada Jongin terasa semakin sesak. Dia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Changmin. Bersalah karena membiarkan Sehun menyentuhnya.

"A—Aku mencintaimu Changmin hyung." Ucap Jongin terbata.

" _Jongin ada apa? Suaramu terdengar tak begitu baik? Apa kau sakit?"_

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengantuk, sampai jumpa _Hyung_." Dusta Jongin.

" _Ya, selamat malam. Cepat tidur jangan sampai sakit. Aku mencintaimu."_

Sambungan berakhir, Jongin menjatuhkan ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur, sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya. Terlentang mengamati langit-langit kamar. "Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Jongin berucap pelan nyaris berbisik.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca, leganya ga diapa-apain ama ffn ni cerita. Terimakasih review kalian _**adi chandra, ahyu, Athiyyah417, Miran HUNKAI, Oh Titan, micopark, ariska, opikkim, opikkim, cute, Guest, vvv, Guest, alv, Lusiana, nunumatao99, NisrinaHunkai99, novisaputri09, jongbae, arvipark794, JL Lightning25, Oranyellow chan, sriwardhani91, Isakura216, Kim762, juliakie, bbyun40, YooKihyun94, Wiwitdyas1, ohkim9488, jjong86, K1mut, tobanga garry, tobanga garry, OhSehunKimJongin, thedolphinduck, Kim Jongin Kai, Park RinHyun Uchiha, KyungXe, Natsu Kajitani, falconidct, GaemGyu92, luckyOne94, Kiki2231, ParkJitta, jongiebottom, bksekaii, ClaraYu.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	7. Chapter 7

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai, HUNHAN (side)**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Previous**

" _Hai Jongin, ada apa? Kenapa menghubungiku larut malam? Apa kau belum tidur?"_

Suara Changmin terasa hangat dan penuh perhatian. Dada Jongin terasa semakin sesak. Dia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Changmin. Bersalah karena membiarkan Sehun menyentuhnya.

"A—Aku mencintaimu Changmin hyung." Ucap Jongin terbata.

" _Jongin ada apa? Suaramu terdengar tak begitu baik? Apa kau sakit?"_

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengantuk, sampai jumpa _Hyung_." Dusta Jongin.

" _Ya, selamat malam. Cepat tidur jangan sampai sakit. Aku mencintaimu."_

Sambungan berakhir, Jongin menjatuhkan ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur, sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya. Terlentang mengamati langit-langit kamar. "Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Jongin berucap pelan nyaris berbisik.

 **BAB TUJUH**

Sehun menepikan mobilnya meski ia seharusnya masih membutuhkan sepuluh menit lagi untuk sampai ke tempat yang dia sebut rumah. Dua lampu sen mobil berkedip-kedip memberi isyarat pada kendaraan di belakang agar tak menabrak mobilnya. Dia mengingat Changmin dan semua amarahnya seolah meledak.

Dia bisa menghancurkan Changmin, dan itu sangat mudah. Menghancurkan impian Changmin, menghancurkan karir Changmin. Tapi jika dirinya melakukan semua itu ia yakin Jongin akan sedih. Sehun bisa melihat semua cinta memuakkan pada kedua bola mata Jongin. Dan sesungguhnya ia tak mengerti dengan semua perasaannya terhadap Jongin. Ia terombang-ambing, putus asa, frustasi, namun tak ada seorangpun yang membantunya.

Bercerita pada Jonginpun tak akan menyelesaikan apapun, semua perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya, semua suara mengganggu di dalam kepalanya. Sebab Sehun yakin Jonginpun sama tidak tahunya. Cinta, kalimat itu begitu asing jika dihubungkan dengan Jongin. Dia mencintai Jongin itu sudah pasti tak diragukan lagi.

Tapi melihat Jongin pada posisi Baekhyun terlalu sulit untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Melihat Jongin bersama Changmin, membayangkan mereka berdua menikah tak bisa Sehun terima. Sehun tidak pernah merasa bimbang seperti ini sebelumnya. Memijit batang hidungnya, Sehun menyalakan mesin mobil kemudian melaju. Ke arah lain, bukan ke arah bangunan yang dia sebut sebagai rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya, ada begitu banyak beban yang seolah bertengger pada kedua pundaknya. Jongin akhirnya bangun, duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Kepalanya serasa meledak, tangan kirinya meraih ponsel dan sekali lagi menghubungi Changmin. Butuh lebih banyak jumlah nada sambung yang terdengar, sebelum Changmin menjawab panggilannya.

" _Hai Jongin."_

Ketika Changmin menjawab, suaranya serak dan berat, Jongin bahkan nyaris merasakan semua rasa lelah yang Changmin rasakan sekarang dan dia merasa sangat bersalah sudah mengganggu Changmin. Namun, semua suara di dalam kepalanya menolak untuk diam dan Jongin yakin bisa gila jika tak mengatakannya sekarang pada Changmin.

" _Hyung_ , maaf sudah mengganggu istirahatmu. Aku ingin berbicara."

" _Tentu."_

Jawaban Changmin penuh dengan pengertian, dan Jongin semakin tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah. "Sehun menciumku." Changmin tak langsung menjawab, Jongin mendengar suara tarikan napas berat. "Maafkan aku _Hyung."_

" _Apa dia memaksamu?"_

"Ya." Balas Jongin nyaris berbisik. Kedua matanya terasa panas, pandangannya mulai kabur. Air mata terbentuk cepat.

" _Aku akan bicara pada Sehun, besok. Tidurlah Jongin jangan terlalu memikirkan semua itu."_

Menelan ludah kasar, mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. "Seandainya aku bisa melakukan semua itu _Hyung_."

" _Kau hanya terkejut, itu wajar Jongin."_

"Kami bersahabat."

" _Ya, kalian bersahabat. Sahabat yang sangat dekat."_

"Sahabat seharusnya tak saling berciuman kan? Jawab aku _Hyung_?"

" _Kalian seperti saudara, kalian tak terpisahkan. Aku bisa mengerti."_

"Tidak _Hyung_ , bukan seperti ini. Sahabat tak seharusnya…," Jongin menggantung kalimatnya. "Aku merasa nyaman dan aman ketika Sehun memelukku, mendengar suaranya begitu menyenangkan, saat dia tersenyum jantungku berdetak cepat, aku sedikit kecewa ketika Sehun dekat dengan orang lain. Apa itu perasaan seorang sahabat yang wajar? Katakan Changmin hyung?"

" _Jongin tidurlah kurasa kau sudah lelah…,"_

"Tidak." Potong Jongin. "Changmin hyung bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya, semua terlalu jelas dan aku buta. Aku mencintai Sehun."

" _Tidak Jongin!"_ teriak Changmin. _"Kau tidak mencintai Sehun, itu hal wajar yang dirasakan sahabat yang sudah sangat dekat, lebih dekat dari seorang saudara kandung. Jongin itu wajar…..,"_

Jongin bungkam tak menanggapi racauan Changmin di seberang sana. Muak dengan semuanya, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Jongin melempar ponselnya menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Ragu-ragu untuk menekan bel pintu. Malam terlalu larut, namun ia yakin bukan itu yang menghalanginya. Keraguan masih menggelayuti punggung Sehun dengan berat, mengumpulkan semua niatnya Sehun berhasil menekan tombol merah bel pintu.

Ia tak berharap banyak Baekhyun masih terjaga sekarang apalagi ia datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana hitam yang dia kenakan. Bayangan dirinya terpantul pada pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Mengenakan stelan jas rapi di tengah malam. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa sangat menyedihkan.

Ia lupa kapan terakhir kalinya memakai kaos dan jins. Di usianya sekarang seharusnya ia bisa melakukan hal wajar yang biasa para pemuda di luar sana lakukan. Berpakaian sedikit memberontak, mewarnai rambut, pergi ke klub, kafe, berpesta. Sehun sadar sejak kecil ia tak pernah memiliki kehidupan yang normal, dan Jongin—Jongin adalah teman pertama sekaligus teman terakhirnya yang menganggap dirinya normal.

Jongin berani menghampirinya, menyapanya, mengajaknya bermain, memberinya permen, hanya Jongin yang berani melakukannya. Jongin bahkan berkelahi untuk membelanya. Semua pemikiran tentang Jongin lenyap ketika pintu di hadapannya tertarik ke dalam.

"Sehun?!" Baekhyun terlihat sangat lelah dan mengantuk, namun keceriaan terpancar di wajahnya ketika melihat Sehun.

Sehun seolah tercekik rasa bersalah. Ia mencoba tersenyum dan berharap senyumannya cukup meyakinkan Baekhyun. Kedua tangan Baekhyun terbuka, Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan Baekhyun tanpa menunggu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu."

"Tidak masalah, ayo masuk." Melepaskan pelukannya, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar tangan kirinya menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Sehun. Menarik Sehun masuk.

Bersamaan dengan suara halus pintu apartemen yang tertutup. Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Baekhyun menoleh, Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Baekhyun. Melangkah mendekat Sehun menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Baekhyun, kedua matanya menatap mata sipit Baekhyun. Kekasihnya tampak sangat mempesona malam ini, tersenyum padanya dengan lembut. Namun, Sehun merasa kosong dan hampa.

"Baek…," bisik Sehun sambil menarik dirinya keluar dari dekapan Baekhyun.

"Ya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lembut.

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya, jika aku membuatmu sedih, jika aku tidak romantis, tidak memperhatikan, tidak memberikan waktu yang banyak untukmu."

"Sehun itu tidak masalah." Baekhyun tersenyum tangan kanannya terangkat untuk membelai pipi kiri Sehun.

Tangan kiri Sehun terangkat, menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun. Menurunkan tangan itu. Menatap kedua mata Baekhyun lekat. "Kau berhak untuk bahagia. Kau berhak mendapat yang lebih baik dariku, karena kau sempurna Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terpaku dadanya terasa nyeri, ia takut dengan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan Sehun ucapkan. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap semua ini mimpi.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hubungan kita dan…,"

"Tidak Sehun…," Baekhyun berucap dengan putus asa.

"Aku tidak bisa meneruskannya." Ucap Sehun mengabaikan tatapan penuh penderitaan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

"Kau tidak menyakitiku Sehun."

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya Baekhyun, untuk semua waktu yang sudah kita lewati bersama."

"Sehun jangan pergi!" pekik Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Sehun erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun.

Sehun nyaris mengangkat kedua tangannya, membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Namun, ia tahu jika dirinya melakukan hal itu. Dia akan meninggalkan luka yang lebih dalam dan lebih parah pada Baekhyun. "Maaf Baekhyun hyung," bisik Sehun. Perlahan ia lepas pelukan Baekhyun kemudian berjalan mundur.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Sehun. "Apa ada orang lain?"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa melihat masa depanku bersamamu lagi Baekhyun hyung."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyakitiku Sehun?"

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun hyung, tapi percayalah jika aku meneruskan hubungan ini kau akan lebih tersakiti lagi."

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Sehun mengutuk dirinya di dalam hati karena membuat Baekhyun menangis. Ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun, namun ia bisa menyebutkan siapa yang mendapatkan cintanya melebihi Baekhyun. Pada akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun. Melangkah panjang-panjang meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin keluarlah dari kamar! apa kau tahu jika bolos pada masa magang kau bisa dipecat! Kim Jongin!"

Mengabaikan teriakkan sang kakak, Jongin memilih bergelung di dalam selimutnya, hari ini dia tidak ingin melakukan apapun, termasuk pergi bekerja. Dipecat, tidak masalah jika dirinya harus dipecat. Mungkin itu lebih baik karena dirinya tidak perlu lagi bertemu dengan Sehun.

Sehun, mengingat nama itu membuat jantung Jongin berdetak cepat dan dia tak menyukai hal itu. Rasanya ia terbebani oleh sesuatu jika mengingat Sehun, meski di sisi lain dirinya ia tak bisa memungkiri betapa nyamannya bersama Sehun.

"Kim Jongin ini yang terakhir setelah ini aku akan pergi ke toko dan aku tidak peduli lagi! Jongin?! Jangan keras kepala! Bodoh kau Kim Jongin!"

Jongin memerintahkan pada dirinya untuk berhenti memikirkan Sehun, berhenti memikirkan Changmin, berhenti memikirkan apapun detik ini juga. Memejamkan kedua mata lelahnya, semalaman setelah pembicaraannya dengan Changmin, Jongin tidak tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin membuka kedua matanya, dan dia tak dapat menghitung berapa lama dirinya sudah tertidur. Menatap langit-langit kamar sempitnya, mencoba mendengar suara apapun yang ada di dalam tempat tinggalnya. Nihil, tidak ada suara apapun. Ibunya dan kakak perempuannya pasti sudah berada di toko.

Memaksa tubuhnya yang terasa berat untuk bangun, Jongin lantas melangkah menuju pintu. Membuka kunci dan membuka pintu. Rumah benar-benar sepi, Jongin pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi air mungkin bisa sedikit menjernihkan otaknya yang berkabut sekarang.

Berdiri di bawah pancuran air dingin ketika musim gugur tingggal menghitung hari, pasti adalah keputusan paling buruk. Air terasa menusuk tulang dan tubuh Jongin menggigil sekarang, namun, dia tidak peduli. Tidak peduli dengan apapun. Dia merasa benar-benar tersesat sekarang. Setelah semua yang Sehun lakukan.

Jongin selalu yakin jika Sehun hanya sekedar sahabat, Jongin selalu yakin jika perasaannya terhadap Sehun tidak lebih dari sekedar rasa sayang pada seorang keluarga, Jongin selalu yakin jika dia mencintai Changmin. Dan kejadian tadi malam, semuanya hancur. Semua terbalik.

Nyatanya, rasa sayang itu bukan hanya sekedar rasa sayang terhadap anggota keluarga, Sehun bukan sekedar sahabat, dan ternyata dia tidak benar-benar mencintai Changmin sebesar cintanya terhadap Sehun. Namun, bisa saja Sehun tidak memiliki perasaan itu terhadapnya. Memikirkan jika Sehun tak memiliki perasaan yang sama, membuat lutut Jongin lemas.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di bawah pancuran air dingin menusuk, memeluk kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Dia merasa sangat takut sekarang. Setelah ia tahu semuanya, bahwa selama ini dia mencintai Sehun namun ada kemungkinan Sehun menolaknya dan memilih Baekhyun.

Rasa sesak yang menekan membuat Jongin mengambil oksigen dengan serampangan menggunakan mulutnya. Tersedak air dingin hingga matanya berair. Oh Sehun dan Oh Sehun, hanya nama itu yang menggema di dalam pikirannya. Dan Jongin sungguh menderita sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sengaja melewatkan sarapan, Jongin tahu seharusnya dia tidak keluar rumah ketika membolos kerja. Tapi kepalanya bisa meledak jika dia terus terkurung di dalam ruangan seorang diri sekarang. Menarik pintu ke dalam, Jongin terkejut mendapati Changmin sudah berdiri di depan pintu flatnya.

" _Hyung_." Panggil Jongin dengan lemah.

Changmin tidak tersenyum, kedua matanya merah, kulitnya pucat. "Kau tidak mengeringkan rambutmu dengan benar. Kau bisa masuk angin, di luar mulai dingin."

Tanpa menjawab Jongin melangkah keluar, menutup pintu flat kemudian melangkah keluar. Hari ini dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Changmin atau bahkan Sehun. Ia butuh ruang untuk bernapas, ia ingin seorang diri.

"Jongin tunggu." Tangan kiri Changmin menahan lengan kanan Jongin. "Bisakah kita bicara?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Semua ucapanmu semalam." Tatapan Changmin terlihat begitu menyedihkan, Jongin ingin menghapus kesedihan pada wajah Changmin. Namun, ia sendiri sedang bimbang, dan jika dia menjawab sekarang. Pasti akan ada yang tersakiti. Dirinya atau Changmin.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Changmin hyung sebaiknya hubungan kita berakhir saja."

"Tidak Jongin, tidak bisa semudah itu. Kita tidak bisa berakhir hanya karena ciuman Oh Sehun. Kau mungkin hanya bimbang karena Sehun melakukan tindakan tidak terduga."

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Jongin mengenang kembali kejadian dengan Sehun. Ketika Sehun menciumnya dan dia yakin sekarang sangat yakin. Perasaan itu, perasaan di dalam dirinya bukan sekedar perasaan seorang sahabat.

"Aku—aku mencintai Sehun," bisik Jongin mengabaikan semua rasa bersalahnya. "Aku mencintai Sehun. Selama ini aku buta, maaf." Ucapan maaf Jongin untuk semua orang yang tersakiti karena kebodohannya. Untuk Baekhyun untuk Changmin dan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Maafkan aku Changmin hyung, aku mencintai Sehun."

Changmin menghalangi langkah kaki Jongin, menarik tubuh Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. "Tolong, aku mohon. Jangan mengatakan hal itu, jangan mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin, sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pergi."

Jongin ingin sekali membalas pelukan Changmin karena itu terasa sangat aman dan nyaman. Aman dan nyaman tidak cukup, karena Jongin merasa ada yang salah. Tidak seharusnya dia berada di dalam pelukan Jongin. "Maaf," bisik Jongin.

"Bagaimana jika Sehun tidak membalas perasaanmu? Bagaimana jika Sehun menyakitimu?"

"Aku akan menanggung semua rasa sakitnya, aku tidak ingin membohongi Changmin hyung. Jika Sehun menyakitiku, aku akan menerimanya."

"Kim Jongin…,"

"Maaf." Potong Jongin sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Changmin kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan semua ini berakhir Kim Jongin! Aku akan mempercepat pernikahan kita!"

Jongin terus melangkah pergi, mengabaikan teriakkan putus asa Changmin. Dadanya sesak oleh semua rasa bersalah. Apapun langkah Changmin mereka tidak akan pernah bersama. Meski Sehun mungkin tak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya, Jongin sudah mengetahui siapa yang memiliki cintanya. Dan bersama orang lain kecuali Sehun berarti dia sudah berdusta dan dengan terang-terangan menyakiti seseorang yang pura-pura dia cintai. Tidak, Jongin tidak bisa melakukan itu.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih semua yang sudah membaca cerita ini, terimakasih review kalian _**ahrarzriantix, Oji27, Guest, NishiMala, Guest,vvv, Pop, cute, alv, ly94, Wiwitdyas1, micopark, Kim Jongin Kai, Isakura216, GaemGyu92, troalle, NdiwhY, Natsu Kajitani, vivikim406, Park RinHyun Uchiha, Wendybiblu, Saiueo, k1mut, YooKihyun94, luckyOne94, KyungXe, YooKey1314, nunumato99, novisaputri09, OhSehunKimJongin, auraaaalia, peanutts, jjong86, Kiki2231, Kim762, NisrinaHunkai99, falconidct, Oranyellow chan, bksekalii, narti c, arvipark794, jongiebottom, SeKai Candyland, thedolphinduck, ohkim9488, Xingmandoo, Xingmandoo, ClaraYu, juliakie.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	8. Chapter 8

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Previous**

"Aku akan menanggung semua rasa sakitnya, aku tidak ingin membohongi Changmin hyung. Jika Sehun menyakitiku, aku akan menerimanya."

"Kim Jongin…,"

"Maaf." Potong Jongin sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Changmin kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan semua ini berakhir Kim Jongin! Aku akan mempercepat pernikahan kita!"

Jongin terus melangkah pergi, mengabaikan teriakkan putus asa Changmin. Dadanya sesak oleh semua rasa bersalah. Apapun langkah Changmin mereka tidak akan pernah bersama. Meski Sehun mungkin tak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya, Jongin sudah mengetahui siapa yang memiliki cintanya. Dan bersama orang lain kecuali Sehun berarti dia sudah berdusta dan dengan terang-terangan menyakiti seseorang yang pura-pura dia cintai. Tidak, Jongin tidak bisa melakukan itu.

 **BAB DELAPAN**

Jongin tidak sadar bagaimana dia bisa berakhir di depan pagar rumah keluarga Oh. Kepalanya berkedut pening, ia tak yakin Sehun ada di dalam. Tangan kanan Jongin terangkat untuk menekan interkom memberitahukan kedatangannya. Sebelum dia urungkan karena merasa bodoh.

Pada akhirnya Jongin memutar tubuhnya, memunggungi pagar. Melangkah pergi, kepalanya benar-benar terganggu sekarang. Memang apa yang dia harapkan dari Sehun, penerimaan cinta? Dan apa semua bisa berubah lebih baik jika Sehun menerima cintanya.

Mengenakan tudung jaket hitamnya, Jongin tidak ingin orang-orang memperhatikan rambut berantakannya, atau kedua mata merah bengkaknya. Sekarang, Jongin yakin dirinya mirip gelandangan atau pecandu obat terlarang.

Awalnya Jongin tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, ia benar-benar tersesat di kota kelahirannya, di kota yang di hari biasa ia ketahui setiap sudutnya, setiap jalan-jalan rahasia untuk menghindari kemacetan. Tapi sekarang ia rasa kemampuan otaknya benar-benar lumpuh. "Baekhyun hyung…," gumam Jongin pelan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia mengingat Baekhyun sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengabaikan tatapan dan teriakkan staf pengawas para karyawan magang, Jongin melangkah cepat menuju ruangan tempatnya bekerja. Dia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya, mungkin tidak semua, dia hanya berharap semua beban yang dia rasakan bisa sedikit berkurang.

Jongin masuk ketika Baekhyun berusaha untuk melupakan sejenak masalahnya dengan Sehun. Berpikir jika kejadian semalam tidak nyata, Jongin datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Kau terlambat, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" ketus Baekhyun.

"Apa kita bisa bicara berdua?" Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan, ia tidak nyaman dengan tatapan semua orang. "Baekhyun hyung aku mohon."

"Untuk apa? Apa kau tahu Sehun dimana sekarang?"

"Bisakah kita bicara berdua?" Jongin bersikukuh untuk bicara berdua saja dengan Baekhyun tanpa pendengar tambahan.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Untuk apa kita bicara berdua? Tidak ada gunanya, kau sudah menang. Kau merebut Sehun dariku."

Jongin tersentak. "Apa Sehun mengakhiri hubungan kalian?"

Baekhyun tertawa namun ia nyaris menangis sekarang. "Kau menang, selamat. Kau berjanji untuk menjauhi Sehun tapi apa yang kau lakukan? kau justru merebutnya dariku. Aku sangat mencintainya apa kau tahu itu?" tatapan Baekhyun begitu memilukan.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan terdiam. Mereka tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa, berniat pergipun percuma. Mereka akan mendapat hukuman karena pergi sebelum jam bekerja berakhir atau sebelum jam istirahat.

"Maaf." Bisik Jongin.

"Apa maaf saja cukup Jongin? Kau menghancurkan semuanya, kau merebut milikku yang berharga."

"Aku tidak tahu jika aku mencintai Sehun."

Baekhyun ingin berteriak sekarang karena Sehun juga bersikap sama. "Kalian sama saja, saling mempermainkan. Dan aku, kenapa kalian melibatkan aku? Kenapa aku terseret? Kenapa Kim Jongin? Katakan?!"

"Baekhyun hyung…,"

"Diam!" potong Baekhyun. "Kalian mempermainkan aku, aku bukan mainan yang bisa kalian mainkan sesuka hati lalu kalian buang. Kenapa kau datang padaku saat itu, dengan wajah polosmu, mengatakan jika Sehun ingin bertemu denganku, kenapa kau mengantarku ke kafe dan mempertemukan aku dengan Sehun? Jika akhirnya Sehun hanya memikirkanmu, jika pada akhirnya Sehun menjadi milikmu. Apa kau bahagia sekarang? Kau pasti merasa sangat bangga bukan melihatku hancur berantakan?"

"Maafkan aku, seandainya aku tahu lebih cepat. Maaf, aku tahu permintaan maafku terdengar seperti omong kosong sekarang."

"Aku akan pergi, kau bisa memiliki Sehun untukmu sendiri."

"Jangan pergi. Aku yang akan pergi, jangan membuang semua yang kau miliki karena aku dan Sehun. Kau cemerlang di karirmu. Jangan menyerah oleh rasa sakitmu, kau pasti mengumpat di dalam hati mendengar kalimatku, kalimat dari seseorang yang sudah mengambil kebahagiaanmu. Maaf."

Baekhyun membuka bibirnya, Jongin menunggu. Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Jongin. Jongin sadar itu isyarat untuknya pergi. Menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa sesal, Jongin melangkah gontai meninggalkan ruangan.

Jongin sudah berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi atau menemui Sehun, pada akhirnya Jongin tak mampu menahannya lagi. Ia menyerah dan menghubungi Sehun. Di depan gedung perusahaan.

"Kau dimana?"

" _Rumah."_ Suara Sehun terdengar sama tidak baiknya.

"Aku akan ke sana, jangan pergi."

" _Bukannya kau sudah datang tadi. Penjaga rumahku yang mengatakan, aku menunggumu tapi kau tidak masuk."_

"Aku—harus pergi ke tempat lain. Aku akan tiba setengah jam lagi jika bus datang tepat waktu."

" _Aku bisa menjemputmu."_

"Tidak, tidak perlu, kau terdengar tidak baik."

" _Kau juga terdengar sama."_

Jongin hanya tersenyum kemudian mengakhiri panggilannya. Melesakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket. Menoleh ke belakang, mengamati kantor tempatnya bekerja untuk terakhir kali. Besok dia tidak akan kembali ke tempat ini lagi. Dia sudah cukup menyakiti Baekhyun, jika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi karena keberadaannya. Maka Jongin akan merasa sangat buruk.

Jongin berdiri dengan empat calon penumpang bus. Sekarang masih pukul tiga sore, jam pulang kantor belum berlangsung membuat Jongin lega ia tak harus berhimpitan dengan banyak orang. Melirik ke kiri, memperhatikan tiga orang calon penumpang yang sepertinya adalah keluarga.

Orangtua dengan putrinya, mereka terlihat bahagia. Jongin mendongak menatap langit yang sedikit kelabu. Mungkin, hujan akan turun. Ketika bus akhirnya tiba Jongin menjadi yang terakhir masuk. Memilih bangku paling belakang untuk menyendiri, memasang _earphone_ pada kedua telinganya. Lagu dari _Ikon_ mengalun indah seolah menyentil keadaan Jongin sekarang.

 _I hope I'm just a guy_

 _Out of the many people who come and go in your life_

 _I hope our memories are like the sunset, short and beautiful_

 _Your small back hasn't left yet_

 _I hope you can push me away happily_

 _Sorry, sorry_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, hope you have a good life_

 _Sorry, sorry, please forget me_

 _Though it hurts_

 _The promise to be together forever_

 _It doesn't exist anymore_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you_

 _Words I couldn't say until now_

 _I'm sorry, I'm not good enough_

 _Sorry for being so small till the end_

 _I couldn't fill you up_

 _Forgive me_

 _I hope you meet someone better than me_

Sepanjang lagu Jongin tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan Changmin, seseorang yang sudah dia sakiti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada meja oval yang terbuat dari marmer hitam. Dengan vas oval dari keramik terbaik, berisi ratusan kuntum mawar. Meja yang diletakkan tak jauh dari pintu utama rumah. Ya, Sehun menunggu Jongin cukup lama. Sejak penjaga rumahnya mengatakan melihat Jongin berdiri di depan pagar.

Menunggu kedatangan Jongin namun sahabatnya itu tak juga menampakan diri. Namun, Sehun terlalu pengecut untuk menghubungi atau mencaritahu keberadaan Jongin. Baru tadi malam dia mengetahui semuanya, tentang perasaannya terhadap Jongin. Dan semua perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun tak lebih dari sekedar ilusi semata.

Hingga pintu rumahnya terdorong ke dalam. Jongin masuk, dalam langkah pelan dan sedikit gontai. Rambut hitamnya terlihat lembab, kedua matanya merah, kulit cokelatnya pucat. "Hai." Sapa Sehun.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun. "Hai." Balas Jongin dengan nada lemah. Ia melangkah tiga kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti di hadapan Sehun. "Kau memutuskan Baekhyun hyung? Kenapa?" Sehun mengendikkan bahu. "Sehun?" Jongin tak bisa menunggu.

"Aku butuh duduk." Balas Sehun sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Jongin. Menghembuskan napas kasar, Jongin melangkahkan kedua kakinya mengekori Sehun.

Sehun mengajaknya duduk di ruang keluarga, suara api perapian menggema di kesunyian kediaman keluarga Oh. Jongin tidak sadar tubuhnya menggigil hingga kehangatan api perapian terasa melegakan. Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya ke atas _single chair_ berwarna cokelat muda. Jongin duduk di hadapan Sehun. "Apa kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang sulit."

Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya ke atas pangkuan, menautkan jari-jemarinya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau mencintai Baekhyun hyung."

"Itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan." Gumam Sehun, mengamati wajah Jongin yang menunduk, pikirannya kusut sekarang.

"Kalau begitu—kenapa memutuskan Baekhyun hyung?"

"Karena ada orang lain yang aku pikirkan. Aku memang mencintai Baekhyun tapi ternyata aku mencintai orang itu lebih besar dibanding Baekhyun."

"Kau menyakiti Baekhyun hyung."

"Untuk sementara, waktu akan menyembuhkan lukanya. Kurasa—itu lebih baik dibandingkan kami tetap bersama tapi di atas kebohongan."

"Baekhyun hyung tidak berbohong."

"Aku yang berbohong, aku terlalu lama hidup dalam kebohongan."

"Semua ini karena aku, Baekhyun hyung yang mengatakannya."

Sehun tersenyum miring mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak merasakannya?"

"Aku—aku akan mengundurkan diri dari kantor, aku tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun hyung menderita."

"Menderita karena apa?"

"Karena dia harus bertemu denganku setiap hari." Sehun tak menanggapi. "Karena aku yang menghancurkan kebahagiannya."

"Jika ada yang disalahkan, aku yang harusnya disalahkan. Kau tidak perlu mengundurkan diri dari kantor."

"Kita berdua bersalah."

Tatapan keduanya bertemu, suara gemertak kayu terbakar tidak membuat keduanya terkejut. Tirai jendela besar di belakang Sehun membiaskan tarian bayangan api perapian. Samar aroma asap kayu bakar tercium. "Apa yang salah?" bibir tipis Sehun bergerak.

Jongin ingin mengalihkan pandangannya namun ia seolah tak mampu bergerak. "Semuanya. Kita terlambat menyadari semua perasaan ini, dan berakhir menyakiti orang lain."

"Kau punya pendapat untuk membuat semuanya lebih baik?"

"Sebaiknya kita tidak saling bertemu. Itu akan memperingan rasa sakit Baekhyun hyung dan Changmin hyung."

"Kau benar."

Jongin menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, persetujuan Sehun membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya terasa sangat nyeri. Akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan, memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Sehun. Ia mengamati sekilas ruang keluarga tempatnya berada. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengunjungi rumah ini, dulu semua terasa begitu wajar hingga perasaan lain yang muncul antara dirinya dan Sehun terlambat untuk disadari.

"Tapi, bisakah kita berhenti untuk berpura-pura? Aku tidak menyangkal sudah menyakiti Baekhyun dan Changmin, tapi apa semua akan baik-baik saja jika kita tidak bertemu?"

Langkah kaki Jongin terhenti, ia tahu dengan jelas jawabannya. Tapi jika dirinya dan Sehun bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, seolah tidak ada seorangpun yang tersakiti, bukankah itu sangat egois?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Jika kita saling menjauh apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku…," Jongin ingin menjawab sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk bungkam dan mulai melangkah, meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun bergerak cepat menahan kepergian Jongin dengan menarik lengan kiri Jongin. Tubuh Jongin berputar cepat, dan kini dia berhadapan dengan tatapan tajam kedua mata Oh Sehun. "Apa kau baik-baik saja jika kita saling menjauh?"

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun, sebab Jongin yakin dirinya akan menyerah di bawah tatapan itu. "Jawab aku," bisik Sehun.

"Kurasa—aku akan baik-baik saja." Jongin menggumam pelan dengan suara bergetar.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan aku? Bagaimana jika aku merasa tidak mampu untuk berpisah darimu?"

"Sehun—Baekhyun hyung dan Changmin hyung mereka terluka karena kita."

"Tatap aku dan katakan jika kau baik-baik saja, tanpa aku."

Tangan kanan Jongin bergerak pelan, melepas kaitan jari jemari tangan kanan Sehun yang berada di lengan kirinya. Berikutnya Jongin melangkah mundur tiga kali dan memutar tubuhnya. Sebelum berlari cepat, pergi dari hadapan Sehun. Tersenyum perih menatap kepergian Jongin, Sehun baru detik ini merasa benar-benar kalah sepanjang hidupnya. Seandainya…, tidak, Sehun tidak ingin berandai-andai jika semuanya lebih baik ketika perasaan itu lebih cepat disadari.

Seharusnya dia pergi, pergi secepat mungkin. Bukan berhenti di depan pintu dan merasa ragu. Namun, dadanya tertekan kuat, begitu nyeri. Bayangan tanpa Sehun terlalu mengerikan. Dan bersama orang lain kecuali Sehun sekarang tidak bisa Jongin gambarkan. Dia tidak bisa bersama orang lain kecuali Oh Sehun. Kim Jongin terjebak dan tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk membebaskan diri.

Ketika kedua kakinya membawa tubuhnya memutar, berbalik arah. Dan ketika kedua kakinya membawanya kembali kepada Sehun. Ada serangan kelegaan yang begitu hebat meski sebagian besar dirinya masih berusaha untuk mengabaikan Sehun, keinginannya untuk bersama Sehun tak terbendung lagi.

 _ **BRAKK!**_

Pintu ruang keluarga terbuka kasar, Sehun meneggakkan kepalanya, menatap Jongin. Kedua kakinya bergerak cepat menghampiri Jongin. "Aku sudah menyakiti orang lain tapi aku ingin bersamamu," kalimat Jongin terdengar putus asa. Sehun tidak menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk membalas. Menarik tangan kanan Jongin tergesa, Sehun mendekap tubuh Jongin begitu erat.

Ada dua orang yang tersakiti, Sehun sadar itu namun memeluk Jongin seperti ini membuat hatinya terasa lengkap. Dan mengapa setelah sekian lama ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Ia baru menyadari jika selama ini hatinya adalah milik Jongin.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun, menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang bercampur dengan parfum dan sedikit aroma sabun. Jongin menaikkan kedua tangannya, melingkari punggung Sehun. "Maaf," bisik Jongin di dalam pelukan Sehun. Kata maaf untuk Changmin dan Baekhyun karena dirinya sudah menyakiti mereka, karena dirinya tidak bisa menghindari Sehun tanpa merasa menderita.

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher kanan Jongin. Dia tidak tahu kenapa sekarang harus menangis, kenapa air matanya keluar begitu saja. "Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin." Bisik Sehun. "Jangan pergi dariku." Dan Sehun merasakan anggukan lemah Jongin di dalam pelukannya.

Menarik tubuhnya, Sehun menatap lekat kedua mata Jongin yang nampak sembab. Kedua tangan Sehun terangkat ia letakkan kedua tangannya pada kedua pipi Jongin, kulit di bawah telapak tangannya terasa begitu dingin. Kedua pipi Jongin memerah begitupun dengan ujung hidungnya. "Berapa lama kau berada di luar?"

"Entahlah…," bisik Jongin tenggelam pada tatapan tajam kedua mata cokelat milik Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Menyapa permukaan bibir Jongin yang sama dinginnya dengan kulit wajahnya. Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Bibir Sehun hangat dan lembut, jika di situasi biasa ia pasti akan menertawakan keadaannya sekarang. Berciuman dengan sahabat, terdengar sangat tidak alami.

Tapi sekarang, dirinya dan Sehun bukan lagi sahabat. Jongin merasa sedikit lega dengan hal itu. Meski tidak menutup kemungkinan di hari lain Sehun akan membuat lelucon tentang ini. Ketika bibirnya terasa basah, Jongin cukup tahu apa yang terjadi. Apa yang Sehun lakukan bukanlah yang pertama, dia sudah kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. Dan Sehun yang mengambilnya, apa Sehun masih mengingat hal itu, tahun pertama SMP dan Sehun sudah menciumnya seperti orang dewasa.

Kedua tangan Jongin bertengger pada kedua pinggang Sehun. Meremat pelan ikat pinggang Sehun ketika ciuman mereka tidak lagi ragu-ragu. Ketika lidah Sehun bergerak tak beraturan di dalam mulutnya. Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengerang pelan, dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menekan tengkuk Jongin. Sehun menarik tubuhnya, meninggalkan Jongin yang terengah dengan bibir mengkilat. Sehun menunduk, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher kiri Jongin, menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin yang memabukan sekarang.

Bibir tipis Sehun terbuka mengecupi setiap jengkal kulit Jongin yang mulai lembab. Menyesapnya, meninggalkan tanda merah menggoda, pembuluh darah leher Jongin berdenyut cepat di bawah bibir Sehun. Tangan kiri Sehun bergerak mendorong pintu ruang keluarga di balik punggung Jongin, mengaitkan slot penguncinya. Kemudian tangan Sehun bergerak perlahan, menuruni punggung tegap Jongin. berhenti di ujung jaket yang Jongin kenakan.

Menyelinap masuk. Bergerak ke atas membelai kulit punggung Jongin yang terasa panas di bawah sentuhannya. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Jongin tak melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegahnya. Api di dalam perapian menyala terang seperti api di dalam dirinya. Dan Sehun tidak keberatan untuk terbakar sekarang bersama Jongin.

Kedua tangan Sehun bergerak cepat menarik turun resleting jaket Jongin. Menarik lepas jaket Jongin, melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Jongin. Tubuh Jongin, Sehun tarik menjauhi pintu. Memutar tubuh Jongin sebelum mendorongnya perlahan untuk berbaring pada karpet tebal berwarna cokelat. Karpet dari bulu Beruang yang dulu menakuti Jongin setiap kali dia berkunjung ke rumah ini.

Menundukkan tubuhnya, bibir tipis Sehun bergerak, menari di atas permukaan kulit dada Jongin, bergerak turun melewati tulang rusuk Jongin di kanan dan kiri, melewati kulit cokelat yang membungkus perut datar Jongin. Bersamaan dengan ciuman itu, kedua tangan Sehun bergerak cepat seperti seorang pesulap. Menarik lepas ikat pinggang Jongin, menarik kain yang menutupi bagian tubuh bawah Jongin.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam dirinya, insting liarnya bermain sekarang dan akal sehatnya dibungkam. Mengangkat tubuh bagian bawahnya seolah membantu Sehun untuk meloloskan kain terakhir yang melindungi tubuhnya, seolah mengundang Sehun untuk lebih jauh menjamahnya. Jongin tidak menyangka dirinya bisa melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisikan Sehun seperti mantera yang melumpuhkan seluruh persendian seorang Kim Jongin. Ketika kulit tanpa penghalang mereka saling menyapa, terasa panas dan lembab.

Dengan putus asa tangan kanan Jongin bergerak menyentuh dagu lancip Sehun, meminta Sehun untuk menciumnya. Dan Sehun melakukannya. Lidah dan lidah bertautan, kedua lengan Jongin melingkari tengkuk Sehun.

"Sehun..," Jongin menyebut nama Sehun putus asa seolah hanya ada Sehun di dalam otaknya sekarang. Tidak perlu penjelasan lain, Sehun seolah mengerti panggilan putus asa itu.

Menarik tubuhnya, menunduk untuk menciumi cekungan leher Jongin. Sehun menyelinap memasuki tubuh Jongin dengan gerakan lembut. Bibir penuh Jongin mengeluarkan erangan tertahan, kedua kaki jenjang Jongin bergerak secara insting melingkari pinggang Sehun.

Sehun tahu dia sudah menyakiti Baekhyun, Sehun juga tahu dia sudah menyakiti Changmin. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan semua perasaan ini, ia merasa lengkap bersama dengan Jongin, dadanya penuh sesak dengan semua perasaan cinta. Terdengar menggelikan namun bersama Jongin, Sehun merasakan semua perasaan konyol itu.

Sehun memulainya dengan gerakan ragu-ragu, seperti seorang anak kecil yang memasuki kelas barunya di hari pertama sekolah. Menunduk untuk menyapa bibir lembab Jongin, melumat lembut bibir manis itu. Seluruh tubuh Sehun dan Jongin terasa panas, mungkin api perapian yang menjadi penyebabnya atau mungkin hal lain.

Peluh mengalir dari dahi Sehun, bergerak menuruni kedua pelipisnya, mengalir ke bawah menyusuri tulang wajahnya sebelum menetes turun dari dagu lancipnya. Kedua tangan Jongin mencengkeram bahu Sehun erat, keningnya mengkerut. Raut wajahnya seperti seseorang yang tengah menahan rasa sakit. "Jangan pernah pergi dariku Jongin, kau mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, Sehun tersenyum namun terlihat tak begitu yakin dengan jawaban sekedar anggukan itu. "Kau berjanji kan?"

"Ya, aku berjanji. Tidak akan pergi darimu kecuali…,"

"Tidak." Potong Sehun. "Jangan mengatakan hal lain, hanya itu yang ingin aku dengar." Bisik Sehun sebelum mencium bibir Jongin kembali dan melumatnya.

Gerakan malu-malu Sehun sudah berubah. Ia bukan lagi anak yang ragu memasuki kelas barunya. Kini Sehun sudah tahu apa yang diinginkannya dan apa yang menjadi tujuannya. Jari-jemari berkuku pendek milik Jongin menekan kulit punggung Sehun dalam ketika Sehun kehilangan kendali di dalam dirinya.

Sedikit lagi semuanya akan berakhir dan setelah ini mungkin rasa bersalah akan muncul, rasa bersalah karena menyakiti orang lain. Namun, Sehun tidak akan menyesali apapun. Selama Jongin di sampingnya semuanya menjadi benar.

Punggung Jongin melengkung ke atas, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Tak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa, Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada punggung basah Jongin. Erangan merdu terdengar, tubuh keduanya gemetar hebat beradu dalam sebuah kepuasan. Terengah, saling menatap, tenggelam dalam tatapan masing-masing. Sebelum tawa Sehun mengakhiri kesunyian yang begitu nyaman membungkus keduanya.

"Kenapa?" alis kanan Jongin terangkat bersamaan dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku—hanya merasa ini semua sangat lucu. Kita melakukannya di depan foto Kakek buyutku."

Kepala Jongin menoleh cepat, di atas perapian lukisan senior keluarga Oh terpajang indah dalam bingkai berukuran besar. "Astaga…," erang Jongin, tangan kanannya terangkat cepat menutupi wajahnya. Dan Sehun kembali tertawa.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sehun. "Sangat mencintaimu."

 **TBC**

Halo semua…., maaf NC gagalnya. Selalu takjub dengan author yang buat NC hot, sementara NC saya gagal total hahaha….., terimakasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini dan terimakasih review kalian _**ly94, bubblehun, KyungXe, Hunkaidghter, Natsu Kajitani, 0h69, OhWilis, Guest, Miran HunKai, NishiMala, Athiyyah417, Guest, jongibottom, Oh Titan, micopark, cute, laxyovrds, ariska, JonginOh, Wiwitdyas1, ismi ryesomnia, dhantieee, SeKai Candyland, novisaputri09, GaemGyu92, jongbae, falconidct, Wendybiblu, yuviika, Oranyellow chan, nunumato99, vivikim406, awrerei, auraaaalia, Kiki2231, HidekoAyana, OhSehunKimJongIn, YooKihyun94, jjong86, Saiueo, Park RinHyun Uchiha, luckyOne94, yoyokim, ClaraYu, troalle, ohkim9488, k1mut, Kim Jongin Kai, Kamong Jjong, juliakie.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	9. Chapter 9

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai, HUNHAN (side)**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Previous**

Punggung Jongin melengkung ke atas, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Tak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa, Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada punggung basah Jongin. Erangan merdu terdengar, tubuh keduanya gemetar hebat beradu dalam sebuah kepuasan. Terengah, saling menatap tenggelam dalam tatapan masing-masing. Sebelum tawa Sehun mengakhiri kesunyian yang begitu nyaman membungkus keduanya.

"Kenapa?" alis kanan Jongin terangkat bersamaan dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku—hanya merasa ini semua sangat lucu. Kita melakukannya di depan foto Kakek buyutku."

Kepala Jongin menoleh cepat, di atas perapian lukisan senior keluarga Oh terpajang indah dalam bingkai berukuran besar. "Astaga…," erang Jongin tangan kanannya terangkat cepat menutupi wajahnya. Dan Sehun kembali tertawa.

 **BAB SEMBILAN**

Jongin tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya tertidur, dan bagaimana ia sudah berada di dalam kamar Sehun. Ketika dia terjaga, membuka kedua matanya. Seseorang yang paling ingin ia lihat berbaring di sisi kanan ranjang tempat tidurnya. Mereka berhadapan, Jongin menatap kedua mata tajam gelap nan jernih itu.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada lembut.

"Aku memikirkan banyak hal."

"Apa?" tangan kanan Sehun bergerak untuk menyingkirkan anak rambut dari dahi Jongin.

Jongin membasahi bibirnya sembari berpikir kalimat apa yang ingin dia sampaikan. "Aku menghubungi Changmin hyung, aku memikirkanmu, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Sehun. Dan mengatakan hubungan kami sebaiknya berakhir, karena itu yang aku rasa paling tepat."

"Hubunganku dengan Baekhyun juga berakhir. Dan aku juga merasa itu adalah yang paling tepat."

Kedua mata Jongin menampakkan rasa keterkejutan. "Changmin hyung tersakiti, Baekhyun hyung juga." Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Maaf." Bisik Jongin.

"Aku juga bersalah, maafkan aku. Kita benar-benar buta dan terlambat untuk menyadari semua perasaan yang muncul."

"Aku juga."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, tangan kanan Jongin bergerak pelan menyentuh tulang panggul Sehun. Menarik tubuh Sehun mendekat, tanpa berpikir dua kali Sehun merengkuh tubuh Jongin. Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun.

Suara napas teratur Sehun serta detak jantungnya terdengar menenangkan. "Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin." Bisik Sehun.

"Aku juga sama." Balas Jongin. "Selanjutnya apa?"

"Hubungan kita?" Sehun bisa merasakan anggukan kepala Jongin di dalam dekapannya. "Tidurlah, aku juga ingin tidur." Bisik Sehun.

"Aku harus mengucapkan perpisahan pada Changmin hyung secara langsung, aku mengakhiri hubungan kami dengan cara yang tidak sopan."

"Ssssttt…, tidurlah Jongin. Aku tahu kau sangat lelah."

"Aku menelponnya di tengah malam dan mengatakan semua hal yang pasti menyakitinya."

"Tidurlah," Sehun bergumam pelan, sembari menarik tubuh Jongin lebih dekat. Jongin tahu dia sudah menyakiti Changmin, Sehun tahu jika dirinya menyakiti Baekhyun. Namun, untuk saat ini keduanya merasa cukup dengan berada di dalam pelukan hangat masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kerja pagi ini. Seharusnya dia menikmati waktu libur yang dia buat sendiri dengan bangun lebih siang. Tapi, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Pikirannya penuh dan dadanya sangat sesak. Maka, disinilah dirinya berada. Duduk seorang diri di belakang meja makan menikmati kopi pahit panas.

Sambil menikmati kopi pahit, Baekhyun mulai menyusun rencana untuk melupakan Sehun. Pertama, dia akan menyingkirkan semua barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Sehun. Kedua, dia akan menyerahkan surat permohonan pemindahan tempat. Baekhyun mencintai pekerjaannya jadi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaannya, namun dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sehun setiap hari tanpa merasa sakit. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Pilihan terbaik adalah mengajukan surat permohonan pemindahan kerja. Aroma wangi kopi dan menenangkan ketika dihirup, rasa pahitnya sedikit menyegarkan tubuh lelah Baekhyun. Tidak semua cairan hitam pekat itu Baekhyun minum, ia hanya menikmati setengah cangkir kopi pahit kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruang makan.

Hal pertama yang seseorang lakukan ketika patah hati mungkin menyingkirkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Meski sakit, tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali tetap berjalan dengan tenggak dan membuka lembaran baru. Tentu saja Baekhyun marah pada Sehun dan Jongin, merasa dikorbankan. Tapi di sisi lain ia sadar, ia tidak mampu memaksa Sehun untuk tetap berada di sisinya ketika dia mencintai orang lain.

Baekhyun berdiri di tengah ruangan kamar tidurnya. Menghadap ke dinding tempat semua foto-fotonya bersama Sehun tertempel manis membentuk hati besar. Foto kencan pertama di sebuah restoran kecil pinggiran Seoul, foto ketika upacara kelulusan, memasang _love lock_ di Namsan Tower. Semua itu tidak berarti sekarang, kedua tangan Baekhyun bergerak pelan menurunkan setiap foto dari dinding. Memasukkan semuanya ke dalam kardus cokelat bekas makanan ringan.

Boneka Beruang pemberian Sehun dimasukkan ke dalam kantong plastik besar bersama dengan hadiah lain seperti jaket, baju hangat, syal, sepatu, parfum, jam tangan. Baekhyun menarik laci meja kerjanya, melihat seikat Mawar dan Tulip yang mengering. Buket bunga pemberian Sehun yang sengaja dia simpan. Mengambilnya kemudian melesakkan bunga kering itu pada kardus bersama bingkai-bingkai foto.

Setiap benda yang Baekhyun masukan, di saat itulah dia bisa mengingat semuanya seperti melihat film. Terakhir, Baekhyun melepas _couple ring-_ nya memandangi cincin emas yang dia jepit di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "Selamat tinggal," gumam Baekhyun sebelum menjatuhkan cincinnya ke dalam kantong plastik. Mengikat kantong plastik, menutup kardus, mengakhiri semua hubungan dan kenangannya bersama Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun berdiri ketika merasakan kedua matanya panas, menatap bayangannya yang terpantul pada cermin di hadapannya. "Jangan menangis Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak boleh menangis, karena Sehun tidak akan pernah menangis untukmu. Hubungan ini tak lebih dari ilusi baginya, jadi kau tidak perlu menangis. Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk seorang Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun berhasil mencegah dirinya untuk menangis, melirik jam dinding. Pukul sepuluh pagi, butuh lebih dari dua jam untuk membersihkan semua barang-barang. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya.

" _Baekhyun."_ Dua kali nada sambung suara Sehun yang terdengar lelah menjawab.

"Kau pergi ke kantor hari ini?"

" _Ya, kurasa aku akan datang sore hari. Pukul tiga."_

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, apa kau punya waktu? Tenang saja, ini bukan masalah pribadi. Aku tidak akan memohon memintamu kembali, aku tidak akan berteriak dan menangis dramatis di hadapanmu, ini masalah pekerjaan. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan permintaanku."

" _Baiklah."_

"Terimakasih." Balas Baekhyun sebelum memutuskan sambung teleponnya dengan Sehun, meski ia tidak mengerti mengapa pada kalimat terakhir suara Sehun terdengar bergetar.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya ke atas nakas sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia tidak mungkin pergi ke kantor dengan seluruh tubuh yang dipenuhi keringat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengeringkan rambut basahnya menggunakan handuk, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat kamar tidur sudah rapi. Sehun tidak ada di dalam kamar, ada pakaian bersih di atas ranjang tempat tidur. Jongin mendekati ranjang, mengamati pakaian yang Sehun siapkan atau mungkin salah satu pelayan Sehun yang menyiapkannya.

Memakai jins biru dan sweeter putih, merasa penampilannya cukup pantas. Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dengan membawa jaket abu-abu dan garis hitam pada bagian dadanya, milik Sehun. Ketika melangkah keluar dari kamar, Jongin melihat Sehun duduk pada sofa merah tua terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Sehun mendongak mendengar langkah kaki Jongin. "Hai."

"Hai." Balas Jongin, tersenyum tipis namun ia tidak mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Sehun.

"Makan siang sudah siap setelah itu aku akan pergi ke kantor, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang sekalian."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat, entah mengapa sekarang dia merasa canggung berhadapan dengan Sehun. Seharusnya kecanggungan itu tidak perlu terjadi bukan?

Sehun tersenyum kemudian melangkah mendekati Jongin. Menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan kanan Jongin kemudian memeluk tubuh Jongin. Membuat Jongin tersentak. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Hmm.., entahlah." Gumam Jongin, ia sendiri merasa bingung. "Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Suara Jongin teredam oleh dada Sehun.

"Kau bisa mengatakan apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang." Gumam Sehun sambil mengusap-usap pelan punggung Jongin.

"Hmm.., kita dulu sahabat…,"

"Sekarang juga masih sahabat." Potong Sehun.

"Itu yang membuatku bingung, kita sahabat atau pasangan kekasih?"

Sehun tak langsung menjawab, ia melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian menarik tubuhnya sedikit menjauhi Jongin. Mengamati wajah Jongin lekat, menatap kedua bola mata hitam Jongin. "Aku tidak ingin ada yang berubah di antara kita. Kita sahabat tapi kau tahu, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lebih baik lagi, aku akan mencintaimu lebih banyak lagi."

Kalimat Sehun seharusnya membuat seseorang tersipu tapi tidak untuk Jongin, ia justru tertawa mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Hentikan Sehun, kalimatmu menggelikan."

"Aku bermaksud untuk romantis!" Sehun memekik kesal.

Jongin tersenyum. "Satu lagi, apa yang harus aku katakan pada Ibu? Aku tidak pulang semalam."

"Katakan saja jika kau menginap di rumahku, bukankah itu sudah biasa terjadi?"

"Tidak." Balas Jongin sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Aku biasa menginap di sini saat umur sembilan tahun sampai sebelas tahun."

"Yah kau benar. Dan kita tidak melakukan apapun kecuali tidur sedikit terlambat, dan menonton film dengan banyak camilan." Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Ibumu tidak akan curiga karena saat itu kita hanya anak kecil polos yang tidak tahu banyak hal kecuali mainan dan camilan." Jongin kembali mengangguk. "Hmm…," Sehun menggumam dengan tangan kanan menopang dagunya.

"Kau punya alasan yang cukup baik? Jadi aku tidak perlu terjebak dengan pertanyaan dari Ibu dan Boram?"

"Aku tahu!" Pekik Sehun percaya diri, Jongin menatapnya penuh antusias. "Katakan saja aku menginap di rumah Sehun dan aku bercinta dengannya."

Tatapan penuh antusias Jongin berubah sengit, kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat. "Bodoh!" Jongin berteriak marah.

"Itu solusi yang menurutku masuk akal." Balas Sehun polos.

"Aku akan tewas mengenaskan jika mengatakan itu semua, kau tahu sendiri apa aturan di keluargaku?"

"Kalau tidak salah Bibi selalu bilang, Jongin kau harus menikah dulu sebelum melakukan hubungan yah hubungan itu, jika kau terlanjur melakukannya sebelum menikah maka Ibu harap kau menikahi orang itu."

"Wah kau masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas."

"Tentu saja, Bibi mengatakannya di depanku karena Bibi juga mengharapkan hal yang sama terjadi padaku."

"Tapi kau ingkar."

"Tidak!" Sehun berteriak cukup keras.

"Secara teknik kita sudah mengingkarinya."

"Ya kau benar." Sehun tersenyum lebar diakhir kalimat. "Tapi sebelumnya aku tidak ingkar!"

"Oh Ya?" Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Itu benar, sekedar informasi Tuan Kim Jongin aku tidak pernah berhubungan badan dengan siapapun kecuali kau."

"Ah." Balas Jongin dengan wajah yang mungkin sekarang bersemu. "Dan semua kekasihmu itu? Baekhyun hyung?"

"Tidak aku tidak melakukannya dengan siapapun kecuali denganmu."

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa percaya seratus persen ya?"

"Sudahlah, ayo makan siang. Aku lapar dan aku harus ke kantor karena Baekhyun menghubungiku."

"Baekhyun hyung?"

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin cemas. Satu hal yang tidak dia inginkan adalah Jongin merasa cemburu. "Ini hanya tetang pekerjaan." Jelas Sehun.

"Apa Baekhyun hyung berniat untuk pergi?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Kau mengijinkan Baekhyun hyung pergi?"

"Kurasa hanya itu pilihan yang tersisa." Sehun melihat Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Hei, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Di sini akulah yang bersalah, jangan merasa bersalah."

"Tentu saja aku merasa bersalah, aku tidak bisa mencegah perasaan ini. Karena aku sudah mencuri sesuatu dari Baekhyun hyung."

"Kau tidak memaksaku untuk mencintaimu, pencuri mengambil paksa kau tidak mengambilku, aku yang menginginkannya. Aku ingin bersamamu."

"Tapi dari sudut pandang Baekhyun hyung aku adalah pencuri. Seorang pencuri yang kejam."

"Haah..," Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar. "Aku menyakiti Baekhyun, aku merasa terbebani akan itu. Tapi aku tidak menyesali hubungan kita, aku tidak menyesal memilihmu."

"Terimakasih." Ucap Jongin dengan suara pelan.

"Makan siang?" Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Tentu." Jongin tersenyum menyambut tangan kanan Sehun, menggenggamnya erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mengajukan surat permohonan pemindahan tempat kerja?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, seharusnya Sehun sudah tahu dengan jelas alasannya tanpa perlu bertanya lagi. "Jongin bilang dia ingin mengundurkan diri aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, hubungan kita sudah cukup buruk aku tidak mau memperkeruh keadaan." Baekhyun mengungkapkan setengah kebenarannya kepada Sehun.

Di belakang meja kerjanya Sehun melempar tatapan menuntut pada Baekhyun. "Aku yakin sebagian besar karena aku."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan kemudian mengangguk. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya."

"Maaf."

"Kata maaf saja tidak cukup, aku mencintai pekerjaanku tapi aku juga tidak bisa bertemu denganmu dan Jongin setiap hari, tanpa merasa sakit dan benci. Kurasa menjaga jarak dari kalian dan tidak bertemu dengan kalian lagi adalah pilihan terbaik."

Sehun menelan ludah kasar. "Aku harap rasa sakitmu tidak akan lama, dan kau menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari aku."

"Terimakasih atas harapan indahmu. Setujui saja surat permohonanku, Tuan Oh Sehun."

"Tentu, kau ingin ditempatkan dimana?"

"Selandia Baru, kudengar pemandangan di sana sangat indah."

"Sejauh itu?" Sehun tak percaya dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Semakin jauh semakin baik. Aku sudah mengemasi semua barang-barang pemberianmu, apa aku perlu mengembalikannya padamu?"

"Tidak perlu, kau simpan saja."

"Aku tidak ingin menyimpannya."

Sehun tak langsung menjawab ia menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun, ia tidak menginginkan semua ini. Tapi semua ini adalah pilihannya, dan ketika Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya berbicara seperti orang asing yang tak pernah saling kenal, semua adalah resiko yang harus Sehun rasakan. "Kau bisa membuangnya, apapun yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tidak ingin kita berakhir seperti ini."

"Kau ingin bersama Jongin tapi tetap berhubungan baik denganku?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Kau tidak bisa egois."

"Aku tahu, aku mencintaimu." Gumam Sehun dengan suara bergetar, Baekhyun tahu Sehun tidak berbohong tentang perasaannya.

"Tapi kau mencintai Jongin lebih besar dariku." Balas Baekhyun sambil menatap lekat kedua mata cokelat Sehun. Sehun tak membalas. "Dalam hidup kau harus memilih, kau tidak bisa egois, kau tidak bisa memiliki semuanya. Terkadang pilihan yang kau buat akan menyakitkan untuk sebagian orang. Dan kali ini aku yang merasakan sakit. Tidak!" pekik Baekhyun melihat Sehun membuka bibirnya nyaris mengucapkan permintaan maaf. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku mengerti. Kau mencintai Jongin, aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk tetap bersamaku. Aku mengerti itu."

"Hari itu, saat aku melihatmu pertama kali. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, aku tidak sedang bermain-main. Aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Sedikit melegakan mendengarnya. Kau boleh membakar barang-barang pemberianku, terimakasih waktunya Tuan Oh Sehun." Baekhyun membungkuk dalam, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

Sehun menatap pintu ruangannya yang tertutup, dia memilih Jongin. dia bahagia bersama Jongin. Tapi, tentu saja dia merasakan patah hati saat Baekhyun pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin, Changmin datang berkunjung." Kalimat sang ibu menghentikan kegiatan Jongin yang sedang sibuk menaikkan kardus apel ke atas rak pajang. "Temui dia." Jongin mengangguk pelan, ia belum memberitahu ibu dan kakak perempuannya jika hubungannya dengan Changmin berakhir.

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak ketika merasakan kedua lengan Changmin melingkari perutnya, Changmin memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa kabarmu hari ini? Kenapa semalam tidak pulang? Kau tahu ibu dan kakak perempuanmu sangat cemas." Ucap Changmin, hembusan napas hangatnya menyapu leher kanan Jongin.

"Aku pergi ke rumah teman." Jongin melonggarkan pelukan Changmin kemudian melangkah maju, membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan Changmin, ia berbalik dan melihat tatapan tidak suka dari Changmin.

"Teman atau Sehun?" Jongin memilih bungkam. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, juga ibu dan kakak perempuanmu."

"Tentu."

"Nyonya Kim, saya ingin menikahi Jongin secepat mungkin apa Anda tidak keberatan?"

Kedua mata Jongin membulat sempurna. "Me—menikah." Bisik Jongin terbata.

"Kurasa tidak masalah, asal Jongin setuju." Dan jawaban dari sang ibu membuat Jongin merasa bersalah. "Jongin?" Nyonya Kim menatap sang anak bungsu dengan penuh harap.

"Jongin selamat!" Boram memekik bahagia kemudian memeluk lengan kanan Jongin erat. Changmin tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Jongin.

"Tidak." Jawaban Jongin membuat semua orang terperanjat. "Tidak, kami tidak akan menikah. Itu keputusan sepihak Changmin hyung, bahkan sebenarnya hubungan kami sudah berakhir."

"Jongin apa yang kau bicarakan?!" pekik Changmin sambil berusaha menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Jongin. Jongin menghindari tangan Changmin.

"Hubungan kami sudah berakhir." Tegas Jongin. "Tolong jangan memaksaku _Hyung_."

Changmin tersenyum miring. "Ya hubungan kami berakhir, karena putera Anda berselingkuh." Changmin menatap penuh amarah kepada Nyonya Kim.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh, aku sudah mengatakan jika hubungan kita berakhir…,"

"Karena Sehun." Potong Changmin. "Karena Sehun kau mengakhiri hubungan kita, benar kan Kim Jongin?"

"Itu benar, mafkan aku Changmin hyung."

"Kau tidak bisa mengakhiri hubungan ini begitu saja, Kim Jongin."

"Changmin hyung jangan membuat semua ini semakin sulit." Ucap Jongin dengan nada memohon.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengakhiri semua ini? Jika aku masih mencintaimu? Kita tidak bisa berakhir seperti ini."

"Aku tidak bisa terus bersama Changmin hyung, maafkan aku. Jika kita terus bersama aku akan semakin menyakiti Changmin hyung."

"Tidak masalah bagiku, asalkan kau tetap bersamaku." Kedua mata Changmin nampak sembab ia berusaha memeluk Jongin, namun Jongin kembali menghindar. Dan penolakan Jongin membuat amarah di dalam diri Changmin yang selama ini ia pendam meledak. "Kim Jongin kau brengsek!"

Changmin berteriak penuh amarah dan…

 _ **PLAKKK!**_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi kiri Jongin. Mengejutkan semua orang termasuk Changmin sendiri. Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun, meski pipi kirinya berdenyut nyeri dan panas. "Jo—Jongin maafkan aku," menyadari kesalahannya, Changmin gelagapan meminta maaf kepada Jongin.

"Berhenti." Nyonya Kim berucap tegas. "Jangan menyentuh puteraku lagi, jangan menemuinya lagi, pergilah, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi."

"Nyonya Kim..," tatapan Changmin dipenuhi oleh keputus asaan.

"Pergi dari hadapanku sebelum aku menyerangmu, kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya kemarahan seorang Ibu ketika anak mereka tersakiti."

"Nyonya Kim….," Changmin berusaha membujuk.

 _ **PLAKK!**_

Tamparan keras Changmin terima di pipi kirinya dari wanita yang selama ini ia kenal sangat lembut. "Pergilah jangan kembali lagi. Pergi sekarang juga Shim Changmin." Changmin pergi dengan tergesa dengan amarah yang tampak jelas dia tahan.

Keheningan menyayat tajam. "Boram tutup tokonya, Jongin, Ibu ingin berbicara denganmu." Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Jongin dan sang ibu duduk berhadapan, Boram sudah selesai menutup toko, cahaya matahari dari luar memasuki ruangan dari celah-celah tirai jendela. "Kau dan Changmin putus?"

"Ya." Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kami putus."

"Karena akhirnya kau sadar selama ini mencintai Sehun."

"Darimana Ibu tahu?"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum. "Semua sudah terlihat sangat jelas Sayang. Ketika kau dan Sehun beranjak dewasa, Ibu tahu itu cinta tapi entah bagaimana kalian berdua tak menyadarinya sama sekali."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Aku benar-benar bodoh."

Nyonya Kim menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak bodoh, saat kita tidak begitu mengenal seseorang perasaan-perasaan yang muncul akan dengan mudah dibedakan, tapi ketika kita mengenal seseorang sangat dekat semua perasaan yang muncul akan bercampur menjadi satu dan butuh waktu untuk mengerti semuanya."

"Jadi—Ibu tidak marah hubunganku dengan Changmin hyung berakhir?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Sepertinya Ibu sangat menyukai Changmin hyung, aku takut mengecewakan Ibu."

Nyonya Kim tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak akan berpura-pura, Changmin terlihat sempurna menjadi menantu tapi jika kau tidak bahagia, itu semua tidak ada artinya untukku. Dan satu lagi." Tatapan Nyonya Kim berubah serius. "Changmin sudah menamparmu, dia sudah Ibu coret dari daftar menantu idaman." Jongin tertawa mendengar kalimat sang ibu. "Pipimu sampai lebam, pasti sakit. Ibu saja tidak pernah menamparmu, kurang ajar sekali dia."

"Ini tidak sakit, Ibu tenang saja. Aku pernah mendapat luka yang lebih serius."

"Berkelahi dengan seniormu karena mereka mengejek Sehun."

"Ya." Jongin membalas pelan.

"Aku tertinggal banyak?!" Boram memekik tidak senang sambil memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

"Tidak banyak yang kami bicarakan hanya hubunganku dengan Changmin hyung yang berakhir, dan sekarang aku bersama Sehun."

"Akhirnya….," ucap Boram penuh kelegaan. "Pada akhirnya kalian mendapat pencerahan. Satu lagi, semalam kau menginap di rumah Sehun kan?"

Kedua bola mata Jongin membulat sempurna, sekarang dia merasa menyesal memiliki saudara. Karena ibunya lupa dengan topik _tidak pulang semalam_ tapi Boram membuka topik menyebalkan itu.

"Ya, aku menginap di rumah Sehun semalam."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Pertanyaan dengan nada histeris dari sang Ibu membuat Jongin ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke laut. "I—itu kami tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Jawabanmu ragu-ragu."

"Kurasa mereka bercinta."

"Boram jaga bicaramu."

"Maaf Ibu."

"Jongin?"

"Ahhh…. Aku lelah sekali, kurasa aku ingin pulang dan tidur."

"Kim Jongin jangan menghindari pembicaraan."

 **TBC**

Halo semua terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini, meski semakin aneh hehehe. Terimakasih review kalian _**maiolibel, Miran hunkai, ariska, opikikim, lela wyfhzt, vegagomie, nunumato99, vegagom, Guest, vegagom, KyungXe, cute, NishiMala, Guest, Ggg, poongi, Sam, Guest, Sonyun, mad vii chan, sarlisa, awrerei, novisaputri09, Wiwitdyas1, jongbae, Athiyyah417, adi chandra, laxyovrds, ohkim9488, vegadmp00, Kamong Jjong, Kim Jongin Kai, Natsu Kajitani, vivikim406, troalle, Kiki2231, Babygom, GaemGyu92, jongiebottom, YooKihyun94, luckyOne94, alita94, OhSehunKimJongin, HamsterXiumin, Kitten Taco, Sekai Candyland, micopark, bksekaii, pawpiwpow, Rhanie404, xolovxy, k1mut, falconidct, jjong86, maryaulfa, Saiueo, juliakie.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	10. Chapter 10

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai, HUNHAN (side)**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Previous**

Kedua bola mata Jongin membulat sempurna, sekarang dia merasa menyesal memiliki saudara. Karena ibunya lupa dengan topik _tidak pulang semalam_ tapi Boram membuka topik menyebalkan itu.

"Ya, aku menginap di rumah Sehun semalam."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Pertanyaan dengan nada histeris dari sang Ibu membuat Jongin ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke laut. "I—itu kami tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Jawabanmu ragu-ragu."

"Kurasa mereka bercinta."

"Boram jaga bicaramu."

"Maaf Ibu."

"Jongin?"

"Ahhh…. Aku lelah sekali, kurasa aku ingin pulang dan tidur."

"Kim Jongin jangan menghindari pembicaraan."

 **BAB SEPULUH**

Setelah memberi alasan berbelit-belit, Jongin akhirnya diijinkan pulang. Ia cukup lega tidak perlu membeberkan semua kebenarannya pada sang Ibu. Ya, dia sangat mencintai Sehun tapi jika harus segera menikah, sepertinya itu terlalu tergesa-gesa. Jongin masih terlalu muda untuk berkomitmen, dia ingin bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu dan mungkin menemukan sesuatu yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Boram, awas aku akan membalasmu." Gerutu Jongin sambil membuka pintu lemari pendingin. Mengamati isi lemari pendingin lekat. Dia menginginkan soda, namun tidak ada soda di sana. "Apa kita akan memulai hidup sehat lagi? Aku yakin hanya bertahan paling lama sebulan." Gerutuan Jongin berlanjut sementara tangan kanannya meraih kotak jus anggur.

Jongin meminum jus anggur langsung dari karton, tidak masalah karena kakak dan ibunya sedang tidak ada. Jika mereka ada di rumah, sudah dapat dipastikan kepalanya akan menjadi korban geplakan Boram atau sang ibu.

 _ **Tok Tok Tok….**_

Kening Jongin berkerut, ia letakkan karton jus ke atas konter dapur lalu berjalan cepat menghampiri pintu. "Siapa yang datang?" sesampainya di depan pintu tangan kiri Jongin bergerak cepat, tanpa ragu menggenggam knob pintu. Kunci terbuka, Jongin menarik daun pintu ke dalam.

"Selamat malam Jongin."

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak. "Changmin hyung, apa yang _Hyung_ lakukan di sini?"

"Aku…, ingin meminta maaf atas tindakan kasarku tadi. Maafkan aku."

Jongin tak langsung membalas, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku sudah memaafkan Changmin hyung, aku juga bersalah. Aku tahu itu."

Changmin tersenyum. "Aku ingin mengembalikan ini padamu." Jongin melihat kardus cokelat bekas wadah buah _peach_ di tangan Changmin. "Semua barang yang pernah kau berikan padaku."

"Ah itu hmmm…,"

"Apa ada barang-barang pemberianku yang ingin kau kembalikan? Aku tidak memaksa kau bisa menyimpannya jika ingin. Tapi, jika kau tidak menginginkannya lagi kau bisa mengembalikannya padaku, aku akan menyumbangkan barang-barang yang masih bagus."

Mempertimbangkan ucapan Changmin pada akhirnya Jongin mengangguk. "Aku akan mengambilnya, Changmin hyung tunggu di sini." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya berniat mengambil kardus di tangan Changmin.

"Ini lumayan berat, biar aku yang membawanya masuk."

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin sembari menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan dan membuka pintu lebih lebar mempersilakan Changmin memasuki flatnya.

Jongin membiarkan pintu sedikit terbuka sebelum menyusul Changmin ke ruang tamu. "Ibu dan kakakmu belum pulang?"

"Mereka pulang terlambat akhir-akhir ini."

"Mereka bekerja keras."

"Begitulah." Balas Jongin sambil mengendikan kedua bahunya. "Changmin hyung ingin minum apa? Ah, kurasa hanya jus yang aku miliki sekarang." Jongin tersenyum lebar diakhir kalimat.

"Tidak perlu."

"Hmm.., baiklah tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil barang-barang." Changmin mengangguk pelan, Jongin memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Changmin.

Dua langkah, hanya dua langkah ketika Jongin merasakan pelukan Changmin kedua tangan Changmin melingkari tubuhnya erat. " _Hyung_." Panggil Jongin, ia tidak menyukai tindakan Changmin, sejujurnya dia takut namun dia tidak akan bersikap lemah di hadapan Changmin. "Lepaskan _Hyung_ , hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Tidak baik memelukku seperti sekarang."

"Karena Sehun? Kau sudah menjadi kekasih Sehun?"

Suara Changmin sarat akan kemarahan. "Changmin hyung sebaiknya _Hyung_ pulang, aku akan mengirim barangnya besok."

"Kim Jongin hanya kau yang menginginkan hubungan kita berakhir, tapi aku tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengakhirinya, aku mencintaimu dan kau harus menjadi milikku apapun yang terjadi."

Jongin dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan Changmin lantas melangkah mundur menjauh. "Pulanglah Changmin hyung." Bujuk Jongin dengan nada lembut, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ketakutan mencengkeram kuat.

"Kau-harus-menjadi-milikku-Kim Jongin." tegas Changmin dengan suara menggeram yang mengerikan bagi Jongin.

"Ah!" pekik Jongin ketika Changmin mencengkeram lengan kirinya kuat, kemudian menarik tubuhnya kasar.

"Kau harus menjadi milikku apapun yang terjadi! Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu maka tak seorangpun yang boleh memilikimu!" Changmin berteriak keras.

Kedua lutut Jongin terasa lemas sekarang, ia yakin sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dan dia harus mencari cara untuk lari dari Changmin secepat mungkin. Jongin berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Changmin, itu tak berhasil, Changmin terlalu kuat untuknya.

Mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Jongin, Changmin menatap kedua mata bulat Jongin tajam. "Aku harus memilikimu," ucap Changmin dengan suara rendah mengintimidasi. "Hanya ada dua cara Kim Jongin, pertama menghamilimu, atau yang kedua membunuhmu."

" _Hyu—Hyung_." Jongin benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Jika dia berteriak itu percuma, penghuni lain masih bekerja. Menghubungi Sehun juga tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelamatkannya. "Changmin hyung kita masih bisa berhubungan baik…,"

"Sebagai teman?!" teriak Changmin. "Aku tidak menginginkan hubungan seperti itu!" bersamaan dengan teriakkan keduanya, Changmin mendorong tubuh Jongin keras.

Jongin terjatuh dalam posisi duduk, Changmin berdiri di hadapannya. Jongin berdiri cepat kemudian berlari. "Changmin hyung!" teriaknya panik ketika Changmin menarik tangan kirinya kasar. Changmin memutar tubuh Jongin cepat kemudian untuk kedua kalinya kembali mendorong tubuh Jongin kasar.

Changmin berniat menindih tubuh Jongin namun Jongin menendang perut Changmin keras, ketika Changmin mengerang kesakitan Jongin memiliki kesempatan untuk kabur. Niat Jongin untuk menghampiri pintu terhenti karena Changmin menghadangnya.

"Changmin hyung aku mohon jangan lakukan ini padaku." Ucap Jongin mengiba, namun Changmin sudah kalap. Jongin berjalan mundur menjauhi tubuh Changmin. "Aku mohon."

 _ **BRAKK!**_

Changmin mendorong tubuh Jongin keras, punggung Jongin membentur dinding. "Hentikan!" Jongin berteriak ketika Changmin memeluk tubuhnya kuat dan memaksa untuk mencium bibirnya.

"Diamlah Jongin! Jangan melawanku lagi! Selama ini aku menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu karena kau tidak ingin melakukannya, aku menghormatimu, tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan keberatan jika Sehun yang melakukkannya. Kau tidak keberatan kan?!" Changmin mencengkeram kedua bahu Jongin kuat.

" _Hyung_ aku mohon hentikan, jangan memaksaku, jangan menyakitiku." Bisik Jongin dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, jika kau tidak memilih pergi. Jangan melawanku kau akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin mendorong tubuh Changmin sekuat tenaga ketika laki-laki itu mencoba meraup bibirnya. "Jangan menyentuhku!" Jongin berteriak histeris sebelum berlari.

Changmin menarik bagian belakang pakaian yang Jongin kenakan, kehilangan keseimbangan Jongin terjatuh dengan keras. Pelipis kanannya terbentur pinggiran meja makan. Pening, dengan pandangan yang sedikit kabur. Jongin mencoba berdiri.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur dariku Kim Jongin!" teriak Changmin sambil menahan kaki kiri Jongin. Bergerak cepat Jongin menendang rusuk kiri Changmin dengan kaki kanannya.

Jongin berdiri terhuyung, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri dari pelipis kanannya. Darah, Jongin tahu, itu adalah darah dari aroma logam yang tercium.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur dariku Kim Jongin!" Changmin sudah kehilangan kendali. Ia mengejar langkah kaki Jongin, kedua tangannya terjulur untuk menarik tubuh Jongin dari belakang.

Jongin tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan Changmin, dia tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini dengan cara yang memalukan. Maka ketika dia merasakan tangan Changmin yang kembali menarik pakaiannya, menyentak tubuhnya dengan kuat. Jongin tidak tahu apa tindakannya tepat atau salah, satu hal yang dia ketahui ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan dirinya dari kegilaan ini.

Tangan kiri Jongin menarik pisau dapur secara serampangan dari tempat penyimpanannya. Suara keras terdengar ketika rak penyimpan peralatan makan terjatuh ke atas lantai. "Jangan menyentuhku!"

Telapak tangan kiri Jongin memegang gagang pisau dengan mantap, waktu seolah berhenti ketika tangan kiri itu mendorong gagang pisau ke depan. Mata pisau menembus kain penutup tubuh Changmin, terus mendorong ke depan, menembus kulit Changmin.

Tidak ada teriakkan Changmin yang ada hanya ekspresi terkejut bercampur kesakitan, sesaat sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas lantai. Jongin berlari panik melompati tubuh Changmin di atas lantai ubin dapur. Melempar pisau di tangan kirinya, ia jatuh terduduk mengamati kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Napasnya tersengal. "Apa yang aku lakukan? Tidak, apa yang aku lakukan?"

Tangan kanan Jongin gemetaran hebat ketika dia mencoba meraih ponsel di atas meja ruang keluarga. Menghubungi Sehun hanya itu yang bisa dia pikirkan, meminta bantuan Sehun.

" _Jongin."_

"Sehun datanglah ke flatku, sekarang aku mohon Sehun datanglah, aku—Sehun datanglah. Aku mohon." Suara Jongin terbata dan bergetar hebat.

" _Jongin ada apa?!"_

"Aku mohon datanglah Sehun," bisik Jongin sebelum menjatuhkan ponselnya ke atas lantai.

Air mata mengalir dengan cepat, Jongin duduk tak berdaya menatap tubuh Changmin yang sama sekali tak bergerak. Darah terlihat menodai pakaian Changmin dengan cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Sehun tiba keadaan benar-benar kacau pintu flat tak terkunci, ruang keluarga Jongin berantakan, Jongin terduduk di atas lantai terlihat syok dan bingung. Darah kering menodai wajahnya, dengan pisau tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Dan terakhir Changmin terkapar di atas lantai dapur dengan darah menggenang pada perutnya.

"Jongin…,"

"Sehun!" panggilan Sehun menarik Jongin dari dunianya, ia bangkit, berdiri, berlari, dan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Jongin, tenanglah." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap pelan punggung Jongin.

"Aku membunuh Changmin hyung aku pembunuh Sehun apa yang harus aku lakukan? aku tidak mau mendekam di penjara tolong aku Sehun aku mohon…," racau Jongin.

"Jongin tenanglah!" Sehun terpaksa membentak Jongin agar dia tenang. "Tenanglah aku akan memeriksa keadaan Changmin."

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Jongin lalu berlari menghampiri tubuh Changmin. Tangan kanannya terjulur menyentuh leher Changmin, ia masih merasakan denyut kehidupan di sana. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Perintah Sehun, sembari mengangkat tubuh Changmin tanpa kesulitan. Jongin bergegas mengekori Sehun.

Membiarkan pintu flat terbuka, meninggalkan ponsel, serta tanpa alas kaki, semua itu tidak penting sekarang. Jongin hanya ingin tahu apa Changmin masih hidup atau dia sudah tewas.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Changmin pada kursi belakang mobilnya, Jongin mendampingi Changmin membiarkan kepala mantan kekasihnya terkulai pada kedua pahanya. Sehun menggunakan jaket hitamnya untuk mengikat perut Changmin menekan pendarahan. Ketika Mobil mulai bergerak saat itulah Jongin memikirkan banyak hal.

Memandangi wajah Changmin dengan kedua mata terpejam dan kulit yang nampak pucat. Mungkin ketakutan Jongin bukan tentang tewasnya Changmin tapi konsekuensi dari tindakannya, ia bisa dikirim masuk ke penjara dengan tuntutan tidak main-main.

Lima menit untuk sampai ke rumah sakit, Sehun menggendong tubuh tak berdaya Changmin, dokter dan perawat langsung menghampiri Sehun dan membawa Changmin ke unit gawat darurat. Kedua langkah kaki Jongin melambat dan kini dia tidak lagi mengikuti Sehun. Memikirkan tindakan Changmin yang gagal dia lakukan tadi, Jongin ingin sekali membiarkan dia mati begitu saja.

Pada akhirnya Jongin mendudukan dirinya di ruang tunggu, pikirannya penuh dan perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Sehun menyusulnya tak berapa lama, berlutut di hadapannya sambil menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berdarah?"

Menelan ludah susah payah, Jongin tidak ingin bercerita sekarang namun tatapan Sehun meluluhkan semua usahanya. "Changmin hyung…," ucap Jongin nyaris berbisik. "Dia datang ke flat untuk mengembalikan barang-barang yang pernah aku berikan padanya, dia memintaku melakukan hal yang sama, lalu aku mengundangnya masuk…,"

Genggaman Sehun menguat pada kedua telapak tangan Jongin. "Lanjutkan Jongin, percayalah padaku."

"Dia bilang hubungan kami tidak boleh berakhir, dia tidak menginginkan semuanya berakhir. Jika aku mengandung bayinya aku tidak akan bisa pergi dari sisinya, atau jika aku tidak kembali padanya akan lebih baik jika aku mati. Dia menyerangku dan aku hanya berpikir bagaimana bisa lolos dari Changmin hyung…," Jongin menatap Sehun dengan air mata mengalir. "Lalu semua itu terjadi—aku berlari ke dapur mengambil pisau dan menusuknya." Jongin berusaha keras untuk menahan isakan.

Sementara Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak masuk ke dalam ruang gawat darurat dan membunuh Changmin dengan kedua tangannya. "Jongin." Panggil Sehun lembut sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin yang masih ternoda darah.

"Se—Sehun." Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, memanggil nama Sehun lemah dan terbata. "Bagaimana jika Changmin hyung tidak selamat? Apa aku akan dipenjara?"

Sehun melihat ketakutan terpancar jelas pada raut wajah kekasihnya. "Tidak, kau tidak akan dipenjara, aku janji padamu. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu. Kau melakukannya untuk membela diri." Jongin terlihat jelas menahan tangis dan hal terakhir yang Sehun bisa lakukan adalah memeluk Jonginnya dengan erat. "Jangan merasa bersalah, aku mohon."

Setelah Jongin cukup tenang, Sehun melepas pelukan mereka kemudian duduk di sisi kanan Jongin membiarkan kekasihnya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanannya. "Aku akan menghubungi ibumu dan menjelaskan semuanya, apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Ya, hubungi saja."

"Hmm." Gumam sehun sambil mengangguk.

Jongin mengamati lorong rumah sakit, semua orang menatap ke arahnya dan Sehun. Mereka pasti mengamati penampilannya yang berantakan, tanpa alas kaki, dengan darah kering pada wajah dan kedua tangannya. Suara Sehun berdengung tidak jelas, dan Jongin merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Ia ingin tidur dan melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini meski hanya sekejap saja. Diselingi satu tarikan napas dalam Jongin mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

 **TBC**

 **Halo semua terimakasih masih mengikuti cerita aneh ini. Terimakasih review kalian** _ **UNF, cute, KyungXe, jongiebottom, JonginOh, laxyovrds, Kim Jongin Kai, yoo jay hyeon, troalle, GaemGyu92, jongbae, Athiyyah417, ly94, Wiwitdyas1, Asmaul, ismi ryesomnia, HidekoAyana, sarlisa, micopark, awrerei, Pak Rinhyun Uchiha, novisaputri09, SeKai Candyland, Natsu Kajitani, k1mut, Saiueo, vivikim406, lela wyfhzt, pawpiwpow, jjong86, Kiki2231, alita94, ohkim9488, Xingmandoo.**_ **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Previous**

Setelah Jongin cukup tenang, Sehun melepas pelukan mereka kemudian duduk di sisi kanan Jongin membiarkan kekasihnya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanannya. "Aku akan menghubungi ibumu dan menjelaskan semuanya, apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Ya, hubungi saja."

"Hmm." Gumam sehun sambil mengangguk.

Jongin mengamati lorong rumah sakit, semua orang menatap ke arahnya dan Sehun. Mereka pasti mengamati penampilannya yang berantakan, tanpa alas kaki, dengan darah kering pada wajah dan kedua tangannya. Suara Sehun berdengung tidak jelas, dan Jongin merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Ia ingin tidur dan melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini meski hanya sekejap saja. Diselingi satu tarikan napas dalam Jongin mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

 **BAB SEBELAS**

Perlahan Jongin membuka kedua matanya dan ia mendapati dirinya tak lagi berada di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Ia berada di dalam mobil dan Sehun tertidur di sampingnya. Sehun terjaga dan langit di luar sudah nampak terang. Mendudukan tubuhnya lantas menoleh ke kiri Jongin mendapati Sehun yang sudah terjaga.

"Kau yang memindahkanku ke sini?"

"Tentu saja, memang siapa lagi?" balas Sehun dengan nada bercanda kemudian diiringi senyuman.

"Kau juga membersihkan darah di tanganku?"

"Ya."

"Aku benar-benar tidur seperti orang mati, aku tidak merasakan apapun."

"Aku lega melihatmu tertidur nyenyak."

Jongin membasahi bibir bawahnya terlalu gugup untuk mengutarakan pertanyaan lanjutan. "Changmin selamat?"

"Ah." Balas Jongin singkat, ia merasa sangat lega. Lega karena dia tidak perlu menghadapi tuntutan hukum.

"Orang suruhanku menemui ibu dan kakakmu, kurasa tempat itu tidak aman lagi. Kalian harus pindah."

"Ibu dan Boram setuju untuk pindah?"

"Entahlah aku akan mencoba membujuk mereka."

"Apa tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan Sehun? Maksudku apa Polisi tidak mencariku untuk meminta keterangan."

"Tidak." Balas Sehun. "Tidak ada Polisi yang terlibat di sini."

"Kau melakukan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku harus melindungimu dan keluargamu." Raut wajah Jongin memperlihatkan keengganan dan itu membuat Sehun bingung. "Ada apa?"

Jongin tertawa pelan, sebuah tawa yang terdengar sedikit menyedihkan. "Jika begini aku dan keluargaku semakin berhutang budi padamu, bagaimana kami bisa membalasnya."

"Kenapa harus memikirkan hal itu?!" Sehun membentak tidak suka. "Kau kekasihku, kalian keluargaku." Tegas Sehun.

"Aku hanya takut jika suatu saat aku bisa menyakitimu Sehun, mengingat apa yang bisa aku lakukan pada Changmin."

"Changmin pantas mendapatkannya!" Tegas Sehun.

Kedua mata Jongin mulai tergenang air mata. "Tapi itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku menusuk seseorang, aku hampir membunuh seseorang."

"Jadi kau lebih suka jika Changmin menyentuhmu?"

"Sehun tidak!" Jongin berteriak merasa tidak nyaman dengan kalimat Sehun. "Astaga bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kau membela dirimu itu hal wajar, bahkan seekor semut menggigit ketika mereka disakiti. Tidak! Jangan mengatakan apapun lagi tentang hal ini, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun."

Ketegasan Sehun membuat Jongin terperanjat. "Maaf," bisik Jongin.

"Sudahlah." Ucap Sehun dengan suara yang terdengar lelah, iapun memijit batang hidungnya sambil mengernyit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hanya sedikit pusing, aku nyaris tidak tidur."

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."

"Kau tidak ingin menemui Changmin dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya? Dia ingin menemuimu."

"Untuk apa?" kalimat Jongin terdengar dingin. "Aku lega dia tidak mati, aku tidak perlu mendekam di penjara. Selain karena alasan itu aku tidak peduli lagi."

"Kupikir kau akan melunak dan bersedia menemuinya."

"Bukankah kau yang tidak ingin membicarakan persoalan ini lagi Oh Sehun?" Jongin menatap wajah Sehun sengit.

"Ya, tidak perlu membahas ini lagi, kita pergi sekarang." Jawab Sehun dengan suara yang lebih dingin dan lebih datar dari Jongin.

Suara deru mesin terdengar halus, Jongin menoleh ke kanan kepalanya bersandar pada kursi mengamati keadaan di luar jendela. Pemikiran-pemikiran mulai bermunculan di dalam kepalanya. Ia selalu menjadi pihak yang lemah dan seolah tak berdaya, kemudian keluarganya selalu menjadi pihak yang bergantung pada keluarga Oh.

Selama ini dia merasa baik-baik saja, selain itu mengetahui jika keluarga Oh menganggap dirinya dan keluarganya sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka, mengulurkan tangan dengan tulus, membuatnya merasa cukup. Namun, apa yang menimpanya semalam membuatnya tersadar dia harus berubah. Menjadi lemah bukanlah pilihan yang baik, dia tidak ingin bergantung pada siapapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin!" mengabaikan kalimat panik sang Ibu, Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar dengan alasan lelah. Tiga hari kedepan adalah hari-hari terakhirnya menghuni flat, karena Sehun memutuskan agar dia dan keluarganya pindah ke tempat baru yang tidak diketahui Changmin. Tempat baru yang bisa Sehun awasi dua puluh empat jam.

"Biar aku antar." Ucap Sehun.

"Tidak." Jongin berucap lembut sembari menggeleng pelan. "Aku bisa sendiri, kurasa kau bisa menggantikan aku untuk berbicara pada Ibu dan Boram."

"Baiklah…, tidurlah yang nyenyak." Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengecup lembut kening Jongin.

Jongin melangkah pelan memasuki kamar, menutup pintu lantas menguncinya. Dadanya mulai sesak dan dia ingin menangis sekarang, namun ada suara di dalam kepalanya yang meneriakinya untuk berhenti bersikap lemah. Menyingkap tirai jendela menatap bangunan lain di seberang flat tempatnya tinggal.

Bangunan yang lebih tinggi, lebih indah. Menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Jongin menoleh ke belakang menatap pintu kamarnya, seolah ia bisa melihat Sehun di seberang sana. Bersama Sehun dia bisa mendapatkan semua yang dia inginkan, tapi apa itu akan membuatnya bahagia? Apa itu yang benar-benar dia inginkan?

"Tidak, aku tidak menginginkannya." Jongin berucap pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia bergegas keluar kamar, Sehun masih berada di flat, Jongin hanya melempar senyum sebelum mendekati sang ibu. "Ibu menyimpan ponselku?"

"Kupikir kau akan langsung tidur, untuk apa ponselmu?"

Jongin nyaris mendesis mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Aku butuh itu untuk alarm." Ketika Sehun mengangguk dan memilih untuk mengobrol dengan Boram, Jongin benar-benar merasa lega.

"Ini, Ibu menyimpan ponselmu di kamar Ibu." Nyonya Kim menghampiri putranya setelah pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil ponsel milik Jongin.

"Terimakasih, sekarang aku akan benar-benar tidur." Jongin tersenyum singkat sebelum berlari-lari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, Jongin mengunci pintu kamarnya. Batrei ponselnya hanya tersisa sepuluh persen namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Duduk di sisi kanan tempat tidur, Jongin mulai mengetik layar ponsel pada kedua tangannya.

 _ **To: Lee Taemin**_

 _ **Hyung, jika tawaran untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan tempatmu bekerja masih berlaku, aku ingin mengambilnya.**_

Selang tiga detik Taemin langsung menghubungi Jongin lewat _Line._ "Halo, Taemin hyung."

" _ **Tentu saja kau akan selalu diterima di sini, naskahmu memuaskan, tapi apa kau yakin akan terbang ke Jepang? Keluargamu memberi izin?"**_

"Ya. Mereka pasti memberikan izin, aku akan tiba secepat mungkin. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan hanya saja aku masih ragu-ragu saat itu. Sekarang aku yakin, aku akan pergi menyusulmu _Hyung_."

" _ **Aku akan menunggumu adikku tersayang, di sini kau akan mendapat fasilitas tempat tinggal, tenang saja. Kau bisa berhemat banyak."**_

Jongin tersenyum mendengar tawa keras Taemin di sebarang sana.

" _ **Tapi bukan tempat tinggal yang luas, hanya terdiri dari satu kamar tidur, dan satu ruangan cukup besar yang digunakan bersamaan untuk memasak, makan, menonton televisi, ah dan satu kamar mandi sempit."**_

"Tidak masalah, tempat tinggalku disinipun tak lebih baik."

" _ **Dan kau ingin mengubahnya?"**_

"Ya."

" _ **Kau punya Sehun."**_

"Hyung." Peringat Jongin.

" _ **Aku hanya bercanda, baiklah aku menunggumu di sini, ah satu kabar baik, kau akan tinggal sendiri di tempat tinggal sempit itu. Jadi kau masih bisa bernapas cukup leluasa di sana."**_

"Itu kabar baik yang aku tunggu." Canda Jongin.

" _ **Sampai bertemu di Jepang Kim Jongin."**_

"Ya Taemin hyung." Gumam Jongin sebelum pembicaraan mereka berakhir.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Jongin kembali menatap gedung apartemen di seberang bangunan flat tempat tinggalnya. Membasahi bibir bawahnya sekilas, ia merasa aman dan nyaman berada di tempat ini. Namun, satu atau dua kali seseorang harus mengambil resiko untuk mengetahui sejauh mana mereka bisa melangkah.

" _I deserve better."_ Gumam Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tengah malam ketika Jongin terjaga dari tidurnya, ia mendengar suara televisi dari ruang keluarga. Dia berharap ibunyalah yang terjaga dan mereka bisa mengobrol, Jongin akan mengatakan semuanya rencananya.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamarnya, melangkah keluar ia tersenyum ketika melihat wajah sang ibu yang balas tersenyum padanya. "Apa suara televisinya terlalu besar?"

"Tidak." Balas Jongin iapun melangkah mendekat dan duduk di sisi kanan sang ibu. Kedua tangan Jongin menggenggam telapak tangan kanan perempuan paruh baya yang sangat dia sayangi melebihi apapun di dunia ini. "Ibu memikirkan sesuatu? Ada yang mengganggu pikiran Ibu?"

"Hanya memikirkan kejadian yang menimpamu, Ibu lega kejadian yang lebih buruk tidak terjadi."

"Ya." Gumam Jongin. "Aku juga merasa lega. Ibu."

"Apa Sayang?"

"Seandainya aku pergi jauh dari Ibu, apa aku diijinkan?"

"Kemana?"

"Ibu tahu jika aku ingin menjadi seorang komikus dan aku mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Jepang, aku akan pergi ke Jepang."

"Selain karena kau menginginkannya apa ada alasan lain?"

"Aku ingin membahagiakan Ibu dan Boram. Kita sudah membeli flat ini juga toko buah, meski dengan berhutang pada Bank. Ibu suka tinggal di sini dan Ibu menyukai toko kita. Ibu tidak perlu pindah meski Sehun dan keluarganya yang meminta."

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Sehun?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu sejauh mana kemampuanku, aku tidak ingin bergantung pada Sehun, aku tidak ingin keluarga kita terus bergantung pada keluarga Oh."

"Jika kau yakin akan hal itu, meski berat, Ibu akan mengijinkanmu pergi."

"Terimakasih Ibu, aku sayang Ibu. Ibu yang terbaik." Jongin memeluk sisi kanan tubuh sang ibu erat, membuat nyonya Kim terkekeh pelan kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Jongin penuh kasih sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menelan ludah kasar sebelum mendorong pintu di hadapannya. Sehun duduk di belakang meja kerja, ia tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Jongin. Menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya perlahan, Jongin melangkah pelan mendekati Sehun.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

"Baik." Jongin membalas singkat, ia menarik tangan kanannya dari balik punggung, meletakkan selembar amplop putih ke atas meja kerja Sehun.

"Jelaskan apa ini Kim Jongin?"

"Surat pengunduran diri."

"Apa?!" Sehun terkejut dengan kalimat Jongin. Ia bangkit dari kursi kemudian berdiri di hadapan Jongin. "Untuk apa?!"

Tatapan Sehun mengintimidasi dan jujur Jongin merasa sedikit takut sekarang, namun dia memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan semuanya. "Aku tidak bisa bekerja di sini lagi, bukan karena Baekhyun hyung, jika itu yang kau pikirkan sekarang."

"Lalu karena apa?"

"Aku menemukan hal lain yang ingin aku lakukan."

"Apa?"

"Tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada."

"Jelaskan!"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kau pasti akan mencegah apapun yang ingin aku lakukan."

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu karena aku mencintaimu."

Jongin menjilat cepat bibir bawahnya sebelum menatap kedua mata Sehun dalam. "Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku maka percayalah padaku, biarkan aku memilih jalanku sendiri."

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku bisa memberikan semuanya. Jalan-jalan keliling dunia, mobil mewah, uang, perhiasan, pakaian mahal, sepatu mahal, parfum mahal…,"

"Sehun hentikan." Potong Jongin berbicara dengan si keras kepala Sehun membuat kepala Jongin mulai pening. "Mengertilah, jangan bersikap seperti Changmin."

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi jauh Jongin."

Menelan ludah kasar, Jongin mencoba menguatkan tekadnya sekarang atau tidak selamanya. "Setelah kejadian dengan Changmin hyung aku menyadari sesuatu, aku tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang terlihat lemah dan tidak berdaya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika aku hanya bergantung padamu, lalu jika suatu saat kau memutuskan untuk pergi, atau kau bersikap tidak menyenangkan padaku, aku tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" Sehun berteriak marah.

"Seandainya, aku hanya berkata seandainya."

Kening Sehun berkerut kedua alisnya nyaris bertaut. "Lalu kau memiliki alasan yang lain?"

"Aku ingin membahagiakan keluargaku dengan tanganku sendiri, aku ingin mewujudkan impianku. Kau berhasil mewujudkan impianmu, aku juga ingin melakukan yang sama."

"Dan pergi ke Jepang adalah jawabannya?"

"Darimana kau tau aku akan pergi ke Jepang?"

"Boram, dia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Ibu semalam. Lalu pagi tadi dia mengirimiku pesan, bertanya apa kau sudah memberitahuku mengenai rencanamu." Sehun menatap tajam kedua mata Jongin.

"Karena disana kesempatan untukku terbuka lebar."

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Baru kali ini kau bersikap keras kepala."

"Ya." Balas Jongin singkat.

Sehun melangkah mendekat membuat keduanya saling menatap. "Jika aku memintamu untuk memilih, tinggal di sini bersamaku atau pergi dan hubungan kita berakhir, apa yang kau pilih?"

"Jangan membuat ini sulit Oh Sehun, aku tidak pergi selamanya. Kau bisa pergi ke Jepang mengunjungiku, aku tau itu mudah bagimu. Aku juga bisa pulang saat libur."

"Aku memintamu memilih?!" bentak Sehun.

Jongin tersentak. "Aku pikir kau akan mengerti Oh Sehun."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja tanpa perlindungan, seseorang bisa menyakitimu, mengertilah Kim Jongin!" Sehun berteriak frustasi.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, percayalah." Tangan kanan Jongin terangkat untuk menyentuh lengan kiri Sehun pelan.

"Jika kau keluar dari ruangan ini—maka hubungan kita berakhir."

Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih untuk semua kebaikanmu padaku dan keluargaku, aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun." Kemudian iapun berbalik dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruang kerja Oh Sehun.

 **TBC**

Halo semua terimakasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini, terimakasih untuk review kalian _**doubleuu, yoo jay hyeon, ly94, wiwitdyas1, ariska, ohkim9488, Guest, OhSehunKimJongin, dytdyt, JonginOh, nunumato99, cute, shjilove, KyungXe, ulfah cuittybeams, Natsu Kajitani, Athiyyah417, Kim Jongin Kai, ismi ryesomnia, Park RinHyun Uchiha, typos hickeys, lela wyfhzt, jjong86, novisaputri09, vivikim406, micopark, Kiki2231, alita94, Wendybiblu, Saiueo, pawpiwpow, pawpiwpow, GaemGyu92, HappyVirus61, ahrarzriantix, jongiebottom, SeKai Candyland, troalle, bksekaii.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	12. Chapter 12

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Previous**

"Jangan membuat ini sulit Oh Sehun, aku tidak pergi selamanya. Kau bisa pergi ke Jepang mengunjungiku, aku tau itu mudah bagimu. Aku juga bisa pulang saat libur."

"Aku memintamu memilih?!" bentak Sehun.

Jongin tersentak. "Aku pikir kau akan mengerti Oh Sehun."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja tanpa perlindungan, seseorang bisa menyakitimu, mengertilah Kim Jongin!" Sehun berteriak frustasi.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, percayalah." Tangan kanan Jongin terangkat untuk menyentuh lengan kiri Sehun pelan.

"Jika kau keluar dari ruangan ini—maka hubungan kita berakhir."

Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih untuk semua kebaikanmu padaku dan keluargaku, aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun." Kemudian iapun berbalik dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruang kerja Oh Sehun.

 **BAB DUA BELAS**

Sehun menyandarkan sisi kanan kepalanya pada meja bar, tangan kirinya memutari gelas _whiskey_ , hari ini Jongin berangkat ke Jepang. Jepang, seharusnya Negara itu tak menjadi masalah besar baginya, ia bisa pergi kesana kapanpun ia inginkan. Jepang adalah rumah kedua baginya mengingat Negara itu adalah tempat liburan favorit keluarganya.

Namun sekarang, semuanya berbeda. Dia merasa Negara itu menjadi terlalu besar, terlalu mengerikan, untuk Jongin. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan Jongin seorang diri ke sana. Tanpa pengawasannya, seseorang atau sesuatu bisa menyakiti Jongin disana. Di sisi lain ia tahu Jongin ingin mewujudkan impiannya, dan seperti biasa. Seorang Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya pengecut memilih untuk memutuskan semua ikatan, sebelum semuanya terlalu menyakitkan untuk dilepaskan.

"Cukup _Hyung_ kau sudah mabuk, aku akan menyuruh sopir Sehun hyung mengantar pulang."

"Cih! Anak kecil tau apa." Cibir Sehun.

"Aku cukup tahu jika Sehun hyung sedang memendam masalah."

"Kau pulang saja Taeyong."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, jika aku anak kecil aku pasti sudah di tendang keluar dari tempat ini."

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Kau bisa menyuap penjaga dengan uang orangtuamu."

"Sudah diam, kau juga tidak lebih baik dariku. Orangtua kita kan sama."

"Tidak, hanya ayah kita saja yang sama."

"Tapi Ibu juga mengatakan aku anaknya."

"Kau percaya?"

"Tidak."

"Baguslah."

Taeyong terdiam untuk beberapa saat mengamati gelas berisi _wine_ di hadapannya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali. "Apa kau memikirkan Baekhyun atau mungkin Jongin?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Baiklah kita hanya setengah saudara tapi kau bisa berbagi denganku, jika kau tidak mau menganggapku saudara anggap saja aku sebagai temanmu."

"Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai teman."

"Tapi kita tak pernah saling bercerita."

"Karena kita tidak dekat. Aku jadi berpikir mengapa kita tidak dekat?" Sehun tertawa pelan di akhir kalimat.

"Mungkin karena kau terlihat menakutkan bagiku jadi aku memilih untuk mengambil jarak darimu."

"Kupikir kau iri dengan posisiku."

"Tidak." Taeyong mengangkat gelas _wine_ -nya, menyesapnya sekali. "Sejak awal aku tidak menginginkan posisimu, aku memiliki hal lain yang ingin aku lakukan."

"Impian?" Sehun nyaris mendengus ketika bertanya.

"Ya, apa itu terdengar lucu untukmu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa itu impian. Bukankah itu sesuatu yang tidak pasti, aku selalu mengambil langkah pasti dan terencana dalam hidupku, membuat keputusan yang paling menguntungkan untukku, bukannya berjudi dengan sesuatu yang bernama impian."

"Kurasa karena itulah hidupmu membosankan."

"Terserah kau mau mengejekku seperti apa." Kali ini Sehun mendengus.

Taeyong melirik Sehun, kakak tirinya itu sudah cukup mabuk tapi dia bisa diajak bicara dengan lancar. "Jika kau tidak paham apa itu impian, apa kau paham jika aku bertanya dengan cara berbeda?" Sehun hanya mengendikan bahu. "Kau punya sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang yang benar-benar kau inginkan di dalam hidupmu."

"Aku…," Sehun nyaris menuangkan isi hatinya. "Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan sesuatu atau menginginkan seseorang. Aku pergi sekarang." Sehun lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Ketika kalimat Taeyong menohoknya.

"Kau selalu bersikap pengecut Oh Sehun." Sehun menatap Taeyong sengit. Taeyong berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku juga berpikir untuk pulang sekarang."

"Ulangi kalimatmu."

"Yang mana?"

"Jangan bersikap bodoh Taeyong, aku tau kau tidak bodoh." Ucap Sehun menahan geram.

Taeyong menggaruk pelipis kanannya. "Sesuatu yang digenggam terlalu erat, kau justru akan kehilangan pada akhirnya."

"Omong kosong." Sehun menganggap kalimat Taeyong adalah kalimat bodoh yang keluar dari mulut anak kecil. Iapun memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan bar.

Sehun mulai merasakan denyut tidak nyaman pada kepalanya, tapi dia termasuk orang yang cukup kuat dengan alkohol. Membuka pintu penumpang belakang mobilnya. Sehun mengisyaratkan kepada sopir pribadinya untuk pergi meninggalkan bar.

Tangan kanan Sehun memijit batang hidungnya, ia menoleh ke kiri jalan melihat toko keluarga Kim yang masih buka. Bukan kebetulan, tapi kepalanya seolah bergerak sendiri ketika mobil yang membawanya melewati jalanan yang begitu akrab dengannya.

, Dan Kim Jongin ada di luar. Membantu ibunya memindahkan peti-peti kayu. Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, Sehun nyaris mengirim pesan kepada Jongin namun dia membatalkan maksud itu. "Kurasa lebih baik seperti ini," gumam Sehun sebelum meletakkan ponselnya ke atas kursi penumpang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menurunkan peti kayu di tangannya dengan tergesa, ia berlari hingga ke pinggir trotoar. Mungkin ia salah lihat, tapi dia merasa jika sedan hitam yang baru saja melintas adalah salah satu sedan milik Sehun. "Apa benar-benar berakhir seperti ini?"

Menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, Jongin bergegas memasuki toko. Meraih ponsel di belakang meja kasir. Mengetik pesan dengan cepat, sebelum mengirimkannya kepada Sehun.

"Jongin jangan kabur! Pekerjaanmu belum selesai!" Boram berteriak dengan cara menyebalkan.

"Astaga! Kau tidak akan melihat wajah adikmu ini dalam waktu dekat, bersikaplah sedikit manis padaku." Gerutu Jongin sebelum meletakkan kembali ponselnya di balik meja kasir.

"Jongin cepat! Peti kayu ini berat!"

" _Noona!"_ Jongin berteriak panik sambil berlari menghampiri sang kakak yang terlihat hampir terjengkang ke belakang ketika berusaha mengangkat peti kayu berisi Nanas. "Jangan nekad!" kesal Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki Sehun menggema di dalam kamar tidurnya yang terasa terlalu luas sekarang. Menutup lantas mengunci pintu kamar, ia lepas jaket musim gugur berwarna biru tua miliknya. Melemparkan jaket itu ke atas _single sofa_ kemudian diapun duduk di sofa yang lain. Ia putuskan untuk memeriksa ponselnya yang tak berhenti bergetar sejak melintasi toko keluarga Kim Jongin.

Pesan _Line_ dari Jongin. Sehun tidak ingin membacanya, namun ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengetahui kabar tentang Jongin mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 **Jongie:** Aku melihat mobilmu melintas, apa itu benar kau?

 **Jongie:** Ah…, aku mungkin salah lihat

 **Jongie:** Kupikir kau akan berhenti dan sekedar menyapaku

 **Jongie:** Tapi, aku benar-benar bodoh, kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun sekarang, bahkan dulu sebagai sahabat kita masih bisa dekat.

 **Jongie:** Dua hari lagi aku akan berangkat ke Jepang. Semoga kau bahagia, maaf jika bersamaku hanya membuatmu terluka

"Haah…," Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar. Semua pesan Line dari Jongin sudah selesai dibaca. Iapun membalas pesan Jongin, dengan semua pemikiran yang berkecamuk di benaknya.

Kedua tangan Sehun gemetar, ketika dia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan balasan, ia merasa kosong. Sesuatu yang berharga telah diambil dari hidupnya, begitulah yang dia rasakan. Namun, dirinya terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Se Hoon:** Maaf jika aku egois dan maaf jika aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia.

 **Oh Se Hoon:** Aku masih berpikir hal yang sama, jika kau pergi itu tidak akan baik untukmu.

 **Oh Se Hoon:** Aku tahu aku tidak bisa egois, impianmu penting untuk kau perjuangkan semoga kau mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, kau tahu hatiku hancur saat mengatakan ini.

 **Oh Se Hoon:** Semoga kau sukses di Jepang, selamat tinggal Kim Jongin.

Pilihan Jongin untuk membuka pesan _Line-_ nya di dalam kamar adalah tepat, pesan Sehun membuat lututnya lemas dan kedua matanya memanas dengan cepat. Ia mencintai Sehun, sangat mencintai sahabat masa kecilnya itu, ia ingin berlari menemui Sehun sekarang, memeluknya, dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan pergi. Tapi, pilihan sudah dibuat dan tidak ada jalan mundur lagi.

"Selamat tinggal Oh Sehun." Gumam Jongin sambil menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya sebatas leher.

Suara ketukan pelan pada pintu kamarnya membuat Jongin membuka kedua kelopak matanya cepat. "Jongin, apa kau sudah tidur sekarang?" Suara Boram menyusul selang beberapa detik setelah suara ketukan itu.

"Belum." Balas Jongin sambil menurunkan selimut dari tubuhnya.

"Apa kita bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Apa yang ingin _Noona_ bicarakan denganku?"

"Sehun."

"Ah." Jongin tersentak.

"Apa kau keberatan membicarakannya?"

Jongin tak langsung menjawab, dia diam mempertimbangkan tawaran topik pembicaraan Boram. " _Noona_ jangan membuatku pusing." Balas Jongin dengan nada memperingati. Ia mendengar tawa Boram dari luar kamarnya.

"Tidak, aku janji."

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin dengan suara yang sama sekali tak terdengar tulus, ia melangkah menuruni ranjang tempat tidur berjalan menuju pintu kamar kemudian membukanya.

Boram tersenyum manis padanya membuat Jongin tanpa sadar membalas senyuman itu, lantas mempersilakan Boram untuk memasuki kamarnya. "Aku yakin Sehun tidak mengijinkanmu pergi." Ucap Boram tanpa berbasa-basi sementara Jongin masih menutup daun pintu kamarnya.

"Jangan asal tebak." Dusta Jongin.

"Sehun terlalu menyayangimu, dia panik saat kau mengalami luka gores kecil, dan membiarkanmu pergi ke Jepang seorang diri sama seperti melepaskanmu ke hutan belantara yang penuh bahaya."

"Itu terlalu berlebihan _Noona_." Jongin masih berusaha berkelit.

"Apa Sehun mengijinkanmu?" pertanyaan Boram membungkam Jongin. "Apa Sehun mengijinkanmu?" ulang Boram.

"Tidak." Pada akhirnya Jongin melihat tidak ada ruang untuk berdusta.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan kalian?"

"Berakhir."

"Apa?!" Boram memekik tidak percaya. "Semudah itu?!"

"Ya, semudah itu." Jongin tertawa pelan. "Begitu mudah setelah semua yang terjadi. Hanya karena aku ingin meraih impianku, hanya karena aku ingin membahagiakan keluargaku dengan tanganku sendiri, hubungan kami berakhir dengan begitu mudah."

"Jongin…," gumam Boram iba dengan wajah sedih sang adik serta suaranya yang terdengar begitu tersakiti.

"Semua orang yang aku kenal tidak bisa mengerti keputusanku, ternyata Sehun tak lebih baik dari Changmin."

Boram ingin memeluk sang adik, namun Jongin menolak pelukannya dengan melangkah mundur. "Aku mulai mempertanyakan apa aku benar-benar mencintai Sehun, apa Sehun benar-benar mencintaiku, apa semua ini hanya permainan, lalu Changmin bagaimana?"

Kedua mata sembab Jongin kini benar-benar mengalirkan air mata. "Apa aku salah meninggalkan Changmin? Apa yang dikatakan Changmin benar? Jika perasaanku terhadap Sehun hanya sebuah kebimbangan karena ciuman singkat bodoh itu? Semua pertanyaan itu bercampur menjadi satu di dalam kepalaku, dan aku tidak tahu jawabannya, aku merasa semua keputusan yang aku ambil selalu salah."

Boram tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali memberikan sang adik sebuah pelukan erat, mengusap pelan punggung sang adik. Detik ini, ia melihat Jongin kecil sekali lagi. Jongin yang selalu memeluknya, berbagi semua cerita di TK dengannya, Jongin yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi, Jonginnya yang lucu, Jonginnya yang ceria, dan Jonginnya yang akan menari setiap mendengar suara musik.

"Aku dan Ibu akan selalu mendukungmu, jika Sehun dan Changmin tidak bisa menghormati keputusanmu, mereka tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, dan mereka membuatmu menangis. Mereka tidak pantas untukmu, kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari Changmin dan juga Sehun. Aku yakin itu." Hibur Boram.

"Terimakasih _Noona_." Bisik Jongin sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Boram.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun duduk di belakang meja kerjanya, ia tidak bisa berpikir, tidak ada pekerjaannya yang selesai selama empat hari ini. Terhitung sejak Jongin mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk pergi ke Jepang. "Tuan Oh." Panggilan itu menarik Sehun kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Bobby?"

"Maaf saya langsung masuk Tuan, Anda tidak menanggapi ketukan saya."

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan Oh, Changmin sudah bisa bekerja kembali sebagai pelatih sepak bola, saya akan terus mengawasi Changmin memastikan dia tidak mencoba mendekati Kim Jongin."

"Terimakasih." Gumam Sehun.

"Dan satu lagi Tuan Oh, hari ini Tuan Kim Jongin meninggalkan Korea, apa ada hal lain yang ingin Anda perintahkan kepada saya Tuan Oh?"

"Tidak ada, pastikan Changmin tidak mencoba mendekati Jongin atau keluarga Jongin."

"Baik Tuan. Saya permisi dulu."

Sehun tak menanggapi, setelah pintu ruangannya kembali tertutup. Sehun menelungkupkan setengah badannya ke atas meja kerjanya. Tangan kanannya bergerak memainkan ponsel, membuka galeri melihat foto-foto Jongin.

"Apa kau memikirkan aku sekarang?" Sehun menggumam sambil mengusap pelan foto wajah Jongin di ponselnya menggunakan ibu jari kanannya.

"Apa kau merindukanku? Apa kau ingin aku menemuimu? Apa dadamu terasa sakit sekarang? Kenapa semuanya begitu rumit Kim Jongin. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti kecemasanku? Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa mengerti impianmu? Siapa yang bodoh dalam hal ini sekarang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin memeriksa ponselnya untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum ia memasuki pesawat. Berharap Sehun mengiriminya pesan, berharap Sehun bersedia mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Namun, hingga detik-detik terakhir rupanya harapan Jongin hanya bertemu dengan kenyataan yang pahit. Jongin menarik napas dalam, kemudian memeluk ibu dan kakak perempuannya.

Ia melambaikan kedua tangannya setelah melesakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku ransel. Jika Sehun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya, Jongin tidak akan berharap lagi. Memutar tubuhnya memunggungi ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Iapun melangkah pasti. Jongin meyakinkan dirinya untuk meninggalkan semua kenangan tentang Sehun di belakang. Jepang dan kehidupan baru sudah menunggunya.

 **TBC**

Halo semua, terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini, terimakasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini dan terimakasih untuk review kalian _**ariksa, arvipark794, laxyvords, VampireDPS, doubleuu, doubleuu, KyungXe, Oh Titan, Ongin, okta saputri, Guest, hun, Nikmah444, NishiMala, dytdyt, JonginOh, 9488, sehxkai, Guest, OhSehunKimJongin, Hana, cute, Athiyyah417, Wiwtdyas1, Puji Hkhs, ismi ryesomnia, jongbae, k1mut, Natsu Kajitani, troalle, Kiki2231, vivikim406, lela wyfhzt, GaemGyu92, elidamia98, Saiueo, tobanga garry, Xingmandoo, Park RinHyun Uchiha, bksekaii, ulfah cuittybeams, awreirei, dhantieee, Kim762, jjong86, Sekai Candyland, adi chandra, Kim Jongin Kai, YooKihyun94, micopark, jongiebottom, oracle88, luckyOne94, ohkim9488, dejong.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, bye…, bye…,


	13. Chapter 13

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Previous**

Jongin memeriksa ponselnya untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum ia memasuki pesawat. Berharap Sehun mengiriminya pesan, berharap Sehun bersedia mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Namun, hingga detik-detik terakhir rupanya harapan Jongin hanya bertemu dengan kenyataan yang pahit. Jongin menarik napas dalam, kemudian memeluk ibu dan kakak perempuannya.

Ia melambaikan kedua tangannya setelah melesakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku ransel. Jika Sehun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya, Jongin tidak akan berharap lagi. Memutar tubuhnya memunggungi ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Iapun melangkah pasti. Jongin meyakinkan dirinya untuk meninggalkan semua kenangan tentang Sehun di belakang. Jepang dan kehidupan baru sudah menunggunya.

 **BAB TIGA BELAS**

Kurang lebih, butuh waktu dua jam penerbangan dari _Incheon_ menuju _Narita._ Jongin memandangi _Narita_ dengan penuh takjub, dulu saat pergi dengan Sehun dia tidak mendarat di bandara ini. Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan Sehun. Kedua mata Jongin mencari-cari keberadaan Taemin di antara para penjemput. "Awas saja jika dia lupa, sahabat menyebalkan." Gerutu Jongin.

Menarik kopernya lebih cepat, Jongin sudah merancang berbagai kalimat protes yang akan dia lancarkan kepada Taemin. "Aku tidak akan memanggil _Hyung_ lagi, awas saja kau Lee Taemin."

"Jongin! Kim Jongin! Jongin Bear!"

Jongin celingukan mencari sumber suara. Ah, dia melihatnya Lee Taemin, sahabatnya, dengan rambut gondrong, belah tengah, diwarnai pirang pucat, kedua telinga dihiasi tindikan, bermantel cokelat muda, dipadu sweeter putih, celana jins hitam yang robek pada bagian lutut kanan dan paha kiri.

Tiba-tiba pening, dulu Taemin tidak _semeriah_ itu. Dia lebih suka memakai pakaian rapi, kemeja yang terkancing hingga kancing teratas, rambut selalu berwarna hitam pendek. "Jongin Bear!"

Baiklah sebelum Lee Taemin membuat kehebohan yang lebih memalukan, Jongin memutuskan untuk berlari menyongsongnya. "Jongin Bear!" Taemin memekik ceria, lantas memeluk Jongin erat. Jongin hanya tertawa dan membalas pelukan sahabatnya. "Kau masih lebih tinggi dariku." Canda Taemin sambil memukul pundak kanan Jongin pelan.

"Tentu saja aku masih lebih tinggi darimu." Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Kau—tampak berbeda."

"Apanya? Rambutku?"

"Semuanya."

"Apa itu buruk?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya terkejut saja. Kau tidak pernah memakai foto asli di sosial mediamu."

Taemin hanya tersenyum. "Selamat datang di Tokyo, Jepang. Kim Jongin."

"Terimakasih."

"Kau siap untuk memulai petualangan barumu di sini?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ayo!" pekik Taemin sambil menekuk tangan kanannya memberi isyarat kepada Jongin untuk memeluk lengan kanannya. Jongin tertawa cukup keras namun pada akhirnya ia memeluk lengan kanan Taemin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bisakah kau tidak menempelkan pipimu pada kaca bus Kim Jongin? Jangan membuatku malu." Jongin menoleh ke belakang menatap Taemin malas, kemudian ia dengan acuh melanjutkan kesibukannya. Membuat Taemin hanya bisa memijit pelipis jengah.

Tokyo, menurut Jongin tidak banyak yang berbeda dari Tokyo dan Seoul. Kecuali Gunung Fujiama dan banyaknya orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang mengenakan kostum unik, atau pakaian dari salah satu tokoh komik. Kedua mata Jongin menatap antusias setiap sudut jalan yang dia lalui. Mereka bus yang disediakan oleh bandara membuat Jongin merasa seperti seorang turis.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak jauh berbeda dari Seoul."

Taemin tersenyum. "Kuharap kau betah di sini? Mungkin aku bisa mengajakmu berjalan-jalan ke beberapa tempat yang menarik di Tokyo."

"Ide bagus Taemin."

"Apa kau bilang?" Taemin menatap Jongin tajam.

" _Hyung_ …," balas Jongin.

"Suaramu ragu-ragu, aku tahu kau tidak pernah tulus memanggilku _Hyung_!" dengus Taemin.

"Maaf." Balas Jongin sebelum perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada jalanan.

Taemin menoleh menatap antusiasme Jongin, ia tersenyum. Tadi, tentu saja ia hanya berpura-pura kesal, Jongin terlihat sangat lucu sekarang. Memandang jalanan dari dalam bus seperti anak kecil dalam perjalanan pertamanya.

"Kurasa ini bukan pertamakalinya kau pergi ke Jepang?"

"Ya, tapi aku belum pernah ke Tokyo, dan ini perjalanan pertamaku seorang diri."

"Hmmm.., lalu Sehun bagaimana?"

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Taemin. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi, bisakah kau tidak membahas Sehun. Sekarang semuanya hanya tentang aku."

Taemin terperanjat baru pertama kali ia melihat Jongin tampak membenci seseorang dengan begitu dalam. "Ba—baiklah." Bahkan Taemin terbata ketika menjawab.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin aku harus segera kembali ke tempat kerjaku, kau bisa mulai bekerja besok." Ucap Taemin, sementara Jongin hanya menatap tak percaya. "Kim Jongin?!" teriak Taemin.

"Pembohong." Balas Jongin.

"Siapa yang pembohong?!" bentak Taemin.

"Tentu saja Taemin hyung, bukannya aku akan tinggal di flat sempit dan sesak, Kenapa kita ada di sini? Apartemen ini terlalu mewah, di lantai lima, aku tidak bisa membayar sewanya."

"Aku hanya menguji nyalimu. Semuanya gratis selama kau bekerja untuk perusahaan."

"Apa?" Kening Jongin berkerut tak mengerti.

Taemin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tersenyum menatap wajah polos nyaris bodoh seorang Kim Jongin. "Kita bekerja di perusahaan penerbit komik besar Kim Jongin, belum lagi royalty dari anime, kau pikir pekerjanya tak mendapat fasilitas baik?"

"Itu yang Taemin hyung katakan."

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh!" Taemin berteriak gemas. "Sudah masuk saja, semua sudah disiapkan di dalam, siap huni, jika kau butuh sesuatu tunggu sampai aku pulang kerja pukul tujuh malam, jangan berkeliaran sendiri."

"Memangnya aku anak kecil yang butuh dijaga." Gerutu Jongin.

"Tunggu aku pulang!" peringat Taemin.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan bersenang-senang selama ada waktu."

"Astaga….," gerutu Taemin sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Baiklah terserah kau saja, jangan membuatku cemas."

"Aku akan memberi kabar tenang saja." Janji Jongin.

Jongin melambaikan tangan dengan bersemangat kepada Taemin. Ia lantas memutas tubuhnya menatap pintu bercat abu-abu di hadapannya. Menekan kode pintu, Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menggenggam knob pintu menggunakan telapak tangan kiri. Perlahan ia mendorong daun pintu ke dalam. Melangkah masuk.

Daun pintu di belakang tubuhnya bergerak pelan, tertutup perlahan, menimbulkan suara _klik_. "Wahhhh!" Jongin berteriak bahagia, menarik tirai jendela dan tersenyum melihat pemandangan di luar. "Tokyo! Aku datang untukmu!" kemudian setelah teriakkan lantang itu Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ia berlari mengitari ruang keluarga yang menyatu dengan dapur dan ruang makan. "Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Ini pertama kalinya aku tinggal seorang diri setelah dua puluh tiga tahun hidupku! Tanpa Ibu, tanpa Boram, tanpa Sehun!"

Koper dan tas sudah lama terlupakan di depan pintu, Jongin meneruskan petualangannya menuju kamar. Mendorong pintu kamar terlalu keras, hingga daun pintu membentur dinding menciptakan suara memekakan telinga. Jongin tak peduli, ia melangkah masuk. Mengamati kamar barunya. Semuanya sudah rapid an siap untuk ditempati.

Dinding kamar dilapaisi _wallpaper_ berwarna cokelat muda. Jongin duduk di kaki ranjang kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang tempat tidur. Memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Semuanya benar-benar sulit untuk dipercaya, ia berada di sini, di Negara lain, seorang diri, keputusan besar yang dia buat. Keputusan besar pertama kali di hidupnya yang berani dia ambil.

"Aku lelah…," gumam Jongin. "Terserah dengan semua pakaianku, nanti saja aku bereskan, dan nanti saja aku menghubungi Boram dan Ibu." Gumam Jongin kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepertinya menolak keinginan Taeyong adalah hal yang mustahil ketika tawaran Taeyong terlihat sangat menarik. Taeyong menyeret kakak tirinya pergi ke apartemennya di kawasan Gangnam. "Di sana ada banyak teman-temanku, dan mungkin kau mengenal beberapa di antara mereka."

Sehun hanya mengendikan bahu tak tertarik. Ketika Taeyong membuka pintu apartemennya. Keadaan di dalam sangat ramai, TV layar datar berukuran besar milik Taeyong sedang menayangkan sebuah MV. Dua orang bernyanyi di depan TV. Musik menggema, aroma asap rokok tercium di udara. Sehun melihat dua krat bir di dekat sofa.

"Hai semua!" Taeyong berteriak lantang menarik perhatian semua orang.

Teman-teman Taeyong nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun. "Sehun?! Kau bergabung dengan kami?!"

"Ah Donghae hyung, _Hyung_ ada di sini?"

Donghae tersenyum kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sehun, memberi Sehun sebuah pelukan singkat. "Kau nyaris tak pernah muncul di pesta, sekarang kau datang di pesta adik tirimu. Mengejutkan."

"Aku hanya mencoba akrab dengannya." Jawab Sehun sambil melirik Taeyong yang kini sudah berbincang akrab dengan seorang wanita.

"Hmm…, baiklah, nikmati acara kumpul sederhana kami."

"Sejak kapan Donghae hyung mengenal Taeyong?"

"Kami bekerjasama."

Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum berjalan mendekati sofa, membungkuk mengambil sebotol bir kemudian berlalu. Sehun memilih balkon apartemen Taeyong yang sepi dibanding seluruh ruangan di dalam apartemen yang nyaris menyerupai medan perang.

Tangan kiri Sehun mengambil ponsel di dalam saku jaket hijau tentara yang dia kenakan. Dia mendongak, mengamati langit. Udara semakin dingin, sebentar lagi musim gugur akan berlalu. Ia memandangi layar ponselnya yang masih memakai wajah Jongin sebagai latar belakang, Sehun tersenyum perih.

Ia merindukan Jongin tapi terlalu takut untuk mengakui. Sehun berniat untuk mencicipi birnya sebelum dia mendengus kesal menyadari jika tutup botol birnya masih terpasang kuat.

"Butuh bantuan untuk membuka birmu?"

Sehun menoleh ke kanan, ke arah sumber suara. Seorang wanita bertubuh mungil tersenyum kepadanya. "Kau membawa pembuka botol?"

"Tidak, tapi aku membawa dua botol bir yang sudah terbuka." Tawar si wanita sambil menyodorkan salah satu botol birnya pada Sehun.

"Terimakasih." Balas Sehun.

Si wanita tertawa pelan. "Kau berterimakasih tapi tidak menerima tawaranku."

"Aku tidak berniat untuk minum hari ini."

Si wanita meletakkan dua botol bir di tangannya ke atas meja kopi besi bercat hitam di sisi kanan tubuhnya. "Kau datang ke pesta tapi tidak ingin minum dan bersenang-senang, sebaliknya justru berada di tempat sepi. Kau unik."

Sehun memilih tak menanggapi ia menunduk sebentar untuk meletakkan botol bir di dekat kakinya. "Oh Sehun." Menoleh cepat, Sehun menunjukkan rasa ketidaknyamanannya ketika seorang asing menyebut nama lengkapnya. "Aku Hyuna, salam kenal."

Tidak ingin bersikap brengsek, Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Hyuna. Keduanya berjabat tangan singkat. Sehun memperhatikan penampilan Hyuna selama beberapa detik, wanita di hadapannya memiliki tubuh yang indah. Tubuh indah yang ingin dia tampakkan pada semua orang, dengan berpakaian seminim mungkin.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia terlalu sering menjumpai wanita seperti Hyuna. Mereka, sama sekali tidak menarik baginya. Ketika Hyuna mendekatkan tubuhnya mungkin wanita itu salah mengartikan senyum Sehun.

"Kau sendirian, mungkin kau tidak keberatan untuk aku temani?" tawar Hyuna dengan suara menggoda, dan dengan sengaja membuat dadanya menyentuh siku kanan Sehun yang bersandar pada pagar besi pembatas balkon.

"Udara semakin dingin, musim gugur tinggal menunggu waktu berakhir dan salju pertama turun."

"Hmmm?" Hyuna menggumam manja kali ini dengan berani ia memeluk lengan kanan Sehun.

Sehun menoleh ke kanan tersenyum menatap kedua bola mata Hyuna. "Sebaiknya kau memakai pakaian yang lebih hangat dan lebih tertutup. Jika aku memiliki seorang putri, aku akan menghukumnya jika dia menampakkan terlalu banyak kulitnya pada laki-laki yang bukan keluarga atau suaminya."

Kedua mata Sehun menyipit tajam, ia menarik tangannya dari pelukan Hyuna, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hyuna di balkon seorang diri. Tanpa menoleh.

"Sehun hyung, sepertinya _Hyung_ sudah bertemu dan berbincang akrab dengan Hyuna."

"Siapa Hyuna?" Sehun bertanya dengan malas.

"Dia pengagummu."

"Aku pulang dulu."

"Sehun hyung tidak seru!" protes Taeyong.

"Jangan terlalu sering berpesta." Ucap Sehun menepuk pelan bahu kanan Taeyong kemudian berjalan pergi.

Sehun nyaris memasuki mobil ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh untuk mendapati Baekhyun berlari ke arahnya. "Baek apa yang…,"

"Aku mencarimu." Potong Baekhyun. "Ada tawaran kerjasama menarik dari salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang animasi, di Selandia Baru. Aku butuh pendapat dan mungkin persetujuanmu segera. Aku pergi ke kantor pusat, menghubungi Bobby untuk mencaritahu keberadaanmu, hargai usahaku Tuan." Baekhyun berucap panjang lebar dengan nada kesal.

"Kau terbang jauh ke sini untuk menyerahkan dokumen padaku? Apa tidak bisa lewat email?"

Baekhyun melempar tatapan malas. "Jika kau membaca email yang sudah aku kirim hampir satu minggu lalu, aku tidak akan berada di sini Tuan Oh."

"Maaf, aku sangat sibuk. Kau membawa dokumennya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, ia menarik tas selempangnya ke depan. Membuka resleting tas kemudian mengeluarkan satu bendel dokumen yang dijepit rapi pada map plastik hitam. "Belum terlalu larut, kita bisa mencari kafe atau kau mau membaca dokumennya di dalam mobil."

"Tidak bisa besok?"

"Jika kau berjanji akan menyelesaikannya besok, penerbanganku pukul tujuh malam."

"Aku janji, semuanya selesai besok siang."

"Kuharap."

Sehun memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama, tubuh Baekhyun lebih berisi, dan dia terlihat jauh lebih bahagia dibanding ketika dia berada di Korea, berada di sisinya. "Apa Selandia Baru menyenangkan?"

"Ya, di sana pemandangannya indah. Setiap akhir pekan aku menyempatkan diri untuk berjalan-jalan, di sana sedang musim panas, berbeda dengan Korea."

"Kau lebih gemuk."

"Ah benarkah?!" Baekhyun memekik pelan dengan kedua telapak tangan memegangi kedua pipinya. Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah polos Baekhyun.

"Apa kau menemukan kekasih baru?"

Baekhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya, menatap Sehun serius kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk cinta, sekarang waktunya mencari uang."

"Ah." Balas Sehun tak terlalu mempercayai kalimat Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Jongin?"

"Jongin?"

"Ya. Seseorang yang kau cintai melebihi aku, seseorang yang membuatmu meninggalkan aku." Sehun menatap Baekhyun datar. Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Aku hanya bercanda, wajahmu benar-benar serius!" ucap Baekhyun kemudian melanjutkan tawanya.

"Baekhyun, apa kau masih merasa sakit karena aku?"

"Tidak, karena itu sangat tidak berguna. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatimu?" Baekhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya mengawasi Sehun seksama.

"Hanya masalah pribadi."

"Mau berbagi? Maksudku sebagai teman—kita pernah saling mengenal, tentu jika kau bersedia menganggapku sebagai teman."

"Ya, kurasa tidak masalah." Balas Sehun, ia melihat pilihan untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya, setidaknya akan membuatnya merasa sedikit lega.

"Kita bisa pergi ke kafe atau restoran terdekat, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan. Menurutmu?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan, ia memasukkan dokumen di tangannya ke dalam mobil kemudian memberitahu sopirnya untuk menunggunya atau pergi namun cepat kembali ketika dia meminta. Keduanya berjalan perlahan menyusuri trotoar, seperti dua orang sahabat baik yang sudah lama tak berjumpa.

"Jadi—apa yang aku lewatkan selama aku pergi?" tanya Baekhyun mengawali perbincangan.

"Cukup banyak, aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana."

"Kau dan Jongin."

"Kenapa kau tertarik mendengar ceritaku dan Jongin?"

"Aku penasaran saja."

"Kami putus."

"Kau bercanda, jangan konyol." Baekhyun tersenyum miring diakhir kalimat.

"Aku tidak bercanda kami putus."

"Masalahnya apa? Dan dimana Jongin sekarang?"

"Jepang."

"Dia keluar dari perusahaan?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa? Semoga bukan karena aku."

"Dia mendapat tawaran menarik di Jepang, sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Dia menyebut tentang impiannya."

"Lalu kalian putus? Atau kau yang memilih untuk mengakhiri semuanya? Kau bersikap egois?"

"Baek…," rengek Sehun tanpa sadar dia tidak suka ketika Baekhyun membawa pikirannya begitu mudah seperti sekarang.

"Apa tebakanku tepat? Kau sangat mudah dibaca Sehun, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya kau bersikap egois."

"Jepang terlalu berbahaya untuk Jongin, dia tidak seharusnya pergi ke sana seharusnya dia tetap bersamaku."

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak terbawa emosi sekarang. "Jongin kekasihmu, kau sangat mencintainya aku tidak meragukan bagian itu. Tapi dia juga manusia, dia ingin mencari jati diri, dia ingin melangkah maju, membuktikan kepada dirinya sendiri jika dia mampu. Kau tidak bisa menahannya, itu tidak benar."

"Aku tidak suka hubungan jarak jauh."

"Astaga Sehun! Jepang sudah seperti halaman rumahmu, hanya butuh dua jam penerbangan. Aku tahu bukan hanya itu alasanmu mengakhiri hubungan kalian."

"Lalu?" tantang Sehun.

"Karena kau egois."

"Aku tidak egois." Balas Sehun keras kepala.

"Baiklah, terserah kau. Mungkin sekarang kau baik-baik saja, atau kau berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja tanpa Jongin, mungkin kau berpikir itu yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, menghadang Sehun. "Tapi coba bayangkan, jika di Jepang sana Jongin menemukan laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik darimu. Apa kau sudah siap menerimanya? Jika Jongin memilih menikahi laki-laki lain apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun melihat kening Sehun berkerut, bibirnya terbuka, kedua bola matanya bergerak gelisah, mencoba mencari jawaban pembenaran. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa menerima hal itu. Jadi berhentilah menjadi egois, dan jangan jadi pengecut, jika kau mencintai Jongin tidak cukup hanya dengan ucapan. Kau harus membuktikannya. Seharusnya kau mendukung dan membantu Jongin meraih impiannya, bukan sebaliknya. Kau memutuskanku bukan untuk melakukan tindakan menyedihkan seperti ini kan Oh Sehun?"

"Baek…,"

"Astaga Sehun!" pekik Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan perhatian semua pejalan kaki lain. "Jika kau mencintai Jongin buktikan padanya, apa kau harus terlebih dahulu mendengar pendapat dari mantan pacarmu?! Kau membuatku terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Kau memutuskan aku dan sekarang aku berdiri di hadapanmu untuk memberi nasehat mengenai jalinan asmaramu dengan kekasih barumu, apa ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari itu?"

"Ada."

"Apa?"

"Saat teman baikmu mengambil cokelat terakhir yang ingin kau nikmati."

"Brengsek!" umpat Baekhyun kemudian tertawa pelan. "Jangan membuang waktumu terlalu banyak Oh Sehun, atau kau akan menyesal." Ucap Baekhyun kali ini dengan raut wajah serius disertai tatapan tajamnya pada kedua bola mata Sehun.

 **TBC**

Halo semua terimakasih masih setia dengan cerita ini, kabar mengejutkan lagi Nam Taehyun WINNER out dan 2ne1 bubar suka K-pop kayanya makan ati mulu ahhhh, maaf malah curhat. Tapi bener-bener sedih, 2ne1 girlband favorit, dan WINNER lagunya asyik, tapi masalah royalti gimana ya kan beberapa lagu WINNER ditulis sama Taehyung, berarti WINNER ga boleh bawain lagu yang ditulis Taehyun dong?! YG! Entah kenapa gemes banget sama tu agensi, astga emosi!

Terimakasih review kalian dan saya berusaha untuk menulis novel original mohon dukungannya ya kunjungi wattpad saya di YeniVita (jika bersedia) sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. _**Natsu Kajitani, ariska, adi chandra, opikkim, dytdyt, JonginOh, kaila, cute, Guest, nayoon kim, Oh Titan, KyungXe, kyungie45, Hana, okta saputri, jongbae, Nikmah444, Wiwitdyas1, ly94, OhSehunKimJongin, ulfah cuittybeams, micopark, Saiueo, awrerei, ismi ryesomnia, bksekaii, Kiki2231, jongiebotto, novisaputri09, Kim762, arvipark794, lela wyfhzt, GaemGyu92, vivikim406, Athiyyah417, jjong86, k1mut, ohkim9488, pawpiwpow, Kim Jongin Kai, Park RinHyun Uchiha, tobanga garry, SeKai Candyland.**_ Terimakasih review kalian.


	14. Chapter 14

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL, Typo, Mpreg**

 **Previous**

"Baek…,"

"Astaga Sehun!" pekik Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan perhatian semua pejalan kaki lain. "Jika kau mencintai Jongin buktikan padanya, apa kau harus terlebih dahulu mendengar pendapat dari mantan pacarmu?! Kau membuatku terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Kau memutuskan aku dan sekarang aku berdiri di hadapanmu untuk memberi nasehat mengenai jalinan asmaramu dengan kekasih barumu, apa ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari itu?"

"Ada."

"Apa?"

"Saat teman baikmu mengambil cokelat terakhir yang ingin kau nikmati."

"Brengsek!" umpat Baekhyun kemudian tertawa pelan. "Jangan membaung waktumu terlalu banyak Oh Sehun, atau kau akan menyesal." Ucap Baekhyun kali ini dengan raut wajah serius disertai tatapan tajamnya pada kedua bola mata Sehun.

 **BAB EMPAT BELAS**

Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya, berdiri di sisi trotoar yang aman. Masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum jam kerja di mulai. Ia menyukai datang lebih awal, memulai semuanya lebih cepat dari yang lain, sekaligus menikmati hari. Seharusnya ia langsung menyeberangi jalan menuju gedung tempatnya bekerja, namun langkahnya terhenti.

Ia mendongak mengamati butir-butir salju yang turun dari langit, salju pertama musim dingin tahun ini. Dan dia berada jauh dari rumah, jauh dari keluarga. Terbersit rasa rindu di dalam hatinya. "Ah!" Jongin berteriak ketakutan, ketika seseorang menggenggam tangan kirinya dan menariknya untuk berjalan. "Si…,"

Kalimat Jongin tak lengkap, ia menatap seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya dengan tidak percaya. "Aku ingin mengantarmu di hari pertama kerja."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! lepaskan?! Lepas atau aku berteriak meminta tolong!" ancam Jongin.

"Teriak saja, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Jongin menelan ludah kasar, tidak, dia tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan umum. Nanti saja jika sudah memasuki gedung atau sampai di tempat sepi dia akan menendang punggung Sehun dengan keras. Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum mengejek, ia sudah tau jika Jongin tidak akan melakukan tindakan nekad.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan sekarang bukan hari pertamaku bekerja."

"Maaf aku salah."

Jongin mendesis pelan berusaha menarik bebas tangannya namun sia-sia. Pada akhirnya ia pasrah ditarik Sehun dan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Sehun tiba-tiba melepaskan genggaman tangannya, memutar tubuhnya menatap kedua mata Jongin lekat. Jongin mundur satu langkah merasa terancam. "Maafkan aku, apa kau bersedia?"

Menjilat cepat bibir bawahnya, Jongin lantas menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Aku harus bekerja, aku tidak punya waktu untuk urusan pribadi sekarang."

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti." Ucap Sehun sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin dalam kebingungan.

Jongin menatap punggung Sehun lekat. "Apalagi yang dia inginkan dariku?" Jongin menggumam lirih tak terdengar oleh seorangpun.

"Pagi….,"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar sapaan ramah dari rekan-rekan kerjanya yang berjumlah empat orang termasuk dirinya. "Pagi." Balas Jongin sambil menggantung mantel musim dinginnya di dekat pintu, sebelum berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. "Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya setelah mengamati satu persatu wajah rekan kerjanya.

"Kemari." Taemin tersenyum sambil meminta Jongin untuk mengambil kursi.

Semua orang memang sedang berkumpul di meja Taemin, Jongin menarik kursi kerjanya tak ingin membuat semua orang menunggu iapun bergabung. "Sepertinya sesuatu yang baik sedang terjadi?"

"Ya, kerjasama yang dulu tidak jelas sekarang sudah selesai." Jawab Jackson lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Kerjasama apa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Gerutu Jongin.

"Baiklah aku jelaskan anak baru." Jackson melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Perusahaan kita berencana untuk melebarkan sayap ke Korea Selatan, tapi sebelum itu terjadi kita harus mencari partner yang berpengaruh di sana. Kau tahu produk Jepang harus sedikit berjuang untuk menembus Korea Selatan."

"Kalian juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap produk Korea Selatan." Balas Jongin.

"Aku bukan orang Jepang." Ucap Jackson membela diri. "Dan perusahaan keluarga Oh bersedia menjadi partner perusahaan kita."

"Haah…, baiklah. Kalau sudah selesai aku kembali ke meja mengerjakan tugasku."

"Jongin kau tidak tertarik dengan berita baik ini?!"

Jongin hanya mendengus dan mengabaikan Jackson, ia lantas duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Menghidupkan komputer dan membuka buku sketsa di hadapannya. "Jongin."

"Hmm." Jongin mengacuhkan Taemin yang kini sudah menggeser kursinya sejajar dengan kursi Jongin.

"Perusahaan Sehun."

"Bisakah kau diam dan tidak menyebut nama Sehun lagi?"

"Jongin tenanglah, berpikirlah dengan jernih."

"Maafkan aku Taemin." Jongin memijit pelan tengkuknya sebelum berdiri dari kursi. "Kurasa aku harus jalan-jalan sebentar, aku tidak bisa berpikir."

"Tentu." Balas Taemin disertai senyuman.

Jongin melangkah meninggalkan ruang kerjanya tak lupa membawa mantel musim dingin serta syal merahnya. Perusahaan tempat Jongin bekerja mengedepankan kreativitas dan imajenasi, jadi di sini tidak ada tata ruang kaku, atau setiap karyawan harus duduk berjam-jam di depan layar komputer. Ada taman indah di atap gedung, kafe dengan interior indah dan unik.

Setiap karyawan diberi kebebasan untuk menuangkan kreativitas mereka, juga diberi kebebasan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan dimanapun yang mereka inginkan kecuali toilet. Jongin berjalan pelan melintasi lorong gedung, ia melewati karyawan yang sedang menggambar dengan duduk di atas lantai, atau bersandar pada kaca jendela.

Semua terlihat serius namun tak kehilangan kebahagiaan mereka, terlihat jelas dari wajah-wajah yang terkadang tersenyum sendiri. Jongin memijit pelan pelipisnya, tidak ada inspirasi yang menghampiri otaknya detik ini. Jadi hal pertama yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah mengunjungi taman di atap gedung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah keluar dari lift Jonginpun melangkah menuju pintu kaca, ia melihat salju masih lebat turun namun itu tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengunjungi taman. Meski ia tahu pepohonan dan Mawar sedang meranggas sekarang, dan kolam kecil pasti membeku. Hawa dingin menusuk menyapanya, mengeratkan syal merah yang melingkari leher, Jongin melangkah mendekati pagar pembatas.

"Aku yakin dimusim lain pasti taman di sini sangat indah."

"Kenapa tertarik untuk bekerjasama dengan perusahaan ini? Dan kenapa kau ada di sini? Di Negara ini? Di atap gedung ini?"

"Takdir."

Jongin nyaris mengumpat mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Aku tidak percaya." Sinis Jongin.

Sehun menunduk selama beberapa detik sebelum menatap kedua mata Jongin. "Untuk mendapatkan maafmu. Tapi bekerjasama dengan perusahaan tempatmu bekerja murni urusan bisnis."

"Terserah." Jongin tidak tertarik dengan semua obrolan bersama Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis diselingi ia bisa mengerti rasa marah dan kecewa Jongin padanya. Lalu perhatian Sehun teralihkan, ia menatap syal merah yang melingkari leher Jongin, dan dia tidak bisa untuk tak bertanya. "Syal itu indah. Sebuah hadiah?"

"Ya."

"Kekasih?"

"Apa?" Jongin nyaris berteriak mendengar kalimat Sehun. Kemudian iapun menggeleng cepat. "Bukan, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan kekasih atau cinta."

Sehun mengernyit ia teringat kalimat Baekhyun, dan dia merasa sangat bersalah membuat dua orang sekaligus menjadi begitu tak percaya akan cinta. "Kita benar-benar tidak berkomunikasi selama hampir dua bulan."

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kau yang memutuskan untuk tidak berkomunikasi denganku, aku masih mencoba menghubungimu saat aku berangkat ke Jepang, setibanya aku di sini, dan di hari pertama aku masuk kerja, tapi kau mengabaikannya, lalu kau menghilang begitu saja."

"Maaf."

"Apa kekasihmu tau kau mengunjungiku? Jangan sampai kejadian dengan Baekhyun hyung terulang kembali."

"Kekasih?" sekarang giliran Sehun yang melempar tatapan bingung.

"Perempuan yang bersamamu di pesta, memeluk lenganmu…,"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seseorang yang kurang sopan." Potong Sehun.

Jongin mendengus. "Tidak ada teman yang bergandengan mesra seperti itu. Haah…, aku merasa bodoh, kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu semudah kau melupakanku? Dan mencari orang lain."

Telapak tangan kanan Sehun bergerak pelan, menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Jongin. "Jangan mencari orang lain." Bisiknya.

Kedua mata Jongin membola. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya? Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun sekarang."

"Aku tahu, aku tidak lupa. Aku terlalu bodoh saat itu. Maafkan aku. Aku mohon. Kembalilah padaku Kim Jongin."

Jongin menarik telapak tangan kirinya dari genggaman Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Korea, aku menemukan impianku di sini."

"Kau tidak perlu kembali ke Korea, kau bisa tetap tinggal di sini."

"Bisa saja aku sudah memiliki kekasih lain."

"Apa kau memilikinya sekarang?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa kau selalu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyadari sesuatu?"

"Maaf." Bisik Sehun.

"Ini seperti dejavu, kita selalu terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Terlambat menyadari. Aku hanya cemas jika kita hanya akan menyakiti satu sama lain, aku sudah terbiasa tanpamu selama dua bulan terakhir ini….,"

Sehun mencium singkat bibir penuh Jongin. "Aku mohon jangan mengatakan hal buruk lagi, maafkan aku. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal, aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan lagi. Aku janji padamu. Aku akan tinggal di Jepang, kita tinggal bersama."

"Tidak bisa semudah itu Sehun, kau memaksaku untuk memilih, meski aku mengatakan cinta saat itu, kau tetap keras kepala. Saat aku pergi, aku sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan semuanya di Korea. Semua kenangan buruk dan kenangan baik."

Kedua mata Sehun menyipit tajam. "Aku juga menderita saat itu, apa kau tidak bisa mengerti? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, Aku berusaha melakukan apapun untuk melupakanmu karena itu yang kuanggap paling baik. Tapi apa Kim Jongin?!" Sehun berteriak frustasi di akhir kalimat.

Kedua mata Sehun mulai sembab tergenangi air mata. "Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, aku tidak mampu melakukannya. Aku ingin menghubungimu, meminta maaf, tapi aku terlalu pengecut, aku takut kau sudah menemukan orang lain yang jauh lebih baik dari aku."

Tangan kanan Sehun mengusap lembut pipi kiri Jongin, Jongin tidak menarik tubuhnya untuk menghindari sentuhan itu karena dia sebenarnya sangat merindukan laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

"Dan aku tidak bisa menerima penolakan. Sama seperti pemikiranmu, kupikir melepasmu adalah pilihan terbaik jika kita hanya bisa saling menyakiti satu sama lain, jika kita terus terjebak pada kesalahan yang sama, terlambat menyadari perasaan masing-masing."

Tatapan keduanya bertemu, Jongin membisu sementara Sehun berusaha untuk mengutarakan semua yang ingin ia katakan. "Dan setelah membuang waktu, aku muncul di sini, di hadapanmu. Kau pasti berpikir aku gila dan tidak waras. Ya kurasa aku sudah gila Kim Jongin, aku mencintaimu, dan selama ini aku berusaha keras untuk menghapus keberadaanmu dari ingatan dan hatiku, tapi aku gagal total."

Tangan kiri Jongin terangkat menyentuh punggung telapak tangan kanan Sehun. "Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir."

Sehun menurunkan tangan kanannya, meski kecewa ia bisa mengerti jawaban Jongin. "Baiklah."

Menarik napas dalam-dalam Jongin menatap Sehun. "Salju di luar semakin lebat, Sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam." Sehun tak menjawab, Jongin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selanjutnya semua terlalu membingungkan. "Aku tidak yakin jika kita kembali, apa itu keputusan yang benar." Sehun masih bungkam. "Kita coba saja." Bisik Jongin nyaris tak terdengar.

"Terimakasih."

Jongin hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sehun, ia lantas beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Sehun di atap gedung seorang diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Merapatkan syal merah yang melingkari lehernya, Jongin mempercepat langkah kakinya. "Aaahh…," Jongin menggerutu pelan sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya yang terlapis sarung tangan rajutan. Napasnya terlihat seperti gumpalan asap ketika berhembus dari mulut. "Dingin." Gerutuan kembali terdengar dari bibir Jongin, ia nyaris berlari untuk mempersingkat perjalanan yang cukup menyiksa ini.

Kedua langkah kaki Jongin terhenti, ia terpaku di tempat. Menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depan gedung apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Mantel musim dingin berwarna hitam membalut tubuh tinggi rampingnya, di bawah guyuran salju putih rambut tebal hitam Sehun terlihat mencolok. "Hai Jongin." Sehun menyapa dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar.

Jongin menelan ludah kasar, rasa dingin yang menderanya seolah menghilang sekarang. "H—hai." Balas Jongin terbata. "Hmmm…, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Meski mereka mungkin sudah berbaikan pagi tadi, tapi Jongin tak siap untuk membicarakan semuanya di hari yang sama.

"Aku boleh mengunjungi tempat tinggalmu kan?"

Jongin berusaha tersenyum namun ia tahu usahanya gagal, karena ia "Di luar sangat dingin…,"

"Mungkin kita bisa mengobrol di tempat yang lebih hangat, sekarang belum terlalu larut." Potong Sehun.

Jongin melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya setelah sedikit menyingkap lengan mantel musim dingin yang membalut tubuhnya. "Sepuluh malam, ya, kurasa belum terlalu larut. Kita bisa mengobrol di dalam."

"Kau mengundangku mengunjungi apartemenmu?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada bercanda.

"Kau sahabatku." Balas Jongin tersenyum, dan Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kecewanya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan melintasi lobi dan lorong gedung. Dan memberi jarak beberapa senti dari satu sama lain. Beberapa senti yang terasa begitu jauh sekarang. Jongin melangkah lebih dulu memasuki lift, Sehun mengikuti di belakang.

"Hanya kita berdua di dalam lift." Gumam Sehun.

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin.

"Kau tinggal di lantai berapa?"

"Lima."

"Apartemen yang nyaman."

"Terimakasih."

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa detik sebelum membasahi bibir bawahnya cepat. "Berapa lama kita berpisah?"

"Hmm…, kurasa hampir dua bulan, bukankah kau mengingatnya tadi pagi?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Suara denting nyaring menggema ketika lift berhenti di lantai lima. Pintu lift terbuka, Jongin melangkah keluar terlebih dahulu. Sehun menyusul kemudian, ia tak berani melangkah mendekati Jongin. Sehun tetap melangkah di belakang Jongin.

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin menekan kode pengaman pintu. Apartemen tempat tinggal Jongin didominasi dengan warna cokelat muda, hangat, dan nyaman. "Kau bisa melepas mantelmu setelah suhu ruangan cukup hangat." Ucap Jongin sambil melepas sepatu botnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Ya." Balas Sehun singkat sambil mengikuti apa yang Jongin lakukan.

Jongin menggiring Sehun menuju ruang makan, membuka lemari penyimpanan dan mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dalam suhu ruangan. "Aku bisa memesan makanan, kau ingin makan apa?" tawar Jongin.

"Aku sudah makan di hotel tadi." Balas Sehun sambil mendudukan tubuhnya pada salah satu kursi tinggi di depan konter dapur, Jongin duduk di seberangnya tak lama kemudian. Sehun mengamati Jongin dalam balutan sweter putih. "Kau senang selama tinggal di sini?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau bertemu dengan orang-orang baru, apa mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat.

"Aku tahu akan butuh waktu yang cukup panjang, untuk memulai semuanya, mendapatkan kepercayaanmu lagi, aku tahu aku benar-benar bodoh. Maafkan aku dan terimakasih sudah memberiku kesempatan kedua."

Jongin memutar-mutar botol air mineral di tangannya. "Aku juga tidak yakin apa semuanya bisa berjalan dengan baik. Aku hanya ingin mencoba dan melihat semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di masa depan."

"Kenapa kau menerimaku lagi?"

"Kenapa kau memintaku kembali?"

Keduanya melempar pertanyaan dalam waktu yang sama. "Kau saja." Ucap Jongin. "Karena aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan bersama orang lain kecuali dirimu."

"Meski terlambat." Cibir Jongin.

"Ya, meski aku selalu terlambat." Balas Sehun tak mengingkari kenyataan. "Dan kau? Apa alasanmu?"

"Jika kau tidak memutuskan semua hubunganmu denganku, kau pasti tau alasannya." Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Aku hamil."

"Apa itu anakku?"

 **PLAKKK!**

Tamparan keras Jongin daratkan pada pipi kiri Sehun. "Brengsek! Tentu saja anakmu! Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan pria lain!"

"Jongin maaf! Aku hanya terkejut!" Pekik Sehun sambil bergegas mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin.

 **TBC**

Hai semua terimakasih masih mengikuti cerita ini,maaf jika updatenya lambat macem siput ya…, sanggupnya hanya satu minggu sekali, dulu sempat ingin dua kali update satu minggu biar cepet selesai ceritanya. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya _**Natsu Kajitani, ahrarzriantix, doubleuu, laxyovrds, opikkim, NishiMala, Seira, ariska, Jeyjong, dytdyt, Ongin, okta saputri, tytyd, sekaicakim, KyungXe, Oh Titan, OhSehunKimJongin, cute, Guest, jongbae, luckyOne94, Wendybiblu, Athiyyah417, jongiebottom, lela wyfhzt, Nikmah444, ismi ryesomnia, troalle, ulfah cuittybeams, Kim Jongin Kai, bksekaii, arvipark794, novisaputri09, elidamia98, k1mut, GaemGyu92, vivikim406, XingerXXI, jjong86, awrerei, pawpiwpow, Kiki2231, ohkim9488, Park RinHyun Uchiha, adi chandra, micopark, Kim762, juliakie.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

 **Teaser**

BURN

The Migthy Fall Part II

Karena keserakahan akan kekuasaan tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Coming soon….


	15. Chapter 15

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL, Mpreg, Typo**

 **Previous**

Jongin memutar-mutar botol air mineral di tangannya. "Aku juga tidak yakin apa semuanya bisa berjalan dengan baik. Aku hanya ingin mencoba dan melihat semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di masa depan."

"Kenapa kau menerimaku lagi?"

"Kenapa kau memintaku kembali?"

Keduanya melempar pertanyaan dalam waktu yang sama. "Kau saja." Ucap Jongin. "Karena aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan bersama orang lain kecuali dirimu."

"Meski terlambat." Cibir Jongin.

"Ya, meski aku selalu terlambat." Balas Sehun tak mengingkari kenyataan. "Dan kau? Apa alasanmu?"

"Jika kau tidak memutuskan semua hubunganmu denganku, kau pasti tau alasannya." Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Aku hamil."

"Apa itu anakku?"

 **PLAKKK!**

Tamparan keras Jongin daratkan pada pipi kiri Sehun. "Brengsek! Tentu saja anakmu! Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan pria lain!"

"Jongin maaf! Aku hanya terkejut!" Pekik Sehun sambil bergegas mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin.

 **BAB LIMA BELAS**

"Jongin tunggu!" Sehun berlari menghampiri Jongin yang hampir menutup pintu kamarnya. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya tulus. "Aku benar-benar terkejut." Sehun menatap kedua bola mata Jongin penuh harap.

"Reaksimu seolah aku akan tidur dengan setiap laki-laki yang aku temui."

"Astaga Jongin…," erang Sehun. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku benar-benar terkejut."

"Aku tidak memintamu tinggal, kau bisa pergi, kita bisa melakukan tes DNA setelah bayinya lahir."

Menarik napas dalam Sehun mencoba menekan amarah dan egonya ia lantas memeluk Jongin, mengabaikan rekasi penolakan Jongin. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana kakunya tubuh Jongin serta pelukannya yang tak dibalas. "Maaf." Bisik Sehun. "Tentu saja aku percaya pada ucapanmu."

Memejamkan kedua matanya, Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. Ia merasa sangat lelah sekarang, semua emosi yang ditahannya selama hampir dua bulan terakhir, semua pertanyaan di dalam benaknya, sekarang sudah terjawab.

Sadar jika Jongin tak lagi membenci pelukannya, Sehun melonggarkan kedua tangannya yang melingkari punggung Jongin. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap perlahan punggung Jongin. "Mungkin kita bisa memikirkan tentang pernikahan?"

"Itu terlalu cepat."

"Bagaimana jika tinggal bersama?"

"Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Korea."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan tinggal di sini bersamamu."

"Bisakah kita bicarakan semua itu besok? Aku libur besok, aku lelah."

"Tentu."

Jongin lantas menarik tubuhnya keluar dari pelukan Sehun. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang tempat tidurnya ketika Sehun mengikuti langkah kakinya, Jongin tak berusaha untuk menjauhkan atau bahkan mengusir berbaring saling menghadap, Jongin mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya sebatas leher.

"Apa kau ingin mendengar ceritaku sebelum aku menyusulmu ke sini?" Sehun berucap pelan sambil menyingkirkan anak rambut dari dahi Jongin.

"Hmmm…," Jongin bergumam.

"Baekhyun datang dan menamparku."

"Benarkah?!" Jongin terdengar terkejut dan sesaat kedua kelopak matanya yang nyaris tertutup kini kembali terbuka.

"Maksudku bukan menampar dalam arti yang sebenarnya, dia hanya memberiku—hmm…, mungkin pencerahan."

"Oh, aku pikir Baekhyun hyung benar-benar menamparmu."

"Kau terdengar kecewa, apa kau ingin aku benar-benar terkena tamparan dari seseorang?"

"Mungkin."

"Kejam."

"Kau mengacuhkan pesanku, lalu pergi ke pesta, saat itu kecewa saja sepertinya kurang untuk menggambarkan perasaanku. Lalu aku bertekad untuk membesarkan anakku sendiri tanpa bantuanmu."

"Aku benar-benar membuang ponselku, baiklah aku memang sangat pengecut, maaf. Saat aku muncul tiba-tiba apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Masih sama, lalu aku berpikir ulang dan…," Jongin menggantung kalimatnya mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sehun. "Jika aku bersikap egois, dan memilih menolakmu meski kau sudah meminta maaf dan meminta kembali. Aku akan sangat jahat pada anakku sendiri, dia berhak mengetahui siapa ayahnya, hanya itu yang bisa aku pikirkan."

"Cinta?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Terlalu cepat untuk itu, kau sudah gagal di kesempatan pertamamu dengan memintaku memilih…,"

"Aku tidak akan gagal di kesempatan kedua." Sehun berucap penuh keyakinan sebelum mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin, memeluk lembut tubuh Jongin. "Empat bulan." Bisik Sehun, Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tangan kanan Sehun bergerak perlahan ia takut membuat Jongin merasa tidak nyaman, ia bahkan menahan napas, memikirkan banyak hal, seperti penolakan Jongin. Namun, Jongin masih terlihat tenang meski tangan Sehun kini telah berada di atas perutnya.

Meski belum bisa merasakan gerakan apapun di dalam sana, Sehun menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis, namun semua sia-sia karena air matanya tetap saja mengalir keluar. Selama ini pikiran tentang memiliki seorang anak belum pernah terlintas di benaknya, dan sekarang setelah dia mengetahui semuanya. Ia sudah memberikan seluruh cintanya pada seseorang yang bahkan belum ia temui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin membuka kedua matanya, ia tak lagi mendapati Sehun yang seharusnya berbaring bersamanya. Mendudukan tubuhnya lantas menoleh kea rah jendela. Sinar matahari tak nampak cerah pagi ini, lubang ventilasi terlihat muram. Jongin memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri jendela, menyingkap tirai. Mendapati pagi yang seharusnya cerah berubah menjadi badai.

"Beruntung hari ini libur," gumamnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar tidur tanpa peduli untuk merapikan ranjang tempat tidur terlebih dahulu.

Aroma masakan tercium, Jongin melangkah menuju dapur. Mengamati punggung Sehun yang terbalut kemeja putih. "Kau membuat sarapan?"

Sehun menoleh disela kegiatannya ia tersenyum. "Pagi, apa ada makanan tertentu yang tidak bisa kau makan selama hamil?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku bisa memakan apapun." Ucapnya sebelum berjalan mendekati Sehun. Membuka lemari penyimpanan dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari sana. "Di luar badai, kapan kau kembali ke Korea?"

"Aku tidak akan kembali."

"Apa?!" kedua alis Jongin nyaris bertaut mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke Korea, tidak tanpamu. Kita akan mencari tempat tinggal baru di sini dan tinggal bersama. Atau membeli apartemen yang jaraknya masih cukup dekat dengan tempat kerjamu."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam, ia lantas duduk di meja bar di belakang konter dan kembali memerhatikan Sehun dengan kesibukannya.

"Aku berbicara dengan ibumu dan keluargaku."

"Tentang?"

"Pernikahan kita."

"Pernikahan." Jongin belum sadar dengan kalimat Sehun. "Apa?!" pekiknya selang beberapa detik setelah dia paham. "Apa kau gila?!"

"Tidak ingin menikah denganku?"

"Tapi tidak secepat ini kan?" keluh Jongin.

"Mau menunggu apa? Orang lain yang lebih baik dariku?" Kini Sehun telah berbalik menatap Jongin serius.

"Baiklah, bukan itu maksudku." Jongin tidak ingin bertengkar. Musim dingin bukan favoritnya dan sekarang di luar sedang badai, pertengkaran hanya akan menambah buruk suasana hatinya. "Kapan rencananya?"

"Secepatnya kalau bisa, sebelum anak kita lahir." Dahi Jongin berkerut ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan kalimat Sehun. Ada banyak hal yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang. "Kim Jongin..," panggil Sehun.

"Haah..," hembusan napas kasar terdengar dari bibir Jongin. "Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan perut buncit."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sehun nyaris tertawa terpingkal mendengar kalimat Jongin. Dia sudah cemas dengan alasan penolakan Jongin, dan ternyata alasan penolakan itu begitu konyol. Tapi, mungkin saja itu sesuatu yang serius bagi Jongin.

"Jadi bagaimana?" lanjut Sehun setelah keinginannya untuk tertawa reda.

"Nanti saja, setelah perutku tidak buncit lagi."

"Keluargamu? Ibumu?"

Dahi Jongin kembali berkerut, ia membayangkan betapa terkejutnya sang ibu ketika mereka kembali ke Korea, melangsungkan pernikahan, dengan seorang bayi. "Kurasa…," menggantung ucapannya, Jongin lantas mendongak menatap Sehun. "Kurasa akan terjadi kehebohan, tapi aku tetap tidak ingin menikah dengan perut buncit."

"Kurasa itu tidak masalah." Balas Sehun sambil menghidangkan nasi, sayur, dan lauk, secara terpisah ke hadapan Jongin.

"Ibuku menyukai anak kecil terutama bayi, jadi ketika beliau memarahiku lalu melihat bayi kemarahannya akan langsung reda."

Baiklah sekarang giliran Sehun yang tidak paham. "Jadi kau menolak menikah dengan perut buncit, bukan karena masalah dengan penampilanmu? Bukan karena rasa kurang percaya diri?"

"Bukan."

"Karena takut dimarahi ibumu?"

"Ya, itu baru benar."

"Astaga….," Sehun mengerang pelan.

"Ibuku masih memegang teguh tradisi, kehamilan di luar nikah itu dilarang, dan aku melanggar tradisi, aku benar-benar anak durhaka. Dan semua ini salahmu!" Bentak Jongin sambil menunjuk Sehun dengan sumpit logamnya.

"Aku?! Tapi kau tidak menolak.., ah maaf." Sehun membekap mulutnya sendiri setelah melihat tatapan mematikan dari Jongin.

"Sudah diam jangan bicara lagi Sehun. Sebelum aku benar-benar jengkel."

"Maaf." Gumam Sehun sebelum mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Jongin, tentu saja setelah mematikan kompor terlebih dahulu. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

"Hmm." Jongin menanggapi dengan gumaman.

"Bagaimana jika kita pikirkan tentang tempat tinggal baru?"

"Aku serahkan semuanya padamu, aku tidak mau repot." Balas Jongin disertai senyum lebar diakhir kalimat.

"Kau ini selalu seperti itu, menyerahkan semuanya padaku, kemudian jika ada sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai langsung protes dan menyalahkan aku." Gerutu Sehun.

"Kapan aku pernah melakukan tindakan tidak terpuji seperti itu?" Jongin bertanya disertai tatapan polos tanpa dosa.

"Kau sering melakukannya, ketika SMA, kau ingin melihat konser _BigBang_ kau bilang terserah aku saja, aku beli tiket VIP kau marah dengan mengatakan jika duduk bukan cara menyenangkan untuk menonton konser."

"Hmm seperti itu."

"Aku pernah pergi ke Inggris lalu kau ingin kaos seragam sepak bola. Aku tanya mau tim apa? Kau bilang terserah, saat kita bertemu kau marah karena aku membeli kaos tim _Manchester United,_ karena kau menyukai Chelsea, aku tidak tahu masalah itu, kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tim kesukaanmu."

"Itukan karena aku pikir kita sudah lama saling kenal, jadi kau pasti sudah mengerti semua hal yang aku suka dan tidak aku suka."

"Aku memikirkan hal lain."

"Kekasih-kekasihmu." Balas Jongin.

"Sudah jangan dimulai lagi."

Jongin tersenyum miring. "Kenapa? Tidak suka? Kekasihmu kan sangat banyak, aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa jumlah pastinya."

"Sudah jangan dibahas lagi…," erang Sehun.

"Baiklah." Tanggap Jongin kemudian kembali memakan sarapannya. "Tapi bagaimana rasanya memiliki banyak kekasih?"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar mendengar Jongin yang terus mengungkit masa lalunya. "Jongin aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Kenapa?" Jongin bersikeras.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan, sekarang aku justru menyesal."

"Untuk apa menyesal? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan cemburu."

"Aku tidak memikirkanmu." Balasan Sehun membuat Jongin nyaris melempar sumpit pada dahi kekasihnya itu. "Aku memikirkan anak-anakku nanti, ketika mereka mengetahui kisahku dari orang lain….," Sehun bahkan tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika membayangkannya.

"Mungkin saja mereka bangga karena ayahnya _Playboy_."

"Hentikan…," Sehun kembali mengerang kali ini dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Aku juga memikirkan diriku sendiri, tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dariku, itu membuatku takut memikirkan masa depan."

"Kita tidak akan pernah sempurna sebagai manusia, kurasa itu berlaku juga ketika menjadi orangtua."

"Ya, kurasa kau benar." Balas Jongin kemudian tersenyum. Sarapan berlangsung dengan tenang setelah percakapan, sesekali keduanya menoleh ke arah jendela memeriksa apakah badai sudah sedikit reda.

"Jongin." panggil Sehun.

"Ya?" Jongin menatap Sehun kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan jika kita mulai tinggal bersama?"

"Asalkan semua baik-baik saja, tidak ada pekerjaanmu yang terbengkalai aku tidak masalah."

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya, mungkin membuka cabang baru di Jepang."

"Membuka cabang semudah membeli permen." Gerutu Jongin.

"Atau mungkin aku memboyong keluargamu ke sini?"

"Apa?!" Pekik Jongin. "Kau mau melihatku dicincang hidup-hidup oleh ibukku?!" Sehun tertawa dengan cara menyebalkan, Jongin hanya mendengus mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul kepala Sehun.

"Aku akan membelamu, aku janji."

"Diam." Desis Jongin. "Ibuku tidak akan mau pindah, jangan memaksa ibuku untuk pindah. Ada banyak kenangan di sana, tokonya juga berharga, jangan meminta ibuku untuk pindah kemanapun kecuali nanti ketika ibuku sudah terlalu tua dan membutuhkan bantuan untuk berjalan, aku akan merawatnya."

"Baiklah." Balas Sehun.

"Dibandingkan itu apa kau punya kenalan laki-laki baik yang mapan?"

"Untuk apa?" Sehun menatap Jongin tajam.

"Untuk kakakku."

"Ahhh…," Sehun bernapas lega.

"Kau pikir untuk siapa selain kakakku?" Jongin bertanya dengan malas.

"Kau."

"Bodoh, memang siapa yang mau menikahiku selain kau?"

"Ah kau benar juga."

"Astaga Sehun sudah berapa kali dalam beberapa jam terakhir ini aku menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan padamu, kau sangat menyebalkan."

Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Siapa ya…, laki-laki baik yang sudah mapan…,"

"Dan belum memiliki kekasih apalagi istri." Timpal Jongin.

"Astaga…, aku tidak akan mengenalkan calon kakak iparku pada laki-laki murahan."

"Siapa tahu, wajahmu mengesalkan."

"Mulai lagi, salah lagi." Gerutu Sehun kemudian wajah Sehun berubah serius. "Bobby?"

"Kau punya fotonya?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, ia berdiri kemudian berpindah tempat duduk. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan, Sehun menunjukkan foto Bobby di ponselnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Lumayan, kau punya yang lain."

"Ada banyak. Mereka semua pengawalku, apa tidak masalah? Tipe Boram seperti apa?"

"Entahlah yang penting usaha dulu." Gumam Jongin kemudian meminta Sehun untuk menyebutkan semua nama pengawalnya.

"Daehyun, Himchan, Yugyeom, Zelo."

"Kurasa selera Boram itu Zelo, tapi kita kenalkan semua bagaimana?"

"Tentu." Sehun meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja makan. "Jongin, apa benar kekasih Boram tewas karena kecelakaan?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Boram pernah sekali tidak sengaja bercerita, tidak sampai selesai dia langsung pergi."

"Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak tahun terakhir SMP dan berlanjut hingga SMA, kalau tidak salah tahun kedua di SMA. Sekolah Boram dan kekasihnya mengadakan acara wisata, salah satu bus mengalami kecelakaan. Enam siswa tewas di tempat termasuk kekasih Boram. Sejak saat itu Boram seolah menutup hatinya untuk siapapun."

"Dan kau terus mengejek kakakmu." Cibir Sehun.

"Aku ingin Boram membuka hatinya lagi, atau jika dia memutuskan untuk seorang diri seumur hidupnya dia tidak terus terkurung dalam kesedihannya. Boram mungkin bersikap menyebalkan, dan selalu ceria di hadapanku, tapi aku sering mendengar suara tangisnya dari luar kamar. Kuharap salah satu pengawalmu bisa membahagiakan kakakku."

"Ternyata kau baik."

"Kalimatmu terdengar mengejek." Ucap Jongin ditambah lirikan tajam pada Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar tulus." Sehun membela diri kemudian memeluk Jongin. "Terimakasih sudah menerimaku kembali." Bisik Sehun.

 **TBC**

Halooo semua terimakasih masih membaca cerita ini, meski semakin panjang dan semakin tidak jelas. Terimakasih review kalian _**ly94, Natsu Kajitani, Jongin Oh, ariska, TrapOne, okta, Kie, NishiMala, arvipark794, Guest, KyungXe, sekaicakim, dytdyt, Rachelia Park, Guest, Ongin, kyungie45, Guest, Siapa saya, Jeyjong, tytyd, Jeyjong, Guest, cute, lela wyfhzt, Nikmah444, micopark, wiwitdyas1, awrerei, k1mut, ismi ryesomnia, dyla28, pawpiwpow, Kim762, Xinger XXI, dhantieee, novisaputri09, KJISM, Kim Jongin Kai, si anida42, tobanga garry, Kiki2231, GaemGyu92, elidamia98, jjong86, SeKai Candyland, jongbae, OhSehunKimJongin, Only12Boys, Park RinHyun Uchiha, Athyiyyah417, juliakie, Saiueo, Xingmandoo, ulfah cuittybeams, bksekaii, vivikim406, jongiebottom, ohkim9488, bksekaii, Leehan.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, dan tunggu The Mighty Fall II Burn ya, meski fic ini masih mayan panjang jadi harus sabar dikit hehehe…


	16. Chapter 16

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL, Mpreg, Typo**

 **Previous**

"Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak tahun terakhir SMP dan berlanjut hingga SMA, kalau tidak salah tahun kedua di SMA. Sekolah Boram dan kekasihnya mengadakan acara wisata, salah satu bus mengalami kecelakaan. Enam siswa tewas di tempat termasuk kekasih Boram. Sejak saat itu Boram seolah menutup hatinya untuk siapapun."

"Dan kau terus mengejek kakakmu." Cibir Sehun.

"Aku ingin Boram membuka hatinya lagi, atau jika dia memutuskan untuk seorang diri seumur hidupnya dia tidak terus terkurung dalam kesedihannya. Boram mungkin bersikap menyebalkan, dan selalu ceria di hadapanku, tapi aku sering mendengar suara tangisnya dari luar kamar. Kuharap salah satu pengawalmu bisa membahagiakan kakakku."

"Ternyata kau baik."

"Kalimatmu terdengar mengejek." Ucap Jongin ditambah lirikan tajam pada Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar tulus." Sehun membela diri kemudian memeluk Jongin. "Terimakasih sudah menerimaku kembali." Bisik Sehun.

 **BAB ENAM BELAS**

"Jongin."

"Hmm?" setengah hati Jongin menanggapi Taemin, kedua matanya masih tertuju pada sketsa yang sedang dia usahakan untuk selesai hari ini.

Taemin menarik kursi dari meja samping kiri Jongin untuk duduk di hadapan sang sahabat. "Kau dan Sehun tinggal bersama? Kalian berbaikan?"

Jongin menghentikan kesibukannya seketika, mengangkat kepalanya menatap Taemin lekat. Ia melirik seluruh isi ruangan, semua orang tengah sibuk bekerja tapi Jongin yakin mereka sebenarnya menyimak.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Berita menyebar dengan cepat, kau akan pindah dari apartemen fasilitas perusahaan ke tempat lain?"

"Kemungkinan besar aku akan pindah."

"Untuk tinggal bersama Sehun?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, tidak ada gunanya menutup-nutupi. "Aku akan pindah dari apartemen fasilitas perusahaan, ke tempat lain bersama Sehun."

"Apa kerjasama yang terjalin ada hubungannya dengan semua ini?" Taemin melempar tatapan cemasnya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada hubungannya, semua murni urusan bisnis."

"Cukup lega mendengarnya, meski aku tak sepenuhnya yakin." Jongin hanya mengendikan kedua bahunya menanggapi kalimat Taemin. "Bagaimana kau bisa berbaikan dengan Sehun begitu cepat? Hal terakhir yang aku ingat ketika aku menyebut nama Sehun, kau langsung marah dan memintaku untuk tidak menyebut nama laki-laki itu lagi."

Taemin menyipitkan kedua matanya, menatap Jongin penuh selidik kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya. Membuat Jongin sedikit memundurkan kursi yang ia duduki. Taemin terlihat mengancam sekarang. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Menyembunyikan apa?"

Taemin tersenyum. "Berat badanmu naik ya? Pipimu lebih berisi sekarang." Tak lama senyum Taemin menghilang berganti dengan tatapan serius. "Apa kau hamil?"

"Apa?!" Jongin memekik panik, ia melihat ke sekeliling dan kini tatapan semua orang tertuju padanya.

"Kim Jongin apa kau hamil?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?" Jongin melempar pertanyaan kepada Taemin dengan gugup, diselingi suara tawa yang terdengar aneh.

"Aku sudah sering mendengar berita seperti ini, tidak perlu gugup." Jackson berucap santai.

"Berapa bulan?" perhatian Taemin tertuju kembali pada Jongin setelah Jackson sempat menginterupsi percakapan keduanya.

"Sekarang memasuki empat bulan, kami berpisah dua bulan, aku hamil sebelum perpisahan itu."

"Kau tidak memberitahu Sehun sebelumnya?"

"Aku belum tahu, aku mengetahuinya di sini."

"Kau tidak melakukan cek kesehatan sebelum terbang?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Bodoh!" Taemin berteriak kesal ia nyaris memukul kepala Jongin jika tidak mengasihani anak di dalam perut Jongin. "Bagaimana kau bisa ceroboh seperti itu? bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu?!"

"Aku tidak tahu jika hamil, astaga Taemin pelankan suaramu. Telingaku berdenging!" protes Jongin.

"Bagaimana aku juga tidak mengetahui perubahan tubuhmu, dan melewatkan begitu saja perkembangan keponakanku." Taemin meratap dengan cara yang menjijikan dan berlebihan menurut Jongin.

"Berarti kita berdua sama-sama bodoh." Jongin membalas enteng.

"Semua orang di ruangan ini juga bodoh!" Taemin berteriak menyalahkan semua orang, dia tidak mau mendapat predikat bodoh seorang diri. Semua harus ikut, bukankah mereka semua tim?

Jongin menahan tawa mendengar kalimat Taemin, serta melihat raut wajah serius Taemin yang justru lucu sekarang. "Sekarang kau sudah mengetahui semuanya kan? Jadi duduklah di tempatmu Lee Taemin, biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan tenang."

"Hmmm." Taemin menggumam ia berdiri dan nyaris melangkah pergi sebelum kembali menatap Jongin penuh selidik. "Kapan kalian menikah? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu?"

"Kami tidak menikah."

Taemin terdiam untuk beberapa detik sebelum kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna. "Kim Jongin kau hamil di luar nikah?! Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Bibi?!"

"Tolong simpan rahasia ini Taemin, aku tidak mau dicincang hidup-hidup." Jongin mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan lemah disertai tatapan penuh permohonan.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, Taemin kembali mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Jongin. "Ini masalah serius di keluargamu Jongin."

"Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh ini?"

"Entahlah Taemin, saat itu—saat itu aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih."

Taemin menjilat singkat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. "Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini selamanya dari ibumu."

"Aku tahu karena itu aku akan menunggu hingga bayi ini lahir."

"Kau pikir itu jalan keluar terbaik?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kau pikir dengan menunjukkan bayimu, ibumu dengan mudah akan memberi maaf? Bagaimana jika yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan perkiraanmu?"

"Taemin jangan membuatku takut."

"Keluarga kita sudah saling mengenal sejak lama Jongin. Aku sedikit banyak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau melanggar aturan keluarga yang sudah dipegang teguh sejak ratusan tahun."

Jongin bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar tak karuan sekarang, kalimat Taemin membuatnya ketakutan. Sesuatu yang selama ini tak terlalu ia pikirkan. Ternyata bisa berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Kakakku juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, dia nyaris diusir dan namanya dicoret dari silsilah keturunan."

Tubuh Jongin tersentak mendengar penuturan Taemin. "Tae—a—apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" ketakutan dan kebingungan bercampur menjadi satu, Jongin merasa seolah sesak napas sekarang.

"Saranku, ambil liburan akhir tahun. Pergi temui ibumu dengan Sehun. Bayimu anak Sehun kan?" Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk. "Sehun harus bertanggungjawab bukan sekedar mengaku sebagai ayah, tapi juga bertanggungjawab untuk menjelaskannya pada ibumu, pada keluarga besarmu."

"Taemin aku—aku—apa aku boleh melompat dari gedung ini sekarang?"

"Apa yang kau katakan!" bentak Taemin sebelum tatapannya melembut pada Jongin. Tangan Taemin kini menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Jongin lembut. "Semua orang melakukan kesalahan, bersikaplah ksatria dengan mengakui kesalahanmu."

"Bagaimana jika yang terburuk terjadi padaku?"

"Kau harus menerima akibat perbuatanmu." Taemin melihat kedua mata Jongin yang tergenang air mata. "Kemungkinan terburuk kau diusir, tidak menggunakan marga Kim lagi, tapi seorang ibu tidak akan bisa memutus ikatannya dengan seorang anak yang pernah tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya, dan dia antarkan ke dunia. Percayalah." Taemin tersenyum menenangkan di akhir kalimat.

Jam bekerja telah usai, namun Jongin masih enggan untuk kembali ke apartemennya yang hangat. Ia berada di atap gedung, duduk pada bangku taman, tidak peduli dengan butir-butir salju yang semakin lebat turun.

Kedua pipinya terasa sangat dingin sekarang, bibirnya juga terasa mulai kaku. Namun ia masih belum menemukan keinginan untuk pergi dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" suara teriakkan seseorang menyadarkan Jongin, menoleh ke belakang cepat. Ia melihat Taemin berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah panjang. "Kau bisa sakit!" bentak Taemin, dengan cepat Taemin melepas syal hitam di lehernya kemudian melingkarkan syal itu pada leher Jongin. "Ayo." Ajak Taemin.

Jongin berniat mengabaikan tangan kanan Taemin yang terulur padanya. Namun, Taemin memaksa menggenggam tangan kirinya. Membuat Jongin tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali beranjak berdiri dari bangku yang dia duduki. "Jika kau tidak peduli dengan dirimu sendiri, pikirkan nyawa lain di dalam dirimu."

"Taemin—aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa." Taemin menyuarakan isi hatinya dalam kalimat lirih nyaris berbisik.

"Kau akan menemukan jalan keluar." Balas Taemin menuntun Jongin memasuki lift. "Aku yakin itu, jangan cemas. Jangan tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Adakalanya, semuanya tidak berjalan dengan baik."

"Jangan pesimis." Taemin menggumam, Jongin merasakan remasan Taemin pada telapak tangan kirinya.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka keduanya berpisah, Taemin beralasan dia ingin menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaannya hari ini juga. Supaya besok dia bisa mengerjakan yang lain, Jongin mengembalikan syal Taemin dengan paksa meski si pemilik bersikeras meminjamkannya.

Jongin hanya tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan bertubi dari Sehun, hal yang sudah pasti akan Sehun pertanyakan nanti jika syal itu masih melingkari lehernya.

Jongin sengaja melambatkan langkah kakinya ketika melihat Sehun berdiri di dekat pintu kaca. Terlambat, Sehun memutar tubuh dan melihat kedatangannya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Jongin.

"Aku menjemputmu." Ucap Sehun ketika mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat disertai anggukan namun tanpa senyuman.

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Aku—hanya lelah." Dusta Jongin. "Kita kembali ke apartemen, di luar benar-benar dingin."

"Tentu!" Sehun membalas antusias, tangan kanannya bergerak cepat menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Jongin. keduanya berjalan bersama menyeberangi jalanan. "Kau tahu, kurasa aku sudah menemukan tempat tinggal yang cocok untuk keluarga kecil kita nanti."

"Hmm." Jongin bergumam setengah hati.

"Apa kau tidak senang mendengarnya? Tenang saja, kita bisa mencari tempat tinggal lain jika tidak cocok." Sehun melirik Jongin yang terlihat tidak memerhatikan pembicaraan mereka sama sekali. "Ada apa Jongin? Aku yakin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Kita bicarakan nanti setelah sampai." Putus Jongin membuat Sehun semakin cemas. Dia tidak ingin Jongin berubah pikiran, sungguh. Dia tidak menginginkan perpisahan sekarang, dia bisa mati jika Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa?" tuntut Sehun selang beberapa detik setelah pintu apartemen tertutup. Ia bahkan tak menunggu hingga Jongin selesai melepas sepatunya.

Jongin memijit pelan batang hidungnya, ia berjalan mendekati Sehun setelah melepas sepatu beserta mantel musim dinginnya. "Ini tentang keluargaku."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?!" kedua mata Sehun terlihat cemas.

"Kurasa aku akan mendapat masalah besar jika ibuku tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Kehamilanmu?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Masalah seperti apa?"

"Awalnya aku berpikir jika semua akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja sesuai rencanaku, ibuku akan tahu semuanya setelah bayinya lahir. Tapi ternyata tidak sesederhana itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi aku berbicara dengan Taemin, sahabat kecilku. Kau mengenalnya juga kan?"

"Iya, tapi tidak sedekat denganmu."

"Kami bertetangga cukup lama, maksudku sampai sekarangpun keluarga Taemin dan beberapa anggota keluargaku masih tinggal berdekatan."

"Lalu?"

"Keluarga Taemin memiliki prinsip yang nyaris sama dengan keluarga besar ibuku."

"Menjalankan tradisi lama seperti dilarang menikah dengan mereka yang memiliki marga sama? Dan hamil sebelum pernikahan? Melakukan hubungan badan sebelum pernikahan juga dilarang."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Karena itu aku akan mendapat masalah besar."

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab."

"Tidak sesederhana itu Sehun!" Jongin berteriak frustasi. "Tidak sesederhana itu, kurasa jika kita hanya menghadapi ibuku masih ada kemungkinan beliau melunak tapi keluarga besarku…," Jongin menggantung kalimatnya, tak sanggup melanjutkan. Memikirkan bagaimana reaksi kakek dan neneknya serta paman dan bibinya nanti.

"Kita akan melalui semuanya bersama." Sehun menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Jongin lembut. "Percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Aku tidak masalah." Gumam Jongin. "Tidak masalah jika hanya aku yang mendapatkan masalah. Tapi bagaimana jika mereka—keluarga besarku juga memberi hukuman kepada ibuku dan juga Boram?"

Jongin berusaha keras menahan tangis untuk melanjutkan kalimat. "Ibuku sudah cukup mendapat masalah ketika Boram menolak tawaran perjodohan, jika keluarga besarku mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku semuanya pasti lebih buruk lagi."

"Aku akan menikahimu." Tegas Sehun.

"Sehun..," Jongin nyaris mengiba. "Tidak semudah itu, semua orang akan tahu jika aku hamil sebelum pernikahan terjadi."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan menikahimu, aku akan melindungi ibumu dan Boram. Persetan dengan keluarga besarmu."

"Se..,"

Sehun menghentikan ucapan Jongin dengan mencium lembut permukaan bibir penuh Jongin. Tak lama Sehun menarik tubuhnya, mengakhiri ciuman lembutnya. Menatap kedua mata bulat Jongin dalam. "Jangan dengarkan apa yang orang lain katakan, jika semua yang mereka katakan hanya akan melukaimu."

"Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan semuanya begitu saja, aku tidak bisa bersikap egois."

"Apa yang menahanmu bersikap tidak peduli?"

"Keluargaku."

"Kau tidak ingin meninggalkan keluargamu meski mereka menyakitimu?"

"Aku tidak ingin, dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Ibu dan Boram."

"Bukan Ibu dan Boram, tapi keluarga besarmu."

"Tentu saja aku tidak sanggup melakukannya, mereka dekat denganku, tidak semuanya buruk tentang mereka. Memang ada beberapa hal yang berbeda dari pemikiranku."

"Kita akan menemukan jalan keluarnya. Aku janji, kita kembali ke Korea libur musim dingin ini, bagaimana?"

"Ya, Taemin juga menyarankan hal yang sama denganmu."

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya setelah dokter mengatakan jika kau akan baik-baik saja melakukan perjalanan." Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk menurut menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

Sehun merengkuh tubuh Jongin, memeluk Jongin erat namun tetap lembut. "Pipi benar-benar dingin, apa aku harus menaikkan suhu ruangan?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Lalu?"

"Peluk saja aku." Jongin menggumam sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu kanan Sehun. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir keluar kemudian menghilang teresap kain sweter hijau tua yang Sehun kenakan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Sehun berbisik sambil mengusap pelan punggung Jongin. "Aku akan berusaha membuat semuanya baik-baik saja, aku berjanji padamu."

 **TBC**

Terimakasih masih mengikuti cerita ini, maaf jika tidak bisa memuaskan selera semua pembaca. Terimakasih review kalian _**Rachelia Park, Guest, Sheehun, dytdyt, opikkim, NishiMala, ariska, Rachelia Park, Hana, Jeyjong, cute, KyungXe, Baby Wolf Jonginnie Kim, micopark, dhantieee, Xinger XXI, Kiki2231, GaemGyu92, Nikmah444, haneul byunbaozi, OhSehunKimJongin, Wiwitdyas1, ohkim9488, kakaikaidohun1, k1mut, lela wyfhzt, Kim Jongin Kai, HunHanKai, Natsu Kajitani, Saiueo, KJISM, Byunki, dyla28, pawpiwpow, juliakie, Athiyyah417, bksekaii, troalle, Park RinHyun Uchiha, jongiebottom, novisaputri09, jjong86, vivikim406.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	17. Chapter 17

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL, Mpreg, Typo**

 **Previous**

"Kita akan menemukan jalan keluarnya. Aku janji, kita kembali ke Korea libur musim dingin ini, bagaimana?"

"Ya, Taemin juga menyarankan hal yang sama denganmu."

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya setelah dokter mengatakan jika kau akan baik-baik saja melakukan perjalanan." Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk menurut menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

Sehun merengkuh tubuh Jongin, memeluk Jongin erat namun tetap lembut. "Pipi benar-benar dingin, apa aku harus menaikkan suhu ruangan?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Lalu?"

"Peluk saja aku." Jongin menggumam sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu kanan Sehun. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir keluar kemudian menghilang teresap kain sweter hijau tua yang Sehun kenakan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Sehun berbisik sambil mengusap pelan punggung Jongin. "Aku akan berusaha membuat semuanya baik-baik saja, aku berjanji padamu."

 **BAB TUJUH BELAS**

Sehun sedang keluar untuk mengurus sesuatu. Jongin tidak bisa menunggu lagi hingga dia benar-benar berhadapan dengan ibu dan keluarga besarnya. Jongin duduk di atas karpet, dengan punggung bersandar pada sofa, di hadapannya televisi menyala namun dia sama sekali tak memerhatikan tayangan apa saja yang tersaji.

Kedua tangannya lembab dan licin, ponsel di dalam genggamannya nyaris tergelincir. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, sangat cepat, mengingatkannya pada hari pengumuman kelulusan. Menunggu seseorang di seberang sana menjawab panggilannya.

" _Hai, Sayang. Kau jarang menghubungi Ibu."_

"Maaf Ibu—aku benar-benar sibuk di sini. Apa Ibu baik-baik saja? Apa Ibu makan banyak? Ibu memakai pakaian tebal kan? Ibu harus tetap hangat. Apa Boram baik-baik saja? Dia sudah jarang menangis bukan?" Jongin tidak bisa berhenti meracau, dia hanya takut jika detik ini adalah komunikasi terakhirnya dengan sang ibu dengan keluarganya.

" _Sayang bertanyalah dengan pelan, sebentar Ibu duduk dulu dan akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu."_

"Tentu." Jongin membalas singkat, menarik napas dalam mencoba menekan emosinya yang nyaris meluap sekarang.

" _Semuanya baik-baik saja, bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja."

" _Ada apa dengan suaramu? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu."_

"Ibu aku…," Jongin tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" _Jongin katakan ada apa?"_

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Jongin menguatkan dirinya sendiri. "Ibu maafkan aku, mengecewakan Ibu, tidak bisa menjadi anak yang membuat Ibu merasa bangga. Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku Ibu…,"

" _Jongin ada apa? Kau membuat Ibu cemas? Katakan perlahan Kim Jongin."_

"Ibu aku hamil."

" _Hamil?"_

"Iya." Jongin tidak sanggup mengucapkan kalimat yang lebih panjang lagi.

Jeda cukup lama tercipta. _"Siapa yang menghamilimu? Sehun?"_ Jongin tidak menjawab. _"Firasat Ibu mengatakan Sehun. Tentu saja Ibu tidak senang mendengar kabar ini, kalian belum menikah. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, Ibu tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Ibu juga tidak akan mengatakan pada siapa-siapa selama kalian belum siap untuk mengatakannya. Jangan memikirkan banyak hal, di sana pasti juga sudah malam. Tidurlah."_

"Aku akan segera pulang dan menemui keluarga besar kita."

" _Tidak Jongin, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Reaksi mereka tidak akan baik. Yang terpenting adalah Ibu dan kakakmu bukan? Kami berdua akan baik-baik saja. Boram sudah tahu sejak awal, jadi sebenarnya Ibu sudah tahu tentang ini, tapi Ibu menunggumu hingga mengatakannya langsung."_

"Terimakasih Ibu."

" _Jangan memaksakan diri untuk pulang, Sehun sudah ada di sana bersamamu."_

"Ibu juga sudah mengetahui hal itu."

" _Tentu saja, Ibu Sehun yang mengatakannya. Mereka juga menunggu kabar langsung dari Sehun."_

"Apa Ibu sudah memberitahu soal ini?"

" _Boram yang mengatakan."_

"Reaksi mereka?"

" _Mereka terlihat senang."_

"Astaga…," Jongin mengeluh namun dia tersenyum.

" _Ibu harus menutup toko, tidurlah cepat."_

"Ya, selamat malam."

" _Selamat malam."_

Jongin meletakkan ponselnya di atas lantai, tepat di hadapannya. Mengamati layar ponselnya sembari memikirkan tentang semua yang baru saja terjadi. Belum sepenuhnya terselesaikan namun dia bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena setidaknya Ibu dan kakaknya terdengar baik-baik saja.

Bergegas mengeringkan air matanya ketika mendengar suara derit pintu, Jongin tidak ingin membuat Sehun cemas dan yang terpenting adalah, dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Sehun. Jongin tidak tahu sejak kapan egonya begitu tinggi ketika berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Jongin."

"Hai." Balas Jongin tanpa menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat kedatangan Sehun.

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah. Kau?"

"Sudah, tapi aku membawa makanan."

"Masukan saja ke dalam lemari pendingin, aku sudah kenyang."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hmm." Jongin hanya menggumam sekali lagi tanpa menatap Sehun.

Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, namun dia menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya dan memilih pergi ke dapur untuk memasukkan makanan yang dia bawa ke dalam lemari pendingin. Tak lama Sehun kembali kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sisi kanan Jongin. "Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi?" Sehun bertanya sembari melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada tubuh Jongin.

"Tidak banyak hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan dari kantor."

"Kau tidak lelah kan?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kapan kita bisa pindah? Aku sudah menemukan tempat tinggal yang sesuai."

"Terserah, selama aku tidak ikut memindahkan barang-barang." Balas Jongin dengan suara ceria yang Sehun yakini adalah dusta.

"Kau menyimpan sesuatu dariku, ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ya." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik, katakan kapan saja setelah kau siap."

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, ini cukup berat dan dia sebenarnya tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana. "Aku—menghubungi ibuku." Keengganan terdengar jelas pada setiap kata yang Jongin ucapkan. "Aku—mengatakan—semuanya."

Sehun diam, tak menyela. Dia benar-benar menjadi pendengar yang baik. "Tentu saja berita ini mengejutkan tapi Ibu terdengar baik-baik saja, bahka Boram sudah mengetahui hal ini bahkan sebelum aku sendiri tahu."

"Bukankah itu kabar yang baik?"

"Masalah belum selesai, aku tidak tahu reaksi keluarga besar ibuku."

"Tapi keluarga intimu baik-baik saja, bukankah itu yang terpenting?"

"Tetap saja aku merasa terbebani…," Jongin pada akhirnya mengeluh.

"Semua sudah terjadi, kita sudah dewasa. Kita tidak bisa melarikan diri dari masalah."

"Ya, kau benar. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Korea dan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Aku akan mengatur semuanya, tenang saja. Sambil menunggu libur akhir tahun kita bisa pindah tempat tinggal."

"Hmm." Jongin bergumam pelan.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Jongin ia melirik Jongin dari ekor matanya. Dan Sehun tidak bisa terus diam menahan semua pertanyaan yang terasa menekan. "Jongin." Sehun memanggil nama Jongin dengan lembut.

"Ya?" kali ini Jongin menoleh dan menatap langsung wajah Sehun.

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku menyinggungmu."

Dahi Jongin berkerut. "Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Apa kau menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi di antara kita? Dan jika kau bisa mengulang waktu, kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu berada di keadaan ini?"

Sehun menatap kedua mata bulat Jongin lekat-lekat, berharap dia akan mendengar jawaban yang tak akan membuatnya merasa kecewa. Tapi semua yang terjadi sekarang tak sesederhana pemikirannya, dia membuat Jongin berada dalam masalah besar. Sehun sadar akan kesalahan mereka.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan. Tapi aku tidak menyesal, baiklah aku benar-benar buruk menurut keluarga besarku, aku yakin itu. Tapi aku tidak menyesal." Tangan kanan Jongin bergerak perlahan, meraih, kemudian menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu, dan saat itu aku berpikir jika menyerahkan diriku adalah hal yang benar."

"Kau—tidak menyesal?" Sehun nyaris tak menemukan suaranya. Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Bahkan ketika aku bersikap pengecut dengan membiarkanmu pergi, dan secara sepihak memutuskan komunikasi kita, kau tidak menyesal?"

"Tidak."

"Jika aku tetap bersikap pengecut hingga akhir, dan tidak mengetahui keberadaan anakku apa kau tetap tidak akan menyesal?"

"Aku tidak menyesal di awal aku juga tidak akan menyesal di akhir. Aku hanya mencemaskan apa yang akan dilakukan keluarga besarku terhadap ibu dan kakakku." Jongin mengerutkan dahi. "Kau pasti akan mengetahui keberadaan anakmu, jika kau bersikap pengecut aku pasti akan tetap mendatangimu dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Membesarkan anak itu tidak mudah, kau harus bertanggungjawab atas masa depannya."

"Kau bilang akan membesarkan anak itu sendirian jika aku tidak bisa dihubungi?" Sehun menatap Jongin bingung.

"Itu hanya pemikiran sesaat. Tentu saja kau harus menjamin masa depan anakmu. Kau itu pewaris perusahaan besar tidak akan baik jika hidup darah dagingmu tidak terjamin."

"Kau berpikir apa sebenarnya?" Sehun nyaris menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau tambang uang." Jongin membalas polos, Sehun mendesis dan nyaris memukul Jongin atau lebih buruk mereka berakhir dengan saling adu pukul, seperti masa-masa SMP dan SMA dulu.

"Ku pikir kau berbeda dari yang lain." Ucap Sehun berpura-pura kecewa disertai tatapan dramatisnya.

"Jika berdekatan denganmu sulit untuk tidak berpikir seperti itu. Oh Sehun, pewaris, ATM berjalan, tambang uang. Itu sangat sulit untuk diabaikan, jadi sebaik apapun orang itu ketika mereka berdekatan denganmu, semuanya berubah."

"Jongin kau…," Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai, kedua telapak tangannya menekan dada, terlihat seolah kesakitan.

"Kau menjijikan." Gerutu Jongin. "Berapa kali aku menolongmu keluar dari kesulitan?! Jika aku hanya berpikir tentang uangmu, aku pasti sudah hidup mapan sekarang, tidak perlu bekerja, kakak dan ibuku sudah tinggal di rumah yang layak. Berapa kali kau menawarkan semua itu pada keluargaku dan aku? Tapi aku tidak menerimanya, sudah hentikan Sehun! Aktingmu menjijikan!"

Sehun masih bertingkah menyebalkan untuk menggoda Jongin. "Jadi kau menyesal sudah mengenalku?!"

"Tidak!" pekik Sehun. "Tentu saja aku tidak menyesal." Sehun tersenyum di akhir kalimat. "Apa aku tidak berbakat jadi aktor?"

"Tidak."

"Kau juga tidak berbakat." Ejek Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian menarik tangan Jongin, bermaksud mengajaknya bercanda.

Jongin menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh akibat tarikan Sehun. "Sehun aku hamil! Kau tidak bisa mengajakku bercanda seperti ini!" protes Jongin.

"Astaga!" Sehun tersentak, ia langsung mendudukan dirinya dan memeluk Jongin. "Maaf aku lupa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?" Sehun bertanya nyaris tanpa jeda.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Jongin sambil menarik tubuhnya keluar dari pelukan Sehun. "Kau harus mengingatnya kalau begitu, jangan sampai lupa."

"Aku akan membuat catatan."

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Tidak masalah kan jika sekarang aku memukul kepalamu?"

"Jangan, nanti ingatanku semakin buruk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi…," Taemin menaik turunkan kedua alisnya secara bergantian ditambah dengan nada menggoda yang membuat Jongin nyaris mendengus.

"Kau sama buruknya dengan Sehun, kalian tidak cocok jadi aktor." Gerutu Jongin.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" bentak Taemin.

"Kembali ke meja kerjamu, urusi pekerjaanmu kau ini punya banyak waktu luang sepertinya. Terus menggangguku."

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai." Taemin membalas sombong.

"Semuanya?!" Jongin berseru tak percaya.

"Semuanya." Taemin membalas sekali lagi dengan nada yang lebih menyebalkan.

"Baiklah kau memang jenius aku akui itu." Jongin membalas malas, dia malas bukan karena iri tapi mulai lelah dengan rasa penasaran Taemin. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar aktif jika menyangkut masalahnya.

"Terimakasih pujiannya, aku memang jenius. Aku dengar kau sudah membuat permintaan cuti akhir tahun, padahal liburannya sudah cukup panjang, kau masih meminta cuti. Benar-benar tidak produktif."

Melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, tatapan tajam dan nada suara mengejek. Jika Taemin melakukan semua itu di depan orang yang tidak benar-benar mengerti dirinya, Jongin yakin Taemin akan mendapat masalah besar.

"Itu benar, ada banyak hal yang harus aku selesaikan di Korea."

"Kau dan Sehun." Koreksi Taemin. "Sehun sama bertanggungjawabnya denganmu dalam masalah ini."

"Hmm." Jongin menggumam di tengah kesibukan menggoreskan ujung pensil ke atas permukaan kertas sketsa.

Taemin mencondongkan tubuhnya dia tidak ingin terlalu banyak menarik perhatian penghuni ruangan yang lain. "Kau benar-benar dalam masalah?" suara Taemin berubah lembut.

"Entahlah, aku sudah menghubungi ibuku."

"Sudah?!" pekik Taemin namun tak sampai berteriak. "Reaksi ibumu?"

"Tentu saja kecewa."

"Ahh…," balas Taemin dengan tatapan simpati yang jelas terlihat.

"Tapi tak seburuk yang aku bayangkan. Sekarang tentu saja masalah utama adalah keluarga besar ibuku."

"Tetua itu memang menyebalkan, aku mengerti posisimu."

Jongin tertawa pelan mengingat masa lalu. "Kau tidak seburuk aku."

"Aku dilarang keluar rumah kecuali kegiatan sekolah dan les, setelah mereka tahu aku mencium Key hyung. Padahal kami tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa, itu hanya rasa penasaran antar dua remaja tanggung."

"Aku tahu..," balas Jongin menahan tawa. "Aku ada di sana saat kau mencium Key hyung. Kau benar-benar berani mencium Key hyung di depan rumahmu sendiri."

Taemin berusaha menahan tawa hingga wajahnya bersemu merah. Mengingat bagaimana dia benar-benar buruk dalam mencium seseorang saat itu, mengingat bagaimana dia menggigit bibir bawah Key cukup keras, dan membuat hubungan pertemanan mereka menjadi begitu canggung hingga semester kedua kehidupan perkuliahan.

"Saat itu—saat aku mencium Key hyung apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Taemin kau mati hari ini." Balas Jongin menahan geli.

"Kau benar, aku mati. Walau bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya, tapi berada di rumah lebih dari sebulan dengan aturan menyebalkan dan semua pekerjaan rumah monoton, membuatku nyaris gila."

"Taemin."

"Ya?"

"Sekarang bagaimana hubunganmu dengan keluargamu?"

"Menurutmu?" Taemin melempar balik pertanyaan tanpa menjawab.

"Rambut diwarna, tindikan, gaya berpakaian seperti itu. Dan pergi ke Jepang, bekerja di kantor ini, seingatku orangtuamu ingin kau jadi pengacara."

"Ya. Jadi menurutmu?"

"Hubunganmu dnegan keluargamu tidak begitu baik."

"Tidak baik." koreksi Taemin sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya ke atas permukaan meja kerja Jongin. "Tapi aku memang menyebalkan, aku selalu pulang setiap liburan, melangkah memasuki rumah begitu saja, memeluk semua orang, dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Lama-lama mereka menyambutku, mereka bosan mengacuhkan aku."

"Kau—unik." Jongin bingung harus membalas seperti apa.

"Kurasa kau harus memakai caraku jika diusir dari keluarga besarmu."

Jongin menggeleng cepat sambil melempar tatapan ketakutan. "Aku tidak akan memeluk puluhan orang." Ucapnya.

"Aku hanya memberi contoh, kau pilih saja cara terbaik untuk berbaikan dengan keluargamu jika yang terburuk terjadi." Taemin tersenyum, mengedipkan mata kanannya sebelum beranjak dari meja Jongin menuju meja kerjanya sendiri.

"Benar-benar kreatif." Gumam Jongin tak terdengar oleh Taemin.

 **TBC**

Halo semua terimakasih masih membaca cerita ini, rencana mau update setelah tahun baru tapi ntar engga kelar-kelar nih cerita error. Terimakasih review kalian _**awrerei, doubleuu, micopark, wxyehet, dytdyt, KyungXe, Natsu Kajitani, Jeyjong, cute, Rachelia Park, okta, ninikai, Ongin, Guest, KyungXe, Hana, pawpiwpow, Xinger XXI, TrapOne 111, VampireDPS, GaemGyu92, Kiki2231, Kim762, Nikmah444, OhSehunKimJongin, novisaputri09, dyla28, Sheehun, jjong86, Xingmandoo, Kim Jongin Kai, hkhs9488, ohkim9488, dhantiee, SeKai Candyland, BabyWolf Jongginnie Kim, tobanga garry, Kukirinzuki Chikominonoki, Kamong Jjong, Rhanie404, Park RinHyun Uchiha, vivikim406, dejong, Athiyyah417, jongiebottom, k1mut, CatBear9488, Saiueo, YooKihyun94, kukirinzuki Chikominonoki, RichardWillis Kim.**_ Maaf kemarin salah update.


	18. Chapter 18

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL, Mpreg, Typo**

 **Previous**

"Sekarang bagaimana hubunganmu dengan keluargamu?"

"Menurutmu?" Taemin melempar balik pertanyaan tanpa menjawab.

"Rambut diwarna, tindikan, gaya berpakaian seperti itu. Dan pergi ke Jepang, bekerja di kantor ini, seingatku orangtuamu ingin kau jadi pengacara."

"Ya. Jadi menurutmu?"

"Hubunganmu dnegan keluargamu tidak begitu baik."

"Tidak baik." koreksi Taemin sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya ke atas permukaan meja kerja Jongin. "Tapi aku memang menyebalkan, aku selalu pulang setiap liburan, melangkah memasuki rumah begitu saja, memeluk semua orang, dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Lama-lama mereka menyambutku, mereka bosan mengacuhkan aku."

"Kau—unik." Jongin bingung harus membalas seperti apa.

"Kurasa kau harus memakai caraku jika diusir dari keluarga besarmu."

Jongin menggeleng cepat sambil melempar tatapan ketakutan. "Aku tidak akan memeluk puluhan orang." Ucapnya.

"Aku hanya memberi contoh, kau pilih saja cara terbaik untuk berbaikan dengan keluargamu jika yang terburuk terjadi." Taemin tersenyum, mengedipkan mata kanannya sebelum beranjak dari meja Jongin menuju meja kerjanya sendiri.

"Benar-benar kreatif." Gumam Jongin tak terdengar oleh Taemin.

 **BAB DELAPAN BELAS**

"Jadi…,"

"Jadi?"

"Masuklah."

"Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Dia ibumu."

"Aku hamil karena kau."

"Kau tidak menolak."

Jongin mendesis pelan, ia melepas sepatu sebelah kanannya dan bersiap melemparkannya kepada Sehun. "Masuk sana! Dan hadapi ibuku!"

"Iya! Jahat sekali! Jangan melempari kepalaku dengan sepatu!" protes Sehun.

"Begitu saja lama…," gerutu Jongin sambil memakai kembali sepatunya.

Keduanya berada di dalam mobil setelah menempuh perjalanan dari bandara. Sehun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, menoleh menatap Jongin ragu-ragu. "Jika aku tidak selamat, tenang saja, semua hartaku akan jatuh pada anak kita."

"Aku bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak butuh hartaku, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya."

"Teganya…,"

"Kau juga kejam padaku."

"Apa susahnya masuk dan bicara langsung pada ibuku. Toh keluarga besarku juga tidak ada." Jongin berucap santai.

"Ahhh…., jadi ini sangat mudah menurutmu." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan alis kanan terangkat. "Lalu siapa yang tidak bisa tidur selama dua hari sebelumnya?"

"Siapa? Bukan aku." Jongin membalas dengan sangat menyebalkan.

"Jika kau tidak sedang mengandung, aku benar-benar akan menjitak kepalamu..," Sehun mendesis kesal.

Sehun dengan berat hati melangkah keluar dari mobilnya yang aman, nyaman, dan hangat. Berjalan memasuki halaman flat dimana keluarga Jongin tinggal. Sehun sempat menoleh singkat ke belakang dan melihat betapa santainya langkah kaki Jongin, bahkan dia mengunyah permen karet di dalam mulutnya.

"Jongin." panggil Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Jika aku tidak selamat, kuburkan aku dengan layak jangan sampai aku menjadi arwah penasaran, dan kau harus menceritakan pada anak kita siapa ayahnya. Jangan mengarang cerita, mengatakan pada anak kita jika ayahnya Beckham."

"Kurasa otakmu membeku." Bukannya bersimpati Jongin menanggapi seenaknya sendiri. "Ayo masuk."

"Hmm." Sehun hanya mampu menggumam, karena dia terlalu cemas dan terlalu panik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh Sehun!" teriakkan menggema itu membuktikan semua kecemasan Sehun yang menjadi kenyataan.

"I—Ibu beri saya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan…,"

"Kau membiarkan Jongin menaiki anak tangga?!"

Kedua mata sipit Sehun berkedip-kedip beberapa kali, terlalu bingung, serta terlalu lambat untuk memproses informasi. "A—Apa?" Sehun bertanya terbata.

"Kau membiarkan Jongin menaiki tangga?!"

"Iya, apa ada yang salah?"

 **PLAKK!**

Ketika sebuah pukulan mendarat pada puncak kepala Sehun, Nyonya Kim melakukannya karena terlalu kesal. Sehun masih belum mengerti duduk permasalahannya, begitupun dengan Jongin. Ia juga tidak paham apa salahnya berjalan menaiki anak tangga, dia sudah melakukan hal itu lebih dari delapan tahun sejak mereka mulai tinggal di flat ini.

"Sudahlah…, sebaiknya kalian masuk, Jongin kau masuk dulu biar Ibu yang membantu Sehun membawa tas kalian ke dalam."

Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian melangkah masuk meninggalkan Sehun. "Jongin, langsung masuk kamar!" ketika ibunya berteriak, Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wajah Sehun yang memucat, Jongin ingin menertawai Sehun detik itu juga namun dia menahan diri.

Sehun mengikuti langkah kaki Nyonya Kim sambil menarik koper di belakang tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar cemas sekarang, semua ini lebih mengerikan dibanding negosiasi sebuah proyek besar.

"Letakkan saja kopernya di dekat kursi, duduklah, teh atau cokelat panas?"

"Mungkin teh—ya, teh." Sehun menjawab sambil menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya pada permukaan jins yang dia kenakan.

Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum sebelum memutar tubuh, membelakangi Sehun. Berulang kali Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak nyaman dengan suasana hening ini. Menelan ludah kasar, Sehun mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bersuara. "Maafkan saya."

"Untuk?" Nyonya Kim bertanya tanpa menoleh.

Sehun mengamati punggung ibu Jongin gugup, beliau terlihat sedang sibuk menyiapkan teh yang tadi beliau tawarkan. "Untuk melakukan tindakan yang tidak terpuji."

Tak langsung mendapatkan jawaban membuat kegugupan Sehun semakin menjadi. Ia tersentak ketika Nyonya Kim menatapnya dan berjalan mendekat. Meletakkan secangkir teh panas ke hadapannya, di atas meja makan kayu.

"Hukuman apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hu—hukuman?" Sehun terbata.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan, kalian melakukan kesalahan. Kau dan Jongin, kalian harus dihukum."

Telapak tangan Sehun menggenggam cangkir kuat. "Jika kami harus dihukum, tolong jangan menghukum Jongin, biar saya yang menanggung semua hukumannya."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum. "Kurasa memberi hukuman juga percuma, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa pada kalian. Keluarga besarku, tapi sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu peduli."

Dahi Sehun berkerut, dia benar-benar bingung dengan kalimat ibu Jongin. "Bukankah keluarga besar Anda adalah bagian yang sangat penting, maksud saya—Jongin benar-benar ketakutan tentang kesalahan kami."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku tidak mengatakannya pada anak-anakku. Keluarga besar kami, maksudku keluarga besarku tidak peduli kepada kami lagi. Tidak ada uluran tangan ketika aku dan anak-anakku menderita setelah suamiku pergi. Justru ibumu yang mengulurkan tangan. Setelah itu nyaris tidak ada kontak. Memakai marga pun terdengar hanya sebagai formalitas belaka. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang tersisa dari keluarga besarku."

"Mengapa Anda tidak mengatakannya?"

"Semua sudah sangat sulit saat itu, jika mereka tahu semuanya keadaan akan berubah menjadi semakin sulit. Lalu saat itu aku berpikir, aku harus mandiri demi anak-anakku dan bekerja keras untuk mereka."

Nyonya Kim mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemari beliau ke atas permukaan meja makan. "Ketika Boram mengalami kesulitan, keluarga besarku menawarkan perjodohan yang sulit untuknya, Boram menolak dan mereka marah besar, mengatakn hal-hal yang membuatku marah. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa meneriaki para orang tua. Tapi detik itu aku benar-benar yakin, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa."

Sehun tersenyum miring, mencoba menahan emosinya. "Mereka selalu muncul ketika keadaan seperti kehormatan dipertaruhkan."

"Kehormatan apalagi? Mereka sudah membuangku, apa yang terjadi pada anak-anakku bukan urusan mereka lagi. Jika mereka memunggungi kami, aku ingin mereka melakukannya dengan tuntas tidak perlu setengah-setengah."

Tangan kanan Sehun terulur menggenggam tangan kanan Nyonya Kim lembut. "Saya akan menjaga Jongin, saya juga akan menjaga Ibu dan Boram."

"Terimakasih, Sehun." Nyonya Kim mengucapkan terimakasih dengan bibir gemetar, menundukkan kepala kemudian mulai menangis pelan. Sehun hanya menatap tanpa mengatakan sesuatu, dia juga tidak ingin menghentikan tangisan itu karena ia yakin tangisan itu akan membuat Nyonya Kim jauh lebih lega.

"Maaf tadi aku menamparmu." Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Apa itu sakit?"

"Lumayan." Sehun tersenyum malu-malu di akhir kalimat. "Tamparan itu karena aku membuat Jongin hamil?"

"Kau membiarkan Jongin menaiki tangga tanpa bantuan, aku kesal padamu."

"Hmm…," Sehun bergumam sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Aku punya pertanyaan penting untukmu, jadi kemarilah duduk di sampingku kita bicara serius!" bentak Boram.

"Aku hanya…," Jongin tidak begitu memperhatikan kalimat Boram, ia berdiri di dekat pintu kamar Boram.

"Ibu tidak akan membunuh Sehun!" Boram semakin kesal.

"Aku sepertinya mendengar suara tamparan tadi."

"Itu hanya imajinasimu, aku yakin itu. Atau mereka sedang menepuk nyamuk." Jongin menoleh ke belakang, menatap wajah kakak perempuannya sangsi. "Berpikirlah positif." Dengan kening berkerut Jongin melangkah mendekati Boram, kemudian duduk di sisi kanan sang kakak di ujung ranjang tempat tidur.

"Apa yang ingin _Noona_ bicarakan denganku."

"Semua foto-foto laki-laki itu, dikirim ke ponselku." Jongin menelan ludah kasar. "Dari nomor tak dikenal, tapi aku yakin kau ada di balik semuanya."

"Laki-laki?" Jongin berpura-pura tak bersalah. "Bisa aku lihat fotonya, itu bukan foto seronok kan?"

"Bukan." Balas Boram ia lalu menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Jongin. "Kau mengenal salah satu dari mereka."

Membasahi bibi bawahnya cepat, Jongin menatap wajah Boram lamat-lamat. "Mereka orang baik, mereka bekerja untuk Sehun."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Apa _Noona_ tidak ingin berkenalan dengan laki-laki, maksudku untuk sekedar berteman?" Boram diam. "Aku tidak memaksa, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani. Tidak apa-apa, semua fotonya bisa dihapus dan abaikan saja."

"Kau—mencemaskan aku?" Boram menatap Jongin tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin _Noona_ bahagia, dan melupakan masa lalu."

"Terimakasih, meskipun aku tidak yakin jika kau tulus aku tetap berterimakasih padamu."

"Aku tulus melakukan semua ini." Jongin membalas dengan sedikit nada kesal. Boram tertawa pelan. "Memang aku pernah meminta imbalan ketika menolongmu?"

Bibir Boram mengerucut. "Sering."

"Kapan?"

"Dulu—dulu sekali, saat kita berangkat ke sekolah dasar bersama. Bergandengan tangan. Kau sering meminta jumlah permen melebihi permen yang seharusnya boleh kau makan." Tangan kanan Boram melingkari pinggang sang adik, Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Kau memberikannya pada Sehun, aku tahu itu."

Senyum Jongin berubah menjadi tawa kecil, mengingat masa lalu. Masa lalu yang begitu sederhana. " _Noona_ tidak marah pada Sehun kan?"

"Hanya kesal."

" _Noona_ tidak akan memukul Sehun?"

"Mungkin aku akan memukulnya nanti." Jongin melempar tatapan cemas. "Aku hanya bercanda, kau ini." Gerutu Boram. "Aku punya intuisi yang kuat."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya, begini—hmm—saat kita bertemu dengan keluarga Oh, dan kita pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun. Aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini—Hmm..., kurasa keluarga kita akan menjadi sangat dekat. Dan aku melihat bagaimana Sehun menatapmu."

"Bagaimana Sehun menatapku? Astaga saat itu kami terlalu muda untuk memiliki perasaan yang rumit."

Boram menggeleng pelan. "Mungkin kalian belum mengerti, tapi tatapan Sehun seolah mengatakan jika dia menemukan sesuatu yang berharga untuknya. Dan aku benar, kalian tidak bisa dipisahkan. Meski di awal hubungan, kalian benar-benar bodoh pada perasaan masing-masing."

"Ya." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Jadi—kalian sudah merencanakan pernikahan? Aku tidak memaksa, lakukan jika kau benar-benar siap." Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Boram. Jongin lantas menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Boram. "Jangan membebani pikiranmu dengan berbagai hal tidak penting."

"Aku membuat kesalahan."

"Semua orang melakukan kesalahan."

"Kesalahanku sangat besar dan tidak termaafkan."

"Besar kecil kesalahan, termaafkan atau tidak, kurasa semua itu bergantung pada sudut pandang dan cara menyikapinya."

"Menurut _Noona_ dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberi jawaban tegas, aku masih dibayangi ajaran masa lalu yang diberikan saat kita kecil dulu."

"Hmmm." Jongin bergumam.

"Tapi aku ingin kau melihat masa depan, tidak perlu menoleh ke belakang dan meratapi sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau ubah."

"Terimkasih."

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, kau tidur di sana bersama Sehun kan?"

"Jika Ibu mengijinkan."

"Ibu tidak akan melarang, mau dilarang juga percuma. Dia sudah ada." Tangan kanan Boram menepuk pelan perut Jongin membua sang adik tertawa.

"Ah iya!" Jongin menarik kepalanya dari bahu Boram. " _Noona_ yang memberitahu Ibu lebih dulu jika aku sedang mengandung, padahal aku sendiri tidak tahu. Bagaimana _Noona_ bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Hanya menebak."

"Aku—tidak percaya." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya, melempar tatapan curiga. "Katakan yang sebenarnya."

"Aahhhh….," Boram pura-pura menguap. "Kita lanjutkan besok, aku yakin kau pasti sudah lelah."

" _Noona_!" bentak Jongin.

"Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang! Aku tidak mungkin mendorongmu! Tapi aku masih bisa memukul kepalamu!"

Jongin berdiri tidak ingin mendapat pukulan dari Boram. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

"Hmmm." Boram membalas malas.

"Satu lagi, semua foto laki-laki yang dikirim ke ponselmu. Apa ada satu saja yang menarik perhatianmu? Satu saja, aku mohon, kau pasti tertarik kan?"

"Kurasa ada."

"Siapa?"

Boram menyipitkan mata melipat tangan ke atas dada. "Salah satu foto dengan tulisan Zelo."

"Yes!" Jongin memekik girang sebelum keluar dari kamar Boram.

"Jangan lari Kim Jongin!" peringat Boram, berharap sang adik mendengarkan larangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun?" Jongin melihat Sehun sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, dia terlihat baru saja menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan seseorang. Sehun memutar tubuhnya, menatap Jongin kemudian tersenyum.

"Hai." Sapa Sehun.

Jongin melangkah mendekat setelah menutup pintu kamar. "Boram tertarik pada Zelo." Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama untuk menyampaikan antusiasmenya.

"Benarkah?!" Sehun tentu saja merasa bahagia dengan itu.

Jongin mengangguk cepat. "Apa kau bisa mengatur supaya mereka bisa bertemu?"

"Tentu saja, tapi sebaiknya kita pastikan dulu jika Boram ingin mengenal Zelo lebih jauh."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin. "Tadi, kau berbicara dengan seseorang. Siapa?"

"Hanya seorang teman."

"Teman?"

"Ya, seorang teman yang membutuhkan bantuan."

"Bantuan?"

Sehun menguap, kali ini dia benar-benar menguap tidak seperti Boram tadi. Sehun mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang tempat tidur Jongin. "Besok saja aku jelaskan, aku benar-benar lelah. Dan kita sudah makan sebelum tiba di sini tadi. Kurasa aku bisa langsung tidur sampai besok."

"Sepertinya kau dan Boram sepakat untuk menunda-nunda penjelasan." Gerutu Jongin. Sehun tak membalas, Jongin ingin memarahi Sehun, namun Sehun sudah memejamkan kedua matanya dan terlihat begitu lelah. "Baiklah, besok aku harus mendapatkan penjelasan dari kau dan Boram."

 **TBC**

Terimakasih masih mengikuti cerita ini, terimakasih review kalian _**laxynvrds, kyungie45, jongbae, wxyehet, Wiwitdyas1, blackfire0611, dydyt, Jeyjong, doubleuu, KyungXe, novisaputri09, cute, Rachelia Park, Hana, Sonyun, Kim Jongin Kai, Kaisyaa, Xingmandoo, k1mut, hkhs9488, Xinger XXI, Kukirinzuki Chikominonoki, Vampire DPS, lela wyfhzt, Nikmah444, Kiki2231, ohkim9488, vivikim406, Byunki, GaemGyu92, awrerei, Sheehun, kartika8894, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, jjong86, jongiebottom, saiueo, Fao Baozi, SeKai Candyland, tobanga garry, tobanga garry.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL, Mpreg, Typo**

 **Previous**

"Hai." Sapa Sehun.

Jongin melangkah mendekat setelah menutup pintu kamar. "Boram tertarik pada Zelo." Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama untuk menyampaikan antusiasmenya.

"Benarkah?!" Sehun tentu saja merasa bahagia dengan itu.

Jongin mengangguk cepat. "Apa kau bisa mengatur supaya mereka bisa bertemu?"

"Tentu saja, tapi sebaiknya kita pastikan dulu jika Boram ingin mengenal Zelo lebih jauh."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin. "Tadi, kau berbicara dengan seseorang. Siapa?"

"Hanya seorang teman."

"Teman?"

"Ya, seorang teman yang membutuhkan bantuan."

"Bantuan?"

Sehun menguap, kali ini dia benar-benar menguap tidak seperti Boram tadi. Sehun mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang tempat tidur Jongin. "Besok saja aku jelaskan, aku benar-benar lelah. Dan kita sudah makan sebelum tiba di sini tadi. Kurasa aku bisa langsung tidur sampai besok."

"Sepertinya kau dan Boram sepakat untuk menunda-nunda penjelasan." Gerutu Jongin. Sehun tak membalas, Jongin ingin memarahi Sehun, namun Sehun sudah memejamkan kedua matanya dan terlihat begitu lelah. "Baiklah, besok aku harus mendapatkan penjelasan dari kau dan Boram."

 **BAB SEMBILAN BELAS**

"Sehun! Bangun! Astaga kau ini malas sekali…," Jongin mengeluh sementara kedua tangannya sibuk memukuli punggung Sehun. "Hah! Aku menyerah!" dilemparkannya bantal yang tadi dia gunakan untuk memukuli punggung Sehun. Jongin lantas keluar dari kamar.

"Sudah bangun?!"

Mendapat sambutan menyebalkan itu dari ibu dan kakaknya, Jongin acuh dia memilih untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. "Kau juga mandi sepagi ini?!" imbuh Boram.

"Kalian ini seperti melihat hujan uang." Jongin membalas sekenanya sebelum menyelinap masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan ibu dan kakak perempuannya dengan tatapan bingung mereka.

"Sejak kapan dia jadi rajin?" nyonya Kim menatap putrinya bingung.

"Karena kehamilannya, mungkin." Boram tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ya, Ibu rasa karena itu. Sudah selesai mengupas telurnya?" Boram mengangguk pelan. "Tolong potong menjadi empat bagian." Boram kembali mengangguk menurut.

Keduanya mendengar suara langkah kaki, Boram menjadi orang pertama yang menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sehun. Dengan rambut berantakan dan muka bantalnya. "Dimana Jongin?" Sehun bertanya sesaat sebelum dia menguap lebar.

"Mandi. Dia berubah rajin."

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya malas. "Sejak kami mulai tinggal bersama, dia sudah seperti itu."

"Hmm." Boram hanya menggumam lantas meneruskan kesibukannya memotongi telur rebus.

"Sehun, cuci mukamu, berkumur, sebentar lagi sarapan siap."

"Ya, Ibu."

"Di kamar mandi ada Jongin! Di sini saja." Ucap Nyonya Kim sambil menggeser tubuh beliau untuk memberi ruang pada Sehun membasuh wajahnya di wastafel.

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang berbeda, tampak segar, dan dia tersenyum lebar. Mendudukan dirinya di antara Boram dan Sehun. "Jongin, ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau makan? Membuatmu mual?"

"Dia bisa memakan apapun bahkan menu makanan teraneh yang bisa Anda bayangkan." Sehunlah yang menjawab pertanyaan Nyonya Kim.

"Aneh darimana?!" protes Jongin.

"Siapa yang memakan es krim dengan bubuk cabai?"

"Lidahmu saja yang tidak bisa menerima rasa eksotis." Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas, mendengar jawaban Jongin.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum melihat interaksi ketiganya, beliau meletakkan tiga piring roti lapis pada Sehun, Jongin dan Boram, kemudian duduk di hadapan ketiganya.

"Terimakasih Ibu." Ucap Boram kemudian tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Ibu." Sambung Sehun.

" _Noona,_ aku masih penasaran bagaimana _Noona_ tahu aku hamil bahkan sebelum aku mengetahuinya?"

"Asal tebak." Jawab Boram kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Apa?!" pekik Jongin.

"Jongin jangan berteriak di meja makan." Nasihat Nyonya Kim.

"Maaf Ibu, bagaimana bisa asal tebak kau benar-benar berbahaya." Jongin menatap Boram tajam. "Dan kau Sehun! Berhenti mengambil telur dari roti lapisku! Dasar!" Jongin memukul tangan kanan Sehun, menjauhkan tangan itu dari roti lapis sarapannya.

"Kupikir kau tidak tahu…," gerutu Sehun dengan bibir sengaja dia majukan.

"Mataku tajam menyangkut makanan." Dengus Jongin. "Boram noona aku butuh penjelasanmu sekarang juga, cepat katakan." Ancam Jongin yang menurut Boram justru terlihat lucu. Dengan kedua pipi Jongin yang mulai tampak berisi, Jongin terlihat seperti anak beruang.

"Pertama kau makan makanan yang aneh, Sehun saja setuju mengenai hal itu. Tidur lebih awal, bangun lebih awal, selalu terlihat lelah padahal kau tidak banyak mengerjakan sesuatu, dan yang terpenting kau sempat mengeluh pusing padaku di pagi hari, beberapa kali."

"Benarkah?" Jongin menatap Boram sangsi.

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu."

"Lalu _Noona_ langsung mengambil kesimpulan aku hamil, dan mengatakannya pada Ibu?" Boram mengangguk pelan. "Jika ternyata aku tidak hamil, bagaimana?"

"Aku tinggal mengatakan pada Ibu, aku salah dan minta maaf disertai senyuman lebar."

"Mudah sekali mengatakannya." Gerutu Jongin kemudian perhatiannya kembali pada roti lapis sarapannya, yang sudah kehilangan telur rebus dan bertambah tumpukan selada. "Kau yang melakukannya?" Jongin melirik Sehun tajam, Sehun pura-pura tak memperhatikan. "Kau ini..," Jongin kembali menggerutu namun tetap memakan sarapannya.

Jongin meletakkan roti lapis ke atas piring kemudian melirik Boram sekali lagi, teringat akan sesuatu. "Zelo."

"Apa?" Boram menoleh menatap adiknya bingung.

"Zelo, apa Boram noona melupakan nama itu begitu mudah. Zelo, Zelo, bagaimana dengan Zelo. _Noona_ mau menemuinya kan?"

Boram terlihat ragu dan Jongin ingin berteriak sekarang, dia berharap Boram mau membuka hatinya. Sedikit saja, tidak masalah bagaimana nanti akhirnya yang terpenting Boram bersedia menemui seseorang lagi. "Kurasa—tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

Jongin menahan senyum lebarnya setelah mendengar jawaban kakak perempuannya. Sebagai gantinya Jongin mulai menyikuti rusuk kanan Sehun. "Apa?!"

"Kirimi Zelo pesan, katakan jika Boram ingin bertemu, sertakan ancaman pastikan Zelo menemui kakak perempuanku."

"Iya, setelah makananku habis."

"Sekarang…," geram Jongin sambil mencubit paha kanan Sehun.

"Aww..," sakit tentu saja, tapi Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Memalukan jika dia sampai berteriak. "Iya, sekarang aku kirimi Zelo pesan. Lepaskan cubitanmu." Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil melepas cubitannya dari paha Sehun.

Sarapan kembali berlangsung dengan tenang, sesekali Jongin akan melirik Boram kemudian tersenyum tipis. Tidak bisa menutupi kebahagiannya atas keputusan sang kakak. Namun, sarapan tenang itu berakhir ketika Sehun menerima sebuah panggilan kemudian dia berlari cepat kembali ke kamar. Jongin dengan cepat menyusul Sehun, dia cemas.

Sehun bahkan tak sempat menutup pintu kamar dengan rapat. Ia memakai pakaian musim dinginnya dengan cepat. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Ada masalah?"

"Aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang." Sehun menjawab tanpa menoleh kepada Jongin.

"Rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit? Ibumu? Ayahmu?"

"Jongin aku harus pergi."

"Tidak." Kedua tangan Jongin menahan dada Sehun. "Tidak tanpa aku." Sehun terlihat ragu ketika menatap Jongin, ia jelas sekali sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Baiklah, pakai mantel musim dinginmu kita pergi bersama." Ucap Sehun, tidak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu berdebat dengan Jongin.

Meski tergesa, Sehun masih memperhatikan Jongin dengan menawarkan punggungnya ketika menuruni anak tangga. Jongin tidak menolak dan tidak berusaha menampakan diri jika dia mampu melakukan semuanya sendiri. Menaiki tangga melelahkan, Jongin akui itu. Lagipula sekarang wajah Sehun terlihat sangat serius untuk mendengar bantahan dari siapapun, termasuk Jongin.

Mereka pergi dengan taksi karena Sehun sepertinya tidak sempat menghubungi sopir untuk menjemputnya, dan dia tidak sabar menunggu. Jongin mendengar Sehun mengumpat meski pelan ketika taksi yang mereka tunggu terlambat tak sampai satu menit. Di dalam taksi sebenarnya Jongin ingin bertanya banyak hal, namun dia urung melakukannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Jongin sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya ke atas punggung tangan kiri Sehun yang mengepal tegang.

Sehun tak menjawab dan Jongin berusaha melenyapkan semua pemikiran buruk tentang sesuatu yang mengganggu Sehun. Siapa yang berada di rumah sakit sekarang dan membuat Sehun cemas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, cukup sulit mengimbangi langkah cepat Sehun. Dan sepertinya Sehun lupa jika Jongin membawa nyawa lain di dalam perutnya. "Mantan pacar Sehun?" Jongin berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa mencegah pikiran buruk. Jika tuan atau nyonya Oh yang jatuh sakit, ibunya pasti sudah memberi kabar.

Tapi ibu dan Boram terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya ketika Sehun berlari panik memasuki kamar, setelah menerima sebuah panggilan. Langkah kaki Jongin terhenti, melihat seorang dokter muda menghampiri Sehun. Memeluk Sehun erat, keduanya berbincang selama beberapa saat kemudian sang dokter menepuk pelan lengan kanan Sehun sebelum dia pergi.

Jongin merasakan sengatan di dalam dadanya, tidak. Tidak mungkin Sehun menjalin hubungan lain. "Berhentilah berpikir buruk…,"

Sehun menoleh ke ara Jongin kemudian berjalan cepat menghampiri Jongin. "Apa aku berjalan terlalu cepat?"

"Sedikit terlalu cepat."

"Maaf, aku hanya panik." Kening Jongin berkerut mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Apa kau lelah? Kau ingin duduk?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Sehun, sebenarnya ada apa?" Jongin mendengar hembusan kasar napas Sehun.

"Aku bingung harus menjelaskannya darimana, ayo." Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Jongin, menariknya lembut. Jongin mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun dengan perasaan was-was.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang tertutup, seorang dokter yang tadi menemui Sehun muncul kembali. Dia tersenyum. "Hai, aku teman Sehun saat SMA. Park Bogum dan kau pasti Kim Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum canggung sambil menerima uluran tangan Bogum. Bogum tersenyum singkat sebelum perhatiannya beralih pada Sehun. "Dia sudah stabil kau bisa menemuinya, ganti pakaian dan sepatumu, cuci tanganmu dan gunakan penutup rambut dan masker."

"Kapan aku bisa menyentuhnya?"

"Aku dan timku mengusahakan yang terbaik."

"Dua orang bisa masuk ke dalam kan?" Bogum mengangguk pelan. "Jongin sedang hamil, tidak masalah?"

"Tidak, dia bisa masuk. Ikuti aturannya."

"Tentu." Sehun menjawab singkat kemudian kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jongin dan mengajaknya memasuki ruangan tertutup itu.

Ketika pintu dibuka, Jongin tidak langsung bisa melihat siapa yang berada di dalam ruangan. Mereka terlebih dahulu berada di ruang ganti dan untuk menuju ruang rawat ada satu pintu lagi yang harus mereka lewati. Jongin mengikuti semua yang Sehun lakukan dalam diam. melepas sepatunya, menggantinya dengan sepatu kain berwarna putih.

Memakai atasan dan celana berwarna hijau, memakai masker, memakai penutup kepala, mencuci tangan, dan terakhir memakai sarung tangan. Menelan ludah kasar, Jongin mulai berpikir jika seseorang yang berada di dalam ruang rawat pasti dalam pengawasan khusus dengan penyakit tak bisa diremehkan.

"Jangan takut." Ucap Sehun seolah bisa mendengar kecemasan Jongin dengan jelas. "Tidak ada sesuatu yang mengerikan." Suara Sehun terdengar pelan teredam masker. Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk lemah kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun.

Napas Jongin seolah tercekat. Melihat siapa yang berada di dalam ruang rawat. Seorang bayi, ya seoarang bayi. Bayi yang terlihat kecil dan rapuh seorang diri di dalam inkubator. Dengan selang infus menancap pada kepalanya, dan selang oksigen mungil berada di hidungnya. Suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung terdengar nyaring namun lemah secara bersamaan.

Sehun mengajak Jongin duduk di depan inkubator. Kedua mata Jongin menatap lekat bayi mungil di hadapannya nyaris tanpa berkedip. "Ibunya pergi begitu saja." Sehun mulai menjelaskan dengan suara pelan.

"Dia ditinggal di toilet stasiun kereta. Lahir prematur, kedinginan, dan kurang Gizi. Bogum menemukannya, tapi perawatan di sini sangat mahal. Bogum tidak mampu menanggung semua biayanya, dia seorang dokter muda dengan keluarga sederhana. Bogum datang padaku, dia menangis dan mengatakan bayi ini tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpa perawatan intensif."

"Dan kau menolongnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak."

"Sehun…," Jongin berbisik pelan tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh permukaan kaca inkubator. Melihat bayi laki-laki yang mungil nan lemah.

"Beberapa kali kondisinya memburuk, tapi—dia bertahan."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Dia belum memiliki nama. Setelah dia sehat dan usianya cukup, dia akan dikirim ke panti asuhan."

Jongin mendengar suara Sehun tercekat ketika menyebut panti asuhan. "Panti asuhan?" Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun, dilihatnya Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Menunggu seseorang mengadopisnya?"

Menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya dari balik masker, Jongin menatap Sehun dengan bimbang. "Kau—tidak menginginkannya?" Sehun tak menjawab. "Kau tidak menyayanginya? Aku yakin kau menyayanginya, kau sangat panik tadi."

"Aku menyayanginya tapi kau bagaimana, dan kita akan segera memiliki anak."

Jongin tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Aku pasti akan menyayanginya dengan mudah. Kita akan membawanya pulang dan memberinya nama yang terbaik."

Sehun menatap Jongin tak percaya. "Kau—yakin?"

"Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini, bahkan melebihi keyakinanku ketika memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang."

"Tapi, prosesnya akan cukup memakan waktu. Kita tidak akan bisa kembali ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat."

"Aku akan menunggu." Jongin menggumam pelan.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia memeluk Jongin. Menangis dan mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang. Jongin mengusap pelan punggung Sehun, ia melirik inkubator. "Kita, akan memberinya keluarga."

 **TBC**

Halo semua terimakasih masih mengikuti cerita ini, terimakasih review kalian _**wxyehet, NishiMala, Natsu Kajitani, sekaicakim, Athiyyah417, kanghana, doubleuu, Siapa sayaaa, dytdyt, micopark, kyungie45, Hana, KyungXe, rubby, Rachelia Park, Rachelia Park, Wiwitdyas1, cute, blackfire0611, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, Nikmah444, jeyjong88, Kaisyaa, Kiki2231, Sheehun, GaemGyu92, jongiebottom, jjong86, jongbae, vivikim406, hkhs9488, Saiueo, Xingmandoo, k1mut, Byunki, Kim Jongin Kai, novisaputri09, Kim Jongin Kai, tobanga garry, ohkim9488.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	20. Chapter 20

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL, Mpreg, Typo**

 **Previous**

Jongin tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Aku pasti akan menyayanginya dengan mudah. Kita akan membawanya pulang dan memberinya nama yang terbaik."

Sehun menatap Jongin tak percaya. "Kau—yakin?"

"Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini, bahkan melebihi keyakinanku ketika memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang."

"Tapi, prosesnya akan cukup memakan waktu. Kita tidak akan bisa kembali ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat."

"Aku akan menunggu." Jongin menggumam pelan.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia memeluk Jongin. Menangis dan mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang. Jongin mengusap pelan punggung Sehun, ia melirik inkubator. "Kita, akan memberinya keluarga."

 **BAB DUA PULUH**

Mengunjungi rumah sakit adalah kegiatan wajib bagi Sehun dan Jongin. Hari ini mereka berkunjung terlambat Sehun harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan terlebih dahulu dan Jongin harus mendengarkan makian Taemin karena dia memutuskan untuk mundur dari tempat kerjanya.

Jongin memutuskan untuk mundur karena proses pengurusan dokumen adopsi memakan waktu, selain itu perjalanan lintas Negara Jongin anggap terlalu berisiko untuk bayi yang tidak bisa dikatakan sehat. Keduanya duduk menghadap inkubator, hari ini bayi mungil itu nampak sehat, dia bergerak cukup aktif.

"Aku memikirkan nama. Sebenarnya aku sudah cukup lama memikirkannya." Sehun tersenyum tanpa menoleh menatap Jongin.

"Katakan saja."

"Jika kau kurang setuju, beritahu aku." Jongin mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan Sehun. "Jin Ho."

Jongin tersenyum. "Kau melupakan marganya."

"Oh Jin Ho."

"Emas dan kebaikan, nama yang indah." Tangan kanan Jongin bergerak pelan menyentuh permukaan kaca inkubator. "Dia lebih berharga dari emas."

"Ya." Sehun menggumam pelan kemudian merangkul bahu Jongin. "Jongin."

"Hmm?"

"Setelah ini kita pergi ke rumah keluargaku, kita harus membicarakan rencana adopsi dengan seluruh keluarga."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

"Baguslah, kita pergi setelah Jin Ho tertidur."

Jongin mengangguk pelan, sebenarnya dia tidak tega meninggalkan Jin Ho seorang diri di rumah sakit. Dia ingin membawa pulang Jin Ho secepat mungkin, namun dia tahu harus bersabar menunggu hingga kondisi Jin Ho benar-benar sehat.

"Bobby biasa berjaga di sini dengan Zelo, tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Jin Ho seorang diri." Ucap Sehun membaca kecemasan Jongin.

"Kapan kita bisa membawanya pulang?"

"Aku harap secepatnya."

"Ya." Jongin menjawab lemah.

Mereka harus menunggu empat puluh lima menit ketika Jin Ho akhirnya terlelap. "Kita pergi sekarang." Ajak Sehun, Jongin menurut tapi dia berulang kali menoleh ke belakang mengamati inkubator Jin Ho.

"Bisakah kita tinggal lebih lama?"

"Kita harus memberitahu rencana adopsi ini, dan kau butuh istirahat. Aku janji besok pagi-pagi kita akan tiba di sini. Meski jam kunjung belum berlaku aku akan mencari cara untuk masuk, aku janji. Jongin." Jongin mengangguk pelan, pada akhirnya dia setuju meski dia sangat enggan untuk pergi meninggalkan Jin Ho.

"Jadi—apa yang Taemin hyung katakan ketika kau memutuskan untuk mundur bekerja?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan ketika mereka berada di dalam mobil, menuju rumah kediaman keluarga Oh.

"Tentu saja aku dimaki-maki."

"Dan reaksimu?"

"Tentu saja aku mengatakan semuanya."

"Taemin hyung masih memakimu?"

"Dia meminta maaf setelah memakiku, kubayangkan wajahnya pasti benar-benar konyol saat itu. Sayang aku tidak melakukan video call."

Sehun tertawa mendengar penjelasan Jongin dia juga sudah membayangkan bagaimana wajah Taemin yang lucu. Sehun mengenal Taemin meski tak cukup baik. Mereka belum pernah bertemu, Sehun mengenal Taemin dari cerita-cerita Jongin dan melihat foto Jongin.

Tangan kanan Sehun bergerak pelan memeluk pinggang Jongin. Sementara tangan kirinya bergerak pelan mengusap perut Jongin yang tertutup jaket. "Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang aku takutkan."

"Apa?"

"Ketika anak kita lahir, ketika Jin Ho tumbuh dewasa dan dia mulai bertanya tentang siapa dirinya, atau jika kasih sayang kita dinilai tidak adil. Yah, hal-hal seperti itu."

"Kita pasti bisa melalui semuanya dengan baik." Jongin tersenyum lembut kemudian meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di atas punggung tangan kiri Sehun. "Aku yakin, kita bisa melaluinya dengan baik."

"Ya." Sehun menjawab singkat lalu mengecup lembut pelipis kiri Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun..," protes Jongin ketika mendapati seluruh keluarga inti mereka berada di ruang keluarga.

"Ibuku selalu bergerak cepat." Balas Sehun kemudian tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Dasar." Jongin menggeram pelan sambil mencubit lengan kanan Sehun dan berjalan pergi mendahului Sehun.

"Jongin!" Ibu Sehun menyambut kedatangan Jongin dengan ramah, memeluk Jongin erat sambil tertawa bahagia. "Astaga! Aku akan menjadi seorang Nenek! Ternyata anak bodoh itu bergerak cepat!"

"Apa?!" Jongin terkejut dia menoleh menatap Sehun, sementara Sehun hanya bersiul-siul menyebalkan. Jongin beralih pada ayah Sehun dan beliau melakukan hal yang sama seperti putra bodohnya. "Apa semua ini sudah direncanakan?"

"Aku menginginkanmu sebagai menantuku! Aku sudah merencakan semua ini jauh hari saat kalian berdua masih bayi."

Jongin tiba-tiba pening mendengar penjelasan Nyonya Oh. Astaga, kenyataan apalagi ini. Terdengar konyol namun mengerikan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Duduklah, kita akan membicarakan banyak hal, terutama tentang cucuku dan pernikahan kalian." Nyonya Oh memaksa Jongin untuk duduk di antara Nyonya Kim, ibu Jongin dan kakak perempuannya. Kemudian dengan senyum lebar, Nyonya Oh duduk di antara suami dan putranya. "Sehun, Jongin. Kapan kalian memutuskan untuk menikah?"

"Minggu depan."

"Ya!" Jongin langsung protes mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Minggu depan." Tegas Sehun.

Jongin menatap ibu dan kakak perempuannya, mencari pembelaan namun kedua anggota keluarganya nampak setuju-setuju saja dengan usulan ngawur Sehun. Tentu saja Jongin akan menikahi Sehun, tapi tidak untuk sekarang tidak secepat ini.

"Jongin kau menunggu sampai kapan?" Nyonya Kim bertanya setelah melihat keengganan putranya.

"Baiklah, terserah." Jongin pasrah, ia tidak ingin berdebat karena dirinya tidak pandai berdebat, selalu kalah, dan itu hanya membuang energi. "Kami ingin membicarakan hal lain…,"

"Cucuku!" Nyonya Oh berteriak girang. "Sudah berapa bulan? Kalian sudah mengetahui jenis kelaminnya? Kalian sudah memilih nama? Kalian akan tinggal dimana? Kuharap kalian tinggal di sini, aku ingin dekat dengan cucu dari putra tunggalku."

"Sayang." Tuan Oh berbisik pelan sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri sang istri. "Tenanglah, biarkan Sehun dan Jongin memberi penjelasan."

"Usia kehamilan Jongin sudah empat bulan sekarang, mengenai jenis kelamin kami akan menunggu sampai bayinya lahir dan kami belum menyiapkan apa-apa." Jelas Sehun.

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas, Sehun terlalu bertele-tele dia tidak sabar. "Kami akan mengadopsi seorang bayi." Sehun ternganga mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Kami akan mengadopsi seorang bayi, terimakasih jika kalian setuju tapi jika tidak, kami akan tetap mengadopsi Jin Ho."

Seluruh ruangan tiba-tiba berubah sunyi. Jongin semakin tidak sabar dia menatap Sehun mengisyaratkan kepada Sehun untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun Sehun sepertinya tak mengerti isyarat yang dia berikan.

"Jin Ho, laki-laki." Nyonya Oh menoleh menatap sang putra. "Jelaskan semuanya pada Ibu."

"Ah itu—temanku menemukan seorang bayi laki-laki ditinggal di toilet kereta, dia lemah dan membutuhkan perawatan intensif dengan biaya sangat mahal. Bogum meminta bantuanku, aku tidak bisa menolak. Dan Ibu tahu aku menyayangi bayi itu, tentu saja aku ingin mengadopsinya tapi aku memikirkan reaksi Jongin. Ternyata dia tidak keberatan." Sehun tersenyum canggung di akhir penjelasan.

"Kalian akan langsung menyayangi Jin Ho, dia sangat manis." Terang Jongin, dia tersenyum lebar, dan kedua matanya berbinar bahagia.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Boram menjadi orang pertama yang menjawab. "Kurasa memiliki banyak keponakan itu menyenangkan."

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa merasa keberatan, itu tindakan mulia." Sambung Nyonya Kim.

"Itu pilihan kalian, Ayah menghormatinya." Ucap Tuan Oh.

Ibu Sehun tak mengatakan apapun, semua orang menahan napas. "Kalian menatapku seperti itu, seolah aku akan berteriak tak setuju lalu melanggang pergi." Nyonya Oh mengajukan protes.

"Ibu sering melakukannya ketika membenci sesuatu." Jawab Sehun.

"Kasus ini berbeda!" bentak Nyonya Oh. "Astaga, tentu saja aku akan setuju. Aku sangat setuju. Terimakasih, terimakasih kalian sudah membuka hati untuk memberikan sebuah keluarga dan sebuah rumah pada seorang anak tak beruntung. Itu benar-benar hebat." Nyonya Oh tersenyum tipis di akhir kalimat.

"Tapi untuk membawa Jin Ho ke rumah, kami harus sedikit menunggu. Jin Ho membutuhkan perawatan intensif."

"Mari buat pesta penyambutan yang meriah." Usul Nyonya Oh.

"Ibu, Jin Ho tak akan mengingat apapun." Keluh Sehun sementara sang ibu sudah mulai meracau tentang pesta penyambutan yang akan dia gelar, dan siapa saja tamu undangan.

Kedua mata Sehun dan Jongin bertemu, Sehun tersenyum dia menggumamkan kalimat yang bisa Jongin baca jelas dari gerakan lambat bibir Sehun. "Semua berakhir dengan baik." Bisik Sehun, Jongin tersenyum tipis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Bogum berlari ke arah mereka, Jongin bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dia juga merasakan kedua lututnya gemetar. Tidak, dia tidak ingin mendengar kabar buruk mengenai Jin Ho. Mereka sudah memberi nama, dan memberi keluarga. Jongin berharap itu semua cukup untuk membuat Jin Ho bertahan.

Jongin cukup lega ketika Bogum memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya. "Bayinya sudah stabil, dia bisa minum susu dari botol, beratnya bertambah, dan Sehun kau bisa menggendongnya."

"Jin Ho!" Jongin berteriak tanpa sadar. "Namanya Jin Ho bukan bayinya."

"Ah maaf." Bogum tersenyum tulus.

"Dia memiliki nama Jin Ho, bukan bayinya." Jongin masih menggerutu, Sehun meremas pelan telapak tangan kiri Jongin sambil menggumamkan permintaan maafnya pada Bogum.

"Aku bisa mengerti." Bogum membalas ramah. "Ayo kita ke ruang rawat—Jin—Ho?" Sehun mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Bogum.

Jin Ho terlihat sangat berbeda dari pertemuan pertama Jongin dengannya. Bayi itu terlihat ceria sekarang, menggerakkan kedua kaki dan tangannya. Dalam balutan pakaian berwarna cokelat muda. Kulitnya tak terlihat pucat, dia bahkan tersenyum ketika Sehun dan Jongin mendekat.

"Hai." Jongin menyapa dengan suara lembut, telunjuk kanannya menyentuh pelan ujung hidung lucu Jin Ho. Dan Jin Ho membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman, Jongin nyaris meneteskan air mata.

"Kita akan segera pulang, Ayah janji." Jongin terkejut mendengar Sehun menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai Ayah. "Kau keberatan?" Sehun menatap Jongin.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jongin tersenyum. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan menyebut dirimu sendiri sebagai Ayah."

"Aku sudah memiliki seorang putra, dan sebentar lagi akan bertambah. Tentu saja aku seorang Ayah."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, rasanya baru kemarin kita menjadi seorang mahasiswa baru, berjalan gugup melewati gerbang universitas."

"Ya, kau benar." Sehun membalas dengan suara pelan.

Perhatian keduanya tertuju pada Jin Ho yang menatap wajah Sehun dan Jongin dengan rasa ingin tahu, kedua mata jernihnya mengawasi setiap gerakan kecil yang Sehun dan Jongin lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Butuh waktu satu minggu hingga sehun dan Jongin bisa membawa Jin Ho pulang. "Tampan." Jongin memuji Jin Ho, bayi itu memakai pakaian berwarna biru muda, dengan beanie senada. Setelah menyelimuti tubuh Jin Ho Jongin mendekap tubuh Jin Ho lembut di dadanya. "Nah, sekarang kita bisa pulang ke rumah yang sebenarnya."

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar semua kalimat Jongin. Jin Ho mengeluarkan suara lucu yang membuat Jongin tertawa. "Di sana akan sangat ramai, kau memiliki seorang kakek, dua orang nenek, dan seorang Bibi. Tidurlah selama perjalanan. Mereka akan membuat pesta penyambutan meriah." Jongin menerangkan seolah Jin Ho mengerti semua ucapannya.

"Kurasa akan ada pesta yang berisik nanti." Sehun pura-pura terganggu.

"Kau akan menyukainya nanti." Goda Jongin pada Sehun.

Sehun tertawa kemudian telapak tangan kananya bergerak pelan mengusap puncak kepala Jin Ho. Selama perjalanan pulang, Jin Ho benar-benar tenang. Dia tidak menangis, sesekali tersenyum lalu kedua mata kecilnya akan mengamati bagian dalam mobil dengan penasaran.

Untuk sementara Sehun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya, dia belum memiliki cukup waktu untuk mencari tempat tinggal sendiri. Selain itu mereka tidak berpengalaman mengurus bayi, jadi sedikit bantuan sangat diperlukan.

Ruang keluarga dihiasi oleh balon-balon berwarna biru dan putih, pada dinding tertempel tulisan _Selamat Datang Jin Ho_. Kue tar besar disajikan di atas meja panjang bersama dengan berbagai macam hidangan. Kotak-kotak hadiah dijejalkan di atas sofa besar krem.

"Pada detik terakhir Ibu putuskan ini adalah acara penyambutan pribadi, tidak perlu ada tamu." Terang Nyonya Oh.

Jongin dan Sehun tersenyum melihat semua acara penyambutan yang begitu hangat itu. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga semua orang berkerumun dan melihat Jin Ho dari dekat. "Dia sangat mungil, berapa berat badannya?"

Jongin menatap ibunya kemudian tersenyum. "2.8 Kilo, beratnya sudah naik cukup banyak."

"Baiklah proyek selanjutnya adalah membuat Jin Ho gemuk." Jongin tertawa mendengar pernyataan sang ibu.

"Ibu terimakasih sambutan hangat kalian, tapi kalian memakai pakaian aneh." Kalimat Sehun menyadarkan Jongin dan dia baru menyadari jika semua orang memakai masker, sarung tangan, dan penutup kepala.

"Kami menjaga kebersihan." Terang Boram.

"Kalian tidak perlu secemas itu, Jin Ho sudah sehat sekarang. Dia baik-baik saja, dia seperti bayi sehat yang lain." Ucap Sehun memberi penjelasan kepada semua orang.

"Kamar untuk Jin Ho sudah siap, tapi Ibu pikir sebaiknya Jin Ho tidur satu kamar dengan kalian. Ayah juga sudah membuat janji dengan dokter spesialis anak terbaik yang akan datang satu minggu dua kali untuk Jin Ho."

Sehun terkejut dengan kalimat sang ayah, ia bergegas memeluk laki-laki yang biasanya bersikap dingin itu. "Terimakasih sudah menerima Jin Ho dengan tangan terbuka." Bisik Sehun menahan tangis.

Tuan Oh hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung putra tunggalnya.

 **TBC**

Hai semua maaf telat update, saya dikejar kehidupan nyata hehehe. Ceritanya juga engga panjang dan untuk sementara Burn The Mighty Fall II di antri dulu setelah cerita ini selesai. Waktunya buat nulis semakin sedikit. Terimakasih semua pembaca dan terimakasih untuk semua review yang masuk _**kanghana, ohninibear, Kaisyaa, Siapa sayaa, NishiMala, Kyungxe, dytdyt, doubleuu, SheeHun, Rachelia Park, NishiMala, Hana, cute, hyejinpark, IstriKaiSoo, Sonyun, OhSehunKimJongIn, VampireDPS, micopark, Nikmah444, BabyWold Jonginnie Kim, wxyehet, jjong86, novisaputri09, Kiki2231, Leehan, kartika8894, vivikim406, Kim Jongin Kai, GaemGyu92, Park RinHyun Uchiha, hkhs9488, jeyjong88, ohkim9488, pawpiwpow, pawpiwpow, jongiebottom, Only12Boys, blackfire0611.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL, Mpreg, Typo**

 **Previous**

"Kalian tidak perlu secemas itu, Jin Ho sudah sehat sekarang. Dia baik-baik saja, dia seperti bayi sehat yang lain." Ucap Sehun memberi penjelasan kepada semua orang.

"Kamar untuk Jin Ho sudah siap, tapi Ibu pikir sebaiknya Jin Ho tidur satu kamar dengan kalian. Ayah juga sudah membuat janji dengan dokter spesialis anak terbaik yang akan datang satu minggu dua kali untuk Jin Ho."

Sehun terkejut dengan kalimat sang ayah, ia bergegas memeluk laki-laki yang biasanya bersikap dingin itu. "Terimakasih sudah menerima Jin Ho dengan tangan terbuka." Bisik Sehun menahan tangis.

Tuan Oh hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung putra tunggalnya.

 **BAB DUA PULUH SATU**

Untuk bayi berusia satu bulan berat badan Jin Ho masih sangat kurang. Seharusnya dia memiliki berat badan antara 3.4 Kg sampai 4.3 Kg, namun melihat semua perjuangan Jin Ho untuk bertahan hidup. Bayi yang ditinggalkan untuk mati dengan berat kurang dari 2 Kg, memiliki berat badan 2.8 Kg adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Sehun memangku Jin Ho di atas kursi, menghadap jendela, memegangi botol susu Jin Ho. Di luar salju turun cukup lebat. Sehun menatap kedua mata jernih Jin Ho yang balas menatapnya. "Dengar Jin Ho, kau boleh menangis lebih keras. Bangunkan Ayahmu, Ayah tidak akan marah. Ayah membuatkan susu setiap saat, kapanpun kau memintanya. Bangun di tengah malam, atau di pagi buta. Memiliki kantung mata, Ayah tidak akan keberatan. Jadi mulai hari ini menangislah lebih keras. Mengerti?"

Seolah mengerti Jin Ho melepaskan silikon dot susunya, kemudian tersenyum. Sehun meletakkan botol susu kosong di atas nakas di samping kursi. Mengangkat lembut tubuh Jin Ho. Memeluk dan mengusap punggung mungil Jin Ho. "Ayah akan mencintaimu, tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu dan menginginkan kau pergi. ayah berjanji padamu."

"Aku juga akan mencintai Jin Ho."

"Jongin?!" Sehun menoleh ke belakang, menatap Jongin terkejut.

Jongin masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya, tapi wajahnya terlihat segar dan ujung poninya terlihat basah. Tersenyum menatap Sehun. "Aku tidak mendengar Jin Ho menangis, maafkan aku."

"Tidak masalah, kau butuh istirahat. Membuat susu bukan pekerjaan yang sulit."

"Hmm." Jongin menggumam, perhatiannya sudah tertuju pada Jin Ho. Bayi itu tersenyum menatapnya. Telunjuk kanan Jongin menyentuh ujung hidung Jin Ho. "Menangislah lebih keras Jin Ho."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi." Protes Sehun.

"Aku mengulangi supaya Jin Ho lebih jelas."

"Kau ini tidak pernah mau kalah." Keluh Sehun.

"Aku turun sarapan. Kau?"

"Aku ikut." Ucap Sehun, tersenyum lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin meninggalkan kamar.

"Kau sudah mencuci muka?" Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Cuci mukamu, biar Jin Ho aku gendong."

"Hati-hati Jongin."

"Aku tidak akan menjatuhkan Jin Ho."

"Perutmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, diam dan masuk kamar mandi sekarang!" Sehun tersenyum canggung setelah menyerahkan Jin Ho kepada Jongin. Jongin menggendong lembut tubuh Jin Ho, mengayun-ngayunkan Jin Ho. Bayi itu mulai menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

"Pagiiii…..," Nyonya Oh menyambut kedatangan Jongin dengan senyuman ramah. "Jin Ho tidur?"

"Iya."

"Biar Ibu gendong, kau sarapan ya."

"Terimakasih Ibu."

Tubuh mungil Jin Ho kini berpindah ke tangan Nyonya Oh. Bayi mungil itu sama sekali tak terganggu meski dia telah dipindahkan dua kali. Nyonya Oh memilih duduk di dekat perapian, Jin Ho tersenyum tipis, merasa nyaman dengan udara hangat di sekitarnya.

Sehun berjalan menuju meja makan dan melihat sang ibu yang memangku Jin Ho membuatnya teringat akan masa lalu. Foto bayinya dalam gendongan sang ibu.

"Temani Jongin sarapan, Ibu akan menjaga Jin Ho."

"Ibu tidak ke kantor hari ini?"

"Tidak, hari ini kita ajak Jin Ho jalan-jalan bagaimana? Mengunjungi calon besanku."

"Siapa?!" teriak Sehun.

"Tentu saja Ibu Jongin, memang siapa lagi? Aku tidak mau berbesan dengan orang lain dan kau Bocah! Jangan mencoba untuk selingkuh. Jika kau berani berselingkuh dari Jongin, namamu hilang dari daftar waris."

"Aku anak satu-satunya, memang Ibu mau mewariskannya pada siapa?"

"Kucing."

"Jahat."

"Ibu tidak jahat, Ibu ini tega."

"Ibu…," rengek Sehun.

"Cepat temani Jongin sarapan."

Dengan bibir mengerucut Sehun berjalan menuju meja makan, menyusul Jongin. Dan melihat sikap kekanakan Sehun hanya ditanggapi dengusan oleh Jongin. "Kau membiarkan Jin Ho digendong Ibu."

"Memang ada yang salah?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu?"

"Ibu membuatku kesal." Jongin hanya melempar tatapan malas kepada Sehun sebelum melanjutkan sarapannya. "Jongin…,"

"Jangan merengek seperti anak kecil, habiskan sarapanmu."

"Hari ini Ibu ingin membawa Jin Ho jalan-jalan. Berkunjung ke rumahmu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kurasa—itu hal yang baik. Jin Ho butuh udara segar."

"Apa tidak masalah?"

"Bogum sudah memastikan keadaan Jin Ho baik-baik saja, dokter spesialis anak juga datang setiap dua hari sekali jadi kau tenang saja."

"Aku cemas Jongin."

"Aku mengerti Sehun." Jongin tersenyum lembut di akhir kalimat. "Tapi kau tidak bisa mengurung Jin Ho di dalam rumah, meski kau mencemaskan keadaannya."

"Aku hanya—tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Jin Ho."

"Percayalah, aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama."

"Baiklah, semoga keputusan membawa Jin Ho keluar rumah adalah keputusan yang baik." Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi kecemasan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berdiri di sisi kanan Sehun memerhatikan kesibukan Sehun mengganti popok Jin Ho. Sebenarnya Jongin heran, darimana Sehun belajar semua itu. Mengganti popok, membuat susu, menggendong bayi. Dan semua hal yang terlihat aneh bagi Sehun.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku memikirkan apa? Jangan bercanda."

"Kau pasti sedang berpikir darimana aku belajar semua ini." Jongin menatap Sehun takjub, sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kau ingin tahu jawabanku?" Jongin mengangguk antusias. "Dari internet. Bukankah aku jenius?"

Tatapan takjub Jongin tiba-tiba berubah malas. "Jenius—ya kurasa kau benar-benar jenius."

"Apa Ibu sudah membahas tentang rencana pernikahan?"

"Sama sekali belum."

"Berarti nanti." Sehun mendengar hembusan napas putus asa Jongin. "Kau tidak suka menikah denganku?"

"Bu—bukan begitu!" Jongin gelagapan mencari alasan. "Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Kita tunggu sampai bayinya lahir."

"Aku tidak memaksa, tapi ibuku kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat ibuku. Dia bisa membuat semua orang setuju akan pendapatnya."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya bergumam.

"Apa itu membebanimu?"

"Sedikit banyak."

"Apa itu membebanimu?"

"Aku sudah memberimu jawaban!" Jongin tanpa sadar meninggikan suara merasa Sehun memojokannya. Jin Ho mengeluarkan suara protes. "Maaf." Ucap Jongin sebelum memilih meninggalkan kamar.

Nnyonya Oh yang sedang menata hadiah untuk dibawa ke rumah keluarga Kim melihat Jongin meninggalkan kamar dengan wajah yang tampak tidak senang. Diam-diam Nyonya Oh mengikuti Jongin menuju taman belakang rumah.

Jongin berhenti di pinggir kolam Koi. Dan dia mulai menyesali tindakan kekanakannya tadi. "Astaga aku benar-benar bodoh dan sensitive. Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?" Jongin menggumam seorang diri.

Sehun berjalan mendekati sang ibu dengan Jin Ho di dalam gendongannya. Nyonya Oh menatap wajah sang putra kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Kau ingin berbicara dengan Jongin?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Berikan Jin Ho pada Ibu." Sehun mengangguk pelan kemudian menyerahkan tubuh mungil Jin Ho pada sang ibu.

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian melangkah melewati pintu geser mendekati Jongin di dekat kolam Koi. "Astaga!" Jongin berteriak karena seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau keluar di hari bersalju, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Kim Jongin?"

"Udara segar."

"Ayo masuk di sini sangat dingin."

"Sehun maaf, aku pasti bersikap sangat kekanakan tadi."

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak kekanakan. Aku senang kau memberitahu segalanya, aku akan berbicara dengan Ibu dan menunda pernikahan sampai kau benar-benar siap."

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu kenapa aku—keberatan untuk menikahimu."

"Kita pernah berpisah, dan untuk kembali seperti hubungan kita sebelum perpisahan. Semuanya membutuhkan waktu, aku mengerti."

"Hmm." Jongin menggumam pelan.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin. Mengusap pelan sisi kanan perut Sehun, dia belum bisa merasakan gerakan dari sana namun itu sudah membuat Sehun tersenyum. "Kita masuk sekarang, aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit."

"Kapan kolam Koinya diisi kembali?"

"Tentu saja setelah musim berganti dan udara menjadi hangat."

"Kita bisa menunjukkan kolam ini pada Jin Ho."

"Kau benar. Sekarang kita kembali ke dalam."

"Hmm." Jongin menggumam pelan sambil menuruti keinginan Sehun untuk membawanya kembali ke dalam rumah.

Nyonya Oh menyerahkan Jin Ho kepada Sehun ketika mereka kembali ke dalam rumah. Jin Ho sudah terlelap. "Ibu mencoba memberinya susu, tapi dia menolak."

"Dia sudah kenyang." Balas Sehun kemudian tersenyum.

Mereka membawa Jin Ho kembali ke dalam kamar, Sehun membaringkan tubuh mungil Jin Ho ke atas tempat tidur bayi, menaikkan pintu pengaman. Menyelimuti tubuh Jin Ho, memastikan Jin Ho merasa hangat.

"Aku sudah menaikkan suhu ruangan."

Sehun menoleh ke belakang menatap Jongin. "Itu karena kau baru saja berdiri di luar ruangan dengan suhu beku."

"Aku butuh udara segar—atau udara dingin untuk membuatku berpikir jernih." Sehun tertawa pelan. "Dan kurasa aku butuh tidur siang sekarang, aku benar-benar lelah. Dan jujur ini sedikit menyebalkan."

"Katakan saja jika kau butuh bantuan."

"Bodoh." Dengus Jongin sebelum menyelinap di balik selimut tebal tempat tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul empat sore Jongin terjaga, dia langsung mandi, lalu membaca beberapa halaman berita lewat ponsel, makan malam, kemudian tidur lebih awal. Dia hanya sempat sedikit bercanda dengan Jin Ho, setelah itu Sehunlah yang nyaris menjaga Jin Ho seharian.

Jongin ingin bermain dengan Jin Ho lebih lama tapi salahkan tubuhnya yang mudah lelah sekarang dan sepertinya tidur nyaris lima belas jam sehari masih kurang untuknya.

Jongin membuka kedua matanya, menatap jam dinding. Pukul dua pagi. Ia menoleh ke kanan, mendapati Sehun terlelap. Kamar dalam keadaan remang, dan Jin Ho tertidur. Jongin bergerak sepelan mungkin, menapakkan kedua kakinya ke atas lantai kamar kemudian berjalan pelan meninggalkan kamar.

Tiba-tiba Jongin menginginkan cokelat dan ketika dia membuka lemari pendingin, tidak ada persediaan cokelat di dalam sana. Jongin mendengus kecewa. Ia berjalan menuju pintu. Melihat mantel musim dingin dan syal berada pada gantungan di dekat pintu. Jongin meraih mantel musim dingin, mengancingkan mantel, melingkarkan syal pada leher, lalu mengambil sepatu di dalam rak.

"Jongin!"

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak mendengar teriakkan yang sudah jelas dari Sehun. "Kau membuatku terkejut."

"Seharusnya aku yang terkejut, kau tahu pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Dua pagi kurasa."

"Dan kau berniat pergi?"

"Aku ingin makan cokelat."

Pandangan tajam Sehun melembut. "Kau bisa membangunkan aku."

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kau tampak lelah."

"Aku tidak akan mengeluh, tenang saja." Balas Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Aku mencemaskanmu jika kau lelah dan mengemudi, itu tidak akan berakhir baik. Sudahlah, kita kembali ke kamar."

"Bagaimana cokelatmu?" Sehun memandangi Jongin yang tengah melepas syal dan mantel musim dinginnya.

"Aku bisa menunggu sampai matahari terbit."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya." Suara balasan Jongin terdengar cukup meyakinkan. "Ayo, jangan meninggalkan Jin Ho seorang diri." Ucap Jongin melihat Sehun yang tak juga bergerak dari tempatnya. Sehunpun mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sore!" Boram menyambut kedatangan Sehun, Jongin, dan nyonya Kim dengan ceria, Jongin langsung memeluk kakak perempuannya kemudian disusul Sehun, Nyonya Kim memeluk Boram dengan tangan kiri, tangan yang bebas dari tubuh mungil Jin Ho.

"Kemarin kami berencana untuk datang, tapi ada urusan menyebalkan jadi harus ditunda. Semua hadianya sampai?"

"Bibi tidak perlu repot." Balas Boram.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa repot, dan kau jangan menolak hadiahku atau aku akan merasa kecewa." Nyonya Oh mengancam disertai senyuman ramah, sungguh jenis ancaman yang unik.

"Ibu masih menyiapkan beberapa masakan."

"Aku mencium aroma nasi goreng Kimchi yang lezat." Nyonya Oh bersenandung riang.

"Kita langsung ke meja makan." Ajak Boram.

Jongin menyentuh lengan kanan sang kakak, dan membawa sang kakak sedikit berjalan menjauhi Sehun dan ibunya. "Hari ini toko libur?"

"Iya, ibu ada di dapur memasak banyak makanan." Boram tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimat.

"Berarti kedatangan kami merepotkan." Ucap Jongin memasang wajah menyedihkan.

"Kau yang merepotkan, Sehun dan Bibi mereka diterima dengan tangan terbuka di sini."

"Jahat sekali!" dengus Jongin. "Hei bagaimana dengan Zelo?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Jongin mengerutkan kening. " _Noona_ , jangan berkelit lagi, aku ingin tahu semuanya."

Boram tersenyum tipis. "Zelo dia menarik, tampan, dan baik. Tapi kurasa kami akan cocok berteman, tidak lebih."

"Apapun keputusan _Noona_ aku akan mendukung selama _Noona_ merasa bahagia."

"Aku bahagia Jongin, jangan mencemaskan aku. Terimakasih sudah membantuku."

"Aku menginginkan yang terbaik."

"Ya." Balas Boram singkat disertai senyuman. "Bagaimana jika aku menunggu Jin Ho dewasa? Kurasa kami akan cocok." Canda Boram.

"Aku serahkan semua keputusannya pada Jin Ho." Balas Jongin kemudian tertawa pelan.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih masih mengikuti cerita ini, tahan sedikit lagi palingan dua chapter lagi udah end, maaf chapnya terlalu panjang pasti bosan hehehe. Terimakasih reviewnya _**doubleuu, dytdyt, Baby Wolf Jonginnie Kim, Wiwitdyas1, oohninibear, NishiMala, dII, Ijissi, Kaisyaa, Nikmah444, fia pcy, Kyungxe, Ongin, Jeyjong, maiolibel, Rachelia Park, Sonyun, cute, Hana, Fao Bazi, micopark, blackfire0611, VampireDPS, Kim Jongin Kai, Kim762, novisaputri09, yoonvi123, TraoOne111, ohkim9488, vivikim406, Park RinHyun Uchiha, Kiki2231, jjong86, kartika8894, GaemGyu92, jongiebottom**_ **.** Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, oh ya sebelum lupa maaf jika cerita tidak berkenan, banyak typo, keluar jalur, penambahan karakter tak sesuai dengan keinginan pembaca, terimakasih kritik, saran, masukan, protesan, semua terimakasih banyak, satu chap paling engga dua chap lagi end.


	22. Chapter 22

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL, Mpreg, Typo**

 **Previous**

"Berarti kedatangan kami merepotkan." Ucap Jongin memasang wajah menyedihkan.

"Kau yang merepotkan, Sehun dan Bibi mereka diterima dengan tangan terbuka di sini."

"Jahat sekali!" dengus Jongin. "Hei bagaimana dengan Zelo?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Jongin mengerutkan kening. " _Noona_ , jangan berkelit lagi, aku ingin tahu semuanya."

Boram tersenyum tipis. "Zelo dia menarik, tampan, dan baik. Tapi kurasa kami akan cocok berteman, tidak lebih."

"Apapun keputusan _Noona_ aku akan mendukung selama _Noona_ merasa bahagia."

"Aku bahagia Jongin, jangan mencemaskan aku. Terimakasih sudah membantuku."

"Aku menginginkan yang terbaik."

"Ya." Balas Boram singkat disertai senyuman. "Bagaimana jika aku menunggu Jin Ho dewasa? Kurasa kami akan cocok." Canda Boram.

"Aku serahkan semua keputusannya pada Jin Ho." Balas Jongin kemudian tertawa pelan.

 **BAB DUA PULUH DUA**

Sehun dan Jongin duduk di atas ranjang tempat tidur mengapit Jin Ho yang terlihat mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, mungkin terlalu lelah mendengarkan perdebatan kedua orangtuanya yang semakin lama semakin membosankan.

"Musim semi dengan bunga cherry bermekaran adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melangsungkan pernikahan."

"Tepat kepalamu!" protes Jongin.

"Kita tidak bisa mundur lagi semua sudah dipersiapkan."

"Selama aku tidak bersedia kau mau menikah dengan siapa?" ejek Jongin sambil memainkan tangan Jin Ho, padahal Jin Ho memilih tidur tidak peduli dengan perdebatan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Jahat sekali bertanya aku menikah dengan siapa." Gerutu Sehun. "Ya sudah aku menikah dengan pohon cherry saja."

"Terserah." Balas Jongin malas.

"Pokoknya kita menikah dua minggu lagi."

"Jangan mengambil keputusan seenak jidatmu!"

"Tadi kau bilang terserah."

"Bukan terserah yang seperti itu Oh Sehun! Sudahlah, berbicara denganmu membuatku semakin kesal saja."

Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi kekesalan Jongin. "Sebentar lagi Jin Ho berusia dua bulan."

"Hmmm."

"Jongin apa kau pernah berpikir kapan pastinya Jin Ho lahir?"

"Bogum tidak mengetahuinya?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Ketika Bogum menemukan Jin Ho dia bilang usianya sekitar satu dua hari tapi jika kita mencantumkan tanggal lahir yang sama aku merasa tidak tega."

"Karena hanya akan mengingatkan hal yang buruk?" Sehun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "

"Bagaimana jika tanggal lahirnya hari dimana kita membawa Jin Ho pulang? Jika itu diperbolehkan saat proses pembuatan dokumen adopsi."

"Ide bagus nanti aku bicarakan dengan orang-orang yang mengurus proses adopsi."

"Hmm." Jongin menarik jarinya dari genggaman Jin Ho. "Dia tidur." Ucapnya kemudian bersiap mengangkat tubuh Jin Ho namun Sehun menghentikannya.

"Biar aku, jangan mengangkat Jin Ho dulu atau jangan mengangkat apapun dulu."

"Jin Ho sangat ringan."

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko."

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin tak ingin berdebat lagi, Sehun tidak bisa dibantah jika dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

Sehun berjalan menuju ranjang bayi Jin Ho sementara Jongin berjalan menuju pintu geser. "Zelo ditolak Boram."

Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Bukan ditolak, Boram menganggap mereka lebih cocok berteman."

"Itu tetap ditolak."

"Bukan!" balas Jongin. "Bukan ditolak menurutku, Zelo tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal menjadi kekasih Boram jadi dia tidak ditolak."

"Zelo memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, berarti intinya dia sudah ditolak sejak awal."

Jongin menggaruk pelipis kanannya. "Sudahlah, kau selalu membingungkan."

"Otakmu harus bergerak cepat saat berbicara denganku."

"Dengan kata lain kau menyebutku bodoh?"

Sehun menaikkan alis kanannya. "Aku lulus lebih dulu darimu."

Jongin mendengus kemudian memilih membuka pintu geser dan mengabaikan teriakkan Sehun. "Udara mulai hangat, bukan masalah besar."

Sehun mulai mengamati keadaan di luar, tumpukan salju menipis, pucuk-pucuk daun terlihat bersemi. Udara lebih hangat. "Musim dingin tahun ini berlangsung lebih singkat."

Jongin menggeser pintu lebih lebar kemudian menyelinap keluar, Sehun bergegas menyusul tentu saja dia menutup pintu geser kembali. "Jongin di luar dingin!" pekik Sehun. Jongin tak peduli dia terus melangkah mendekati pagar balkon.

Tangan kanan Jongin bergerak pelan mengusap kayu pembatas balkon. Salju cair membasahi ujung jari-jemarinya. "Ada banyak hal yang berputar di dalam kepalaku sekarang." Ucap Jongin ketika Sehun melingkarkan syal pada lehernya.

"Apa?"

"Tentang pernikahan, kenapa kau menginginkannya?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Itu jawaban yang terlalu sederhana."

"Kau menginginkan jawaban seperti apa?"

Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Kau harusnya tahu jawaban yang pasti."

"Kau ragu?"

"Aku belum siap untuk terikat ada banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan, ingin aku capai. Aku egois, aku tahu. Tapi aku merasakan semuanya sekarang."

"Katakan semuanya."

"Sejak awal sebenarnya aku sudah tahu apa yang aku rasakan tentangmu. Perasaan itu, melebihi perasaan seorang sahabat, tapi aku tidak mengakuinya dan aku bersyukur kaupun terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya dengan cepat."

Sehun menatap kedua mata Jongin tajam. Ia tak mengatakan apapun dan menunggu Jongin menyelesaikan semua kalimatnya. "Aku mencintaimu tapi di sisi lain aku melihatmu seperti sebuah tembok kokoh, aku ingin melewatimu. Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu."

"Lakukanlah, jika kau ingin melewatiku aku tidak akan melarangmu."

"Tapi berada di sampingmu akan membuatku lemah dan…, sudahlah Sehun aku hanya meracau."

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan jangan memendamnya, lebih baik kita selesaikan semua masalah sekarang juga."

"Aku mencintaimu tapi aku juga ingin mengalahkanmu. Bagaimana kau bisa menjawab dua pertanyaan itu secara bersamaan."

Sehun tersenyum. "Itu mudah, berarti kau tidak bisa jauh dariku. Kau membutuhkan aku bagaimanapun bentuknya, sebagai orang yang ingin kau cintai atau sebagai orang yang ingin kau benci. Dan aku tidak keberatan menjadi keduanya, asal kau tidak pergi, asalkan kau tetap disampingku."

"Sehun…,"

"Sudah cukup. Tetaplah di sisiku apapun yang kau inginkan tentangku, aku akan memberikannya, aku akan menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan. Bencilah aku sebanyak yang kau inginkan, aku tidak akan mengeluh."

"Ini terdengar menyedihkan sekarang." Gumam Jongin menatap kedua mata Sehun, dengan kedua mata yang terlihat sembab. "Aku pasti terlihat menyedihkan sekarang."

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu dengan cara yang menyedihkan."

"Lalu kau melihatku seperti apa?"

"Seseorang yang penting untukku. Aku melihatmu seperti itu sejak pertama kita bertemu hingga detik ini. Berhentilah memandang rendah dirimu sendiri, karena kau penting untukku."

"Se…,"

Sehun membungkam Jongin dengan sebuah pelukan lembut. "Jangan mengatakan apapun lagi. Dan jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang akan menguras energimu."

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun sekarang."

"Kau memikirkannya."

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun."

"Kau memikirkannya."

"Tidak! Dan diam! Jangan membuatku kesal!"

"Kau sudah kesal."

Jongin melempar tatapan datar. "Kau jelek."

Disebut jelek adalah hinaan bagi seorang Oh Sehun yang hampir di seluruh hidupnya menganggap dirinya sempurna. "Aku ini tampan."

"Kau jelek, semoga Jin Ho tidak mewarisi wajah atau sifatmu dan aku tidak melahirkan anak yang mirip dengan wajahmu." Dengus Jongin memutar tubuh kemudian berjalan pergi.

Dia pikir Sehun akan berjalan mengikutinya dan merengek memintanya untuk menarik semua ucapan disertai ancaman kekanakan tak berkualitas. Ternyata, Sehun hanya diam di tempat dan itu membuat Jongin cemas.

"Sehun." Panggil Jongin sambil melangkah kembali ke hadapan Sehun. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, aku hanya bercanda."

"Apa aku benar-benar jelek? Baik wajah dan sifatku? Baiklah tak penting soal wajah, tapi apa sifatku benar-benar buruk dna membuatmu frustasi?"

"Tidak!" pekik Jongin. "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Kau bisa katakan semua sifat jelekku dan aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya."

"Aku hanya bercanda Oh Sehun." Jongin mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Ayo kita masuk aku mulai kedinginan." Sambung Jongin sambil memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya.

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu."

"Hei!" protes Jongin ketika Sehun menarik tuguhnya ke dalam dekapan.

"Aku benar-benar memikirkan semua sifat jelekku."

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Jangan ragu untuk menyebutkan semua kejelekanku." Ucapan Sehun membuat Jongin tertwa pelan. "Kuharap kau tidak merasa lelah denganku lalu memutuskan untuk pergi."

"Aku juga dipenuhi dengan semua kejelekan, kuharap kau mau memaafkan aku."

"Hmmm." Sehun bergumam pelan sambil terus mendekap tubuh Jongin. "Jongin!" Pekik Sehun sementara Jongin hanya tertawa pelan. "Bayinya bergerak, apa kau merasakannya?"

"Ya. Sekarang sudah memasuki lima bulan, wajar jika bayinya mulai bergerak."

"Mungkin dia kedinginan, sebaiknya kita masuk!"

"Itu tidak logis." Ejek Jongin namun dia tetap berjalan pergi menuruti kemauan Sehun untuk kembali ke dalam kamar mereka yang lebih hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bersemangatlah!" pekik Sehun sambil menyikut lengan kanan Jongin.

Jongin menghela napas menyalurkan semua rasa frustasi dan lelah karena ibu Sehun memaksanya untuk bangun lebih awal hanya untuk pergi ke tanah lapang. Jin Ho tentu saja diasuh oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Oh. Tanah lapang. Dia dan Sehun dipaksa pergi ke tempat ini untuk sesuatu yang disebut _waktu berkualitas_.

"Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan ibumu? Dan apa yang kita lakukan di sini? Piknik? Kita sudah sarapan di rumah tidak membawa bekal, tanah lapang juga lembab karena lelehan salju, rumput-rumputnya terlihat jelek. Pepohonan di sekitar sini masih meranggas dengan sedikit dedaunan yang mulai bersemi."

"Bagaimana jika kita berfoto? Aku pernah menjadi model untuk beberapa waktu sebelum mengambil alih perusahaan."

Jongin melempar tatapan sangsi. "Foto?"

"Ya."

"Kau?"

"Hmm."

"Aku mengambil fotomu?" Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak keberatan Sehun, tapi kau mau berfoto dengan tema horror?"

"Foto dengan tema ceria!" Saran Sehun dan Jongin hanya melempar tatapan malas.

"Mendung." Balas Jongin datar.

"Ah." Tanggap Sehun sambil memeriksa langit di atas mereka. "Kurasa foto dengan tema horror tak masalah."

"Kenapa suasananya mendadak seperti akhir drama yang menyedihkan." Keluh Jongin.

"Ya." Balas Sehun tak bersemangat.

"Hei!" Jongin sedikit berteriak untuk menarik perhatian Sehun. "Apa perutmu sudah penuh?"

"Lumayan."

"Apa kau bisa makan sedikit lagi?"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Ikut aku." Ucap Jongin sambil berjalan mendahului Sehun.

Sehun mengejar Jongin dan merangkul pundak Jongin. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Sehun untuk mengenali jalanan yang mereka lalui. Sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum. "Kita sering melewati jalan ini saat SD dan SMP."

"Kau baru sadar?"

"Karena sudah sangat lama. Apa kau ingin makan _Tteok mandu guk_?"

"Hmm."

"Apa masih ada? Bukankah sudah sangat lama."

"Masih ada tapi sekarang diambil alih oleh anaknya." Sehun mengangguk pelan mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

 _Tteok mandu guk_. Makanan khas musim dingin tapi Jongin sangat menyukainya dan dia bisa memakan makanan itu di musim apapun. Tepung beras berisi daging cincang dan dimasak dalam kuah kaldu, Jongin bisa memakan dua mangkuk untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sehun tersenyum ketika dia melihat kedai yang seriung dia kunjungi bersama Jongin semasa kecil kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah restoran sederhana bukan lapak pedagang kaki lima lagi. "Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat." Gumam Sehun.

"Ya." Balas Jongin.

"Suatu hari nanti kita akan membawa anak-anak kita ke tempat ini."

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Sehun tapi Jongon bisa mendengar keseriusan dalam suara Sehun. "Ya, kita akan membawa mereka ke tempat ini suatu hari nanti."

"Jadi kita akan menikah secepatnya?"

"Menunda juga percuma, kita akan tetap berakhir bersama."

"Pilihan bijak." Balas Sehun kemudian tersenyum lebar.

 **TBC**

Halo semua terimakasih masih membaca cerita ini, berarti tinggal satu chap lagi ya hehehe. Terimkasih review kalian _**yoonvi123, dytdyt, Racheliia park, Kimkaaaaaa, Ongin, cute, yousee, Guest, Kyungxe, Sheehun, BabyWolf Jonginnie Kim, Nikmah444, Kaisyaa, Wendybiblu, oohninibear, Kim Jongin Kai, TrapOne 111, Park RinHyun Uchiha, VampireDPS, jongiebottom, jeyjong, ohkim9488, novisaputri09, Kiki2231, micopark, blackfire0611, GaemGyu92**_ **.** Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir.


	23. Chapter 23

**WHAT?!**

 **AN EXO FANFICTION**

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Baekhyun, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: BL, Mpreg, Typo**

 **Previous**

"Hmm."

"Apa masih ada? Bukankah sudah sangat lama."

"Masih ada tapi sekarang diambil alih oleh anaknya." Sehun mengangguk pelan mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

 _Tteok mandu guk_. Makanan khas musim dingin tapi Jongin sangat menyukainya dan dia bisa memakan makanan itu di musim apapun. Tepung beras berisi daging cincang dan dimasak dalam kuah kaldu, Jongin bisa memakan dua mangkuk untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sehun tersenyum ketika dia melihat kedai yang seriung dia kunjungi bersama Jongin semasa kecil kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah restoran sederhana bukan lapak pedagang kaki lima lagi. "Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat." Gumam Sehun.

"Ya." Balas Jongin.

"Suatu hari nanti kita akan membawa anak-anak kita ke tempat ini."

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Sehun tapi Jongon bisa mendengar keseriusan dalam suara Sehun. "Ya, kita akan membawa mereka ke tempat ini suatu hari nanti."

"Jadi kita akan menikah secepatnya?"

"Menunda juga percuma, kita akan tetap berakhir bersama."

"Pilihan bijak." Balas Sehun kemudian tersenyum lebar.

 **BAB DUA PULUH TIGA**

Sehun tersenyum melihat Jongin yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan jas yang dikenakannya. "Bisakah aku memakai pakaian lain?"

"Apa?" tanggap Sehun, keduanya bertemu pandang lewat cermin. Jin Ho tidur dalam gendongan Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin memakai jas, penampilanku benar-benar buruk."

Melangkah mendekati Jongin, Sehun kini berdiri di sisi kanan tubuh Jongin. "Apa yang kau cemaskan?" Jongin tak menjawab, dia mulai kesal karena Sehun seharusnya tahu apa yang dia pikirkan tanpa perlu bertanya. "Tubuhmu lebih gemuk dan perutmu buncit."

"Sehun!" Jongin benar-benar tidak suka dengan kalimat Sehun.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" Sehun bertanya seolah semuanya terdengar sangat mudah dan bukan persoalan yang besar. "Maaf jika ucapanku membuatmu kesal. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi kurasa kau mencemaskan dua hal itu."

"Hmm." Jongin bergumam malas.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan penampilanmu." Jongin memilih bungkam tidak ingin menanggapi Sehun, suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk. "Jangan cemberut di hari pernikahan kita. Kau ingin memakai pakaian apa?"

"Selain jas ini." Pada akhirnya Jongin membalas sambil menarik ujung jasnya dengan ekspresi tak nyaman.

"Pilih saja pakaian yang membuatmu merasa nyaman akan aku ikuti." Jongin tak bergeming. "Setelah melahirkan dan kau tidak bisa kembali ke bentuk tubuhmu yang semula…,"

"Sehun!" pekik Jongin sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Jin Ho menggeliat dalam gendongan Sehun, tak nyaman dengan teriakkan Jongin yang cukup kencang. Jongin melempar tatapan bersalah pada Jin Ho. "Jangan membuat suasana hatiku semakin buruk." Keluh Jongin.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan ucapanku kau sudah memotongnya." Jongin tak menunjukkan rasa ketertarikan atau simpati kepada Sehun. "Setelah melahirkan dan kau tidak bisa kembali ke bentuk tubuh awalmu, aku tidak keberatan untuk menggemukkan tubuhku, dan membuat perutku buncit."

Kedua mata Jongin membola menatap Sehun, ia membayangkan Sehun dengan berat bertambah beberapa puluh kilo, perut buncit, timbunan lemak di bawah kulit. Dagu lancip, garis wajah tegas semuanya hilang. Jongin tertawa membayangkan betapa lucunya penampilan Sehun jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. "Bodoh." Balas Jongin.

"Asal kau bahagia aku tidak keberatan bersikap bodoh bahkan memalukan."

"Rayuanmu benar-benar buruk."

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang tertawa mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Ganti pakaianmu, kau tidak ingin membuat semuanya menunggu terlalu lama?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan kembali setelah menyerahkan Jin Ho pada Ibu, aku akan kembali dan mengganti jasku dengan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Tentu."

"Sudah jangan memasang ekspresi menderita lagi, hari ini hari yang membahagiakan jadi kau harus lebih sering tersenyum." Jonginpun tersenyum mendengar kalimat Sehun. Kemudian, Sehun menundukkan wajahnya mengecup bibir Jongin singkat sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kamar mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jas putih yang dipersiapkan untuk pernikahan berganti dengan celana kain dan kaos berlengan panjang. Semua orang tentu saja menatap Sehun dan Jongin dengan bingung, namun mereka tak mengatakan apapun. Musim semi dengan kuncup-kuncup cherry dan persik yang mulai menampakan diri, Sehun dan Jongin melangsungkan pernikahan sederhana di rumah keluarga Oh. Tak lebih dari lima belas orang menghadiri pernikahan. Keluarga inti Jongin, Keluarga inti Sehun, dan beberapa teman dekat.

Pernikahan dilakukan lebih lambat dari rencana semula karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus keduanya selesaikan, terutama mengenai syarat-syarat adopsi. Pernikahan diundur nyaris lima bulan lamanya.

"Kalian membawa tren baru dalam pernikahan." Sindir Boram.

Jongin hanya melempar tatapan malas pada Boram. "Zelo patah hati karena kau." Bisik Jongin.

"Kau tidak berbakat berbohong." Jongin tersenyum lebar menanggapi kalimat Boram. "Zelo tidak mungkin patah hati, hubungan kami belum sedekat itu. Bodoh." Boram sempat memaki Jongin di akhir kalimat.

"Aku ini pintar." Gerutu Jongin.

"Akhirnya kau menikah juga padahal sebelumnya kau tampak enggan." Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Boram. "Apa yang membuatmu berubah?"

"Sehun." Hanya jawaban singkat itu yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. kemudian ia melangkah menuju Sehun yang berdiri di antara para undangan bersama Jin Ho dalam gendongannya.

Jin Ho mengenakan jas mungil berwarna putih dan dasi kupu-kupu hitam. Jongin mengusap-ngusap pelan punggung Jin Ho. Kecemasannya menghilang ketika Jin Ho tersenyum menatap kedatangannya. "Syukurlah dia nyaman dengan pakaiannya."

"Hmm." Gumam Sehun sambil membenarkan posisi Jin Ho dalam gendongannya. Jongin menatap Sehun penuh iri, dia ingin menggendong Jin Ho namun Sehun tak pernah mengijinkan. Padahal Jin Ho sama sekali tidak berat menurut Jongin.

Jin Ho mengulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada Jongin. Di usia tujuh bulan belum banyak yang bisa dilakukan Jin Ho. Di usia tujuh bulan seharusnya Jin Ho mulai merangkak, Jin Ho baru bisa duduk dan dia sering terjatuh ketika duduk. Namun, ucapan dokter anak yang terus memantau Jin Ho mengatakan jika bayi mereka dalam keadaan sehat cukup melegakan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Biarkan aku menggendong Jin Ho. Dia masih tujuh bulan Sehun, tidak akan membebaniku."

Sehun terlihat ragu bagaimanapun usia kandungan Jongin sudah memasuki sembilan bulan. Namun pada akhirnya ia setuju untuk menyerahkan Jin Ho pada Jongin. Tersenyum, perlahan Jongin mengambil alih Jin Ho dalam gendongan Sehun. Jin Ho tersenyum menatap Jongin, kulit wajahnya yang putih bersemu merah pada bagian pipi. "Hai."

Menyandarkan kepala mungilnya pada dada Jongin, Jin Ho mulai memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. "Dia mulai tidur." Bisik Jongin.

"Hari ini juga melelahkan untuk Jin Ho." Canda Sehun yang membuat Jongin tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sedang menikmati waktu liburnya, bersantai menonton siaran ulang sepak bola tim kesayangannya. Sehun menarik sedikit rambut poninya yang sengaja dia warnai merah muda. Jongin menyukai warna rambutnya, jadi Sehun akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mewarnai ulang secepat mungkin.

Jin Ho duduk di depan Sehun memainkan boneka Rilakuma dalam pengawasan ayah dan ibu Sehun. Sedangkan Jongin berada di dalam kamar, dia sedang sibuk di depan layar komputer memerhatikan karakter baru dari komik yang akan diluncurkan lewat Webtoon. Karya terbaru Taemin, mereka masih berkomunikasi dengan baik dan Taemin sering meminta pendapat Jongin untuk karyanya.

Namun kegiatan itu berhenti saat Jongin merasa kantung kemihnya penuh. "Aku ingin ke kamar mandi," gumam Jongin, perlahan ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Kenapa basah?" bingung saat menyentuh bagian depan celana trainingnya. Jongin mulai mengamati kursi, lantai, dan terakhir celana training yang ia gunakan.

Training biru mudanya terlihat basah dengan noda bercak darah. "Astaga!" Jongin memekik panik. "Jangan panik Jongin, tarik napas dalam-dalam dan keluar mencari Sehun di ruang keluarga." Jongin mencoba meredam kepanikannya.

Rasa sakit untuk saat ini tidak terasa atau belum terasa, kepanikan Jongin tentu saja karena darah yang terlihat. Darah yang berwarna merah cukup mengintimidasi. Perlahan Jongin berjalan menuju pintu kamar, dan mendorong pintu yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup. Dilihatnya seluruh anggota keluarga sedang berkumpul. Jin Ho tertawa melihat kedatangan Jongin.

"Sehun." Jongin memanggil dengan tenang.

"Ah ya? Ada apa Jongin?"

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Ah!" Sehun tersentak, ia berlari menghampiri Jongin. "Sudah waktunya?" Sehun bertanya dengan penuh perhatian, Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Sakit?"

"Tidak, kurasa belum sakit sekarang. Aku akan mengganti celanaku yang basah kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Jin Ho menangis melihat kepanikan Sehun. Nyonya Oh bergegas menggendong Jin Ho dan meminta suaminya untuk mengantar Sehun dan Jongin ke rumah sakit.

"Ibu akan menjaga Jin Ho, Ibu ingin menemani kalian tapi Jin Ho tidak mungkin ditinggal sendirian. Berlama-lama di rumah sakit tidak baik untuk Jin Ho."

"Ibu dan Jin Ho menunggu di rumah saja."

"Aku akan kembali setelah cucu kita lahir, kita bisa menjaga Jin Ho secara bergantian." Ucap Tuan Oh.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu, Jongin?"

"Aku akan mengabari Kakak dan Ibu setelah bayinya lahir." Terang Jongin.

"Baiklah, kalian cepat pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang." Nyonya Oh tidak bisa menutupi kecemasannya.

Jongin tersenyum sementara Sehun bergegas memasuki kamar mengambil perlengkapan yang sudah dipersiapkan sejak jauh hari untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Jongin menyusul Sehun ke dalam kamar dan melihat Sehun sedang mengangkat ransel berisi perlengkapan. "Aku bisa membantu."

"Tidak perlu. Ayo." Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin setelah sebelumnya menunggu Jongin berganti celana. Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dengan lembut untuk meninggalkan kamar. Jongin melirik Sehun dan dia merasa takut melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang begitu tegang.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Jongin?"

"Aku—gugup, tentu saja."

"Sakit?"

"Saat ini belum."

"Semoga tidak terlalu sakit nanti." Harap Sehun sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul. "Ayo kita keluar sekarang, Ayah sudah menunggu." Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sehun menyandang kedua tali ransel agar dirinya lebih leluasa membantu Jongin berjalan. Sehun melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Jongin.

Sehun hanya mengenakan piama bergaris, ia tidak sempat berganti pakaian, dan Sehun tidak peduli dengan penampilannya sekarang, sama sekali tidak peduli. Sehun membantu Jongin memasuki mobil, mereka duduk di kursi penumpang belakang.

"Aku pikir ada hal yang mengkhawatirkan yang kau pikirkan sekarang."

"Aku mencemaskan kau dan bayi kita."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin." Balas Jongin. "Asal aku tidak melihat darahnya." Jongin mengucapkan kalimat kedua dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku benar-benar gugup Jongin," ucap Sehun dengan nada bergetar. "Sebelumnya aku merasa sangat lama menunggu kelahiran, sekarang ketika kita hanya tinggal menunggu jam untuk bertemu dengan anak kita, aku merasa sedikit takut."

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Balas Jongin sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Sehun. "Kita tidak bisa mundur lagi." Sehun tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir Jongin. "Sebentar lagi kita akan memiliki dua anak."

"Kau tidak ingin menambah anak?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau merasa cukup dengan Jin Ho dan satu anggota keluarga baru, aku mengerti jika mengandung dan melahirkan bukanlah hal yang mudah."

"Haaahh…," Jongin menghembuskan napas perlahan, perutnya terasa nyeri sekarang. Ia merasakan genggaman tangan Sehun pada tangan kanannya semakin erat. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir hidup bersamamu, karena kau terasa begitu jauh dari jangkauanku."

"Tapi kita berakhir bersama. Mungkin jika kita tidak berakhir bersama, kita hanya akan terus saling menyakiti." Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga tidak pernah berpikir akan menikahimu, kau hanya teman yang sangat baik padaku di awal perjumpaan, lalu perasaan ingin memilikimu itu muncul."

"Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan kehidupan." Balas Jongin sebelum pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan, mengamati jalanan yang mereka lalui menikmati kesunyian. Di siang hari yang cerah seluruh keramaian terlihat sangat jelas.

Mobil berhenti di depan rumah sakit, Sehun bergegas keluar dan membantu Jongin sementara Tuan Oh membantu membawakan ransel berisi perlengkapan. Mereka langsung diantar menuju kamar yang sudah dipesan sejak dua bulan sebelumnya, oleh seorang perawat.

"Kenapa Jongin tidak ingin melahirkan dengan cara operasi?"

"Ini gara-gara Taemin."

"Ada apa?!" Sehun terkejut karena Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai pilihannya.

"Dulu untuk tugas sekolahnya Taemin memaksaku untuk melihat video, melahirkan dengan operasi."

"Lalu? Video itu terlihat sangat buruk?"

"Ya. Ada banyak darah aku tidak suka."

Jongin pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian, kemudian dia kembali dan Sehun membantunya menaiki ranjang tempat tidur. Setelah meletakkan ransel perlengkapan ke atas sofa. Tuan Oh memilih untuk menunggu di luar. Memberi privasi untuk Jongin dan Sehun menikmati waktu istimewa mereka.

"Jongin!" Sehun memekik panik melihat Jongin menuruni ranjang tempat tidur. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Berjalan akan membantu bayi turun ke jalan lahir lebih cepat." Terang Jongin, Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi penjelasan Jongin meski dia tak begitu paham.

"Jongin kau sanggup berjalan?"

"Ya."

Seorang dokter yang selama ini menangani Jongin memasuki kamar dan melakukan pemeriksaan singkat. "Kau butuh epidural Jongin?"

"Tidak."

"Tetap tenang, bernapas dengan teratur kau bisa makan dan minum juga, proses ini bisa berlangsung cukup panjang mengingat ini pengalaman pertamamu." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin, Jongin dalam posisi duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan banyak bantal menyangga punggungnya. "Aku ingin melihat bagaimana wajah bayi kita."

"Aku juga." Balas Jongin kemudian tersenyum. "Aku ingin dia mirip denganku."

"Kenapa?!" Sehun melempar protes.

"Siapa yang mau memiliki anak sepertimu, wajahmu datar seperti itu!" Jongin tidak mau kalah.

"Wajahku tidak datar wajahku ini tampan, sangat tampan." Sehun mulai narsis.

"Hahhhh…," desah Jongin.

"Sakit?" Sehun bertanya dengan cemas.

"Sakit, tapi aku memikirkan Jin Ho di rumah."

"Kuharap Jin Ho tak begitu merepotkan Ibu. Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Hmmm…, yang jelas lebih sakit dibanding jatuh dari sepeda." Sehun tidak menjawab. "Kenapa tiba-tiba diam?"

"Aku berpikir keras Jongin." Jongin tertawa pelan. Sehun tersenyum.

"Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan memiliki keluargaku sendiri, aku selalu egois aku menginginkan banyak hal. Bahkan ketika aku memiliki kekasih aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikah dan memiliki anak. Lalu bertemu denganmu membuatku berpikir dengan cara yang berbeda. Aku ingin bersamamu dan memiliki anak dan cucu. Pikiranku terlalu bertele-tele." Jongin memperhatikan Sehun dengan seksama, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang kini menderanya.

"Dulu aku pernah mendengar jika ayah dan ibumu nyaris bercerai."

"Ayah menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan lain. Ibu sangat marah tapi Ibu tidak ingin bersikap egois dengan sebuah perceraian, Ibu tidak ingin membesarkan aku dalam sebuah keluarga yang tidak lengkap."

"Sekarang semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja."

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Ayah menyadari kesalahannya. Tapi sebelum itu Ibu memberi sedikit hukuman."

"Hukuman?"

"Ibu membawaku pergi dari Negara ini. Banyak Negara, aku berusia tujuh tahun, seingatku kami pernah tinggal di Jepang, Thailand, Irlandia, Australia. Ibu mengancam Ayah bahwa kami tidak akan pernah pulang jika Ayah mengulangi perbuatannya. Ayah tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu denganku lagi. "

"Begitu rupanya, ayahku sangat keras, tidak boleh ada kesalahan sekecil apapun, aku sering menerima pukulan, aku dan Boram juga sering dihukum dikunci di dalam kamar dan tidak diberi makan. Ayah juga memukul Ibu, dan puncaknya ayah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kami dalam situasi sulit. Tapi aku yakin Ibu lebih bahagia tanpa ada seorang suami kasar di sampingnya."

"Aku ingin memiliki keluarga yang sempurna meski sempurna itu terlihat tidak mungkin. Aku tidak ingin mendidik anak-anakku dengan keras, mereka tidak akan melihat pertengkaran orangtua mereka, dan mereka tahu jika orangtua mereka menikah." Jongin hanya menatap Sehun. "Itulah alasan kenapa aku bersikeras menikahimu Jongin, supaya kita memiliki keluarga yang berbeda dari cara kita dibesarkan."

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin yang terlihat kesakitan. Sehun sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi yang ia duduki untuk mengecup dahi Jongin yang lembab karena keringat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Halo Jongin." Dokter mereka masuk bersama dua orang perawat setelah menunggu satu jam. "Bagaimana keadaanmu Jongin?"

"Baik."

"Sakit?"

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat.

"Kau melaluinya dengan baik dan tenang." Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang dokter. "Sehun kau tidak ingin menghubungi keluarga kalian?"

"Sudah. Mereka akan datang setelah bayi kami lahir."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita lihat sampai dimana sekarang." Jongin memilih posisi yang paling nyaman, setengah duduk. "Kurasa kau beruntung Jongin, ada yang melalui tahap ini sangat panjang."

"Apa maksudnya?" Sehun bingung.

"Pada persalinan pertama bahkan ada yang merasakan sakit seminggu sebelum bayi benar-benar siap untuk dilahirkan." Keterangan sang dokter hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan tak percaya, dari Jongin dan Sehun.

Dokter mereka berbicara agar Jongin tak terlalu tegang melewati tahap pemeriksaan dan persalinan. "Bayi kalian sudah siap untuk bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya sekarang."

"Benarkah?!" Sehun memekik tak percaya sementara Jongin hanya menatap dengan kedua mata bulatnya. "Jongin, saat kau merasakan kontraksi bernapaslah, lalu mengejan, aku beri aba-aba."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin, Jongin terlihat tenang namun keringat membasahi dahi dan menuruni kedua pelipisnya. "Baiklah kita mulai Jongin, perlahan-lahan dorong." Instruksi diberikan, perawat menghitung selama sepuluh detik. "Bagus, cukup, bernapas Jongin."

Semuanya terasa sangat sakit bahkan Jongin merasa hampir mati rasa. Tapi dia mengalihkan semua rasa sakit itu dengan memikirkan bayinya dan melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat cemas sekaligus antusias. "Jongin mulai, sepuluh detik." Jongin melakukan instruksi. "Cukup, bernapas Jongin."

Jongin merasakan kepala bayinya turun dengan cepat, tulang panggulnya seolah remuk sekarang dan jalan lahir sangat panas dan perih. "Sehun." Pada akhirnya Jongin mengeluh, Sehun memijat pelan telapak tangan Jongin yang berada di dalam genggamannya.

"Jongin bernapas, jangan mendorong sekarang, bernapas, tenang Jongin. Kepalanya mulai terlihat Jongin, sekarang dorong pelan-pelan."

Rasa sakit seperti ini belum pernah Jongin rasakan, tulang punggungnya kebas . Ia kembali mendorong, rasa panas dan nyeri pada jalan lahir semakin terasa. "Dorong lagi Jongin." Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, tanpa terasa air mata mengalir keluar karena rasa sakit.

Tekanan pada jalan lahir tak tertahankan, Jongin hampir berteriak saat tekanan itu semakin terasa namun hal itu tak terjadi karena tekanan itu menghilang tiba-tiba. "Bagus Jongin, kepala bayinya sudah keluar." Sang dokter terus memberikan semangat.

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang, mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Jongin menoleh saat Sehun menghapus keringat dan air matanya dengan tisu lembut. Raut wajah kesakitan terlihat saat Jongin merasakan bayinya berputar. "Jongin kita mulai lagi, mengeluarkan kedua bahu dan seluruh tubuh bayi akan keluar dengan cepat."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia lakukan semua perintah dokter, menunggu hingga kontraksi yang paling kuat. Jongin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun dia tidak ingin melukai Sehun, namun Sehun justru menggenggam dan menahan tangannya untuk tetap berada di tempat. Sehun tidak peduli jika kulitnya lebam atau bahkan berdarah akibat cengkraman Jongin.

"Ahhhhh!" pada akhirnya Jongin berteriak karena rasa sakit yang tal tertahankan lagi.

Saat tangis keras terdengar, Jongin merasa seolah semua ini hanya mimpi. Semua yang ia alami selama sembilan bulan terakhir terlintas dengan cepat di dalam kepalanya. Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya. Dia menoleh menatap Sehun yang tersenyum padanya. "Jongin aku tahu kau lelah tapi ini belum berakhir Sayang." Ucapan sang dokter membuat Jongin membuka kedua matanya kembali. "Plasentanya belum keluar."

Dokter hanya menyuruh Jongin mendorong sebanyak dua kali, tidak terasa apa-apa. Tidak ada rasa sakit dan plasenta sudah keluar, mungkin karena tahap pembukaan dan melahirkan sangat sakit sehingga pada tahap pengeluaran plasenta tubuh Jongin sudah beradaptasi dengan rasa sakit. "Kau boleh beristirahat sekarang Jongin." Ranjang diturunkan, Jongin menyamankan posisinya kemudian mulai terlelap dengan perasaan lega.

"Bayinya?!" rasa kantuk Jongin terlupakan ketika dia menyadari hal penting yang seharusnya dia ketahui sesaat setelah bayinya lahir ke dunia.

"Dia sehat, bayi laki-laki." Jawab sang dokter.

"Laki-laki." Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Aku tau kau sebenarnya menginginkan bayi perempuan, kita bisa mencobanya lagi." Goda Sehun dengan alis kanan terangkat.

"Aku akan meracunimu!" dengus Jongin.

"Jahat sekali…," keluh Sehun dramatis dan menjijikan.

"Hubungi saja seluruh anggota keluarga."

"Tentu."

.

.

.

"Bon Hwa!"

"Chin Hae!"

"Chul Moo!"

"Dong Yul!"

"Hak Kun!"

"Kami sudah menyiapkan nama." Ucapan Sehun membungkam seluruh suara yang tadinya memenuhi ruangan. Suara yang memberi usul nama anggota terbaru keluarga Oh dan Kim.

"Siapa?!" tentu saja keheningan tak berlangsung lama.

"Man Young, Oh Man Young." Ucap Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum mengamati wajah bayinya yang benar-benar tenang di tengah keributan semua orang. "Jin Ho." Panggil Jongin. Nyonya Oh langsung berjalan mendekat dan mendudukan Jin Ho di atas pangkuan Jongin.

Jin Ho mengamati wajah sang adik dengan seksama. Jin Ho kemudian tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Man Young menggenggam tangan Jin Ho sebelum memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya untuk terlelap.

 **END**

 **EPILOG**

Dengan usia yang terpaut tak sampai satu tahun Jin Ho dan Man Young berada di kelas yang sama. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat bagi Sehun dan Jongin. Kedua putra mereka kini telah berusia sembilan tahun. Jongin mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri yang bergerak di bidang periklanan, bidang yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Sehun tentu saja fokus dengan perusahaan keluarganya.

Ibu dan Kakak Jongin masih berada di tempat tinggal yang sama. Di flat lama mereka. Boram melanjutkan kuliah dan kini bekerja di sebuah sekolah swasta terbaik di Seoul. Toko Nyonya Kim dipugar dan diperbesar. Sehun dan Jongin menginginkan anggota baru dalam keluarga mereka, namun dengan tiga kali keguguran. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan cukup dengan Jin Ho dan Man Young.

Sambil menyiapkan makan siang untuk kedua putranya, menata meja makan, Jongin tanpa sadar mengamati foto keluarga yang tertempel pada pintu kulkas. Jin Ho tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki pintar yang pendiam, bertubuh mungil untuk anak-anak seusianya. Rambut tebal Jin Ho berwarna kecoklatan, kedua mata bulat yang akan berubah menjadi bulan sabit ketika tersenyum, dan kulit yang sangat putih. Sehun bahkan sering bercanda jika Jin Ho seharusnya menjadi putri mereka yang cantik.

Man Young adalah siswa laki-laki tertinggi di kelasnya. Gabungan dari gen Sehun dan gen Jongin tak bisa diremehkan. Termasuk sifat keras kepala dan tidak sabarannya juga diwariskan pada Man Young. Memiliki wajah yang begitu mirip dengan Sehun, kecuali untuk kulit yang berwarna kecoklatan menurun dari Jongin. Rambut hitam legam, tatapan tajam, garis wajah tegas. Itulah gambaran dari seorang Oh Man Young.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Jongin menoleh ke belakang mendapati Sehun yang baru saja selesai mandi dan mengenakan pakaian santai. "Sudah selesai, kecuali susu untuk Man Young."

Setelah berusia tiga tahun Jin Ho benar-benar membenci susu, dia tidak akan menyentuh makanan apapun yang di dalamnya terdapat campuran susu. Jadi hanya Man Young yang bersedia meminum susu hingga hari ini.

"Aku akan membuatkannya." Ucap Sehun mengecup pelipis kanan Jongin singkat sebelum berjalan menuju dapur.

"Man Young maafkan _Hyung_!" Tak lama suara Jin Ho terdengar diikuti derap langkah menuju ruang makan.

"Tidak!"

 _ **BRAKK!**_

"Oh Man Young!" tegur Jongin melihat putranya melempar tas sekolah ke atas kursi makan. "Kalian bertengkar?"

Man Young melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Jongin tajam. "Jin Ho hyung memilih bermain dengan Namjoon hari ini!"

"Jin Ho." Jongin beralih menatap putra pertamanya.

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan klub basket, Appa."

"Tidak!" pekik Man Young. "Jin Ho hyung bisa terluka, anak-anak basket bertubuh tinggi dan besar, Jin Ho hyung pasti terluka nanti."

"Aku ingin bergabung." Jin Ho bersikeras.

"Tidak boleh! Dengarkan aku _Hyung_!"

Teriakkan Man Young membuat Jongin pening, pertengkaran ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Jongin menoleh ke belakang menatap Sehun meminta pertolongan. Sehun tersenyum menghampiri Man Young setelah menyerahkan gelas susu di tangannya pada Jongin.

"Hei jagoan!" pekik Sehun sambil mengangkat tubuh Man Young dan menciumi kedua pipi putranya.

"Hentikan Ayah! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" protes Man Young sambil memberontak dari gendongan Sehun kemudian melompat turun dari gendongan sang ayah.

"Jin Ho hyung ingin bergabung di klub basket!" lapor Man Young.

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Jin Ho hyung bisa terluka!" protes Man Young dengan dahi berkerut marah.

"Bagaimana jika Man Young masuk ke klub basket juga untuk melindungi Jin Ho hyung?"

Man Young bungkam. Menatap lekat wajah sang Ayah sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. "Ayah pintar!" pekiknya kemudian memeluk pinggang Sehun. "Aku akan bergabung dengan klub basket bersama Jin Ho hyung!"

Jin Ho menatap Sehun tanpa antusias, Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf pada Jin Ho karena sekali lagi dia tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan Jin Ho untuk sedikit menjauhkan Man Young dari dirinya. Jangan salah, Jin Ho sangat menyayangi adiknya hanya saja Man Young terkadang berlebihan terhadap dirinya, Jin Ho hanya ingin memiliki lebih banyak teman.

"Man Young gantai pakaian, cuci tangan dan kakimu lalu makan siang."

"Baik Appa!" dengan bersemangat Man Young menuruti perintah Jongin dan berlari menuju lantai dua, menuju kamarnya dan Jin Ho.

"Maafkan Ayah." Ucap Sehun mengacak pelan rambut cokelat Jin Ho.

"Tidak apa-apa Ayah." Balas Jin Ho sebelum melangkahkan kedua kakinya menyusul sang adik.

Jongin melangkah mendekati Sehun. "Bagaimana jika di masa depan Man Young memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap Jin Ho?"

"Apapun asalkan mereka bahagia." Balas Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin. "Kau bagaimana?"

"Apapun asal mereka bahagia." Jawab Jongin.

 **COMPLETE**

Halo semua terimakasih untuk review, foll, fav, terimakasih untuk semua perhatiannya dan terimakasih masih mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir. Terimakasih review kalian _**saya sayya, kyungie45, Kaisyaa, Kyungxe, Sheehun, cute, Rachellia park, yoonvi123, micopark, Nikmah444, BabyWolf Jonginnie Kim, Kim Jongin Kai, Park RinHyun Uchiha, teukiangle, Wiwitdyas1, jeyjong, novisaputri09, Kiki2231, vivikim406, oohninibear, dyla28, VampireDPS, hkhs9488, blackfire0611, KaiNieris, bksekaii, jongiebottom, ohkim9488, GaemGyu92.**_ Bye Bye…


End file.
